Zelda: Legend of the Sam'kemesa
by schell21
Summary: This fic is about what could happen after Mask of Majora. Link continues his quest for Navi with Saria's help, but they run into the Mask salesman. What follows is a twisted path with strange masks to everyone Link knows. *complete*
1. A friend in the forest

Zelda: The Legend of the Sam'kemesa By Schell21  
  
The carnival had ended in Termina, and after a long time, Link felt truly happy. "I am not letting you out of my sight again Epona," he said to his horse. It was an odd journey to say the least. As far as anyone else was concerned, he had spent only three days in Termina, as well as an extra day in the carnival. The only proof of his encounters were in the masks he had, each of them carrying a memory.   
  
During his last loop, he tried to ensure as many people as possible were happy. Romani was safe from the spirits, Kefei and Anju had their marriage. Also, because he had extra time, he was even allowed to race with the deku butler one last time. It was something he felt in the deku mask that made him do it. It was a shame there wasn't enough time to help everyone he saw, even with the inverted song of time, but he did more in that loop then he ever did before.  
  
Through the warp, Link found himself back in Hyrule, in the lost woods.   
  
His old home.  
  
"Well, Epona, I guess we have one last task to do." He wasn't sure, but it might be best to  
seal the gateway between Termina and Hyrule. All he needed was a big boulder. Finding a  
sizeable chunk not far from the tree, he pulled out the Goron mask and put it on, bracing  
himself for the bizarre change into a Goron warrior of incredible strength... but nothing  
happened. "Huh? What the?" He tried putting it on again, but it was still the same result. He  
looked at the mask at all sides, but it didn't appear to be damaged.   
  
Something was wrong.   
  
"I guess we have to do it the old fasion way."   
  
He took out a deku stick, and making a leverage system, managed to push the bolder and covered up the opening once more. At a thought, He also put a mark on it, incase he had to find it.   
"Come on Epona, lets go."  
  
*************  
  
He raced through the woods, unconsciously looking at the spot Tatl used to fly by. Link  
smiled as he remembered her. Tatl was irritating, bossy, and of little 'direct' help. She  
always forced him to think on his own. In fact, when he thought about it, as strange as it seemed, she was very similar to Navi. A version of Navi that was extremely forceful and direct.  
  
Link sighed.   
  
It was the reason he came, to look for her. He did not understand why she left, only that she had to. It was then he realised they were still in the lost woods, and they should be out by  
now.   
  
"Epona? Don't you remember the way?" *Oh no.* Epona had never been in the lost woods before.  
No problem, they just needed to find a land mark, so they journeyed a little further.   
  
Link looked around for anything familiar, Still nothing was recognisable. They wondered further on.  
  
A short while later, Link had to admit the impossible.   
  
They were lost.   
  
In the Lost woods.  
  
**************  
  
About an hour of wondering, Link decided Epona had to rest.   
  
"I don't believe this," said Link. The Lost woods had been part of his home, and here he was lost. He should have realised this could happen. He felt as if he was rejected, like a discarded child. Navi did more then just hang around. The fairy protected him from the powerful magic this place was famous for.   
  
It wasn't just a name. Among the Kokiri, the legend was that lost souls entering the woods, if they spend a prolonged amount of time, would eventually became Stalfos Knights and never again able to leave as the forest have laid claim to them. Before, the forest conveniently ignored him as he was considered a Kokiri with Navi's presence. But now, he had no fairy companion.  
  
"Let's not panic," Link whispered to Epona as he unmounted. He was starting to feel dizzy, the  
path no longer looked certain. He took out a small lunch and began eating, focusing only on  
himself and Epona, daring not to sneak a peek at the hypnotising trees. He knew enough on how  
to survive in the forest for a while, without becoming a Stalfos. He remembered bits and pieces  
from the Kokiri. Never fall asleep in the grassy areas, do not start a fire at any point and,  
most importantly, do not take or consume anything magical from the Lost Woods.   
  
Deep in his heart though, he felt he had nothing to fear. He felt the forest had already 'accepted' him in some way, hopefully not as a Stalfos or a Stalkid.   
  
It was just as well. Mido had always said that, in the end, it was the persons _fear_ of the woods that eventually consumed them and transformed them.   
  
Link felt no fear. In fact, he was completely relaxed. He felt the calm wash over him, heightening his senses, somehow piercing the fogginess.   
  
It was then he realised the reason why he was so calm. He heard the comforting, almost  
welcoming music filter through the woods.   
  
Saria's song.   
  
He clutched the ocarina in his hands. Not the Ocarina of Time, but the wooden ocarina Saria had given to him when he left. He had forgotten many of the songs he learned from seven years in the future, but this was one song he vowed to never forget. He remounted on Epona, and went on a slow trot. Carefully, he listened, feeling out the song. Eventually, he started playing it in tune to it on the Ocarina. The forest path began to become clearer to him, its magic affecting him less.   
  
**********  
  
It wasn't long, when he found himself in the sacred meadow. The maze was no problem for him, and he found Saria sitting on the tree stump.  
  
Saria looked up, sensing him. "Link! I knew you would come," she said smiling. "I heard you playing. You never forgot my song, did you."  
  
"Of course not," said Link.  
  
"And who is this?" She got up and walked to Epona.  
  
"My horse. Saria, this is Epona. Epona, Saria." Link introduced.   
  
The horse gave an affirmative grunt in response.  
  
"He seems friendly enough," said Saria. "So what happened to you? What's in the bag?" Saria  
noticed the bag Link had been carrying.  
  
"Have I got a story for you..." Link opened the bag, revealing their contents.  
  
"Masks! Hey, I recognise some of these, you showed me these a while ago." Some of those masks he showed earlier were very funny. Others were scary.  
  
"You haven't seen these masks.... Don't put it on!" Link said quickly, Saria had just picked up the deku mask. She quickly dropped it. "Sorry about that," said Link. "These masks have magic in them, they transform you into what ever they represent" he explained. "I had to use their power,  
where I've been."  
  
"You used them all?" asked Saria. "Well, what about this one?" She pointed out the fairy mask.  
  
"They don't 'all' transform you," Link blushed at Saria's look. "That one just makes you more  
likeable to fairies. Look, let me explain from the beginning....."  
  
**********  
  
In the time that passed, Link explained every bit of his adventure in Termina. Saria listened  
intently, smiling with link at the happiness he had spread to the inhabitants of Termina. He  
also explained the fight with the stalkid and the Mask of Majora, the power of all the masks as  
well as the sympathy he felt for Anju and Kefei.  
  
"Were you able to restore Kefei?" Saria asked. She was particularly interested in their story.  
  
"I don't know. I tried to play this new song I learned, it's called the Song of Healing. It  
worked on almost all of Majora's power. But in that case, Kefei was not in pain. He didn't need  
to be healed. I do know, that the marriage went ahead. I made sure of that much... more then that, I can't say."  
  
"That is so sad," Saria sniffed. "It sounds a lot like us.... Uh I mean-"  
  
"It's okay, I know." Link sighed, not elaborating on it. He didn't want to. Some things were better unsaid.  
  
There was a short pause. "So, where is the Stalkid now?" Saria asked changing the subject.  
  
"He decided to stay in Termina, to make amends. It wasn't until after he took of Majora's mask  
that I realised exactly who he was. I probably started all this when I gave him that other mask  
a long time ago." Link said sadly. *Just like when I started everything, by openning the door of Time* Why did he have such bad luck?  
  
"But everything is sorted!" said Saria excitedly. "You saved an entire world! It's a time for celebration!" She brought out her ocarina ready to give a song.  
  
"I guess, but it was more then that. In Termina, I began to understand 'why' I wanted to save  
them. It wasn't just an adventure. In the three days, I got to know them. Everyone. Then, I  
always had to go back to the first day, and they did not remember me."  
  
"That must have been hard for you..." Saria said sympathetically.  
  
"At first. But in the end, it didn't matter. I remembered them, and knew them, and the power of  
Majora was not about to wipe them out!" Link said triumphantly.  
  
"So... can you put on the Masks now? I'd like to see them work." She began to  
rummage though the masks.  
  
"Okay, I'll try, but something feels wrong with them here." Link proceeded to put on the Deku  
scrub mask. Hopefully, it would be the least threatening to Saria.  
  
Saria watched expectedly, as the mask came closer to the face of her friend. It covered his  
face, and slowly touched his skin. Link completely thrust it on him bracing himself again....  
  
"So, what's supposed to happen?" she asked not daring to say how funny he looked.  
  
Link gave up. "It's not working. I tried to use the Goron mask before. It just doesn't work  
here."  
  
"Never mind," Saria tried to hide her disappointment. "Where is the entrance to Termina anyway?"   
  
"I can show you, it's in the lost woods..."  
  
"You should know better to go into the lost woods without a fairy!" Saria blurted out.  
  
Link gave a sad expression.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry Link. I didn't mean it," said Saria.  
  
Link smiled. "It's okay... have you seen or heard from Navi?"  
  
Saria shook her head. "Sorry Link. Nobody has heard or seen her."  
  
Link sat down on the stump next to her. "She was the only one that saw those seven years we went through." In a way, he was grateful to see that far ahead. Nobody really believed his story,  
except for the Princess Zelda and Saria. It would have been nice to have Navi to back him up.  
  
"She was a good friend to you, wasn't she," Saria said knowingly.  
  
"Yes. She saved my life more then once. I couldn't have awakened the sages or sealed Gannondorf  
without her."  
  
"I am confused about one thing though," Saria wondered.  
  
"Oh? What part?" Link asked.  
  
"You said I was awakened as a Sage, but I am here. Should I be a sage, or will I be in seven  
years?" It was important to her to know.  
  
Link tried to give it some thought. Unfortunately, even the Hero of Time didn't understand the  
way time itself works. "I don't know for sure," he started to reason, "but I think the 'you' here is not a sage, but a sage called Saria now exists, and has existed since before the Deku tree was around." It was the best explanation he could think of. "Do you follow?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of. So in the end, what you saw and everything you did, had no meaning?" Saria  
thought it was incredible cruel.  
  
"Well, we stopped Gannondorf from taking over. The future is uncertain, but that is better then  
a certain dark future."  
  
"Okay. Now why don't you take me to the Termina warp point? My fairy can protect us, won't  
you?" she said expectantly.  
  
Her fairy shook her head.   
  
"What?" Saria stood up. "This is Link! You know him! Why not?!" Saria was uncharacteristically angry about this. The fairy said something to Saria.  
  
"What did it say?" Link asked. Fairies almost always spoke to their Kokiri alone. At least, the ones in Hyrule. Tatl was very much an exceptional fairy.  
  
"It seems that my fairy has sworn only to protect me, and her powers don't automatically extend  
to you." Saria pulled the fairy closer. "Look, this is Link, my friend, and he is also one of  
us. No matter what Mido has said! He deserves to go free across the Lost Woods, and you will  
help him. Got that?" The Fairy whispered a little more. Saria blushed in response.  
  
"What now?" Link wondered.  
  
"It's okay. The fairy can guide both of us, but you must remain in contact with me," she  
blushed a little more.  
  
"Oh that's no problem, I guess." Link said getting ready. What about Epona?"  
  
"The lost woods doesn't affect animals, she can come with us. Lets go!"   
  
Hand in hand, they both entered the maze, and into the lost woods.  
  
  
**********  
  
With Saria's fairy, Link reached the place where the tree was. But something was not right.   
  
"I swear it was right here!" Link said to Saria. He was gesturing to the empty space.  
  
"There's nothing here Link," she said softly.  
  
"I don't get it," he thought frustrated. "The tree was here, I sealed it with a rock. Look, the impressions I made on the rock are still here!" At least the boulder was there but nothing else.   
  
"Maybe, the lost woods messed up you sense of direction. It wouldn't be the first time this has  
happened to someone."  
  
Link fell silent for a moment. Could it be? Another adventure and absolutely no proof. Even the  
Masks didn't work here. Saria caught what he was thinking.  
  
"I do believe you, Link" She said.  
  
"Thanks Saria," He went in a short circle around where the tree should be, just in case it was  
some kind of optical illusion. But no, the tree was definitely gone.   
  
He suddenly stopped.   
  
The dizziness of the forest was working his way into him again. He stood completely still and  
closed his eyes. He was beginning to feel that he was going to 'fall' into the sky, but he  
didn't give in to the feeling. "Saria, I can't find you. Can you come to me?" In a moment, he  
felt her hand in his, and the forest became clear.  
  
"I told you to protect him!" Saria said to the fairy. All she got in response was an apologetic  
ring and a sort of 'I told you so.' They both sat down on the forest short grass. Link knew he  
could relax, with Saria's fairy protecting them.  
  
"What will you do now?" Saria asked.  
  
Link shrugged. "I don't know. I still want to look for Navi. I searched all over Hyrule, except for these woods. After I figured she couldn't be anywhere else, only then did I come here.... I forgot how dangerous these woods are for non-Kokiri."  
  
"You are a Kokiri, Link" said Saria.  
  
"I'm not Saria, I am a Hylian." Link thought sadly. "Then again, the usual Hylians think these  
woods are demonic, yet I consider it home." he thought.  
  
"Listen Link. You have lived as a Kokiri since birth. Just because it is not in your blood  
doesn't mean anything, and I notice you still dress like one of us... To me, you are a Kokiri  
no matter how large you get."  
  
"Saria, When I leave these woods I will grow up, grow old, and.... eventually die."  
  
Saria looked down, not daring to blink. She didn't want Link to see her cry about it. Death was not completely unknown to the child-like race, it just didn't happen to them often. They had a very high life span. Link had once told her, in the future, the Kokiri did not recognise him. Link never said how he reacted, but she didn't like the sound of it.   
  
"I understand, Link" She did understand, but wished with everything he could stay. "Maybe, I can... come with you?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"You know what would happen if you leave, but I wish I could show you the rest of the  
world..." Link thought it would be the perfect adventure.   
  
"Well, if you are going to search these woods, you are going to need my help this time! How  
else are you going to move here without getting lost?" Saria said joyfully.  
  
Link laughed. "Sure, What would I do without you? You can lead the way," he said.  
  
"What? And get attacked by who knows what?!" Saria teased.  
  
"Okay, I'll lead the way, you cover my back. Monsters like to sneak up too.." Link teased back.  
  
Saria laughed. "Let's just watch out for each other. What are friends for?"  
  
Link agreed. "Sure. So, where do we start?"  
  
Saria thought for a moment. "Well, Navi is not at the Kokiri parts of the Lost woods. Someone  
would have seen her. She might be very deep in the woods. Deeper then even the Kokiri, and  
maybe even the Stalkids would go."  
  
"I'm prepared," Link gestured to his new equipment from Termina as well as a spare red potion.  
"Let's get going."  
  
**********   
  
After a short while, the two were riding on Epona. Saria's fairy continued to provide a bubble  
of protection for them.  
  
"Are you sure we are going deeper in the woods?" Link asked. Despite the protection, it felt as if they may have gone in circles.  
  
"Definitely. Just look at how dark it's getting. Can't you feel it?" Saria looked about the  
trees.  
  
"Yeah," said Link. The beauty of the woods was starting to be lost. The trees became twisted  
and uninviting. "But, when I was with Navi, I once tried to go through here. I just ended up  
back at the village," he thought.  
  
"That's the protection spell. A Kokiri can never get lost in these woods. If they go too deep,  
they always end up back home. I asked my fairy to remove that spell."  
  
"So, we can still get lost?" Link wondered.  
  
"Well, with an experienced adventurer like yourself, why should we worry?" Saria smiled, though  
in truth she was worried a little about it. "Just stick close. If not for my fairy, you might already be a stalkid."  
  
Link shuddered at the thought, but they had to press on. Navi may need him. He could feel it.  
Suddenly, Epona just stopped.   
  
"Epona? What's wrong?" Danger must be close by, he realised.  
  
"I don't like this Link," Saria whispered. A bitter wind was beginning to blow. Somewhere, a  
twig snapped.   
  
In response, Link drew his bow.   
  
"Link! Look!" Saria screamed.   
  
They were surrounded by Stalfos Knights, too many to take on with his bow. He drew a light  
arrow anyway and shot it directly at one, disintegrating its bones to nothing. The other  
Stalfos recoiled at the light, but they came ever closer. However, It gave just enough time for  
Link to dismount, dragging Saria as well.   
  
"Stay close to me Saria!" Link shouted. What he was about to do would be nasty if she wasn't near him. "Din's Fire!" He hurled his fist on the ground, releasing a circular blast of fire magic around them.  
  
It caught on to the Stalfos knights, halving their number immediately. Link thought he had  
enough power for a few more fires, but he wanted to conserve his power. Using the Fairy sword,  
he fought the closest one. One surprised him from behind, but a quick slash sorted that one  
out. He just noticed blood being drawn from somewhere, but it didn't register if it was from   
him.   
  
One of the Stalfos then grabbed Epona and junped on it's back. "Not this time!" Link shouted. He got a light arrow and with careful presision, hit the Knight disintegrating it. The rest of the Stalfos then fled.   
  
"Are you Okay Saria? Saria?" He asked, a little pumped with adrenaline from the fight. Saria had fear and shock all on her.  
  
"Link... I..." Saria then fell slumped against him.   
  
It was Link's turn to be shocked. However, he didn't panic. He laid her carefuly to the ground and Checking her, he noticed a small wound on her back. He checked more carefully, thankful, she was still breathing and there were no other injuries.  
  
"Damn it, I should have protected her better" he thought ashamed. Saria's fairy was also screaming and flew angrily at him, for what he had allowed to happen. "It's okay, I have something for this," Link said to calm the fairy. He quickly got out the red potion. "Here Saria, drink this." He put the potion to her lips. He also applied a few drops on her wound sealing it.   
  
Saria opened her eyes. "Wow, I feel so much better. What is that stuff?" After a quick  
inspection, she found no trace of a wound was on her.  
  
"Something else I found in my journey through Hyrule. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
  
Link nodded, thankful. "Come on, lets get out of here," he said releived. However, He did not notice when Epona collapsed. "Epona? What?" He felt shock, when he saw the wound inflicted on the horse. The Stalfos managed to hurt her before he could attack. "No.... Epona," he whispered.  
  
Saria also stared wide-eyed. "Do... do you have any more red medicine?" She asked afraid.  
  
Link shook his head. "I don't have anymore." He didn't think he would need more. Those Stalfos were going to pay dearly for this.  
  
"I see you have met with an unfortunate fate." A new voice came.  
  
Link drew his sword at the voice. He came face to face with the Mask Salesman. The strange man  
ignored Link, and disappeared, only to reappear next to Epona.   
  
"Such a wonderful beast," he said. "Strength and beauty. Even now, it is fighting for you." He  
grinned. "What life, what vigour...."  
  
"Have you got any potions?" Link asked, he put down his sword, but kept it unsheathed. There  
was something about this guy he did not like.  
  
"Boy, I deal in mask, not potions. However, I do 'happen' to have a red potion. It is yours,  
for the right price."  
  
"Fine," Link was getting desperate, but he knew better when dealing with this person.  
"What are you after?"  
  
"Masks. I want your masks."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"I will trade you... one red potion, for any three masks of your choice..."  
  
Saria stayed at Link's side. "Who is this guy Link?" she asked. "Is he..."  
  
"Yes," Link nodded to her. He started to rummage though the masks he carried. He found three masks he felt were safe to trade; Kefei's, Romani's mask, and the Ingo ringleader mask. The Masks salesman lit up at the sight of them.   
  
"Ah... Incredible wonderful masks. Such happiness... bliss... I can not imagine why you picked  
these masks out of the ones you have, they are worth more then this lowly red potion.... But a  
deal is a deal, and here you go," he gave the potion to Link. Not wasting any time, Link gave  
the potion to Epona. The horse immediately got up and gave a short whine. Link and Saria were  
relieved.   
  
"Good medicine, yes?" The salesman said.  
  
"Epona, thank the Triforce you are all right," Link hugged the mare.  
  
Saria was suspicious. "What are you, to have come so deep in the forest?" she asked. She  
noticed how wary Link was of this person, and she felt the same creepyness too.  
  
"Ah, the young girl is smart." The salesman said. " I have a journey, that not even the lost  
woods may bar me. Their magic is known to me, and I go where I go. A good question to ask, is  
what are you?" The salesman came closer, Link came closer too, just in case. "At first, I  
thought you were like him," he pointed to Link "but now I see you are not quite the same...but  
of course," the salesman's eyes opened. "A Kokiri. Your kind do not exist in Termina."  
  
"You know of us?" Saria thought. Their race was quite reclusive.  
  
"I am always ready to make new customers. Can I interest you in a Mask?" The salesman clicked  
his fingers, a stand appeared, filled with many, many masks.  
  
"We're not interested," said Link quickly.  
  
"But you 'must' see my wares, before making such a hasty decision, young ones."  
  
"I... guess, what harm could it do?" said Saria, she had already gone through some of them out  
of politeness.  
  
"The masks don't work here anyway," said Link.  
  
The salesman blinked. "Yes, we apologise for the lapse of service. This dimension is not in our roaming field, you should have explained that you are a commuter" he said quikly..  
  
"Huh?" Link and Saria was confused. Some of those words they didn't understand.   
  
"Good Sir and Miss, I can now inform you now that the problem is fixed. Your Masks will now  
work here from now on. So, what kind of mask are you after? I have masks of all kinds. You can  
become a bird perhaps?" He held out a Kapora Gaebora mask. "Or, perhaps a 'Mario' mask?"  
  
Something made Link and Saria give a serious no to that.   
  
"Such fussy customers, but I have a mask for all tastes." Suddenly his face changed into a serious almost malevolent one. "This one is always good, for duel customers..." He snapped his fingers, making two masks appear, floating in front of him. "This is the great Twin Mirror mask, let me demonstrate." He gestured with his hands, making the two masks float to Link and Saria.   
  
They were too surprised to even move. Link closed his eyes, as the mask enveloped him in its  
power. It began to change him. He caught a glimpse at Saria, who also had a similar mask on  
her. He was just able to see his own reflection being cast on it, even though the mask he wore.  
He fell to the ground with Saria, and felt the familiar relief when the spell is over.  
  
"How do you like it?" The salesman asked expectantly.  
  
Before Link examined himself, he tried to see Saria, but was surprised instead to find a double  
of him. The double was staring at him with an expression of shock. Link felt something  
different on his head, and picked it off. It was Saria's headband. He too stared at horror at  
his double, as realisation came to him.  
  
"The great Twin Mirror Mask switches the bodies of whoever wears them! Very fun at parties."  
the salesman insisted, oblivious to the screaming of his two customers.  
  
"Take it off NOW!" Link shouted, slightly surprised at having Saria's voice.  
  
"Very well..." He clapped his hands, making the masks fall off. Link and Saria were back to  
normal.  
  
"Do that again," Link started "and-"  
  
"And what?" The salesman pierced into his gaze.  
  
Link didn't say anything. For some reason, he found he couldn't.  
  
"Good, now we understand each other." The salesman smiled, as The Twin Mirror mask reappeared  
on his hands. "I take it you are not interested in this, so, what may interest you?" The  
Salesman asked.   
  
Saria was beginning to back away, as was Link.   
  
The salesman noticed this, and repositioned himself behind, surprising them. "I insist you are each given a free mask, please help yourself." He cocked his head to Link. "Hmmm, I know what might interest the Hylian," he picked up a strange mask. "This is the fairy locator mask."  
  
"I already have one," said Link.  
  
"Not one like this, are you not searching for a fairy?"  
  
"How do you know that?" Link asked suspiciously.  
  
"A salesman must cater to his customers. This mask can guide you to whatever fairy you wish,  
by it's name. As an added bonus, when you wear it, you can become a small fairy. It will  
certainly be useful in your quest for Navi. How about it?" He gave the mask to Link. He then glanced to Saria. "Since, you are introducing a new customer, you get to have a second, identical mask. Completly free of charge," he gave a second one to Saria. "Now, young lady, what may interest you?"  
  
"Well, I am fine being who I am," said Saria.  
  
"You are a one of a kind then, good customer," said the salesman. "Still, is there not  
something you would like? You 'must' be given a free sample. Please, just take one.  
  
"No really, I am fine" insisted Saria.  
  
That look came once again to the salesman's face. "Good miss, there is something for everyone,  
but if you do not wish to take advantage of my generosity, I will select a mask for you...." He  
started looking for one.  
  
"No thanks, I-"  
  
"Yes, this one is perfect!" He took a mask out.  
  
"She doesn't want it." Link said, his hand already on his sword.  
  
The salesman threw the mask towards them. Link deflected it with his sword, but before he could  
react, it changed its motion and hit Saria straight to her face.  
  
"Link!" Saria shouted, but the pain of it was to much. Link tried to pull the mask off, but it  
had already melded to her skin. It dissolved around her and transformed her body, then, just as  
suddenly, it stopped. Saria stood, wondering what the mask did.  
  
"See you later!" the salesman laughed just before disappearing.  
  
"Get back here!" Link shouted.   
  
But the salesman was gone. In fact, all trace of him was gone.  
  
Link quickly looked to Saria who was getting up after falling from the shock.  
  
"W-What did he do to me?" Saria asked, looking at herself.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"I am the Mask salesman. The mask have been sold..... No, I have not got the Fierce Deity mask yet.... Yes, I understand, he must meet Navi first, or the power could not be given to us safely... Yes...the events are proceeding at planned... I have aided him in this.... Two fairy locator masks.... The Stalfos did their job perfectly.....How was I supposed to know he would have a friend? you said it would be just him and the horse.... It worked out...three for three.... He gave me three level 8 masks on the happiness scale... yes, he has no idea of their true power...."   
  
A short laughter seemed to emanate   
  
"... of course.... I also gave him one more masks.... The girl is Saria.... I gave her the Mask of the Hylians.... And it's counterpart...the Mask of the Kokiri is here for the later task, should it be needed?....of course...yes..... I will watch....  
  
**********************************************************************************   
  
SO what do you think? This is my first zelda fic, so please, kind reviews..  



	2. Hylians and fairies

Part two Legend of the Sam'kemesa.  
  
  
"What did he do me?" Saria asked, as she looked at herself. She was a bit confused though realieved, in that she appeared exactly the same. Nothing seemed different.  
  
"I... don't know" Link said truthfully. He thought back, trying to figure out what the mask  
represented.   
  
Saria's fairy also seemed agitated, as it circled all about her. It then stopped in front of Saria's face. The fairy appeared to speak to her.  
  
"WHAT?" Saria shouted at it.  
  
"What? What did it say?" Link asked anxious.  
  
"I... I am no longer a Kokiri."  
  
"Then... What?"  
  
"A Hylian."  
  
"..." Link was speechless. He stared at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
"W-Why did he do this?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know," Link thought. "But remember, it's just a mask. We can take it off," he said  
confidently. A bit closer, Link started to notice small and minute differences on her appearance. Her hair was still green yet seemed slightly longer, though not by much. Her face and body did not change very much, although he did notice she was about a centimeter taller, about the same height as Link now.  
  
"I feel so weird... can you really take it off?" Saria asked hopefully.  
  
"Leave it to me," said Link. He put his hands on the sides of her face, and slowly pulled.  
  
"Ow! That hurts," Saria rubbed her face.  
  
"Sorry, try taking it off yourself. Just do as I did. Imagine you are still wearing the mask,  
only you can't see or feel it."  
  
"I- I can't find the edges!" Saria was beginning to panic.  
  
"There are no edges," Link explained. "You have to 'imagine' there is one, then take it off."  
  
Saria tried again, but all she could find was her own face. She was almost ready to cry.  
  
Link comforted her. "It's okay Saria, it's not that bad."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. At least you didn't change into a deku scrub or something weird, like I did. You're  
not really that different."  
  
"But... I don't feel like me, anymore." She felt cut of in a way she never felt before.  
  
"Don't worry. It can come off," but Link was beginning to worry. "Let me try playing the song  
of healing." He got out the Ocarina of Time, an instrument intrinsically linked to the Triforce  
and Master sword, and the treasure of the Royal family. He started to play the notes of the  
song, filling the air with an incredible feeling of well being.  
  
This was the first time Saria heard this new song. Hearing the notes, she almost felt complete  
contentment. Her life was like an open stream, every point with no regret. She saw Link's eyes  
noticing, not for the first time, but more clearly the great weight of destiny he carried. She  
also saw herself, her true self, covered by the mask on her. Slowly, instinctivly, she placed her hands on her face, feeling the release of the magic.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The salesman watched this, completly neutral.  
  
"Hmmm, Yes, I admit it, I did teach him our sacred song of healing , it was necessary..........  
Majora's mask.................... Is the girl really that important?.............  
WHAT?........... Must it be this way?........... It is not our way to curse......sadness........ to save her? Is this the exception to the rule?................... I do not accept the reasoning of this morality............ Destiny..........but will she stop us?......... I understand............very well, for the sake of...true happiness."  
  
The masks salesman suddenly blinked out of existence, and reappeared sitting on a strange music  
machine that resembled an organ. He started to play a song, punctuating every note with power.  
He then repeated it, over and over. A tear came to his eye as he played.   
  
It was the inverted Song of Healing.   
  
********************************************************************************   
  
As Link played, he watched Saria relax to the point where she could see the Mask on her face.  
He nodded in encouragement, as she started to take it off. He continued to play, but he was  
beginning to hear a sound. Another music had entered into the air, and it was interfering with  
the Ocarina. It also felt intrinsicly 'opposite' to the song of healing. Still, he played on.   
  
A scream of pain came from Saria.   
  
Link stopped playing for just a nanosecond, just enough to see the mask on her go red around the edges as she pulled it away. *What's going on!* he thought in surprise. He tried playing harder on the Ocarina, noticing Saria got slightly better, the redness changing to a sweet green colour. However, the interfering sound just got even more stronger. Her mask glowed an eyrie red, the ocarina also started to go red.  
  
"LINK!" Saria tried to shout, the pain of holding the mask away from her face became unbearable, but Link appeared in worse pain. Even she oculd feel the heat resonating from the ocarina in his hands.  
  
The Ocarina became even hotter as he played. It was starting to burn his fingers and mouth. Link  
then screamed, as the heat became too much for him. He dropped the instrument on the soil.  
"The... ocarina.... Saria..." Link thought, just before he collapsed.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The salesman nodded.   
  
"It is done........no permanent damage, but it was close....... Sadness.... I had to use much  
power, he possessed an instrument of the Triforce.... yes, the ocarina.... The mask has been  
sealed to her....... Sad, unhappiness.......Sadness.... sad...." The Masks salesman continued  
to mumble to himself, as he wondered though the forest. Then he stopped.   
  
"And yet... a possibility."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
As Link awoke, he started to remember what happened. He was playing the Ocarina, then the  
heat... then Saria... "Saria!" He shouted. He got up, noticing his hand had been bandaged up  
with leaves.   
  
"I'm right here, Link."  
  
Link looked to his left, first seeing the fairy, then Saria. She looked so sad. It reminded  
him of Romani, how she looked when he once failed the ranch, and the strange sphere had taken  
her. Saria had that same expression now and this time, the clock can not be turned back.  
"Saria," he groaned. "Are you okay?... did the music hurt you?"  
  
"No Link," Saria shook her head. "Your music was helping me... it was something else, someone  
else was playing. It was terrible."  
  
Link started to wonder, who could have power against the Ocarina of the Royal family? Its power was mostly unrivalled, it manipulated time and space itself. Someone else must have a power just as strong. "The Ocarina, where is it?" he asked.  
  
"It was still very hot, I put it in that pond over there," Saria pointed. "It was like red hot  
iron Link, why did you hold it for that long?"  
  
"I thought I could fight it... What's this stuff on me?" Link looked at the leaves on his  
hands, he also had the strangest taste in his mouth.  
  
"I asked my fairy about some plants here. I was told they promote healing, a bit like your red  
potion, though not quite as strong, I guess. It was the best I could do. I smeared some on your  
mouth too."  
  
"It doesn't taste good," Link said as he smiled.  
  
"No, but green lips suit you!" Saria giggled.  
  
Links expression became sombre. "The mask, did it come off?" He only needed to look at Saria's  
expression... "I knew that salesman was bad news! Why would he do this?" It made no sense.  
  
"I can handle it Link. If you can handle being a Deku scrub, a Goron, and a Zora, I can handle  
being a Hylian." Saria said determined. "Like you said, it's not that different." Saria's fairy  
seemed to shake its head at her statement.  
  
"I bet it was that salesman who played that song," Link thought ignoring the fairy. But why? He  
thought about trying the healing song again, but Saria may not be able to bare it, if the same  
thing happened.  
  
Saria also started to think about the salesman. "He was so weird. He didn't seem real," she thought. "Did you notice? He was real, yet there was something wrong. It was like he was..."  
  
"Just like a mask..." Link thought in a flash of insight.  
  
"Huh?" Saria wondered.  
  
"It's something I thought about before, he reminded me of a mask. Masks are not real. They don't  
change you. But in a sense, they can be real."  
  
"I think these masks 'do' change you Link," Saria now wondered how different does her face  
looks now? if it does. Curiously, she looked into Link's Mirror shield, but her reflection was  
too distorted to make out differences.  
  
"Yeah, but just your body. It doesn't change you." At least not at first, Link thought. In  
time, it might. He glanced in concern at Saria. They still don't know 'exactly' what mask it  
was. What if it had other abilities? What if she could never take it off? The next time he sees  
that salesman, he was going to suffer more then the pure fires of Din can give...   
  
It suddenly occurred to Link, Saria was now the same species as him! What did this mean? She  
was his best and only friend while in the forest... still, he knew he would do anything and  
everything in his power to restore her Kokiri state. It was his duty, for getting her in this  
mess.  
  
"Link!" Saria exclaimed, "He knew you were after Navi..."  
  
"You're right! And he gave us these masks... he said they were essential to finding her! Why  
would he help us, but then do this to you? It doesn't make sense..." He had to vent his  
frustration. "Show yourself! We know you're there somewhere! Come back and undo this spell!"  
  
The forest greeted them with silence. Link looked at the Fairy Locator Mask. The outside had an  
outlandish face, representing a fairy. On the inside, It appeared to look like a compass, only  
it had no needle. Now, how to get it to work... One thing Link had got very good at is 'working  
out' how magical artefacts worked, simply by using them. Still, he trusted the salesman far  
less then anyone. He noticed a short poem on the inside. Link began reading it.  
  
If a fairy you wish to find,  
Somewhere unknown and in strange lands,  
Speak its name but it must be true,  
This Mask will then guide you.  
  
A warning to the reader   
For you must remember,  
You cannot wear this mask  
When you need to use the locator.  
  
Link scratched his head at the inscription. It seemed perfectly understandable, but he did a  
quick check for any secret words or code. Finding none, he wondered why doesn't anyone write in  
a simple language? Wouldn't it be easier? He held out the mask. "Navi," he said to it. The Mask  
began to glow briefly, and a line appeared filling up the compass. To Link's satisfaction, the  
line always pointed to the same direction, even when he turned the mask around.  
  
"You did it!" Saria beamed.  
  
"Of course," Link nodded. "Navi lies somewhere in 'this' direction, North West."   
  
"Deeper in the woods," Saria thought. "Does it show how far?"  
  
"Doesn't look like it," Link sighed. "The salesman won't show up here again, but I have a  
feeling we will see him later..."  
  
"It's getting really dark, Link."  
  
"We can't stop here," Link thought. "It's too close where the Stalfos ambushed us. Let's move  
on."  
  
************  
  
The two continued on through the forest, Link used the mask throughout their walk. Link wished  
Epona had some kind of saddle on her. Although he sat comfortably out of habit, Saria did not  
fare as well. They went through twisted trees, strange waters, and occasionally bizarre  
creatures. Link was sure he had heard the sounds of many new animals he had yet to encounter.  
To fill out the time, Link told Saria more of his adventures.  
  
"Are you bragging Link?"  
  
"It's true! Volvagia was one mean dragon. I can still remember the fire of it. The Goron Tunic  
made it feel like a warm bath. The hammer worked it's magic, I hit it right on the head!"  
  
"It's a shame you don't have that hammer now. We could really use it."  
  
"Perhaps. But it wouldn't do us any good, it'll be a bit too heavy for me to lift. Much of my best equipment is in the future, some of my memory of the encounters are also disappearing. But I  
keep the important ones."  
  
"Maybe you should write a diary."  
  
"I think it's best forgotten what happened. If people start remembering an alternative history,  
the world may have a way of fulfilling it. I never want to see it happen again."   
  
Epona was getting exhausted. Link noticed the mare was having trouble with both their weights.  
"I think we should camp out here." Link thought.  
  
"I've never been here before Link. Do you think it's safe?"  
  
Saria may have a point, he thought. "One of us should stay up. We can take it in turns."  
  
"Yeah Link. Besides, don't you remember the legend? Falling asleep could allow the lost woods  
to affect us. Even with a fairy protecting us. The fairy is sharing its power to protect the  
both of us."  
  
"You don't have to go the rest of the way Saria." Link thought. "Your fairy can guide you  
back..."  
  
"What about you!" Saria said appalled at what Link was suggesting.  
  
"The Lost woods are only going to get worse. Every step we take makes us more vulnerable. I can  
take care of myself."  
  
"Never! We stay together, no matter what."  
  
Link didn't want to risk Saria in this but he had to admit it was true that without the fairy,  
there was no chance he could survive for long. There was also another problem, he thought as he  
looked into the terrain. "I don't know if we can take Epona through that," mused Link.   
  
"Epona can easily get to the Kokiri village. The magic doesn't effect her," said Saria.   
  
"Really? Without a problem?"  
  
"Well, no one has gone this deep, but I would imagine so."  
  
Link got out a mask, Saria thought she recognised it. Link brought one similar before. It had  
an eye that burrowed deep into your soul. It was a similar design to the rocks scattered about.  
He put it on.  
  
"Epona, can you understand me?" said Link.  
  
The horse grunted in slight surprise. Saria thought it looked like it was 'speaking.'  
  
"Good. Listen carefully. Go back the way we came, back to the Kokiri village, then the plains."  
  
Epona looked at him quizzically.  
  
"You can't take us any further. Just picture the Kokiri village. You will find yourself back."  
Link explained. "Understand? Don't worry, if I need you, I will summon you."  
  
The horse slowly trotted away.  
  
Link looked at the horse shimmered away. "I hope Epona makes it..."  
  
"She will Link," said Saria.  
  
Link sighed. "We should get some rest. I'll stay up first."  
  
"Okay Link." Saria sat up against a tree. For some reason, her new form did not find it easy to  
relax in the woods.   
  
Link sat next to her, the fairy still protecting both of them as it circled. He saw Saria  
quickly fall asleep, and he couldn't help thinking how sweet she looked. If any monster wanted  
to get them, the Hero of Time was not going to let anything happen. He practised a few swings  
with his sword. It kept him awake, and it was good practice. He pointed the sword upward, and  
then did a quick down thrust. He was a bit disappointed as the force was not as strong as when  
he wielded the master sword, but the fairy sword had an invisible edge. All in all, he was  
pleased with the work the blacksmith did to the Kokiri sword in Termina.  
  
He was starting to get very tired. Normally, he would keep himself busy and walk around, but he  
was tied to Saria, as long as he was vulnerable to the Lost wood's power. He had to stay within  
at least a few meters from her. It would not be easy to fight with this handicap; his  
experience with the Stalfos showed that. He tried a few more moves with his sword, pretending  
Saria was close to him and he had to attack an imaginary opponent. He started to get an idea of  
where Saria would be safest about him. Still, he found he had to wield the sword more  
accurately. Wide swipes would make Saria in danger.  
  
Saria started to stir. "Hmmm. Link?"  
  
"Right here" He said, putting his sword back in the scabbard.  
  
"Is it my turn?"  
  
"Well... I am getting a little tired," he had to admit. A tired fighter is a danger, he remembered someone telling him once.  
  
"My turn then!" She said getting up. "Remember fairy, give him an easy sleep."  
  
Saria's fairy appeared to look reluctant, but gave a nod.  
  
Link got something out of his interdimensional bag. "Here Saria, why don't you practice with a weapon? Try a bow." Link handed the fairy bow to her.  
  
"I don't know Link... I am not much of a fighter."  
  
"Hopefully you won't need to use it to attack something," said Link. "But I think you should try,  
just in case?"  
  
"Okay, but you get some rest."  
  
"Fine."  
  
*************  
  
Link started to fall asleep. He listened to the inherent rhythm of the woods. He once heard the  
Hylians say it is the sound that can turn people into raving lunatics. However, Link has heard  
the sound since he can remember. It was a comfort to him. 'Stuck in two worlds' he thought. He  
then thought about Zelda, the seventh sage. She was so beautiful, he wished he could get to  
know her better. In fact, he would have to get to know a lot of people all over again. He then  
thought about the souls of the Masks he possessed. He wasn't sure, but he felt a small part of  
their own power had been given to him. He thought he should be very... humbled to be given their abilities.  
  
  
'Navi' he thought silently, in a dream.  
  
"Link! You should not have come. Stay away!" Navi seemed to screech back.  
  
Link found himself in total darkness, the only light cast from the fairy. "Navi? What's going  
on? Why did you leave?"  
  
"You can't be here Link. If you take this path, you won't live! Please, just go."  
  
"Whatever it is, we can both face it, as we always have."  
  
"Not this Link. Forgive me..."  
  
"Wait Navi, where are you?"  
  
Navi fluttered a moment, then turned back to Link. "I am searching......Sam'kemesa.....  
goodbye Link." She started to disappear  
  
"Wait, come back Navi. Navi? Navi!!!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Saria practised with Links bow. She tried hitting a few things, but found she couldn't get much  
distance. Her fairy floated by, giving her advice. "So I should straighten, aim, then-" the bow  
hit cleanly to a tree she was aiming at. "Yes!" She said ecstatically. She looked at Link, the  
poor boy looked like he was having a nightmare. She played a few notes on her Ocarina, it  
seemed to soothe him. "Oh Link, what did fate make you do?" She whispered. What was fate going  
to do to both him and her now?  
  
She shivered a little at the forest air. Her Hylian self felt so alien in these woods. It was  
like a sixth sense had almost disappeared. She sat next to Link's sleeping form, wondering  
where should they go from here. She looked at a few of Link's items, having learned from him how to access this magical space. Some were simple, but others looked really weird. She would have to ask later what they were all for.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Link woke with a start. From the sounds of the woods, he guessed sunrise was just starting.  
  
"Hey Link, awake?" Saria asked beside him.  
  
"Yeah. But I had the weirdest dream." Link rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I've got better with this bow!" She said. "Maybe I can get better the you!"  
  
"Don't expect a miracle," Link smiled.  
  
"Ha. Very funny."  
  
"Let's just get going." he said getting up. "Next time, I'm packing a tent" he thought picking off bits of leaves from his back.  
  
"What's a tent?" said Saria, as she helped remove stickier seeds.  
  
"Well, it's like a house you pack with you."  
  
"Well It wouldn't be very large then," thought Saria at the idea.  
  
"It provides shelter. Luckily, it's generally a warm night here. If it's cold, it would be  
needed."  
  
"So, where does the mask say we go?"  
  
Link took out the Mask. "Navi" he spoke again. The compass glowed once more. "That way."  
  
*********  
  
They walked further and deeper into the forest. The sounds were getting stranger and stranger.  
To block it out, Link and Saria played their forest song. The forest was also getting dense.  
Eventually, Link got the impression they were standing on the trees themselves. Also, he  
couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.   
  
"I never dreamed I would go so deep in these woods" said Saria both in wonder and fear.  
  
"I don't suppose you know anything we can use here? Link asked.  
  
"Well, you already know all the legends."  
  
"I can't see much of this forest. Everywhere, it's just trees. It's like a wall and were   
just looking though the cracks."  
  
"I feel like we are being pushed back..." Saria thought.  
  
"More Lost wood magic?" wondered Link.  
  
"I don't know, but my fairy is having trouble flying, and no we are not turning back!" She said  
to it.  
  
Link looked at the fairy. It's glow appeared less then a while ago. Why would Navi come here?  
If it is a spell, she might be in pain.   
  
"Link, I think we have a problem. The Lost woods are very powerful this deep. My fairy can't  
protect us for much longer." Saria said with concern to her fairy friend.  
  
Link understood. "Saria, you and your fairy go back." The little fairy seemed to nod.  
  
"Not without you Link." Saria said.  
  
"Dammit don't make me do this! I don't want you to die."  
  
"And we are not going to let Navi or you down," Saria said back.  
  
*******  
  
"Why have you come here, Kokiri?" A new voice came startling them. They came face to face with  
a Stalkid. Link eyed it carefully, there was no way to no way to know these creatures would  
react. They tended to be friendly to Kokiri, and a bit hostile to Hylians. With him and Saria,  
it was going to get real confusing.  
  
"Hello," Link and Saria both said.  
  
"We are searching for a fairy said Link. "Her name is Navi."  
  
"Hmm, your fairy I take it," The Stalkid said. It had noticed the fairy present floated around  
Saria most. "You are unwise to have come this far Kokiri. I am the last of the Stalkids you  
will likely meet if you go further. Even I dare not go as far as this."  
  
"Well, it is where our friend is," said Saria.  
  
"But what of your fate? The woods allow Kokiri, but not this deep. That is what your fairy is  
for. Eventually, your fairy would lose all its power. It already looks like it can't take more,  
unless you leave now..."  
  
Link didn't want to admit it, but the stalkids was telling the truth. Even if the fairy was  
protecting Saria alone, she wouldn't get much further then this. "What is beyond here? Do You  
know?  
  
"For a fee, I will say what I know." The Stalkid responded.  
  
Link reached into his deep pockets. "Do you take Rupees?"  
  
"Very tempting... but, I see you have masks."  
  
Link and Saria nearly fainted.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Questioned the stalkid innocently.  
  
"You want masks?" Link thought after recovering. "Okay, how about this?" He reached for the  
mailman mask.  
  
"It's nice, Very red. But, not very forestry...throw in something like that as well, and we  
have a deal."  
  
"Okay, uh, how 'bout this one?" Link brought out the kitsune mask  
  
"A Kitsune! These have been extinct in the forest. I love it! Very well, I will tell you what  
I know from myths and Legends."  
  
Link handed the masks to him.  
  
"I only know that none have passed through this place unscathed by the woods. However, we have  
observed fairies passing by here on occasion. We believe it is the realm of the fairies, where  
the small ones live. That is all we know."  
  
"So... fairies can make it through here?" said Saria.  
  
"That is so Kokiri. But I would suggest you give up. If your Fairy has returned to her home,  
she will come herself. I would not go myself..." The Stalkid began to disappear into  
camouflage.  
  
Saria had already thought about the solution "Link... The salesman gave us the fairy mask. He  
knew we would have this problem..."  
  
"I know. I don't trust him, or these masks."  
  
"I don't think I want to become a fairy. I've already gone through being a Hylian and I can't  
change back. What if I get stuck as a fairy?"  
  
Link had the same thought, but they had no choice. "Saria, I'll use the mask first. When I  
change, I can use my power to protect you with your fairy. You won't have to change."  
  
"But Link! What if-"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Link said with false bravado. "Besides, we need you to use your  
fairy mask to find Navi. The poem said both can not be done at the same time while worn."  
  
"Okay Link." Saria conceded.  
  
Link got out the Fairy mask. He slowly put it on. The first change was always strange, since he  
didn't know what to expect. He felt himself shrink, getting smaller and smaller. He felt wings  
grow out of his back, as he suddenly became lighter then air. Then it all stopped. He breathed  
out and blinked his eyes, seeing nothing but grass. He then noticed Saria's shoe.  
  
"LINK! ARE YOU DOWN THERE!"   
  
"Hey! No need to shout Saria!" Link muttered as he plugged his ears.  
  
Saria came down on her knees, and spotted Link. "Wow Link! You look so..."  
  
"Don't say cute." Said Link. He had enough of that when he was a deku scrub.  
  
"Well- um. You look- well-"  
  
"Like a fairy?" sighed Link.  
  
"Yes!" said Saria happyly.  
  
"Great," thought Link. It was worse enough when he was a deku boy. How was he supposed to  
inspire fear! His sword was gone, he had none of his equipment... he was at the mercy of a  
breeze of the wind! He felt the slender wings on him, it was his most bizarre transformation  
ever .  
  
"Come on Link, try flying" Saria encouraged.  
  
"Give me a sec..." Link said as he tried to start his first flight. He managed it with only a  
little trouble, and was even surprised to see a green glow surround himself. He also spotted  
Saria's fairy up close. It was really strange.  
  
"Welcome to our world," said Saria's fairy, speaking for the first time to Link. "Fate has  
chosen you to protect this child as I have. As a co-fairy and a protector of a Kokiri, you are  
now sworn into this service. Congratulations, it is our most highest honour."  
  
Link gulped.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, a Stalkid roamed the woods. He carried a Kitsune mask and a red cap, and broke into  
a short laugh. "At long last, more happiness! Link, why are you so generous? You would make a  
terrible Salesman! Or are you the better salesman?"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Where are you Navi?

Part 3 Legend of the Sam'kemesa.  
  
Link, in fairy form, hovered just in front of Saria's fairy. It looked at him in an expectant  
way.  
  
"Do you accept this great responsibility?" The fairy waited impatiently.  
  
"Responsibility? But I just thought..." Link didn't know what to say. Changing into a different  
species was worse when you didn't know how to act.   
  
"Do I have to spell it out? I heard your plan. You want to use your new abilities to protect  
Saria, as I have been protecting her and you in the woods. Do you formally accept to be her  
protector?"  
  
"Umm, yeah. Of course," Link said, just before he thought how 'formal' is this arrangement?  
  
"Very well," The fairy started to glow.   
  
Link was unsure what was going on, all he could see was the light of the fairy, as he was lost in  
its brightness. For a moment the light was all that existed. A small part of him, possibly from  
the mask, began to understand what it was the fairy was asking.   
  
"It is done," The fairy said at last. "You can now protect her, alongside me. By the way,  
my name is Sayl."  
  
As the light died, Link saw for the first time the chaos of the Lost woods. Shapes, spells,  
auras everywhere could actually be 'seen'. He also noticed Saria herself had a greenish aura, due to the time she had lived in the forest. He then saw the protective barriers, just a little beyond her. It was like a curtain of light, but he could also see it was deteriorating due to the  
weakness of her fairy. "What do I do?" Link asked Sayl.  
  
"Concentrate your light on Saria. It will be easier now, you only need to protect the space  
around her. Form the barrier in your mind."  
  
Link concentrated, the barrier began to fill itself with his own power. "I did it! Saria, this  
is incredible... and I can fly!"  
  
"Wow Link!" Saria smiled in wonderment. "What's it like?"  
  
"I feel great!" Link had never felt so much freedom, for a moment he forgot how small and  
vulnerable he could be in a battle. His new wings worked on their own, supporting his weight in  
the air. He calmed down a little, remembering what they were here for. "Sayl has shown me how  
to protect us all from the Lost woods. I think, we can all go as far as we like!" Said Link,  
although he wasn't sure of his limits yet.   
  
Saria got out her own mask. She was actually tempted to put it on and join Link, but for now  
they had to use it to find Navi. Saria activated it as she had seen Link do it, the direction  
being pointed out. "This way Link," Saria started walking with Link and her fairy floating  
about her.  
  
*************  
  
As he flew, Link began to understand what Navi did for him. At least the myths were right about  
one thing; the lost woods contain both invisible, as well as visible dangers. He found his  
presence blocked many spells, trying to change Saria into a stalfos. How did the fairies do it?  
  
"It's not usually this bad," Sayl communicated to Link. "Now that she's a Hylian, she lacks all  
the standard protection spells we put on her."  
  
"Did Navi do this for me?"  
  
"Sort of. You're a 'special' case. You have the same amount of protection as the other Kokiri.  
How else could you live in the village without her?"  
  
"What is inside these woods?" Link asked.  
  
"Our realm..."   
  
Link knew he may not get anymore then that, Sayl has been very secretive with him, and usually  
didn't talk. At least, to him. He then remembered the dream he had last night involving Navi.  
"Saria?"  
  
"Yes Link?" Saria asked.  
  
"You know, I had this strange dream about Navi."  
  
"Oh? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I think She was trying to tell me not to find her. But I remember one word...  
Sam'kemesa..."  
  
"Sam'kemesa?"  
  
"Do you know what it means?"  
  
"Not a clue." Saria thought. "A place? A thing? A person?"  
  
"I don't know," said Link. "But Navi is involved with it."  
  
"It might have been just a dream..." Saria thought, trying to get Link to relax.  
  
"Saria, I once dreamed about Gannondorf before I even met him. Trust me, the dream meant  
something. I know it."  
  
"Well, we will find Navi soon."  
  
Link's mind began to wonder. He thought back to when he realised Navi was about to leave him,  
when he thrust the Master sword back into its pedestal. He remembered the moment so clearly. He  
felt sad, but there was 'something' in the moment that made him understand. "I wonder why she  
left..."Link said out loud.  
  
"Whatever it was, she must have felt it was extremely important." said Saria.  
  
"But why didn't she want me to go along?" wondered Link.  
  
"I guess she didn't want you to deal with what ever she's up to..."  
  
"We'll see. She's close..." Link looked in the distance. Being a fairy, somehow allowed him to  
see clearer through the trees and across greater distances. He noticed something up ahead, like  
a shimmering bubble. "Sayl, what is that?"  
  
"It has been a long time... that is our village."  
  
"Village?!" Thought Saria  
  
You fairies have a village?" Link asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes." Sayl responded in an almost sad tone.  
  
"Is that where Navi is?" Saria asked.  
  
"I doubt it, we would have heard if she did."  
  
Saria checked the mask. "The compass is pointing towards it"  
  
"Well, we're going there now" said Link.  
  
"If you want to go in, I suggest Saria also use the mask. You may not be allowed as a Kokiri"  
Said Sayl.  
  
"Do you think you can put it on Saria?" Ask link concerned.  
  
"I think so." Saria grimaced as she started to put the mask close to her face. It touched her  
skin, immediately involving her in a green light.   
  
Link watched Saria go through the momentary pain of the transformation, and saw her became the  
same size as him. He floated down to the ground along with Sayl to see how she looked, and  
found her flat on her back. Sayl immediately went to her aid and brought her up.  
  
"How do I look?" Saria asked after recovering.  
  
"Very nice" Link smiled. Seeing Saria the same size now made it look like it was only the  
forest that had grown large and they were the same; except for the wings that is.  
  
"Umm how do you use these?" She gestured to her long wings. They appeared more longer and  
delicate then Link's.  
  
"Like this," Link moved his wings in a blur. he hovered slightly above the ground.  
  
Saria tried, but stumbled a bit in mid flight. With a bit of practice, she was doing okay.   
  
"Let's go to this village," Link said.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"So, young Link has heard of Sam'kemesa... Do not fear, true happiness is nearing for you... I  
must ensure it. But you must meet Navi first, or meet with an unfortunate fate... Sam'kemesa  
must wait, I have been patient so far. A few more weeks will not hurt..." He paused in mid  
sentence. "I do not need help! I can get the mask myself... You just need a few more?............. A very interesting plan............ Agreed, happiness will spread thought  
the region........But must they also be sealed?....... Very well........... Summon him."  
  
The salesman blinked out of existence for one long moment. He then reappeared, apparently  
satisfied. In front of him now, was a dark and ghostly creature. He waited a little longer for  
it to speak.  
  
"Who are you?" The disembodied voice asked.  
  
"I am the Mask salesman, you are here-" he didn't get any further as the being thrust a sword  
to his face. The Mask salesman looked at it with mild surprise.  
  
"I will not ask again! What am I doing here?" it said in a throaty voice.  
  
A long stare passed between the two.  
  
"You were rescued," the mask salesman said at last, undeterred by the transparent sword.   
  
"Rescued?"  
  
"It took most of our powers, but yes. The timeline we brought you from is over, Link destroyed  
it."  
  
"LINK!" The angry voice rocked against the trees. "My... my mission-"  
  
"Yes," The Salesman grinned. "You see, out of all the fights Link has encountered, you were the  
most formidable. You alone were able to anticipate what 'he' did, find his own weakness. Then  
'you' exploited it." The salesman paused, as if reminiscing. "I watched the battle. How long  
it was, the swipes of the swords, your shield blocking his magic." His pose changed. "Truly, a  
fight of two exact but opposite forces. Each trying to gain an advantage." The salesman glared  
once more. "But there had to be a victor. In the end... "   
  
"I...I failed to destroy him" the shadow looked perplexed. "But... who am I?"  
  
The salesman gave another long stare. "You want to know your existence? It is not an easy  
subject, but I will tell you, if you want to know. It is what I do."  
  
The shadow put his sword in his scabbard, anxiously waiting the answer.  
  
"Bluntly, you are Link's shadow. You were created by a spell and made flesh by the triforce of  
power. Your purpose has been to destroy Link, at any cost." Gannondorf, your creator, gave you  
many of Link's abilities but unfortunately, you are not real."  
  
"I am real! I exist!" The shadow spat angrily.  
  
The salesman soothed him with his hypnotic voice. "Maybe, neither of us exist, but that is a  
question for another time. I have a proposition for you. Link is here somewhere here, in this  
forest. He will meet Navi soon. When he does, I want you to fight him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You will fight him anyway, wont you? Besides, you will win this time. Link is a mere boy in  
this time. You can destroy him. Easily."  
  
Dark Link almost salivated in anticipation. "Yes!" Link's destruction was his mission. He had  
failed, but this strange creature had given him a new chance.   
  
"One moment though," The salesman said. From out of his robes, he pulled out the mask of  
Majora. "In your current state, you lack the power to do any significant harm. The triforce of  
power that gave you your form has been sealed away. Come forward, Shadow of Link."  
  
The dark shadow floated forward. As he came, the salesman put the Mask of Majora towards him.  
However, he was careful not to let the mask get completely bonded to him.  
  
Dark Link felt the intense power. It crept along his very being, giving him a presence he had  
craved sense becoming nothing but a formless shadow. He felt the powers give him strength, and  
the desire to crush his enemy was instantly burned into his mind. But before he could get more,  
the salesman pulled the mask away.  
  
"No! More! I want more power!"  
  
"My apologies," the salesman covered the mask back into the depths of his robes. "This mask is  
quite dangerous if it overtakes you completely. The power must remain trapped until it can be  
released safely. You now have enough power to finish Link. Go now."  
  
Dark Link had never felt such power. He felt stronger then he had ever felt. And this creature  
dares prevent him from having it completely? He considered thrusting his sword again for a  
clean kill and take the artefact from him.   
  
"I would not do what you are thinking," The salesman said slowly. "Save your power for Link." His  
expression was enough to make Dark Link to hesitate.   
  
"But... why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" The shadow said suspiciously.  
  
"Masks. Plenty of masks. Then a quick trip to see his friends."  
  
"His friends?"  
  
"But that is for later," The salesman changed his appearance again. "Now go. Defeat Link. Force  
him to release his full power on you. I have given you enough power from the Mask of Majora,  
there is no way you can lose to this... child." With a wave of his hands, Dark Link disappeared.   
  
The salesman laughed.  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Link surveyed the village. It looked a lot like the Kokiri village he grew up in, however it  
was 'fairy' sized. The fairies all ignored Link and Saria, although they recognised Sayl. The  
inhabitants seemed very complacent, Link observed, as there were no guards to prevent them  
entry.  
  
"This village is nice," Saria whispered.  
  
Link agreed. "It kind of reminds me of the Kokiri village and Clock Town put together,"  
  
"I am going to ask around," said Sayl. "I might hear something about Navi. Link, you take care  
of Saria." The fairy's expression made Link realise it wasn't joking around. "Look around  
yourself, but please don't mention who you really are. I could get in a lot of trouble."  
  
Link and Saria nodded, and they watched Sayl fly at high speed.  
  
"That fairy gets on my nerves," Saria said to Link. "I mean, I don't need looking after all the  
time!"  
  
"How long has that fairy been with you?" Link asked curiously.  
  
"Since I can remember," she said with a wistful gaze.   
  
"How long is that?"  
  
"Link! Are you trying to find out how old I am?"  
  
"It's just... I don't know," Link said uncomfortably, though he did wonder.  
  
"Well, I have a really short memory," Saria said flatly.  
  
"So would that be in years? Or centuries?" Link asked suspiciously.  
  
Saria looked around desperately for something to change the subject. "Hey Link! What do you  
make of that?" She pointed further beyond the Village.   
  
Link followed her line of sight, and was just able to make out a building of some sort. Not  
much detail could be seen in the distance, but what was readily apparent was its immense size.  
However, Link realised anything would be immense, if you are only about an inch high. He  
figured as a Hylian, he could just touch the top of it if he wanted.  
  
"Come on Link! Let's see what else they have." Saria tugged on his arm in mid flight, so he got  
propelled up the ground with her.  
  
"Whoa Saria!" Link held on, and started his own wings. It was just like swimming in air. Above  
ground, they got a good bird's eye view of the village. The lights of the inhabitants gave a  
strange glow. He wondered what it would look like once night approached.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful up here Link?" Saria asked.  
  
"Yes..." Link admitted. Seeing so many of them made him think back to his own fairy. "I wonder  
why Navi would leave." he said to himself.  
  
"It must have been impotent" Saria thought, but she cold tell there was something deeper on her  
friend's mind.  
  
"Saria..." Link said hesitantly. Should he tell his worst fear? Yes. If not Saria, who else? He  
took a deep breath. "She might have left because of me..."  
  
"Never Link! Why would she do that?"  
  
"She may have thought I..I didn't appreciate her, when she was with me."  
  
"Of course you did Link." Saria started. "We argue sometimes, but we stay friends. And you  
told me about your final fight with Gannondorf, when you and Navi banded together. She wouldn't  
leave after that, unless is was necessary."  
  
Link smiled but he was still worried. "Thanks Saria. I just hope she still wants to see me."  
  
"I bet she does Link."  
  
That sorted, Link started to wonder if he was going to have to fight someone in this form  
Chances are, he was going to. "Do you think I could buy a fairy sized sword," Link thought it  
might help if it came to it.  
  
"I doubt it Link, look around. These fairies have no idea of conflict. Even us Kokiri only  
occasionally fight with the stalkids. Even then, our fairies protect us."  
  
Link nodded. "So they fight with magic..."  
  
"Powerful magic. I wonder, do you think they are responsible for the Lost woods?"  
  
"Maybe, that explains their carefree attitude." Magic was useful but still, Link wished he  
could get a sword while in this form. "Let's see if Sayl has had any luck."   
  
They floated down. Link was used to searching a busy town, but they could not find Sayl.  
  
"Where could she be?" Saria asked.  
  
"Let's ask." Link thought. He spotted a fairy. "Excuse me," he called. "We are looking for  
Sayl, do you know where she is?"  
  
The passer by thought for a moment. "Hmm, Sayl. Ah yes, she was asking about for Navi. I  
haven't seen her around, but I think she went to the old shrine."  
  
"The shrine?" Link and Saria said together.  
  
"Yeah, you know. Well, it used to be a shrine. Just over there." He pointed to the tall  
building beyond the perimeter of the village. "Navi spent a long time here, then she went to  
the shrine. I can't imagine why, it's been deserted for a centuries. We tried to get in when  
Navi disappeared, but the door has been sealed. Nobody can get in there."  
  
"If that's were Navi is, I'm going in" Said Link.  
  
"Hold it children, you should stay home now. Our seers are warning us of a strange presence  
approaching. Something dark and evil. Worse, It's unaffected by the Lost woods, and is coming  
this way."  
  
"What is it?" Asked Saria.  
  
"Worryingly, we don't know. We just know it is evil. Plain, incomprehensible, evil."  
  
"I don't care, I'm going" said Link. He flew in the direction at his top speed.  
  
"Wait up!" Saria said behind him.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Dark Link stalked the woods. He saw the Lost woods for what it was, these mind traps would not  
deter him. He and Link had a destiny, and he was ready to battle him. He had learned from his  
past mistakes. Link was a formidable opponent, but so was he. He will never forget the look on  
Link's face, when he actually jumped on his sword in mid swing! It was his best attack. In a  
way, he is disappointed that Link is not at his full power. But that strange being assured him  
he will not be disappointed. What new power flowed in his veins, he yearned to unleash. What  
did that man call it? The mask of Majora. He had touched upon a power so magnificent and  
deadly, it may even rival the triforce. He pressed on, though the trees of the forest, his  
sword swiping away any plants that got in his way.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Link flew to the fairy shrine with Saria just behind him. At the entrance, they had found Sayl  
looking at the sealed door.   
  
"Link! Saria! I was just about to get you." she said when she noticed them "Navi might be  
here."  
  
"We heard" said Link. "Can you open the door?"  
  
"No luck," Sayl said disappointed.  
  
"Maybe you should try Link," said Saria.  
  
Link examined the wooden door in front of him and ran his hands through it. The wood was rotten  
yet oddly smooth, almost like steel. Brute force was not going to budge this door. "There's  
usually some way to open it. Some spell, or a seal or something..." He tried to think. He  
reached in his pocket for his ocarina, but was surprised instead to bring a flute.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Asked Saria.  
  
"It's the ocarina. When you change form, it also changes depending on what you are. The door  
might respond to a sound..." He tried to think of a song.  
  
"Over here Link!" Said Sayl. "I think I found the song you need." On a pedestal, to the left of  
the door, was an inscription. "It is written in our ancient language. It says, to open the  
door, a Song of Inspiration must be played."  
  
"Great," Link readied his instrument. "What are the notes?"  
  
"There are no notes here."  
  
"What!" Saria thought. "There has to be!"  
  
"It just says you need to play a song of Inspiration." Sayl said, checking the inscription  
again.   
  
"Does this mean we are going to have to find someone that knows the song?" asked Saria.  
  
It wasn't fair, thought Link. Every time he got somewhere, there was always something to stop  
him. He kicked the door in frustration, but he only succeeded in hurting his foot.  
  
"Link! A song of inspiration!" Saria exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I know." Link said frustrated.  
  
"No! Don't you see? 'A' song of Inspiration. It might not mean a specific song, but one that  
you play spontaneously."  
  
Link thought about it in realisation. Could it be that simple? He had fiddled about sometimes  
with the ocarina to see if it had other powers, but he had met with little success. He looked  
at the flute in his hand, already a song coming to mind.  
  
"Try playing" said Sayl. "It can't do any harm..."  
  
Link played the instrument. The notes flowed into the air, representing the emotions of his  
life. He played his thoughts, his adventure, his battle with Gannondorf, the stalkid... Then  
something changed, and he played the music itself. Saria started to accompany him at this  
point, their songs echoed into the village, making the inhabitants pause in their activities.  
Link knew, he may never hear this sound again. But for one brief moment, he was inspired. He  
knew how to do an ultimate sword attack, a spell, and an even greater song that could follow.  
His destiny also became clear. Then, the feeling was slowly lost. As the song slowed down, he  
felt his potential has achieved new heights. The entire group paused, giving thoughts at the  
song they had created.  
  
"That was beautiful," said Sayl, after she found her voice. Suddenly, she lost her footing as  
the ground shaked. The doors to the shrine opened up.  
  
"We did it!" Saria said. "Let's go!"  
  
"No Saria. You and Sayl stay here."  
  
"Come on Link-"  
  
"Please Saria? just wait here, I'll be fine."  
  
Saria was about to protest, but A look from him made her stop. "Okay Link. Be careful."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." He said giving an encouraging smile. Link was sure Saria would be more  
safe outside the shrine then inside. Still, he remembered the warning of the dark presence that  
has invaded the woods. These shrines always collected monsters, he knew from experience. He  
wished he had brought another healing potion, it might have been useful. With a quick look at  
Saria and Sayl, he took a deep breath and entered the shrine.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
"There he goes again!" said Saria. "Just because he was the one with a destiny, he thinks I can  
not help out! He's even worse then you!"  
  
Sayl beside her looked at her. "Link is right, Saria. There is no way you can help, if he had  
to fight something. You could actually bring him into danger."  
  
Saria hadn't considered that, but she was always being pushed aside. "I wish I could help," She  
said to herself.  
  
"You brought him this far," *against my advice though*  
  
"Yeah, but what happens once he doesn't need me?"  
  
"Then we go back, and I try to figure out how to take that Hylian mask off" said Sayl. "I saw  
what happened, a sealing spell was used on you. Until we can find out how to unseal it, you  
could be stuck. Forever."  
  
"Link will find a way."  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
Saria then thought what the new mask might allow her to do. Her eyes widened, as a realisation  
came to her. "I can leave..."  
  
"Don't even consider it Saria!" Sayl said sternly. "No Kokiri has ever left the forest."  
  
"But I might be able to help Link even more! And I want to know too, what is out there..."  
  
"We don't know if that mask can let you leave. You are born of the forest, a mask can not  
change that. You can still die. Besides, nothing but monsters live outside the forest."  
  
"There are monsters everywhere anyway," Saria sighed.  
  
"In the forest you are protected."  
  
"So was Link! And he left to help others. To protect others!"  
  
"Link was not truly born of the forest" Sayl reminded.  
  
"How can you say that? He was one of us. I think he has a link to this forest more deeper then  
any of us."  
  
"I noticed too..." said Sayl.  
  
Saria and Sayl stood at the entrance for the moment, waiting for a sign of what Link was doing.  
"Do you think he's okay?" Saria eventually asked.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Link was not having a good day. He had no weapon, and he kept forgetting he was a fairy right  
now. The corridors were too small which prevented him from flying, and fairies were not very  
good at walking. He slipped and slided, as his wings occasionally fluttered on their own to  
regain his balance. He treated this structure much like every other place he had to explore. It  
was a hard habit to break, but he had to keep his size in perspective. There were very few  
monsters in the shrine. Obviously because the place was too small to let them in. He stayed on  
guard against the occasional insects, but they did not appear interested in him. Littered about  
the shrine were glowing orbs, the only source of light apart from his own.   
  
As Link walked, He spotted a treasure chest his own size. Not expecting much, he opened it.  
"What do we have here?" He gasped. Inside the chest was a silver sword, just his size! "At  
last" Link thought, as he tested its balance. The sword had a nice grip, but it didn't have  
much of an edge. Still, it was better then nothing. He pressed on, until he came into a main  
chamber. It was a giant library, nothing but books were displayed on the shelf. "Navi!?" He  
called out, but he didn't get an answer.  
  
Link explored the room. It was oddly lacking in cobwebs he normally associated with this  
environment. The books were written in a strange language, but the mask somehow allowed him to  
understand it. The tittles were all about myths, legends, and even warfare... Just about  
anything a normal library would have. Navi must have come here fore these, he thought. But why?  
There was another door leading away from the library. Not wanting to turn back, he entered  
though it.  
  
Now, Link found himself in pitch darkness, books lined the walls everywhere. He concentrated,  
letting his own light cast illumination into the shrine. There was an opening beyond this  
corridor. This opened into a huge circular chamber. everywhere he looked there were passages,  
filled with even more books. Nothing but passages. "This place is a lot bigger then it looks,"  
he thought. Either he was underground, or magic had stretched the very fabric of space itself.  
"Navi!" He shouted again, but nothing came.   
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
A voice called into the darkness of the shrine, so familiar it was almost in her memory. She  
couldn't be sure, but she thought it was her name.   
  
'Navi'   
  
There it was again! She heard it much more clearly. It couldn't be who she thought it was, he  
could not possibly have entered in the shrine. Still the tears came automatically, as she  
remembered him. She looked up into the shadows, hearing her voice again.  
  
"He's calling for you," A female voice said.  
  
"I know. But who is it?"  
  
"Don't you know?" The voice said with a hint of surprise.  
  
Navi thought long and hard. "It... can't be. This shrine is for fairies only."  
  
"Do you think that can stop Link?"  
  
"Link!?" Navi's face became a look of surprise "Is it really him? I... I can't face him. Not  
yet."  
  
"I understand, Navi. Stay if you feel you need to," the voice said with absolute kindness.  
  
Navi heard the voice again. "He sounds so sad. Do you think he wants to be with me?"  
  
"Navi, I can honestly day he does. The question is, do you want to go to him?"  
  
"Of course I do! It's just... he may not want me."  
  
"I've just said he does." The voice said. "Now, what will you do?"  
  
Navi paused, hesitant to answer "I just wish it could be forever... like the other Kokiri."  
  
"Even the Kokiri are not forever." the girl said sadly.   
  
Navi let herself cry once more, as the figure tried to comfort her.  
  
"I understand your pain... the great Deku tree felt like my father too."  
  
"We couldn't save him! It's all my fault! If I could've done better... worked faster," Navi  
collapsed on the floor in a well of despair. "And I couldn't do anything here!" A hand reached  
out to her shoulder in comfort.  
  
"Remember what he said Navi. He was doomed from the start. Nothing you or Link could do would  
have been enough, Gannondorf had cast his spell far too well. Not even me or the others can  
undo what has been done..."  
  
"Please. Tell me it isn't over... Not for all the Kokiri."  
  
"I can not say. The Deku tree will be reborn as a sprout in seven years, if things continue as  
they did before, but its powers will be insufficient for many centuries. Already, I can sense  
some of the Kokiri loosing themselves to darkness. I don't know how long it will take, the  
forces are out of balance. Eventually, the forest will become a place of Evil, until healed  
once more." She paused in consideration. "The forest _will_ heal, I will see to that. It will just take time." She explained.  
  
"Link is the Hero of Time. If anyone can help, it must be him." Navi realised what she had just  
said. "It must be him..."   
  
"Now you understand. Will you help him too?" The figure asked.  
  
"Yes." Navi said straight away. "But what can we do?"  
  
"I am uncertain, but..." The figure faltered.  
  
"You're disappearing!" Navi shouted.  
  
"Sorry. I am loosing myself in this world."  
  
"What can we do?" Navi asked desperately.  
  
"The only power I know that can revive the Deku tree and restore balance is the triforce."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Yes. Gannondorf still possesses the Triforce of power. The triforce will never be whole again,  
not without releasing him."  
  
Navi fell quiet for a moment. It was unbearable. A tiny voice in her mind was trying to say  
something. "Sam'kemesa..." she whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" The figure asked surprised.  
  
"It was in a dream I had last night," She tried harder to remember the rest, but was unable to.  
"Sam'kemesa...Do you know what it means?"  
  
"It's an ancient language, about an even older legend. And yet..."  
  
"What is it?" Navi asked.  
  
"I have sensed a power beginning to flow in Hyrule. It is unlike the triforce, yet... similar.  
I believed Sam'kemesa was a myth, but this power feels like it might be as real as the  
triforce."  
  
"Can this power revive the Great Deku tree?"  
  
"It is an incredible power, but limited. In legend, it is referred to as the wisdom of the  
ages. Life, death, and the moments in between. Time itself. If the legend is true, then yes. It  
can be used to revive the Deku tree."  
  
"Then we must find it! I must tell Link!" She was ready to fly. "Umm, Thank you.... Saria"  
  
The figure raised her hand. "Call me the Sage of the Forest. It's who I am now..."  
  
"Do... do you want to speak to Link?" Navi asked sympathetically.  
  
"I have already been talking to him... at least my counterpart has. It would get too confusing  
if I go. Please tell Link that I will watch over him as I promised. Also, take care while  
searching for this power, I don't know if I can help outside my realm."  
  
"We will, great Sage."  
  
The sage smiled. "I may be a sage, but I don't know if I am great yet!" The two shared a brief  
laugh.  
  
Navi smiled back. "Okay Saria. Thank you for everything."  
  
Saria, sage of the forest, watched the fairy go to her companion. She thought of Link as well.  
"I meant what I said Link," she said to herself. "I will always be... your friend." She smiled,  
as happy as she could ever be. No doubt, her counterpart was still going to be a great part of  
Link's life. She will watch through her eyes, hopefully Link will not need too much of her  
help. Suddenly she felt a great weight press on herself. An Evil, dark presence was sweeping  
over her realm. It felt like a poison that had entered into her. "No!... Who?.. what?.. it  
cant be!…"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well, I hope you likeed it. I know I really enjoyed writing it. Please, R+R! 


	4. Dark Link reborn

Chapter 4  
  
Within the passages of the shrine, Link heard a short sound. Holding his breath so as not to   
make a noise, he readied his sword and treaded carefully though the corridor. The last thing he   
expected to hear was his name being called.  
  
"Link?" A soft voice whispered.  
  
"Navi?" Link's throat became dry. Was it her? He rushed to the sound of her voice, his new wings   
giving him an added bounce in his step.  
  
"Link?" The voice called again softly.  
  
"Navi!" Link shouted, and he came face to face with a young fairy. As soon as he saw the figure,   
he grabbed her in a friendly embrace.  
  
"Link!" Navi said nearly suffocating.  
  
"Where have you been? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Link managed to quickly as he   
could.  
  
"Link, I'm sorry. Really, really sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry" he said at last. He so much wanted to say it.   
  
"But I.....I was the one that...left."  
  
"I can understand why. You were just trying to help me, and I was too stubborn."  
  
"No Link! That's not why I left. This was something I had to do...But you sure look different!   
You're so small. You're my Size! And wings? What in Hyrule happened to you? Why are you a   
fairy?"  
  
Link still couldn't get over the fact he had found his lost friend. "Oh Navi. I wish you   
could've been there. It wasn't Hyrule, yet it was... It's so complicated" he sighed.  
  
"Why are you a fairy though?" Navi asked. She had to admit, Link made a really good looking   
fairy...  
  
Link started to briefly explain Termina, and about the masks he had collected. "They change   
your form to what they represent. At least some of them do... but forget about that. Where have   
you been?"  
  
"Link... I didn't want you to come. I had to face this myself."  
  
"Face what? Come on! We're an incredible team, you know that!"  
  
Navi distanced herself. "Link, when I was assigned to you, it was the happiest day of my life.   
But we did something terrible." He lips started to tremble at the thought.  
  
"What? What did we do?" Link was confused.  
  
"The great Deku tree..." Navi whispered.  
  
Link fell silent. The one person he could not save. The Tree spirit was like a father to the   
Kokiri, and in a sense, it was his too. "I know," Link spoke sympathetically. "But, you saw what   
will happen in the future. The Deku scrub will be born in seven years time. We just have to   
wait, then everything will be okay."  
  
"Link... by then, it will be too late."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Listen Link. Remember what we learned? The Deku tree existed as part of the balance of this   
world. Even with the Deku scrub coming, the forest is already upset. The balance between good   
and evil has been disrupted. Tell me, haven't you seen more attacks towards the Kokiri village?   
The longer cries of the Wolfos? Even... hostility between the Kokiri themselves?"  
  
Link was a bit hesitant to answer. "Well... Mido hasn't been allowing me in lately. I am sort   
of... in exile," He added.  
  
Navi Became angry at the thought of that, and Link realised it. She will have to deal with Mido   
and his fairy later. She started to explain what was at stake. "The forest has become a true   
place to fear. Nobody knows exactly where the imbalance will lead. It will destroy all the   
Kokiri soon, at least it might. No one knows what the final result will be..."  
  
"Why didn't you say so? What can we do?" Asked Link.  
  
"Link, I didn't want you to worry. I had to come here, and I knew you could never get this   
deep. Then again, I forgot how resourceful you are," she smiled, but her expression became   
serious again. "I searched though the ancient texts of our race. We had to restore balance, but   
everything I found is obscure gibberish."  
  
"But you did find something?" said Link.  
  
"Only just now. I.. have heard of a legend. Sam'kemesa."  
  
Link stopped as if a thunderbolt hit him. "That word again! You told me it in a dream!"  
  
"You told me it in a dream too!" Said Navi shocked.   
  
"Do you know what it means?"  
  
"Sort of. As far as I can tell, it refers to an artefact. It has the power of 'Life, Death,   
and the moments in between'."  
  
"Time..." Link thought.  
  
"Exactly. We need to find it, and use it to bring back the Great Deku tree. With him revived,   
balance will be restored."  
  
"Could you find anything else?" Link asked. They needed something to go on. A map, a lead,   
anything.   
  
"I searched everywhere, but I found nothing. This is our greatest archive. It contains the   
history of ages further then the Hylians records. But most of the records have been damaged   
over time."  
  
Something was making Link feel on edge about this. "We should get going, Saria's waiting   
outside."  
  
"Saria's here too?" Navi said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, with Sayl."  
  
Link and Navi walked down the corridors, and quickly made their way to the entrance.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Dark Link felt something on his boot. He glanced down, to see the Fairy village, his foot had   
just destroyed one of the buildings.   
  
He started to grin as he envisioned the potential devastation.   
  
Fairies everywhere were panicking, and acted like a hive trying to sting Dark Link. A few swipes  
of his sword and they retreated. He was sorely tempted to demolish the rest of the town. "Why   
not?" He thought. Raising his foot he gave a quick pause, like he was performing an execution.   
His foot came down, smashing another building. he started smashing a few more, hoping to crush   
the inhabitants. More tiny voices joined in the screaming. Dark Link was enjoying himself   
immensely, so he was completely unaware of a fairy spell being aimed at him.  
  
Dark Link felt himself thrown back against the trees, as a thunder-like blast erupted around   
him. He had only just brought his shield up in time. He brushed himself down, and noticed the   
fairies trying to prepare another blast of magic. He didn't give them a chance, as he rushed at   
the group, scattering them.   
  
"Interesting friends you are hiding behind Link," He said to himself. "Show yourself, you   
coward!"  
  
After he was satisfied that the village was totally destroyed, he noticed the one building   
standing on its own. It stood to about his height, and was obviously a place of important   
significance. He then noticed the two fairies trying to fly away. Taking a magic bottle out, he   
managed to capture one.  
  
"Let me out of here!" Said Saria as she tapped the sides of the glass.  
  
Dark Link laughed at the tiny creature's pitiful cry. He got a closer look. A moment of   
confusion came to him as he stared at her face. "I... Know you." Dark Link tried to remember,   
in his fragmented memory. It was in a part of him he could not access.  
  
Saria also saw into the dark eyes of the shadow, realising it looked like a grown up version of   
Link. "Who... who are you?" She asked.   
  
"Where's Link? You know him, don't you! Tell me, or die."  
  
"I'll never tell you!" said Saria defiantly.   
  
Sayl started buzzing all around Dark Link's head. As he tried to brush her away, she managed to   
fly back and poke him in the eye. In recoil, Dark Link drop the bottle. The glass vile rolled   
on to the earth.  
  
"Curse you!" he shouted at the annoying fairy. He managed to swat Sayl with his hand, then he   
picked up the vial containing Saria. "Now, where were we?"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Link and Navi exited the shrine, only to be greeted by the total carnage surrounding them.  
  
"It's Dark Link!" Navi shouted in total surprise and shock.  
  
Link stared at the huge shadow, dumbfounded. How did he get here? "I've got to change back." He   
thought "Where's Saria?" He got his answer, when Dark Link pulled out the bottle.   
  
"We've got to save her!" said Navi.  
  
Link got ready to pull off the Fairy mask. He clutched the sides of his face, feeling the magic   
swell out of him. Changing back was always less painful, since you knew exactly what was going   
to happen. When he transformed, Navi was instantly under his hat.  
  
"Careful Link." Navi advised. "You are no longer an adult, and he is exactly as he was before.   
And I also sense something different about his power..."  
  
"Just Like old times," Link thought.   
  
Dark Link saw him come out of nowhere. "So, the little hero finally decides to show up," he   
said. He expected his rival to be a child, but not this small. What a joke.  
  
"Let her go," said Link.  
  
"Who? This?" He held up the vile. "Tell me, who is she to you? Or to us?"  
  
"She is nothing to you." Said Link.  
  
"Ah, a friend then." he said as he drew his sword. "Come and get her, if you can!"  
  
Link jumped into the reach of his shadow, unleashing a barrage of sword attacks.   
  
Dark Link without even trying started to block and parry. "Is this it? What else have you got?"  
  
Link tried his hardest, but every attack was just out of reach due to his smaller arms. He was   
physically limited in this battle. He resorted to magic. "Din's Fire!" He shouted.   
  
Dark Link knew this trick and instantly brought up his shield. The fire spread and hit his   
shield, leaving him completely unscathed. Suddenly, he saw Link charge at him while crouched.   
Link's sword just managed to brush against his arm as he adapted. "Nice try. But you are years   
beyond me," he sneered.  
  
Link realised his current attack style was not working. He reached into his interdimentional   
bag.  
  
"What are you doing?" Navi asked.   
  
"I have something we can use." Link pulled out the rabbit mask and put it on.  
  
"How's that gonna help?" Navi said, impatient.   
  
Dark Link also did not seem impressed by the hood. "So, you really are a little kid." he laughed.   
"Don't you even want to die with dignity?"  
  
With the power of the mask, Link instantly closed the distance between them. He gave a quick   
Jab into Dark Link's torso then circled around him.   
  
Dark Link reeled back dropping the magic bottle that contained Saria.   
  
Waiting for this moment, Sayl quickly flew to the bottle and managed to drag it a few feet from   
the battle zone.  
  
Enraged, Dark Link counter-attacked.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"You're safe now Saria" Said Sayl.  
  
"Who or what is that!" Saria said in surprised.  
  
"I don't know. All I know it is just as good, if not better then Link at fighting."  
  
Saria started to pull of the fairy mask. "Well let's see how he deals with all of us."  
  
"I think Link had better handle this." Sayl advised.  
  
Saria transformed back and watched her friend defend them. The shadow was matching Link's every   
move and every blow exact. Yet, the shadow was much taller and stronger then Link. Link was   
fairing much better with the hood, but the shadow still had a slight edge. She then saw a small   
streak of light emanate from Link, and noticed Navi. "He's found her!" she thought.   
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Once more, Link could not get past the shadow's defences. The speed the hood gave was proving   
to be of less benefit then he hoped.  
  
"You are fast, but I am faster still!" Dark Link taunted. Even in the middle of a battle, the   
attraction of power was still strong. 'Doubling your speed' he thought. All he had to do was   
let Link inside his defence, make him miss a swing, then... "Ha!" He grabbed the mask from Links   
head.  
  
The loss of speed made Link stumble, but he regained his balance and took a step back.  
  
"So, I have you speed hood. I wonder, what would happen if I wear it?"  
  
"You can try," said Link trying to hide his exhaustion.  
  
Dark Link twirled the mask in his hand. Link was devious, just like him. But in a different   
way. It wouldn't surprise him if the items were protected by a spell. He put the item in his   
own interdimentional bag.  
  
Link wished he could use the Zora mask, but that sword Dark Link carried looked like it will   
cut through Zora fins with ease. The Goron mask would give great defence, but his speed would   
be far too slow. He wasn't even going to consider the Deku scrub mask. Dark link will hack him   
to pieces.  
  
"Link!" Saria shouted across to him. "Try a different mask!"  
  
"What other masks do you have?" Asked Navi.  
  
Link pulled out the stone mask.  
  
"Yes!" Saria thought to herself. "Link told me about this mask!"  
  
As Link put it on Saria watched unblinking, seeing him become transparent. To her eyes, Link   
still appeared 'semi there.' Hopefully Dark Link was not that aware of his environment and Link   
could win.  
  
"The coward has fled again?" said Dark Link. He had only taken his eyes off for a second. Where   
did he go?   
  
Link tried to move with complete grace. He had not made a sound with his steps. He got closer   
and slightly behind Dark Link, ready to use the sword.  
  
Suddenly, Dark Link turned around and garbed the mask off his face.   
  
"Don't appear too surprised." Dark Link laughed. "We are connected, you and me. You can not hide   
behind these masks." He once more regarded the mask. Near invisibility could also be useful...  
  
"You are losing all you masks Link," said Navi.  
  
"I realise that!" Link replied annoyed. "Umm, thank you" He quickly added. "Can you think of anything?"  
  
"Have you got any other spells? I think physical attacks are not going to help here."  
  
"I thought that too." Link started to think. The giant mask would be off little use, what magic   
he had he had already used up. His memory pointed him to only one last course of action. It was   
one he wanted to avoid for as long as he could, but it seems he has run out of choices.   
  
"What are you thinking Link?" Navi said in concern.  
  
"Navi. I want you to go, and take Saria. Get as far away from here as you can," he said in a final tone.  
  
"What?! What are you doing?!" Navi said surprised.  
  
Link pulled out another mask. "Please Navi. This power is too intense. If I lose control... Just   
go to Saria and keep a safe distance away. Please..."  
  
"Alright Link." Navi floated towards his friends.  
  
"So even you companions leave you." Dark Link taunted. "How does it feel? Do you feel angry? Do   
you want to take it out on me?"  
  
"Oh, I am not angry." Said Link dangerously. "You could say I am about to get fierce though."  
  
"Another mask trick? Well don't let me stop you."  
  
Link gave a short laugh. He felt the Fierce Deity mask in his hands. "Keep me safe..." he   
thought to no one in particular. He raised the mask to his face, the voice of the infinite   
powers calling and begging to be unleashed.  
  
He could not resist.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"We have to get out of here," Navi said to Saria and Sayl.  
  
"Navi?" She wanted to ask where she was, but that will have to wait. Why? What's happening?"  
  
"I think Link is about to do something very dangerous." Navi said in concern.  
  
Saria looked at the battle zone, and saw the mask Link was about to put on. "Oh no!" She   
screamed. "Quick! Move!" She shouted. They all moved as far away as possible. The Earth started   
to shake, caught in the awaking of this power.   
  
"He's using the Fierce Deity mask," Saria thought. As the earthquake subsided, the air seemed to stand still. She knew it was the calm before the storm. "I hope you know what you're doing Link..."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Fierce Link looked upon his rival with distaste. He brought his incredibly huge sword into his   
hand.  
  
"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dark Link said automatically, but he was already feeling...   
concerned. He could feel a new power flowing now. Evil? Good? It didn't appear to be either. Or   
could it be both? Either way, this fight just got a lot more interesting then he thought it   
would be. Can this 'kid' be stronger then him?  
  
"Let's find out..." Fierce Link unleashed his attack  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"So what are you saying Saria?" asked Navi.  
  
"The Fierce deity mask is Link's most powerful item. He doesn't like the power though. He told   
me it felt like... it could take him over. It gives him the form of an incredible fighter. No   
one has ever stood before him and lived."  
  
"So Link may turn evil?!" Sayl said.  
  
"Never!" Saria said. "His heart is pure. He will stay in control..." She prayed he would.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
In the smouldering ashes of what was left, Fierce Link continued to battle. He hacked and   
slashed at his opponent. Most people would be dead now by his sword, this individual quietly   
impressed him. This was actually getting to be a lot of... fun.   
  
Dark Link flipped away from another swing. His powers were already waning, but he would not show   
weakness to this abomination. He managed to cut into the strange armour, but it only did minimal   
surface damage.  
  
"Surprised?" Fierce Link swung his sword once more, Cutting into Dark Links body.  
  
Dark Link looked at the wound, the final realisation of his fate. But before he could even   
slump, the Fierce deity smited him again with a blow to his face, knocking him back. A remote   
part of him that was still conscious thought "he's even darker then you..."  
  
Dark Link just became conscious once more to avoid another needless blow. Coughing up blood, he   
did the only thing that came to his mind. "I.. I... give up"  
  
"Good. Now hold still..." Fierce Link came forward, his sword glinting in the light.  
  
"I... said... I give up" Dark Link said in a desperation he never thought could ever come to him.  
  
Link felt the fierce rage burn into him. This shadow attacked him, it destroyed the Faery   
village, it dared to threaten Saria! Why should he show mercy, just to let him do it again? He   
raised the sword. "No!!!" Link screamed wavering just before the final blow.   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
The sounds of battle subsided.   
  
"Shouldn't we get back?" Said Navi.  
  
"Yes" said Saria. *I'm just worried about what I will see* she thought to herself. Link must   
have won, he never lost. But at what cost?   
  
Saria and the fairies returned to the clearing. Link was lying face down, the Fierce Deity mask   
still in his hand.  
  
"I guess the battle is over," said Saria as she rushed to her friend. But where was Dark Link?  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"My, that was a good fight" the Mask salesman said.  
  
"..." Link was in nothing. He floated in what he knew had to be a dream.  
  
"For a moment, I was sure you didn't need the mask. But I guess he was too much for you."  
  
"..." Link heard the voice but couldn't think of a response.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say?"  
  
Link was silent.   
  
"Then, may I ask you something? What do you think you would have done, if I had not removed Dark   
Link for you?"  
  
"I... I don't... know." Link managed to say.  
  
"You've killed many monsters. Shed more blood then people three times your age. Why should this   
be any different?"  
  
"They... they were all... animals....or demons... Evil, or doing someone else's bidding." said   
Link. He had never taken somone in cold blood.   
  
"So you kill them, but waiver with Dark Link. Or is it the mask that makes you hesitate? Do you   
enjoy... fighting."  
  
"NO! I HATE FIGHTING!" Link screamed.  
  
"You hate your destiny? It is unsurprising. Dark Link was right about one thing, you are still   
very young. It is not something to be ashamed of though. You make a difference with your fights,   
you save kingdoms, worlds, from extinction. You should be proud" he said honestly.  
  
"Why me?" Said Link.  
  
"Because it can only be you Link, and no one else. My turn for a question, do you... fear, the   
Fierce Deity mask?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" The salesman pressed.  
  
"It doesn't feel right. It can do nothing but destroy."  
  
"But Link, you have it all wrong. That mask is special, it has very little power."  
  
"Then... what?"  
  
"It is not a mask at all. It has the power to release 'you'. The true you, your most highest   
potential. Like most things of this power, it can not be destroyed. But if you do not want it,   
just give it up."  
  
"I can't give it to anyone" Link thought, defeated. "If someone else uses it, it might be   
Termina all over again. It is my responsibility."  
  
"I understand. The burden an agent of good feels, when he finds such a mask, or any such power.   
We salesman are not of this world, you can give it to us for safe keeping..."  
  
Link looked into the eyes of this stranger. "I don't trust you."  
  
"Honesty. I like that. But believe me, it is for everyone's benefit. Time will tell what   
happens... Looks like it is time for you to wake up."  
  
"What did you do with Dark Link?" Link asked.  
  
"His usefulness is at an end..."  
  
"You mean you're the one that sent him? Why? What are you doing?"  
  
"Goodbye Link... I don't know if we will meet again. But I for one hope so. I just came to wish   
you luck. I plan on visiting a few more... friends of yours. I hope Saria is enjoying her new   
form, by the way."  
  
"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" Link shouted, to the disappearing face.  
  
"May you find happiness..."  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Link woke up, to see Saria standing over him. He began to get up, Saria gently helped him.  
  
"Not so fast Link" said Saria. "Are you okay?"  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"Of course he's okay," said Navi. "Me and Link have taken worse then this!"  
  
Link got up. "Dark Link..."  
  
"What happened to him?" Asked Saria. "Did you..."  
  
"I don't know... I remember, I was wearing the fierce Deity Mask. Him and me were fighting, and   
I was winning. Then I must have blacked out...  
  
"You... you weren't taken over, where you?" Saria said looking at the Mask. Its eyes gave an   
eyrie feeling into her.   
  
"I don't think so. Dark Link disappeared, just before I finished him. I remember, I took off the   
mask. Then..." Link tried to remember, but the rest was blank. "The salesman..."  
  
"Who?" Asked Navi.  
  
"I think he told me something in a dream."  
  
"I don't trust dreams" said Sayl.  
  
"The salesman said... something. He was after... Zelda!" His eyes widened in realisation.  
  
"What's the matter Link?" Saria asked.  
  
"Zelda! I think he's going after her. And not just her, perhaps everyone!" Link exclaimed. How   
many people had he met in his travels? Who would the Salesman go after?  
  
"Who is this Mask Salesman? Do you mean the one at the Market place?" Navi asked confused.  
  
"Ill explain later, we've got to hurry!"  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Dark Link was unsure what happened. All he could see was that shining sword that threatened to   
take his life away. All of a sudden, it was gone.  
  
"I see you are awake. Good."  
  
Dark Link saw the masked salesman. "You..." he coughed. "You... lied."  
  
"Never! I told you could not lose to Link as a child." The Salesman said, maintaining his   
integrity.  
  
"That mask... he was a monster. I had no chance...," he thought.  
  
"That is in the past. But you did what I hoped you did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You took the masks... give them to me."  
  
Dark Link laughed. "You expect me to just give them to you?"  
  
The salesman held out the Mask of Majora. "Give them to me..." he said in a hypnotic voice. The   
mask's eyes glowed red.  
  
The shadow felt the powers that give him life now take control of him. He reached into his   
interdimentional bag, and gave the two masks. "No... I want them..."  
  
"Thank you Link." he said, taking the rabbit hood and the Stone mask.  
  
"I am not Link..."  
  
"No, you are his shadow. But to the masks, you are just as good as the real thing. By the way,   
I'm afraid the Mask of Majora can no longer sustain your existence in this time."  
  
"What!?" Link eyes trailed to the mask. Still, what did it matter? He was dying anyway.  
  
Do you know what happens to all shadows?" The salesman asked.  
  
Dark Link knew he was not going to like this.  
  
"Either, the light comes and destroys them forever, or they remain in darkness unable to do   
anything. A sad fact, but one that you are about to join. Goodbye, Dark Link."  
  
"No!!!" Dark Link screamed.  
  
The salesman paused for a moment, sympathy got the better of him. He brought out an organ from   
nowhere. "Very well, I give you a gift... as a thank you." He played the song of healing.  
  
Dark Link didn't want to vanish, just like all the others do. He was a shadow, a spell. But a   
brilliant spell.   
  
Then this music came.   
  
He realised he was not alive, but it didn't matter. He existed. This music reminded him that   
Link existed, and it was an honour, to be a part of his story. His legacy. A peace filled him   
and touched him more then he ever thought could be possible for him. He was Evil. But he played   
his role as he was meant to.  
  
Then he vanished.  
  
The salesman picked up the Mask of Dark Link. "My happiness has just increased. I am glad I   
could help you. But now..." he put the mask in his bag. It was a shame the mask was not very   
powerful, he knew it wouldn't be, since the creature didn't have much of a life of his own. All   
the life force came from the Mask of Majora. Still, he was surprised at what he did get. It will   
have to be tested later, to see exactly what it can do.  
  
"I have done it. I have many masks, some have great power, others are incredibly happy.....   
Yes, I know, it is time........... Saria has already been done.....Zelda..... Ruto.... Darunia...  
Naburu.... he grinned. And.... Malon.... it is perfect." He regarded each of the masks.   
  
To be continued.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  



	5. Outcast once more

Chapter 5.  
  
Within the vast Hyrule fields, a solitary figured hustled down the road. He carried a backpack, containing mask upon masks, each with it's own story.   
  
The salesman wondered, if he taught Link too much about magic of masks. Of course, he didn't talk about the dangers.... He sighed; Link would have made a brilliant Mask salesman. He had attained the dream of every salesman before his time. The most highest honour, of actually acquiring the Fierce Deity mask, along with other masks of incredible power. Such skill in a young being, and he didn't even know what he was doing...  
  
The salesman observed the setting sun in the horizon. Time was taken for granted in this world. In Termina, it was everything. Seconds, minutes hours, days, they were all different. You never knew what a person would do from one moment to the next. This place had peace. It had a... routine.   
  
He took out the masks he had 'acquired' from Link. The Rommani cow mask, Kefei's mask, the Kitsune mask, the rabbit hood, and the stone mask. The last two were obviously useful, but there was a power of happiness far greater in the others. It wouldn't take much for someone of his skill to bring them out.   
  
"This will certainly be a break in their routine," he mused.  
  
He waved his hands over the masks on the ground, each giving a slight glow of power. "Oh Link, such wonderful happy masks. Each hiding your form, yet... actually bringing it out. The paradox that is life..." He paused to look in the direction of the forest. The lost woods, Link grew up in.   
Link was too deep inside, he was not going to come out for at least a week or so. Plenty of time to do the business at hand. Now for the final spell...  
  
"I am sorry my masks, but you must be sealed. Do not worry, it will not be forever..." or so he hoped. With his organ, he played the inverted song of healing. The masks responded by turning a deep red colour. They seemed somehow malevolent, and no longer the playful toys they once where.  
The salesman sighed again. Masks were supposed to be happy, not confining. It went against all his instincts, but he also knew it was the only way.  
  
The masks returned too normal. He placed each one in an individual box, taking care not to let any of them touch each other. Now to make his first visit. "Has it been decided?" He asked the air. The winds gave a silent breeze though his clothes. "Very well..." He set of in the general direction of Hyrule castle.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"What do you think is going on, Link?" Asked Saria.  
  
Link sighed. "I don't know. I just know the others are in trouble. Big trouble."  
  
Saria and Link had noticed the village of the fairies had been completely destroyed. Link hated seeing destruction, it was a constant throughout his journey. Saria also paused at the destruction.   
  
"Where are the fairies?" wondered Saria. She hoped none of them were hurt.  
  
It was then Link heard an angry ringing. He turned around to see a large group of fairies acting like a swarm. Their lights blinked in an angry fashion. Like an arrow, they charged towards him. The fairies were attacking them!  
  
"It wasn't us! Link shouted using his shield to guard him and Saria.  
  
"Yeah! It was that other one!" Saria pleaded they understood.  
  
"Stop!" said Navi.  
  
The fairies all stopped their attack when they saw Navi. Navi calmly floated to the group.  
  
"This is Link, my companion." Navi said in a voice of authority.  
  
"Navi..." the apparent leader said. "We thought you were gone..."  
  
"I have been away for a while, but I am back now." Navi sighed.  
  
"Will you be leaving us again?" another asked.  
  
Navi shook her head. "I will be back one day, but me and Link have work to do."  
  
"But we need you to help us rebuild!" A small fairy added.  
  
"You can manage without me," Navi said quietly.  
  
The group gave a collective sigh.  
  
"What's going on?" Link wondered confused.   
  
A larger fairy floated to Navi. "We understand. Guide you protectorate, then come back... if you can."  
  
"I will, and don't worry. Me and Link will help the forest grow in peace once more."  
  
Navi then floated alongside Link.  
  
"Thanks Navi" he said.  
  
Navi smiled. "Shouldn't we get going now?... if the others are in danger..."  
  
Link thought that was typical of Navi. Always hurry this, hurry that... he really missed it. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Once more, they entered the mists of the lost woods, leaving the fairy village behind.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
Just outside Lon-Lon Ranch...  
  
The salesman grinned to himself as he left the farm. He waited just long enough to hear a scream.  
  
"Malon! Where are you!" A man yelled.  
  
His smile broadened. "Poor poor father, very touching, concern for his daughter..." he mumbled, as he walked onwards towards Hyrule castle. Now that night-time approached, he sensed the earth come alive with monsters unseen in Termina. Not that they would bother him. He wondered if they would ever figure out what he gave to Malon.   
  
Such a sweet child, and a beautiful voice. As a craftsman of an art, he knew talent when he saw it. Of course no harm 'should' come to her, at least he hoped not.  
  
Three masks to go.   
  
The salesman eyed the castle from the hill in the Hyrule fields. From the distance, his gaze peered deeper, pass the mortar and stone of the castle's defences. The drawbridge was beginning to pull itself up, so he gazed past its woods, past the market place... and saw his target. "Zelda" He paused watching. "I hope you enjoy my gift." He will have to make sure the mask is complimentary to her needs. He was still a salesman, after all...   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Princess Zelda giggled in delight as she hid behind a growing orchid in the garden. Impa will never find her here!  
  
"Princess, it is not time to play these games," Impa called slightly sternly as she looked for her.  
  
"It never is," Zelda thought to herself.  
  
"Come now, its not so bad, you just need to learn how to act like a princess. That is what etiquette is."  
  
Etiquette. Zelda was beginning to really hate that word. She was being brought up with rule upon rule. How to dine, show respect, how to get up, how to leave- it just wasn't necessary! Everyone knows how to do those things- 'But you are not everyone' her father once said.  
  
"We can try to make it fun-" Impa continued.  
  
Fun... as if she knew what fun really was... This was much more fun! "Hey Impa!" She called.  
  
Impa turned to see her, giving a slight smirk. She knew she was there, of course. She just wanted her to come out herself. Now that she had admitted defeat, maybe now she will study more calmly.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" she shouted as she ran.  
  
"Princess Zelda!" Impa scolded. Being the attendant of a young rebellious princess was going to be hard work. It was much easier when she was younger. Impa chased her to the other end of the garden, where she quickly grabbed her dress, bringing her to a sharp stop.  
  
"No fair!" Zelda complained.  
  
"I have met your challenge. Perhaps now we can get back to studying" Impa sighed. Zelda always did this on occasion. More and more often, now that she was growing up.  
  
"Challenge? It's just a game..." Zelda said.  
  
"A game is a challenge, just like life."  
  
"So then life is a game!" Zelda giggled.  
  
"No! Life is serious." Impa tried to explain. "It has serious challenges, and you will have some of the greatest of all. It is your responsibility to know how to handle yourself in the proper manner."  
  
"I can handle myself" Zelda maintained.  
  
"What you learn will be of great benefit to you. You are still young, but I am sure you are beginning to understand the customs of other races, and what they mean."  
  
"I know..." Though she didn't really. She really cared what Impa thought, and didn't want her mad at her.   
  
Zelda then began thinking of Link. He was free, to do what he wanted. He was not tied to anything, and went where his heart led him. She wished she could be free like that.  
  
"Come princess, we still have history to learn as well." Impa reminded.   
  
"History" Zelda thought. At least it was sometimes interesting. Though she felt that not much has changed in the last millennium, why should it change now?   
  
Impa smiled. Zelda occasionally was headstrong, and she knew very well her role as a princess. It's just sometimes, the child in her would get out. Impa certainly not going to dull the fires that burned in her. As a Shekai, she knew these early experiences would give her the drive needed, not just to 'be' a princess, but to be a great princess.   
  
The princess of a legend.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
" How surprising." The salesman thought sarcastically. A princess who wished to do more then be in the background. They were never in short supply, no matter what dimension he walked. Such princess always proved to be the interesting ones... and did he have a mask for her! "Yes! Perfect!"   
  
From the salesman's viewpoint, the Hyrule fields started to twist and fade. He then found himself inside Hyrule castle, in one of the corridors. In front of him, a door presented himself with his chosen path. He slowly opened it, and entered the study.   
  
Princess Zelda was reading some book on philosophy. It didn't matter to him. As light as a feather, he came into view.  
  
The salesman put down a white box on the table. "My gift to you." He whispered to her ear, as his translucent form disappeared.  
  
"Impa?" Zelda turned, thinking she heard something. But no one was there. She shook her head, as she turned her attention back to the book. She then glanced at the table, seeing the white box. "What's this?" She wondered. There was a note written on it.  
  
To Zelda, Princess of Hyrule.  
  
A power that dances across a stream,  
You now have a chance to fulfil you dream.  
  
Skip, jump, run and flee,  
For the gift for you is speed.  
  
"How did this get here?" She wondered, but curiosity got the better of her. She opened the box.   
Her eyes gazed onto some kind of band. It had two ears attached to it, but didn't appear to be anything special.   
  
Zelda reached out to it, wondering who could have given this to her. Just as she was about to touch it, her hand came back in surprise. "Come on!" She said to herself. "It's just a toy..." her voice trailed, suddenly unsure. Why did she pull her hand back? She reached out again, and picked up the hood. The hood felt light in her hand, and even she could sense something in it. With an instinct, she put it on her head as a strange feeling came into her. "Wh.. what?" A moments dizziness came onto her, which quickly past. She wanted to see how this looked in a mirror, so she got up from her desk.  
  
Just as Zelda was about to leave, Impa opened the door.  
  
"Where are you going princess- and what is that on your head?" Impa asked.  
  
Zelda blinked. Why was Impa talking so slowly? "Impa are you okay?"  
  
Impa now stared wide-eyed. "Why are you talking so fast?" she asked.  
  
Zelda started to walk to Impa. "I'm not..."  
  
"Stop running like that!" Impa said thinking the child was about to crash into her. Instead she just stopped in front of her.  
  
Realisation at what that poem meant registered on Zelda's expression. She quickly grabbed a pencil from the desk, and as an experiment, dropped it. She found it appeared to move at half the speed she was used to. She grabbed it before it touched the ground.  
  
Zelda was shocked, but that shock gave way to excitement.   
  
"What could I do with this power?" She wondered, as a smile came to her lips.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Link and Saria wondered again through the lost woods, but this time they had a clear destination in mind. Link and Navi exchanged what adventures they shared while parted.  
  
"So those are all the masks you have?" Navi asked interested.   
  
"Yes." Link responded after he told Navi each one and what they can do.  
  
"Can't you use one of them? Please? I want to see!" Navi said excitedly.  
  
"Navi! This is serious stuff, it's not fun changing to another species." Link said.  
  
"Yeah!" Saria added. "I can tell you the same thing..."  
  
Navi was confused at that statement. "Umm what happened? What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
Link sighed. "Just before we found you, the salesman used a mask to change Saria... into a Hylian."  
  
"What?!" Navi exclaimed.  
  
"It's true," Saria said quietly.  
  
"Can't you take it off?" Navi questioned.  
  
"We tried," Link said sadly. .  
  
"A sealing spell was used on her," Sayl, Saria's fairy, said. "It's like nothing I have ever seen before," she added.  
  
Navi considered this. The fairies of Hyrule were among the most proficient race in magic lore, and know almost all aspects of spellcasting. Sealing spells were known to them, but for Sayl not to know about it, the magic may be of a different nature to what they know.  
  
Link realised that Saria can still put on a mask on top of the sealed mask. If they could get a 'Kokiri' mask, that just might cure her. He hoped the salesman had every possible mask available. He was certain now that the salesman was an enemy for what he did, but he was not sure if the salesman really was evil. Something else was going on.  
  
"Halt!" A voice called.  
  
Link stopped, and saw a Kokiri. One of the KnowItAll brothers.  
  
"You can not pass, unless you know the password," he said.  
  
"Come on, you know who I am." Said Link.  
  
"Link! Saria!" The Kokiri smiled in recognition. "How are you? Where have you been?"  
  
"Well, were on another quest," said Navi.  
  
"N-N-Navi! Your fairy returned to you!" The kokiri kid smile beamed. "You're one of us again, Link! Now Mido will have to let you back. Come on, we left your tree house just the way it was."  
  
"Really?" Said Link surprised. He was sure that would be destroyed for sure.  
  
"Well... Mido wanted us to chop it down. Something about it not 'looking' right. I think he just wanted to remove all trace of your time with us. Saria objected to it..."  
  
"Saria?" Link turned to her.  
  
"I thought you 'might' come back," said Saria. "Or at least if you returned, you would at least like to remember times shared in it..."  
  
"Come Link," The KnowItAll brother said. "You can talk about that later. You've got to tell us everything that's happened!"  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
There was a buzz around the Kokiri village, and it spread like fire to all the inhabitants. The message was clear: Link had returned, and he had Navi. It wasn't long before the news reached the self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri.  
  
"What do you mean he's back?" Mido asked.  
  
"Link is with Saria and he has Navi!" Fado said excitedly. "Come on! Let's go see him!"   
  
"Link?" He thought. How dare he show his face again! After he was responsible for destroying their guardian, he should stay in exile. He wasn't one of them, he doesn't even have a fair- he stopped. His fairy came back?! What was going on? And why was Saria doing with him?  
  
Mido exited his house, his 'subjects' were crowding around the entrance to the Lost woods. He pushed them aside, to see Link and Saria together greeting them. His blood boiled at seeing his rival.   
  
"Calm down Mido," his fairy said. "They are just enjoying themselves, and I think he will be gone soon so you won't need to worry."  
  
Mido waved his fairy aside. "I don't care. He doesn't belong here, and I'll see to it that he never returns. Ever."   
  
Link and Saria approached Mido.  
  
"Mido!" Link gave a shot smile. "It's been a while."  
  
"Not long enough..." Mido said back.   
  
Link just continued smiling.  
  
"You stole the Kokiri sword without permission. Again!" Mido spat.  
  
"I only 'borrowed' it for a little while." Link defended.  
  
"Well I demand to have our sacred treasure back," Mido crossed his arms.  
  
Link gave a slight cough.  
  
"Don't tell me you lost it Link!" Mido said angrily.  
  
"No, no. I do have it. I just... well." Link handed the gold dusted sword. It was hardly recognisable as the Kokiri sword. It was sharp, and far more deadly with its jagged blade.  
  
"W-what have you done to it!" Mido demanded.  
  
"I found a way to make it sharper", Link said, not going into detail with the gold dust on it.  
  
"I can see that." On the one hand, Mido was slightly impressed. But still... "This is sacrilege Link!. You went and destroyed our sword, the treasure of the Kokiri! Don't you know anything about the history of it?"  
  
"Sure. Some Kokiri made it, and said it was to be used in an emergency." Link said indifferently.  
  
"There was more to it then that!"  
  
"No there wasn't" Saria defended Link.  
  
Mido got quiet. As soon as Saria has her say, there is no way he could win. "Well, it 'was' sacred," He said before changing the subject. "And you destroyed our guardian too! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
The entire Kokiri group gasped at this outburst. Mido always said Link was the cause of their problems, but they never believed it. They were anxious to see how Link would react to this.  
  
"Link had nothing to do with it!" Saria said.  
  
"Why doesn't the hero defend himself then?" Mido sneered.  
  
"It's okay Saria, I can handle this. Mido-" he started to speak softly, the whole Kokiri group waited in anticipation. " I tried everything to save the tree. And I mean everything. I went deep inside and destroyed the evil residing in it and still neither me or Navi could do anything. The best I could do was seek revenge, and I did that."  
  
"Revenge..." Mido thought. "Your revenge does nothing to help us. You have been banished from our village. I want you gone, by morning. Be glad I am giving you the night," He figured Link was only going to stay one night anyway, but he wanted it to look as if he was the one controlling the situation.  
  
"Well let me tell you something, Mido" Saria started to the arrogant leader. "Do you know what we are going to do? Link and I are-" She stopped as Link gave a slight nudge.  
  
Link considered telling Mido they were going to try and revive the tree, but Mido was not in a mood for that. Besides, he didn't want to raise their hopes if they failed.  
  
"What then?" Mido asked, as Saria stopped. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well..." Saria began, collecting her thoughts. "Me and Link are... um... going on a date!" she recovered.  
  
Link slapped his forehead.  
  
Mido spluttered, "W-w-what?! You can't! You just can't!" he was knocked completely off guard.  
  
"Come on Link," said Saria. "I want to show you what everyone else has been up to. Wait tell you see the new garden the twins have made outside my house," she dragged Link away from Mido.  
  
"It's just not possible..." Mido whispered. "There's no way..." Saria was supposed to be his!  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot of Mido, Link looked at Saria, who was avoiding contact.  
  
"Saria?" He called to get her attention   
  
"Link- I-" Saria said making eye contact. "It was the only thing I could think of, at the time..."  
  
"It's okay," Link said relaxed, seeing the funny side. "Mido was sure stunned though!" he thought.  
  
Saria giggled. "Yep, I think he is really didn't want to hear that!"   
  
"Well don't let me stop you two love birds!" Navi added. "I shall go and spread the word... in fact I think it's already spreading!" she laughed.  
  
Link laughed too. He started to look about at the part of the forest that had been his home for as long as he can remember. He took in every detail, and every event that was going on never wishing to forget it. He saw his tree, with the silly doodle he once drew, though he had no idea what it was. The stone circle had been replaced by few plants, Saria's garden.  
  
His eyes passed onto a nice rose, which was a light shade of green. "These are nice flowers," he thought.   
  
"They are my favourites," said Saria. "Listen Link. I can convince Mido to let you stay. I'm sure of it, you don't have to be exiled."  
  
"Saria, we talked about this. It's easier this way anyway. Whether it is tomorrow, or next year or the year after, I will leave here."  
  
"I know. I just thought I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't offer, at least..."  
  
Like saw Saria's sorrowful expression. "I... could return one day, for a visit now and then..." Link said.  
  
"That's right!" Said Navi. "Now that I am with him, he can pass just as free as any other Kokiri."  
  
"...Though in time the others will forget me," thought Link.  
  
"No way Link. This time, I will stay and 'make' them remember, even if I have to talk about you every minute." Saria yawned a little. "I guess we should get some sleep, we have a long trip ahead, See you tomorrow?"   
  
"Yeah, goodnight." Said Link as he headed to his own house, Navi floating behind him.   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Link climbed into his room, it was exactly as he left it. The same scores of the games he played were there, as was his bed. The room had a nice feeling in it, as he lied down.   
  
"This was where our adventure started last time," Said Navi.  
  
"Sure was," said Link. He remembered the dream of Gannondorf, and his murderous look as he trampled on horseback after Zelda. Dreams were a recurrent experience to him, they seem to tell him bits and pieces of the future. Nobody else seem to have this power, but he heard the Royal family have very strong powers of prophecy.  
  
"You're thinking about ditching Saria, aren't you." Navi accused.  
  
"Navi!" Link didn't want to say it that way.  
  
"I know you care for her Link. You don't want her hurt.," said Navi.  
  
"But she will want to come anyway..." said Link. Saria was his best friend. What they were about to do could become dangerous. Worse, Saria had no idea what it was like outside the forest. Sayl said she may not even be able to leave, even with the Hylian mask. He would be responsible for killing her, if she just took one single step out.   
  
"What are you going to do?" Navi asked  
  
"You're asking me?" Said Link surprised.  
  
"Hey! I'm not that bossy all the time! But seriously, what are you going to do?"  
  
"How 'bout if I leave a note. Ill then leave and she can stay while I get the cure for her. All she has to do is stay here protected."  
  
"Sure. We'll wake up just before sunrise." Navi agreed.  
  
************************************************************************************   
  
"Stop Zelda!" Impa shouted at the speedy princess. What ever has possessed her was not listening. Already, she had dashed fast though the castle's main chambers, and was outside.  
  
Zelda was really enjoying this. This was the best present anyone had ever given her. This hood made her faster then even the running man of Hyrule. However, as fast as she was, she was suddenly pulled back. "Ow!" Impa had caught her! Impossible. "How.. How did..." Impa started talking, but Zelda was used to the change in speed, and could communicate fine now.  
  
"Princess, no matter how fast a person moves, if their path is known it doesn't matter. I just waited for you to come to me." Impa explained. "Now where did you get this?" she referred to the hood.  
  
"Wasn't it you? It was in a box in the study. It was addressed to me, so I opened it."  
  
"Zelda, this thing could be dangerous. It should not be in you hands, let our wizards examine it."  
  
"Please Impa. This is the best present I could have ever got. Let me enjoy it for a little while, I promise to be careful. I'll give it straight to our wizard afterwards."  
  
Impa crossed her arms in a thinking pose. "Zelda, I do not trust 'presents' containing power. We have enemies that would kill for this, or it may even be a plot in a plan we know nothing about. Take it off, for me."  
  
Zelda looked reluctant, but she decided to take it off. However, she found it was stuck on her head. "Impa I can't take it off..."  
  
Impa stared wide-eyed at the possible implications. She tried to budge it of her head, but it was firmly stuck. "I knew it," She whispered. " Princess, come quickly. Maybe Shusar can do something."  
  
Zelda was quickly led to the west wing of the castle. An old man was there. Herbs and spices filled the air, and Zelda become slightly more alert by the aroma.  
  
Impa quickly explained the problem. The old man, Shusar, examined the mask in every way he knew how.  
  
"Very interesting..." he spoke.   
  
"What is it?" Impa asked impatiently.  
  
"I sense no magic in it. It does not register as anything malicious to me."  
  
"So, she is not in danger?" Impa said worried.  
  
"I did not say that. I am only saying I can not sense anything in it." He touched the ears of the mask, which gave a slight shudder. "Do you feel anything bad in you Zelda? Evil powers are usually easy to spot a mile away."  
  
Zelda shook her head, she was quite relieved.  
  
After a careful examination of the magical auras, the wizard found nothing of significant danger. "I do not want to try anything until I consult some of my colleagues. They may know something, in the mean time Zelda try to be careful. I do not know what this mask is capable of."  
  
"I'll be careful."  
  
"A guard will be present at all times Zelda" said Impa. "Just in case."  
  
Zelda was not happy about this. "Okay, but I'm fine." she complained.  
  
"I will inform the King you can not attend dinner with the Guerudo ambassador." added Impa.  
  
"No, I will attend. It means everything to my father to bring peace with them. I have to go." Zelda said firmly.  
  
"I see no reason why she can't attend, Impa" said Shusar, putting a kindly hand on the princess. "It might be a practical joke of some sort. Just cover the hood within your clothes, and there shall be no problem."  
  
Impa thought about it. "If it is that important to you Zelda, very well." She hoped she wouldn't regret this.  
  
"Impa, please don't say anything of this to father. I don't want him to worry."  
  
Impa sighed, but agreed.   
  
"Be sure to eat 'slowly,'" the wizard added.  
  
Zelda smiled. "I'm getting the hang of this power. Maybe it can be useful later."  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
After writing the note, Link crept quietly across the Kokiri village. It wasn't long before he as at the bridge, the only connection between the village and the outside world. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a voice.  
  
"Link..."   
  
Link turned, a feeling of deja vu came as he saw Saria in that same place she was last time.  
  
"Well, let's go Link," Saria said slightly annoyed.  
  
"I can explain," he said.  
  
"What's to explain? I've been with you long enough to know exactly how you are. I knew you may go, so I waited here."  
  
Link kept quiet. "Am I that predictable?" he wondered.  
  
"It's just the way you are," Saria said, her anger subsiding.  
  
"WAIT!!!" another voice shouted. It was Mido, he managed to appear from the background like Saria did.Y  
Link ignored Mido for the moment. "You're going to have to teach me how you camouflage yourself like that." he said to Saria. A long time ago, the Kokiri taunted Link by disappearing and reappearing. Link eventually learned how to spot them most of the time.  
  
"You do it too Link, you just can't 'see' yourself doing it." Saria explained.  
  
"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!!" Mido shouted.   
  
Link took this as his cue. "I know Mido, but I have to go." he said jokingly.  
  
"Not you! You can go to the ends of Hyrule for all I care! Saria has to stay here, where she belongs."  
  
"I'm leaving Mido. Link needs me."  
  
Anger was showing on Mido. "Why are you being so stubborn!" It couldn't be that she loved Link. No way could that be possible. Saria loved him. He did so many things for her, she just had to love him. "Don't you even care? You'll die if you leave. Link, if you care for her at all, don't let her go. Her death will be on your head." he reminded.  
  
A small part of Link agreed with Mido, but he had no say in this. "I can't Mido. It's her choice."  
  
"I don't think I will die Mido," said Saria.  
  
"'Think'? You're betting on your life! Please Saria, don't go." Mido then looked at Saria. There was something different about her, almost too subtle to see. His anger gave way to confusion. What was he seeing? "Saria? What..." he trailed off. His fairy then told him the truth of her new form. "WHAT?! LINK! How could you! You've condemned her to death already!" he cried.  
  
"It wasn't Link's fault.," said Saria.  
  
Coldness came into Mido. "I never knew you could do this Link. You kill our guardian, now you change Saria into one of you. Fine. Saria, you want to go? Then leave, and never return. I hereby banish you BOTH from the village. Now leave!" Mido turned his back on them.  
  
Link looked at Saria, a tear was already seen on her eye. She was being rejected, just like he feared he would one day. It just wasn't fair. "Mido! This is insane! I don't care about myself, but Saria is different. When she comes back, I want her welcomed. Do you hear me?"  
  
Mido did not respond.  
  
"Fine, Mido" said Saria. "See if I come back. I'm leaving. Lead the way Link, I've got nothing more to say."  
  
Link took Saria's hand and they both left the forest. The home they loved and would always be a part of them. This time, though, the exiled 'kokiri' had company in each other. Link hoped when this was over, Saria could at least return, even if he couldn't.  
  
Mido watched the figures leave into the dark tunnel. He waited if Saria would turn back in fear, but it did not happen. She was drawing support from Link. She really was leaving...  
  
"I'll miss you Saria, he whispered.  
  
Mido cried for a moment, letting his tears run freely. Nobody had ever seen the leader cry, and nobody ever will. As soon as the tears dried, he returned to the village. Already he knew what he was going to say to the others. Saria has been outcasted by her own choice. Nothing will change his opinion that it was the wrong choice.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, I hope you are getting interested. Not bored yet I hope! I want to say thank you to all the encoraging reveiws I have received. You guys are all too kind :)  
  
  
************************************************************************************ 


	6. Ruto's encounter, and Peace with the Ger...

Chapter 6  
  
In Hyrule castle, Zelda was having a lot of trouble. No matter what clothing she wore, the rabbit mask still persisted in making her look...weird. She tried again to flatten out the protruding ears, but they bounced back into shape.  
  
"Try a cover like this" Impa tried to organise her royal clothing.  
  
"It's not working Impa. Maybe I should just leave it like this."  
  
"And see the ambassador like that! I think not, princess." Impa thought about cutting the mask with a knife, but her race had long known not to tamper with magic in such a manner. Still, It was proving to be trying to her patience. She wished she could convince Zelda to forget about this meeting. But still, the princess really wanted to do this. "Have you thought on what to say to the Gerudo ambassador? This is the first time they have agreed to a visit since Ganondorf's disappearance."   
  
"I'm not sure yet." Zelda admitted. "I have the general idea, and I think another peace could work. I just have to work with father to convince them..."  
  
"Remember diplomacy princess, but do not give in to demands you would not be able to bare. It is a sign of weakness, and they will exploit you further," Impa tried to advise.   
  
"Father has shown me how, and he will be present. I am not doing this on my own, Impa"  
  
"Not yet anyway..." Impa thought.  
  
"When will they arrive?" Zelda asked.  
  
"A message was received that they have been delayed slightly. They should be here late afternoon."  
  
"Good. Maybe by then we can find something that can actually work with this mask!" Zelda thought.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Saria held on to Link as they walked to the edge of the forest. The tunnel was the last link into the outside world. It was at this point that she stopped. "Link... I-I don't think I can do it," Saria was visibly shaking. Each step she took was away from all she knew.   
  
"You're doing fine Saria," Link encouraged. "Just one more step. Just close your eyes and pretend this is just another part of the forest." Link knew how it feels, to step into a different world...  
  
Saria did as Link said, and with a force of will stepped onto the grassy plains of Hyrule field.  
  
"There, you did it!" Link smiled, though he noticed Saria was breathing heavily. He hoped she was not suffering because of leaving the woods. Kokiri were not meant to leave but Link, and now Saria, were the exception. He watched for any sign of illness, in case the Hylian mask was not able to protect her.  
  
Still holding, Link guided his friend past the curved hill of the land and onto the main field. "Umm, you can open your eyes now," When he saw Saria still had them closed.  
  
Saria stared at the expanse around her. Space, space, nothing but huge spaces. The only plant life was the grass under her feet. She started to feel dizzy, as she looked for anything familiar. A tree would have been a great sight to her, but the only trees around were isolated, and lacked the harmony of the woods. There was a different kind of life here, it did not have that same 'feel' in them.   
  
Saria started to feel more small and out of place. A great emptiness swelled into her soul, making her feel faint. "Link..." She cried onto him. "There's no trees... There's nothing here... I don't have a home...I-I'm alone"  
  
Link comforted her. "You're not alone Saria," he whispered to her. "And neither was I. Remember, your song? Whenever I felt lonely, I always played it. With that song, you were with me."   
  
"Don't forget me!" Said Navi. "I accompanied Link through each part of this world," she said with great pride.   
  
"And I will always be with you," Added Sayl.  
  
Link thanked the two fairies. He thought Saria might react badly to the fields, but not this bad. When he left the woods for the first time, he also felt a little strange and it took some getting used to. To Saria, a true Kokiri, it could only be a thousand times worse. "This place does have its own charm," Link thought trying to show the hidden beauty of the land. " Look, you can see the sky, the horizon, a whole section of the world is before you."  
  
Saria followed his gaze. The blue sky, no longer covered by a canopy of leaves, still threatened to press against her. It was almost overbearing to look at. But as she looked, it suddenly occurred what Link meant. She could also feel the full force of the sun, no longer being blocked by trees. The warm sensation of its rays actually felt quite good.  
  
Link noticed her anxiety drop. She was much calmer now, though her eyes were still anxious. "See? It's not so bad, you can also see the peak of the mountain from here too. That's where the Goron race live... and over there is Hyrule castle itself, though it's a little hard to make from this distance." he pointed out.  
  
"What's in the other directions Link?" Saria asked, finally at ease.  
  
Link smiled. "I'll tell you on the way," he said.   
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"Hyrule castle. That's where Zelda is." He hoped he wasn't too late.  
  
"It looks so far," Saria thought.  
  
Link brought out his ocarina. "You're forgetting someone," Link said as he played Epona's song. In a short moment, the horse came to the group. "Climb aboard," said Link as he got on. Epona gave a short grunt at the weight of two people, although it did not complain. Link realised Epona could not run like normal with two people, it was going to take a little longer to reach Zelda.  
  
In a slow trot, they headed towards Hyrule castle.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Zelda and her father waited patiently at the castle. Zelda was wearing her normal hood on top to prevent anyone seeing the mask. However, the mask was starting to itch on her head.   
  
"This is going to be a momentous occasion Zelda," The king said excitedly. "Finally, perhaps we can have peace. A true peace."  
  
"Isn't it a bit strange though father? So soon after they nearly declared war?" Zelda asked.  
  
"It was strange for them to declare war in the first place. Still, Sooner is always better then later." The king thought. The threat of war was so bad he even had to send his daughter into hiding, just in case. Then, just as suddenly, word came that there is no longer any threat. "I have heard they now have a new leader, perhaps that is the reason." the King hoped this new leader will be more honourable then that traitorous Gannondorf.  
  
It wasn't long until the Gerudo ambassador approached them with two guards on either side.  
  
"On behalf of the people of Hyrule, I welcome you to our land." The King said with practised speech on his voice.  
  
"I pass the thanks of the Gerudo," the ambassador said after a slight hesitation. Idle pleasantries was not something she was used to. "Let us get to the heart of the matter," she stated.  
  
"Would you like something to eat? We have a meal ready, if you care to join us," the king spoke in a kind gesture. In his experience, a meal was always good to have between leaders. It encouraged co-operation.  
  
The Gerudo was further confused. Hylians were a difficult race to understand. "Very well," she thought. Naburu instructed her to learn from the other cultures as best she could. Maybe this was one of those times where tolerance was required.  
  
As the meal started, one of the ambassador's guards tasted each of the food first.   
  
Neither the King nor Zelda took offence at this, as suspicion was still high between the two nations. "Please enjoy yourselves. May I know your name?" the King asked politely.  
  
"My name is Korela, greatest swordsman of the Gurudo clan, and representative of the Gerudo" she introduced.  
  
"Well, this is my daughter, Princess Zelda." he said.  
  
"Hello," Zelda greeted with a smile.  
  
The Gerudo looked at the princess. Daughters were extremely common in their society, with only one male born who is to be their King. for a new one to be born, they had to take the men of other societies, such as Hylians. "You are training her?" she asked.  
  
"In a way, yes." The King acknowledged.   
  
The Gerudo gave a slight nod. Training of any kind was commendable to their race.   
  
"I am pleased by your visit. We do not often have Gerudo's wishing to speak to us," said the King. He declined mentioning Gannondorf's swear of allegiance. A word not kept had no meaning.   
  
"We regret that Naburu herself could not come, she is tied up in some internal affairs. I suppose you would like to know why we never had formal relations to your land..." the Gerudo thought.  
  
"That would be a good starting point," the king thought.  
  
"Very well. In our society, we have always ruled ourselves. We care not about the politics, for we are of one voice already, and there was no need to have relations. To put it bluntly, you know all that you needed to know about us. We have always taken care of ourselves. That is, until Gannondorf..."  
  
The king hoped this subject would come up. "Yes, there was confusion surrounding your ruler. What happened to him?" The King asked in curiosity.  
  
"He has disappeared without trace. He went on some mad quest, promising power to all his followers. He hasn't been seen since."  
  
Zelda gave a slight cough. She knew exactly what happened to the thief, as Link told her the events/ He was sealed in the sacred realm, hopefully forever. The rabbit mask was now starting to tingle on her head even more. She suddenly felt as if she wanted to run, and run as far as she could. In fact, her legs were moving of their own accord, though she managed to stop them, resisting the urge.  
  
"Since Gannondorf's disappearance, our society has become very aggressive and disorganised. Naburu has since become our leader, as Gannondorf's second. Since then, we have enjoyed a small measure of peace in our inhabitants," The ambassador continued.  
  
"And what are her intentions?" Zelda asked keeping control of the strange power.  
  
"First you must understand more of our race. You think of us as thieves, and this is quite so. We are a band of outlaws, but our society preaches honourable thieving above all else, so to speak. If a person steals something of great price, they are elevated in our society."  
  
The king nodded. He knew this already.  
  
The ambassador looked at her guards as if afraid of what she was going to say next. "Naburu wants this to change..."  
  
The king remained neutral, while Zelda became one of slight surprise. Could they really change? It has just made their proposal of a renewed alliance that much easier. It might actually work...  
  
Finally the king responded. "I admit, I am sceptical, does Naburu think she can do it?"  
  
"She intends to change the very nature of our society. It is no easy task. There are still many that steal from your country, and Naburu must change things slowly, else she will be removed from power."   
  
"What do you propose?" The king asked.  
  
The ambassador smiled. "That is what we are here to discuss. Naburu felt for some reason talking to you might lend some ideas."  
  
Zelda paused in thought about it, as did the King.  
  
"In Hyrule, we do not condone thieving." Said Zelda. "Can't Naburu take the same approach?"  
  
The ambassador laughed. "Princess, if only it were that simple. How do you think Naburu became our ruler? She was proven to be the greatest thief of all. Thievery equals power to us, a cycle that has to be broken..."  
  
Zelda gave further thought, as an idea began to form. "I think I have an idea..." The others waited in anticipation. "I take it is the 'challenge' of the thievery that gives power to the Gerudo. Is that right?"  
  
"Very much so. None of us would steal something 'easy'" the ambassador thought.  
  
"Then let's remove the challenge. Why don't we open the border?" Zelda thought.  
  
The king face rippled with emotion, from complete shock to deep thought. Eventually, he did want to open the border for trade, commerce, and other commercial venues. But a complete open? "Zelda, that is potentially dangerous." Gerudos coming and passing Hyrule as they pleased? It was a recipe for disaster.  
  
"And we can open our side of the border as well," Thought the ambassador with a smile. "Dangerous... but it might work..." It could be the first stepping stone. The Gerudos would finally see the faces of those they called enemies, and lose their will for criminal activity. It would also give the benefit of males coming and possibly joining their society willingly. Of course, there maybe some individuals that will steal... but a balance can be reached.  
  
The king sighed at the elementary and possibly hasty decision. But it did have a chance of working, he admitted. And it would help to have corporations between the two nations. "Well, let's see if this can work. Let's begin formal arrangements..." The king thought.  
  
The meal had long finished, and the talks went deep into the evening. The King wanted his people to be protected as far as possible. Hylians were often curious about other lands, and once they got word they can go to the Gerudo lands, there will be a group ready to go. Meanwhile the Gerudo wanted to ensure the safety of her own people too, that they were not to be lynched by angry Hylians.   
  
Zelda was getting very tired, as proposal and counter proposals were hurled back and forth. She was also getting concerned, though not about the alliance. The mask on her head now felt really weird. She felt she should check herself. "May I be excused," she asked.   
  
"But this is your idea, do you not want to see it to completion?" Asked the King concerned.  
  
"Let us continue the discussion tomorrow," The Gerudo thought. "It is becoming late, and we have made much progress. Let's not spoil it though tiredness."  
  
"Very well, said the King. "We have rooms in the castle for your stay."   
  
"Thank you," she replied. In all honesty, the Gerudo would have liked to sleep in her own camp, but a show of trust was required in this.   
  
"Then let us retire. Until morning," the king said formally to the ambassador.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Once again, Link and Saria were on horseback. Conversation was a little sparse though. They kept on the path, as nightfall was soon going to approach. Saria held on to Link tightly, still afraid of life outside the forest. Occasionally, she would ask what or where something was, so Link gave her the map of Hyrule. She eventually heard the river, and asked who lived there.  
  
"Upstream lives the Zora," replied Link.  
  
"What exactly is a Zora?" Saria asked.  
  
"They are like us, except part fish." said Link, knowing it is hard to describe them. They were the most interesting of the races he had met.  
  
"Wow, I'd like to see that," Saria thought as she mentally pictured them. "And you can become one of them?"  
  
"Yeah, I have the mask of a Zora," he said showing it. "His name was Mikau, he was the leader of a band. Everyone mistook me for him..." Link thought about doing that. He wanted so badly to tell them he wasn't Mikau, but the spirit of the mask wished him not to say a word. For those moment's, he felt Mikau's spirit was a part of him and wanted to be 'alive' one last time. He hoped his spirit can continue to watch over them and Lulu. Mikau was one amazing individual.   
  
"It must have been... quite an experience," thought Saria.   
  
"Yeah it was," he said.  
  
"Just a second, you told me about that zora princess... What's her name? Ruto?"  
  
"That was her, she wants to marry me apparently, all because I accepted the sapphire from her." he said.  
  
"...You, accepted it?"  
  
"I just needed their Sapphire! I didn't know what she meant... Honest!" Link said after that look from Saria.  
  
"Well... okay then." said Saria. "How far to the castle?"   
  
Link judged the distance. They were almost half way there, but Epona was getting exhausted. It had done very well with the two of them, but he didn't want to push the horse further. "I think we'd better let Epona rest... Let's take her to Lon Lon ranch for a quick stop." They should reach the ranch in only a few minutes, he thought. It was the best place for the horse. "You'll like the ranch, It's where I got Epona." Link explained.  
  
"Are there any trees?" Saria asked hopefully.  
  
"Umm no... Well I think there is 'one' somewhere in it... but cheer up. There are other forests out there... somewhere..." Although to think about it, he had not seen any other forests apart from the Kokiri woods. Even if there were any others places, it would not be the same. Both he and Saria knew that their home was unique.  
  
"Will I ever find a home?" Saria wondered.  
  
"You won't need to. I'll get you back to the Kokiri woods. You'll see." Link promised.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ruto was bored. Day after day, She had waited and waited to hear from her love, Link. But for some reason she has not received any word from that strange boy. She once heard he came though their lands for a brief moment, looking for someone. Who was it? That fairy of his? It didn't matter, it was obviously just an excuse for him to come in her direction. Unfortunately, He left in a real hurry, despite the fact that he was told she was going as fast as she could to see him. He may have left on some errand, probably by that silly Hyrule Royal family.  
  
"Ruto," her father called. "Don't waste your time on this boy. He is not for you," King Zora said. He felt this crush she had on Link was kind of amusing at first, but this had to stop.  
  
"Why? Just because you say so?" Ruto answered back. "Me and Link are in love, and as soon as he gets back I am going to marry him."  
  
The King leaned his large body onto the throne. "Ruto, It's not just because I say so. You and him... How to put this delicately? Are different people."  
  
"I know, I know," replied Ruto. "But even though he is not worthy of the title, I still think he is the one. Maybe my nobility will rub off on him. You won't be disappointed. He'll be a real prince," she said in all honesty.  
  
"Ruto, you are not getting my point."  
  
Ruto looked at her father in a cockeyed way. "Why father, what could you possibly mean?"  
  
King Zora looked at her daughter as if she were completely mad. Did he have to spell it out? "Link is Hylian..."  
  
Ruto sighed as the image of Link came. His perfectly white skin, hair on his head, those blue eyes, and those ears... she had never seen a Hylian before, and that exoticness thrilled her. "Yeah, he is so perfect."  
  
King Zora started to look worried. "You are a Zora! You have to marry a Zora! I don't even think it's possible for a Hylian and a Zora to marry."  
  
"If nobody has done it before, how do they know?" The princess argued.  
  
The King got up at this frustration. "Can't you even look at the others. Some are really anxious to meet you..." just as he was anxious for Ruto to get out of this fantasy.  
  
"I will never give up on my true love. Not since that day we exchanged our vows..." Ruto sighed at the tender moment. "No matter what!" She then left.  
  
The king sighed. His daughter was caught up in a delusion, and was extremely adamant about forging a... a relationship. "Where did I go wrong?" he thought.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Ruto was mad, the same question coming to her mind. Why didn't her father understand? She went outside the enterence to the Zora cavern, thinking Link might come back. To her disappointment, he wasn't. "Where are you Link?" she asked herself. She looked at her distorted reflection in the water. To the Zora, her appearance was that of a cute child, but she was beginning to grow up. Soon, she will be able to swim faster then she could now. It was now she wondered, just how did Link see her?  
  
"Your majesty," a voice rang out like the breeze of the wind.  
  
Ruto spotted the strange man. He seemed like a Hylian, perhaps he knew about Link? "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"A salesman. A mask salesman," he added. "I come to those that need me, and I sensed a need in you. So I thought we could talk for a while- at no charge." The salesman expression was different this time as he quietly analysed the Zora. Of all of Link's friends, he realised, this one appeared to be the most fragile. To hide it, she wore her own mask. she put on a show of strength, but inside she was very much afraid. He started to pinpoint her fear. Fear... fear of rejection... fear of hate... her feelings for Link.. Interesting. Still, he had a job to do, but he needed to tread carefully with this girl.  
  
"Do you know Link?" She asked.  
  
"What person hasn't heard of him!" The salesman laughed. "I know many things that nobody else knows. I know his paths, his destiny, his possible futures... I know it all."  
  
"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Ruto asked suddenly weary of this stranger. All Link did was become the bearer of the Zoran engagement stone. He passed a few messages back and forth... collected some items... How was that special? Maybe this person was a seer. He seemed like one.  
  
"I'm afraid I have no proof, suffice to say that it is on my word. He thinks about you, on occasion," said the salesman turning the conversation back to Link.  
  
"Really? He really thinks about me?" Ruto smiled.  
  
"Oh yes," the salesman said, "but not in the way you hope."  
  
Ruto's hope suddenly changed to despair. "He must do!"  
  
"He would like to be your friend though," the salesman added softly.  
  
"I'll have you know we are not 'just' friends! Me and Link are meant to be." Ruto said back.   
  
"Princess.... You are in danger of making yourself hated. Link is starting to get annoyed at you, with your forceful ways. May I advise you to think carefully, and to listen to your father." the salesman said in honesty, though he then sighed when he realised Ruto was not taking notice. In fact she was closing up to him.   
  
This was going to be a complicated customer, given that she was not even taking free advice.  
  
Again, Ruto began thinking about Link. What was it that he didn't like about her? She was smart, pretty, a good swimmer... she was a Zora. She once again looked at the watery reflection of herself. I wish I were a Hylian..." Ruto thought.  
  
The salesman made a glance at her. "Dear princess, would that I could do that for you, but you have been beaten to that particular gift," the salesman said genuinely disappointed.  
  
Ruto looked alarmed. "You.... You can do that? You have power? Magic?" She realised she would do anything if this person can do what he suggested. Pay any sum for the chance she seeks.  
  
"Yes... I have magic... though not the kind you would wish. It is my burden alone..." he said cryptically. "I have been sent to give you a gift, as you must be added to this path... but I can not change you into a Hylian."  
  
"Who... who did you give this gift to?" Ruto asked wondering.  
  
"Another friend of Link who was in a similar predicament. Her name is Saria."  
  
"Saria?" Ruto thought. Link never mentioned her at all... Still, images of this rival steamed into her mind, unrelenting in what they told. Someone beautiful, so beautiful that Link will forget about her.... It would be too much to bear. "Link would never cheat on me!" she screamed.  
  
The salesman had removed all the masks from his backpack and put them on his foldable table. "Each mask can change your form... Choose one, but only one you will be happy with." He really wished he had a Hylian mask, it would be of great benefit to everyone concerned. There was nothing better then a happy, satisfied customer.  
  
Ruto looked at the sea of faces. Some were monsters, some were beautiful, and others just looked bizarre. "I've decided, I want to be Hylian," she said again.  
  
"Princess I've told you, I don't have another mask." he said wearily.  
  
"You're lying! You just don't want me with Link. Just like all the others!" She angrily looked for the mask. Every time it was the same. Not Link, not this, not that. She wanted Link, so she was going to get Link. Why couldn't anyone accept that? Eventually one mask caught her eye. "Ha! What do you call this then?" Ruto held a mask that bared a great resemblance to a Hylian.  
  
The salesman looked at the mask strangely, for the first time unsure of himself. "I was sure... I didn't have another... I-I must check my list again..." he mumbled slightly worried. He was one of the best salesman, yet how could he make such an error? What will he say to the others?  
  
Ruto had already started to press the mask on her. The salesman was so stunned at his mistake that he didn't even notice.  
  
Ruto was completely of guard by the pain. Her fins coiled into her self, her skin changed, becoming softer and less scaly. Her head felt like it was going to be crushed... then it stopped. She looked at her hand, it was no longer webbed. In fact it was no longer blue! She ran it though her brown hair, that was nice and long. "I'm a Hylian!" she yelled, as if letting the world know. "Now Link will be mine, and mine alone!"  
  
The salesman smiled at the joy the girl displayed. This was what masks were all about…The mask had also given her a garment with an interesting greenish blue shade. It somehow still had that Zora feel in it, but there was some nagging doubt that he couldn't place about this. "I-I... accept your happiness... now I must be off. I need to check my list again..." the salesman disappeared.  
  
Ruto paid no attention to the salesman. This was her dream, to know she and Link were truly meant to be. She jumped with joy-, only to fall. "Ouch." she rubbed her self. This body was much lighter then a Zora. She had to get to Link. He will have to fall for her, after revealing she had made such a sacrifice for her beloved.  
  
She set herself downstream. "Wait 'til you see me Link," she thought.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Zelda quietly locked the door to her bed chamber. The mask was giving the most strangest sensation and she didn't know what it was. She went to a mirror, and gently took off the clothing that hid the hood.   
  
She stared in shock at her reflection. She ran a hand though her head to confirm what she saw, thinking it was some kind of trick. But it wasn't. The hood had disappeared! Her moment of joy was completely gone a microsecond later, as she realised the rabbit ears were still on top of her head. She tried pulling them off, but pain was the only thing she got in return.   
  
The ears were firmly attached and she could actually feel them. She also wanted to run, and run as far and wide as possible. To the whole of Hyrule and back... the ocean... the world... "No!" she told herself. "It's not real," she hoped. Impa was right, this was a trap. But of what? She didn't want Impa to think there was something wrong. She would have to research this herself in the library. There had to be a book on this somewhere, and with it the cure to release her from this power.  
  
But that will have to wait 'til morning. It would be too suspicious if she left now. She got herself ready for bed, and tried to relax. The strange speed power seemed to concede for her wish to rest, but only reluctantly. "Link..." she thought. He might be able to help. If only he hadn't gone away... but something told her he was already on his way.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The saleman laughed. Things were proccededing exactly as planned. Only a few more to go... but the mask Ruto got deserved more attention. He procceded to look though an extremely long list of the masks he had, every mask catalouged with all the powers they contained. Every single mask... It was going to be a long while...  
  
To be continued.  
  



	7. Power of the masks

Chapter 7  
  
Ruto ran.   
  
She was actually running on land! This was a new experience for her. Life on the still soil of Hyrule, instead of the fluid and dynamic water world. Although the Zora race was indeed capable of leaving their realm, it could only be done for a short period of time. The occasional Zora that did venture out always had to take so many precautions, the longest trip only a month or so. She herself never really wanted to venture out. There didn't appear to be a reason.   
  
But now, she had a reason. "Link..."   
  
She was now wondering, how was she was going to find him? The roaring sound of water from the caverns had now silenced. All she could hear were quiet birds, singing. She wanted to climb those trees, and actually see those birds, but Link was her main focus. She had no doubt that she would find him now. Whether it was fate, the stars, the goddesses, or even that salesman, she knew without a doubt she was going to meet him.  
  
Suddenly her vision started to get blurry. She stopped for a moment as a dizzy sensation swept onto her making her lose her balance. Then, just as suddenly, she was okay. "This is too exciting," she thought, taking heavy breathing from her quick run. The shoes she wore were very comfortable, though clothing was another thing she would have to get used to. It certainly was an adjustment to not fight against dense water, and yet be bound by gravity.  
  
She was almost to the great Hyrulian fields. Her people had long said it was a view that made the harsh journey on land worth almost everything. However, the night wind was beginning to make her feel cold.   
Hylians get so cold! When she was a Zora, she was never cold... she rubbed her hands together for some warmth, feeling her soft skin.  
  
Her mind started to wonder, what else had she had given up? Did she give anything up in the first place? Her identity as a Zora? Betrayal to her people? She was their princess after all, were they right and she was actually being... selfish? No. She would not let herself think like that.   
  
This was what she had wanted. But... What if Link still didn't want her?   
  
She had heard of this... Saria.   
  
What did the salesman say? A friend, who was in the same predicament as her. What if Link had already closed his heart, and there was nothing left for her? What if this change was wasted?   
  
That could never happen. Link loved her, he just didn't know it yet. She will show him.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere, probably between Hyrule and Termina, the salesman browsed though his list. He had checked and triple checked, each time coming up with the same answer:   
  
he only had one Hylian mask.  
  
Only one.   
  
But that meant he had given a different mask to Ruto. But which mask? He hated to consider the consequences this mistake could result in. Some of these masks were dangerous and... Unhappy.  
  
The salesman had very few flaws, but one he did have was a bad memory, and the occasional lapse in judgement. Yes, he could admit he was not perfect. It was only thought this admittance one can achieve greatness. Still, the mask he gave had the potential to be a... most serious error. He was going to have to cross check his list with the masks themselves, starting from the top, "Let's see. Anju, where is my Anju mask?"  
  
*********************************************************************************   
  
Link and Saria had reached Lon-Lon ranch, thanks to the now tired Epona.   
  
Link dismounted, helping Saria of the horse. Epona then made its own went to the greenery, enjoying its freedom. Link felt a sudden trepidation was awaiting him on this peaceful farm. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Something was missing... it was quiet. It was then, a frantic Talon ran towards them. He could see the terrible fear on his face.  
  
"Link!" He said as he caught his breath, "I'm sorry, I thought you were Malon," he said in a disappointed tone. "Have you seen her by any chance?" He asked quickly.  
  
Link hated to disappoint the farmer. "We haven't seen anyone on Hyrule field," he said, wishing he had seen her. "What's wrong? What happened?"   
  
Talon looked disappointed. "I checked the stables, and all over the ranch, but she is nowhere to be found."  
  
Ingo appeared from the stables. He looked at Talon with disdain. "Are you still looking for that girl? Don't bother, She's probably gallivanting of to the castle on some whim." He said pushing the subject aside.  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't leave at this time of night" said Talon, although he hoped Ingo was right and she had just gone to the castle. At least then she would come back and everything would be alright. But he had to be sure.  
  
"Let's start at the beginning," said Link trying to calm both men. "Where did you last see her?"  
  
Talon took a deep breath. "I had last seen her singing outside, when I had to go to the stables. When I returned, she had gone." Talon tried to remember anything unusual, but failed to recall. "I thought she might be at home, but..." he trailed of. "Please, can you help me look for her?"  
  
"Of course we will!" Said Saria.  
  
That was when Talon first noticed the newcomer. "Oh, who's your friend Link?" asked Talon politely.   
  
"This is Saria. Saria, Talon." Link introduced.  
  
"Thank you my dear for helping me," Talon said shaking her hand. "I am in your dept."  
  
Ingo had had enough. "Bah! I'm telling you she's not here!" There was no point searching a place already searched once, why waste time? "You always were a time waster, Talon. I'm going to bed, and I'll thank you not to make too much noise." He then wondered off.  
  
"That was Ingo," whispered Link to Saria.  
  
"He's seems like a pleasant fellow," thought Saria sarcastically. "Mr Talon, why do you let him get away with things like that?" She remembered Link telling her what this person does in the future. His treachery, deviousness, and his selfish attitude. She did not feel comfortable with him around, not at all.  
  
Talon sighed, unsure how to explain why. "Not many people like working on the ranch. It is brutal hard work. Ingo... often complains, but deep down I believe he actually enjoys this place. Apart from Malon, he is my only resident company." his expression changed. "But forget about that, and please, just call me Talon. All friends call me that."   
  
"Let see if we can find Malon," said Link.  
  
The group split up, searching all parts of the ranch. Epona stayed in the fields, galloping where it felt it wanted to. Even Link could not tame its spirit, yet it looked like it too was watching and searching for its caretaker.  
  
Link looked around the northern edges, keeping alert to hear any sounds no matter how insignificant. Malon might be hurt, or unable to respond. But first, they had to find her. "Where could she be?" he wondered.   
  
It was now very late, and still they had found nothing. Navi also helped, by targeting any area which seemed to stand out as did Sayl for Saria. It was a very useful technique for fairies but, unfortunately, did not yield any results. They gathered in center of the farm.  
  
Talon felt a terrible well in the bottom of his stomach, as fear for his daughter enveloped him. "Did you find anything?"  
  
Link and Saria shook their heads.  
  
"Oh Malon!" Talon screamed, the father crying his eyes out.   
  
Saria placed a hand on his back. "Please Talon, don't worry. We will find her," she said trying to comfort him.  
  
"If something's happened to her..." Talon thought.  
  
"Nothing will happen" said Link. "Let's try the house again. She might have returned there," he said optimistically.  
  
They entered the house, but it was quickly apparent that nobody was home. Talon sat miserably on the table. He didn't like showing he was worried, but worried he was. "I hope she's alright..." He then remembered he had guests. "Thank you for trying... Would you like anything? We have plenty of Lon-Lon milk at hand."  
  
"Lon-Lon milk?" Saria asked confused.  
  
"You do not know of our famous milk?" He put on a short smile. "Where have you been hiding? Everyone's heard of it!"  
  
"Well... I've been living -"  
  
"In the same place as Link?" Talon guessed. "It's quite obvious. You both have fairies for one. And what is it with those clothes? I've never seen anyone wearing such things before..." Nobody wore such shades of green. There were... legends... of something... but he dismissed it as just some old story.  
  
"Well... we're both from the same tribe," Link explained it simply.  
  
"Tribe?" More pieces of that legend came. He remembered his mother telling him stories of beings other then Hylians. Of course, he'd heard of the Rock men, Water and Desert people, but a green tribe sparked a story he had forgotten about and couldn't remember. "I'd like to hear more, but first let me offer a sample of milk to your friend, " he filled up a bottle, and Saria took it graciously. He then looked at Link. "You still have to pay though," he said jokingly.  
  
"Come on!" said Link.  
  
"I don't make the rules, boy. I give you a large discount anyway,"   
  
Link remembered something he wanted to ask the rancher. "Talon, have you heard of a 'milk latte'?"  
  
'Lat-tay?" Talon rolled the word. "No, I don't think so, but it sounds interesting. What is it?"  
  
"It's... another milk drink, it is quite tasty," Not to mention a life saver on green medicine, Link thought. He was quite surprised at its effects, it almost made the huge expense worth it. If only it could be available in Hyrule, he wouldn't have to buy medicine from creepy witch ladies.  
  
"Hey, this is really nice!" said Saria as she drank the milk. It made her feel rejuvenated. "How do you make it?" she asked.  
  
"Would you like to see our cows?" He asked hopefully. "Please, follow me," he said. He was extremely pride-full of his cows, and always liked showing them.  
  
Link could tell Talon was still worried about Malon, as was he, but this seemed like a good distraction for the rancher. They were led outside.  
  
Talon showed Saria into the stables. Most of the cows were asleep, but others were wide-awake. He wondered if they also felt concerned for Malon. "At night, we keep them here. During the day, they roam our fields."  
  
Saria was speechless, and even a little afraid of these animals. One of them made her jump, when it mooed.  
  
"They don't bite," said Talon. "Go ahead and pet one," he encouraged.  
  
Link smiled as Saria tentatively pulled her hand to pet the cow. However he took his eyes off the moment, as Navi was distracting him. "What is it Navi?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," she responded. She was flying in the same spot over and over. "I think I sense something. About here..."  
  
Link knew she only acted this way if there was something important he could not see. At the moment, all he could see was the spot where Malon occasionally stood, as she tended the cows. Carefully, he took out the eye of truth..."Malon!" he shouted.  
  
Talon looked at Link. "What? Where?"  
  
The image of Malon jumped and turned directly at Link. She appeared to say something, but Link could not hear anything.  
  
Link removed the eye of truth, and put it on again, to judge exactly what he was seeing. Malon was completely invisible to the naked eye. What could have caused this? Let's see, the mask salesman had taken the rabbit hood, the Kitsune mask, the Ring leaders mask... and the stone mask. "Great Deku tree, what did he do!" He cried as he realised what happened.  
  
"What is it Link?" asked Saria.   
  
"Malon is standing right over there!" he pointed.  
  
Malon appeared relieved that someone had at last noticed her.   
  
"Why isn't she speaking?" wondered Link. "Talon, do you have a pen?"  
  
"Um, yes right here," Talon gave a pencil to Link.  
  
Link outstretched his hand to Malon, waiting for her to grab it, but instead she just shook her head.   
  
"What's wrong? Go on, take the pencil," said Saria.  
  
Malon demonstrated by trying to hold the pencil. However her hand went right though, as if she were an unsubstantial ghost. Even with the Eye of truth, she was almost transparent.  
  
Link... Malon mouthed, her expression showing just how scared she was.  
  
One look in those eyes and this predicament made Link feel so helpless. There had to be something he could do! Anything! "Malon, was it the salesman?" he asked, trying to confirm his suspicion.  
  
Malon shrugged, unsure of what he was talking about.  
  
"The salesman! It must be him again," Link started to get more and more angry with him. No matter how far they got, this salesman was always ahead of him. He started to explain the salesman to Talon, as well as the masks he had.  
  
"Please Link, help my daughter," Talon said as he got a glimpse though the Eye of Truth. Malon put her hand over his arm, as if saying she will be fine,   
  
now that Link was here and knew she was there, Malon was certain everything will be fine.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Saria asked Link.  
  
Link thought about it. "On Termina, there was this soldier. He was unnoticed, much like Malon is now. When I saw him, I gave him red medicine. It actually made him visible again. That act somehow made this mask..."  
  
"Maybe that soldier was cursed?" said Saria.  
  
"Then Red medicine must be the cure!" Said Talon happily. "I will get some immediately,"  
  
Link shook his head. "It wouldn't do any good."  
  
"Why Link?" asked Saria. "If it worked before, it might work again."  
  
Link put his hand though Malon, once again showing her invisibility was more then appearance. "Even if we got some, she couldn't drink it. When I saw the soldier, he at least had substance."  
  
Talon stared wide-eyed. "But then that means... she could starve! We have to help her!"  
  
Link was uncertain how long a person can live without food or water, but it couldn't be for long. He couldn't bear to see Malon so close, yet so far away. She could die of thirst right in front of them! Eventually, he made his decision. "We have no choice, I am going to try the Song of healing."  
  
"Okay Link," said Saria.   
  
"Talon, this might not work." warned Link. "When I used it on Saria, the Salesman used a spell to stop it from working. He might have placed the same spell again."  
  
"Please try Link," said Talon. "Trying is better then doing nothing."  
  
Link played the notes. They seemed to filter across the farm, like drops of water. All animals, chickens, cows, and even the horses stopped what they were doing, listening to the peace of life they felt, the sheer contentment rippled, turning into a soft breeze.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The song eventually reached Ingo, who was actually searching for Malon outside Lon Lon ranch on the Hyrulian fields. "I don't see why I have to keep on doing this! Tomorrow I have to feed the chickens, check the animals, and he thinks I'm lazy. At least he never had to 'clean' the stables." he thought sarcastically. "And what is that noise!" He exclaimed, just as the notes betrayed his outburst.   
  
Ingo listened, standing up straight as the music lifted his soul. His greedy, selfish, near corrupt soul. The music asked: why did he feel this? The truth was, he didn't know. He just wanted people to know he was a part of life like everyone else. Being the way he was, was the only way people noticed him. It gave him a substance to the world around. It then asked, how far would he go?   
  
Ingo shuddered at the question. How long he had planned to one day to take the ranch, and run it himself. Talon was nothing, as was his stupid daughter... Oh, how he wanted them to feel how unappreciated he felt.   
  
But when did he lose those feelings of friendship? Friendship... it was such an unused word with him. But, it was not always so... The music then made an answer: It still wasn't. Are you not searching for Malon right now? You do feel genuine concern, It is not too late to mend your ways...   
  
Oh how he wished he could believe that! No, he travelled down this road too long to be forgiven. But why would he be crying if he had accepted this? What part of him... regretted?  
  
He felt... hope.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Link looked at Malon and sighed. As he played, her insubstantial body seemed to flicker to reality if only for a moment, but she became as a ghost again.  
  
"It didn't work," said Saria disappointed.  
  
"I'm not giving up yet," said Link as he rummaged through his inter-dimensional bag. He placed ever item on the hay, as he brought them out. There had to be something he had that would work. "No... No good...Hookshot...no... bow...no...masks..."   
  
Malon tentatively looked at Link, then placed her hand on a mask he brought out. It moved! "LINK!" she mouthed, getting his attention. She quickly repeated the event, by moving another mask. But to her disappointment, she couldn't touch anything else.  
  
"Link, Malon can move the masks!" said Saria.  
  
Link nodded in realisation. "More then that, she could wear a mask too, " thought Link excitedly. They may be able to place a different mask, on top of the invisibility mask. At least then she can hold a bottle of red medicine and be cured. Which mask could he use? He gazed at each 'cursed' mask. He really didn't like to give any of them to Malon, it might be worse then invisibility.  
  
Saria was thinking the same thing. "If only I could give her my mask," she thought. She looked at each mask Link had. "What about any of these three?" she asked, ignoring the Fierce Deity mask.  
  
"A choice between a Deku scrub, a Goron, or a Zora. Doesn't really feel like a good choice," Link said grimacing.  
  
Talon also looked at the masks. Each one looked so... outlandish. "I will go and get the red medicine. I will be back in a moment," he was about to go, but his daughter quietly begged him to stay. "Malon, I will be back, I have some spared in the house I think. Just stay put."   
  
Malon nodded, as she watched her father leave.  
  
What about this?" asked Saria, slightly saddened as their choices narrowed.  
  
Link shook his head. "A pig mask... wouldn't work." He didn't want to change her beautiful face into a pig! But he had to use something. "Malon, I think if you wear another mask, you can get rid of the invisibility. You can choose between these masks..." he hated the way that sounded. It was like... he was another mask salesman. He recoiled at what that implied.  
  
Malon ran a hand on each mask, shuddering at her choices.  
  
Talon then returned, with a pained expression. "I don't have much red medicine. This is all I have," He gestured to a bottle, it had a few drops at the bottom of the flask.  
  
"Will it be enough?" Saria asked concerned.  
  
Link took the bottle, as he weighed it out. There was nowhere near enough to cure her... perhaps a sip. But an idea formed. "Yes, actually, I think this will be enough," If what he had in mind worked. "Malon, take this mask." he gestured.  
  
"The fairy mask!?" said Saria shocked. "How will that help?"  
  
Malon held the mask, grateful to at last be holding something in her hand. Without the eye of truth, it looked like the mask was moving of it's own accord. She gently wore it... and her form became visible! But that was gone in a flash of light.  
  
"Where is she?" said Talon shocked. She disappeared again!   
  
"She's right here," said Link, as he picked up the small fairy from the floor. She was curled as if asleep from the transformation. She eventually got up on her feet.   
  
"Link! How? What?" Malon looked around in confusion. Everything was so large! Link placed her near a cup. Actually, it was a thimble and it was filled with red medicine.   
  
"Drink as much as you can," said Link, as Malon complied.  
  
"Now I understand," said Saria. "In that form, she will get plenty of red medicine relative to her size. That's perfect Link!"  
  
"Let's hope it works," Link thought. In a few moments, Malon was done drinking. "Okay, take off the mask, like this" Link started to describe how.  
  
Malon placed her hands off on her face, and felt the mask get pulled from her. In another flash of light, she was normal size.  
  
"Malon!" Talon shouted embracing his daughter.   
  
Malon garbed her father, grateful to at last touch another person. "Father! It was horrible... I was trying to talk to you... I was... but nobody could hear me...I couldn't touch anything..."  
  
"It's okay, you're safe now... Link, I can never repay you. If you ever are in need of anything, please let me know."  
  
"Thank you Talon," Link sighed in relief. "I'm just glad it worked,"  
  
"Thank you Link," said Malon. "The guy that gave me that mask, the salesman you said?"  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"I think he said something about Hyrule castle. He was going to visit someone there,"  
  
"Zelda..." Link thought. "We have to go."  
  
"Hold on Link, what happened to the stone mask?" Saria asked.  
  
Link gestured to the fairy mask. The stone mask was set inside. With a little effort, he pulled them apart. "At least we have another mask back," he thought.  
  
"Let's go get the others," Saria added.  
  
"Take care, both of you," said Malon. "I didn't know what I was doing, I honestly thought it was just a mask, a simple ordinary mask. It was supposed to be fun..."  
  
"Don't blame yourself," said Saria. "If you hadn't willingly put it on, he would have found some other way to do it."   
  
Link and Saria exited the stables, and called Epona. The faithful horse immediately came to them.  
  
"Remember Link, if ever you need a favour, just come. Our home is your home. Take a bottle of Lon-Lon milk in the mean time," Talon said before waiving goodbye.  
  
Link accepted the gift. "Thank you. Let's go Epona," they rode out of the ranch.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zelda couldn't sleep. She twisted and turned on her bed, the rabbit mask firmly on her head feeling more a part of her. It provided strange yet wonderful ideas that followed even in her dreams. The dreams were indescribable. They carried the promise of actual, true, freedom. The ability to run across all points of Hyrule. She desired to see what was beyond the entire known world, not a bit worried about monsters. They could never be as fast as her.  
  
Zelda had always had these longings, but the mask seemed to emphasise these desires. All the responsibilities she thought of before seemed so unnecessary and distant. Eventually, she couldn't take anymore and with no actual effort, she jumped out of her bed. She sat on the edge, feeling with her hand the rabbit ears of the mask that continued to protrude from her head. One thing was certain, they were no mere illusion like she hoped.   
  
The mask seemed excited at her movement, she could feel the energy course though, digging further into her body releasing even more speed. Her feet tingled with delight, and started to move of their own accord. She forced herself to stop moving, and stood completely motionless.  
  
Suddenly, something snapped and she felt herself gripped by the incredible power. Immediately, she started pacing up and down the room. It seemed to satiate the power, but only to a point. What was one room compared to the world?  
  
The door to her room opened, and Impa was there. "Princess? Why are you out of bed?"  
  
The power of the mask immediately stopped. "I- I just couldn't sleep," said Zelda, but Impa could tell she was afraid.  
  
"What's wrong princess?" Impa asked concerned. "Is it the mask?" She asked as she looked at it. "Princess! What happened?" Impa realised that the mask had altered itself, so that the rabbit ears were directly on her head. It no longer looked like she was wearing a mask at all.  
  
"I- don't know. It was like this when I fell asleep..." Zelda explained.  
  
"And when where you going to let us know something like this has happened?" Impa scolded.  
  
"It- I mean the mask- I just thought," Zelda didn't want anyone to worry. The power was growing within her, seeming to alter her being. She couldn't take it anymore! Quick as a flash, she ran past the door.  
  
"Princess!" Impa tried to catch her, but she was already too far ahead.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Link looked at the stone mask, as he and Saria headed towards Hyrule castle. Something was different about it, it seemed more powerful then ever. He was uncertain about the effects it now carried, and if it was now an evil mask, like that of Majora. It had made a ghost of Malon, it was lucky that red potion still countered the effects of invisibility.  
  
"Link? What's wrong?" Saria asked. He seemed so distant, since the encounter on the farm.  
  
"I'm just thinking," replied Link.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"The invisibility mask was one of the 'weaker' powers. The effects are only slight in that they only produce an area nobody can focus at. The effects could easily be countered with red medicine. But the salesman, somehow, increased the powers. We were lucky Red medicine still worked against it."  
  
"Do you think it will work on other masks?" If it did, they could easily counter a sealed mask.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Link said with disappointment. "It's not that simple with other masks. "The invisibility is a special mask, from what I know. But the others are far more incredible in their effects. The power they get is relative to... emotion."  
  
"Emotion?"  
  
"Happiness." Link explained. " I don't know for sure, but there is a link to what a person feels and the power of the mask."  
  
Saria was intrigued by this, "So, a certain event can create or increase a mask's- hey! Someone is coming over there, look!" Saria pointed across the distance.  
  
With Navi's help, Link lined his sight to the approaching figure.  
  
"Who is it? Do you know her?" asked Saria, she was getting interested in meeting the people Link knows.  
  
"Maybe..." Link couldn't tell.   
  
"Let me try," said Navi. She started to Z-target.   
  
"Link!" the figure shouted from the distance. Thanks to Navi, they could hear it well. She was crossing the bridge now, and approached the Hylian fields. She gave a wave as she ran.   
  
"She seems to know you," said Saria, giving a wave back.  
  
"Can you tell who she is?" Link asked Navi.  
  
Navi's colour changed slightly, indicating to Link that the person was not hostile. "I don't know. But maybe we should wait for her?"  
  
"Alright," said Link  
  
In only a few minutes, the figure had reached the group.  
  
"Link! I never thought I'd see you so soon!" She jumped onto Link, making him fall to the ground. She held the Hylian in a strong embrace. "I knew I would find you! Tee hee." she laughed.   
  
Saria just stared at the two, unable to say anything.  
  
"W-W-ho a-re yo-u" Link managed to speak after near suffocation.  
  
The girl released him from her lock, and did a quick twirl. "You don't recognise me? Your own betrothed?"  
  
"Betrothed!" Saria shouted in surprise.  
  
"Betrothed?" Link repeated dumbfounded. "I don't even know you!"  
  
"Silly Link," the girl tutted. "And who's your friend?" This had to be Saria she thought. Well, she was obviously no competition to her.  
  
"Yes Link, why don't you introduce us?" Saria said with only the tiniest edge in her voice. She wasn't normally the jealous type, but this girl was eyeing her in an almost threatening way.   
  
"I don't know her! Who are you?" Link repeated.   
  
"It's Ruto! Remember? the girl you saved, and stole her heart..."  
  
"Ruto?" That's it. She was mad, he thought. "Ruto is a Zora, and you are definitely not. What trick are you pulling?"  
  
"This guy gave me a mask so we can now be together!" Ruto explained.   
  
Link expression suddenly changed. "A Mask? Was it a weird guy, who had this backpack?"   
  
Ruto nodded. "That's him! He did it, just for us."  
  
"This is Ruto?" Saria asked. Link mentioned she was a little... eccentric. "So you don't really look like this?" Saria was actually curious as to what the Zora look liked without the mask.  
  
Link was now convinced it really was Ruto. No mask could hide her character. "What have you done to yourself? Why? You didn't need to do anything this drastic!" He felt Ruto could never be happy living a lie. And that was exactly what a mask did.  
  
"It was for you Link. For us..." Ruto whispered, getting closer.  
  
Saria was starting to get sick of this girl.  
  
Link had other things on his mind. "Listen to me Ruto, that guy, the salesman is up to something. I don't know what you have to do with this, but we have to hurry to the castle."   
  
"He didn't seem all... bad..." just as Ruto said that, the dizzy sensation came to her again.  
  
Link observed that Ruto was having trouble looking at him. "Ruto?" Suddenly, she lost consciousness. "Ruto!" Link caught her before she fell.  
  
"What happened?!" Saria said shocked.  
  
"She just fainted!" Link laid her carefully on the ground. "Come on Ruto! Wake up!" he shook her head slightly, trying to get a response from her. She gave a slight cough.  
  
"Link..." Ruto whispered. "I guess it was all too much... to see you... I'm so tired.." she whispered. Why should she be tired? There was something... she needed something. Was she drowning? No, that wasn't it, but there was something she needed... something she didn't even know.  
  
"Stay awake Ruto! Please!" Link said again.  
  
"Try listening to her heart" Sayl advised.   
  
Link put his head on her body, listening to the beats. Each beat sounded like it was struggling. "It's slowing down!" he screamed. Oh no. "She's stopped breathing..."  
  
"Calm down Link," said Navi. She landed on Ruto's head and started focusing a few analysis spells and a few healing spells. She detected a slight improvement, but there was something wrong. And yet, there was something familiar about this sickness. She still wasn't breathing. Navi then observed the impossible. "She's a Kokiri..."  
  
"What! No!" Link shouted.  
  
"Link. She's dying." Navi stated. Kokiri need the forest to live, just like anyone else needed air. Link could only slow the inevitable.  
  
Link understood the magnitude of the situation. But if she was a Kokiri, that meant she was wearing a Kokiri mask! If he could get it off... he had to try. He pressed his hands to her face, anxious to find some way to remove it, but only finding smooth skin. He then thought of placing the Zora mask on top to save her.  
  
"It can not be removed in that manner," said a voice.   
  
Link turned, suddenly seeing the salesman.  
  
"Most humblest apologies, but I must get to the customer." without another word, he gestured with his hands, making the group get thrown away from the unconscious girl by an invisible force.  
  
Link found he couldn't move. He could see that Saria was also in the same predicament.   
  
The salesman bent over the unconscious Ruto. "Dear Zora, I never meant you any harm..." he placed Ruto's hands on her own face, his own hands clasped on as well. "Concentrate princess. Release your true self, find it...somewhere..." The salesman put on a strained expression, and with a spark of light, the mask came away. He looked at the Kokiri mask as if it were a thing of evil.   
  
Ruto was now back to her Zora self.  
  
The salesman went to the frozen forms of the Hylians. "She was very close to death, but she will recover. Make sure she takes plenty of liquids, and please, accept my apologies... though I have no right for such a request." He started to turn away.  
  
"WAIT!" Link shouted when he found he could move his mouth. That Kokiri mask was Saria's cure; he needed to get it!  
  
The salesman turned back. "Incredible," he whispered as he sensed something. "You now possess the Stone mask once more!" he approached Link.  
  
At this point, Link wanted to reach for his sword. Still he was immobilised.  
  
"Let me see the stone mask... Please," he asked.  
  
Link found he could not help but bring it out.   
  
The salesman peered over the mask. "You used red medicine to remove it, I never liked that disadvantage of the mask. I thought making her insubstantial would remove that problem," he then started to wave his hands over it. "I knew it! You have a unique talent, how did you manage young one?" The mask, it is now charged with happiness far greater then ever! A joy unattainably by even himself. He pressed the mask into Link's hand once more. "I admire your work fellow craftsman, let us meet again soon." He then turned away.   
  
Link could only watch him leave.  
  
"By the way," The salesman paused in his movements. "Never, ever, under any circumstances, place another mask on top of a sealed mask. Sometimes they are... incompatable. Very unhappy." he then started to vanish.  
  
Link was able to move again.  
  
Saria stared at Ruto. She had never seen a Zora before, and couldn't help looking at the unusual princess. She began to wonder what Link looked like as a Zora. Finally, Ruto moved.  
  
"Link?" she looked at her blue hand, realising she was a Zora again. "No... I wanted..." she trailed off. Why? Why was she a Zora again?  
  
"Are you okay?" Link asked the stunned girl.  
  
"Yes..." Ruto answered, but she felt hollow inside. "I just wanted..." She felt very weak. "What happened to me?"  
  
"That wasn't a Hylian mask. It was a Kokiri mask," said Saria.  
  
"What's the difference?" Ruto asked confused. She had seen Hylians before. She was a Hylian, wasn't she? For a while, anyway. "In what way were they different?"  
  
"In appearance, not that much" said Link. "Except Kokiri die if they leave the forest." he explained.  
  
Ruto couldn't describe the strange suffocation she experienced. It was an indescribable sensation of being weltered away, piece by piece. Almost as if what ever it was that made her, was being removed. "Oh Link" she cried. "You saved me again, thank you."   
  
"It wasn't us," said Saria. "It was the Salesman."  
  
"We could've used that mask on you Saria." Link thought. Or could they? That salesman may have been trying to scare them by what he said. What did he mean by 'incompatible'?  
  
"We'll get it Link. At least we now know he has one," Saria reasoned.   
  
"What's going on?" Asked Ruto.  
  
The start of a new quest, Link thought.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hey everyone! Many thanks for the reviews again. I hope you are not disapointed :) Anyway, I don't know when I will next update, but it is all in the works :)  
  



	8. The running princess of Hyrule!

Chapter 8  
  
The Salesman walked on Hyrule fields, his face a complete mystery that was shrouded in a translucent cover. Yet, in his step, a rhythm of worry tinted with excitement was present. "I never meant harm... But... It is all so very close... Who are you to tell me otherwise!" He waited, trying to hear a response.   
  
Hearing nothing, he then cast a glance towards Link's group.   
  
The salesman stood that way for a long time, a patient statue. He then drew a long breath. "Malon was never in danger... as long as the spell held," he had ensured of that much. But what Link did, placing another mask on top of a sealed mask... he still had much to learn about masks.  
  
The salesman shook his head. Why did he even bother? Because masks were not tools of evil. Not a force of good either, but certainty not evil. Yet, was that all he could become now? It did not matter, in the end.  
  
"So, the stage is now fully set," he stated out-loud, a strange feeling running though him as he admitted it. It bordered on the possibility that he was no longer needed. But there was always a further event required, someone else to be manipulated.   
  
Always.   
  
It was almost time for the final journey, there was just something more he had to do.  
  
Once more, he looked at Link. He and those two companions appeared to be heading towards Hyrule castle, exactly as planned. Suddenly, both Link and Saria turned their heads, locking their eyes to his. He immediately turned away, not acknowledging the moment contact. The forest folk, even Link who was raised among them, had a very strong extrasensory perception. Possibly as a result of the bondage with their fairies.  
  
No matter, care was vital if he was to remain unnoticed.  
  
"Link..." he whispered, knowing they would never hear him. "Such a special ability... The stone mask..." He looked up into the sky, as if contemplating everything that has happened. "Link has a gift for this job. No, of course he can not replace a true salesman, he just has... potential."  
  
Link had neutralised the spell on Malon, and actually increased the mask power to a higher level. Such an ability in a Hylian... "He must have made someone extremely happy-" But that could wait.  
  
He concentrated for a moment, and started to gain a feeling on Zelda. The rabbit mask was integrating better then he could ever hope. He wished he could claim it was all down to him, but Link's masks were all incredibly powerful. All he did was bring the power out. Who knows what else Link may be able to produce with that skill?   
  
In the time the Salesman had, he had paid a visit to each and every one of Link's friends. Darunia and Naburu proved harder to give a mask, but he... accommodated them. Now each counterpart of the sages has had a taste of mask magic.  
  
Such a shame about Ruto.  
  
Ruto... How many times had he seen such a person, someone that loved the wrong species. It was not unheard of. It was part of his job to give everyone a chance, but he had failed.   
  
He wanted to make it up to her.   
  
Maybe he could, once all this was over.  
  
Sam'kemesa, the dream of all salesman. It was so close. He wished he could see the future, but it wasn't necessary. He knew what was going to happen, to the best of anyone in his position. Link would be able to get it. He has the motive, and the spirit. But would he give it to him? Probably not, but he can be easily convinced.   
  
As good as Link was, he was after all merely the customer.  
  
"Time is all that is needed, and is all that we have," he recited to himself. "Soon, it is all we will be."  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
There was no way for Epona to carry three people to Hyrule castle; it could barely do two. Link commanded the horse to head back to the ranch, deciding they will make the rest of the short journey to the castle. It was a quiet walk, but then a feeling came to Link and he stopped. Saria, at his side, also stopped.  
  
"What? What are you two doing? What are you looking at?" Ruto asked confused.  
  
"Nothing," Link and Saria both said simultaneously.  
  
"It must have been something for you to both stop," said Ruto impatiently. She looked around at what they were looking for, but could see nothing.  
  
"I just thought-" Link started.  
  
"Something was there," Saria finished.  
  
Ruto shivered at the synchronised talk. "Okay, stop that. That is really creepy," she said.  
  
Link and Saria both glanced at each other in the awkward moment, shifting their sight again to the presence. But it was no longer there.  
  
"Um, let's go on," said Link at last.  
  
"Yes," said Saria, unable to think of anything more to say.  
  
Ruto felt very out of place. It wasn't just the dry environment, though perhaps there was a part of it, but also the company. She would love to have a private moment with Link about now, but that other girl was following him too closely. She just needed a single moment! Was that too much to ask? Not to mention she was getting further annoyed at Saria. Every so often she would sneak a glance at her, for whatever reason.  
  
It wasn't long before Hyrule castle was in front of them, still closed to protect the inhabitants. However, it was not yet sunrise, yet there were no skeletons around. Link was unsure what that could mean. He also knew that the castle would not be open for another two hours or so, but they had to get in now!  
  
"Maybe there's another way in," thought Navi. Unfortunately, she knew it was unlikely. Hyrule castle was quite impenetrable at night, Link tried so many times to test its defences. It was quite ironic that once you get though this one wall, getting into the palace was a breeze.  
  
Link thought they could have a quick look around to search for a quick way in. If not, they will just have to wait until they open. "I'll take a look on the left wall. Saria, you take the right. Ruto, do you think you can look in the moat for a way in?" he asked.  
  
"The moat?" Ruto said, making disgusted expression. "What do I look like, some fish? That water is probably diseased!"  
  
"I've been in it myself Ruto," said Link, remembering when Zelda threw the Ocarina in the water. "It comes straight from your own river after all," he reminded.  
  
Ruto had forgotten that. "Well, okay Link. For you," she said giving a wink, though Link didn't seem to notice as he left.  
  
As Link left to search his side of the wall, Saria was about to search too when Ruto stopped her. "Hey! What's with you?" she asked straightening her Kokiri garb.  
  
"First, I want to know why you keep looking at me like that!" It was really starting to get on her nerves. "You act as if you've never seen a Zora before!"  
  
Saria was taken aback at being caught. "Sorry. Actually, you are the first Zora I've seen." she confessed.  
  
"Really?" Ruto thought that was very odd, they tended to stick out a mile away. No wonder she kept staring at her. "Why haven't you seen us before? Haven't you ever been to Hyrule castle? Or have you never left Kakariko village in your life?" She thought it was quite sad, if that was the case.  
  
"No, I don't live at Kakariko," explained Saria.  
  
"Then where?" Ruto asked.  
  
"The forest."  
  
"Oh," Ruto didn't know of any settlements in the woods. Far from it, she heard they were cursed. A place for demons and monsters. "Is that where Link is from?" she asked from curiosity.  
  
"Yes. Well sort off," Saria corrected herself. "It's a bit complicated."  
  
Ruto eyed her rival carefully. She dressed similarly to Link, and followed closely to him. They also seemed very open to each other, so they must have known each other for a long time. This girl may know Link even better then she does.  
  
Ruto couldn't let that possibility occur. Link was for her, and it was time Saria knew that.   
  
"You can't have him you know," she said as a matter of fact.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Saria asked, missing the dangerous tone the Zora passed.  
  
"Oh don't give me that!" Ruto gave a quick look, making sure Link was still out of earshot. "I've seen the way he looks at you."  
  
"Me and Link? We're friends-" Saria explained automatically.  
  
"Oh really," Ruto said with sarcasm. "Then what about the way you see him?"   
  
Saria was in complete shock. "We're friends. Okay?" she tried to enforce, though when it came out, her voice was weak and unsure.   
  
Ruto caught it instantly. "But you want it to be more, don't you." her fins gave a quick flare.  
  
"I- that is none of your business!" Saria's temper finally reached breaking point.  
  
"Well, since you are just friends... that means I can get Link myself. It's only proper, after all, he is engaged to me. Don't forget that," Ruto smiled. "Just, don't get in the way. Now I have a moat to check up." She quickly dived in.  
  
Saria was left alone, a torrent of emotions betrayed her serene outward appearance.  
  
"Don't listen to her," Sayl, her fairy, advised.  
  
Saria sighed. "I feel so confused," she whispered. For so long, Link and her were friends. That friendship was important to her, particularly since it seemed it was all she could be for him. There was no chance for her. Even Ruto had a better chance, since she was condemned to the outward appearance of a child. It wasn't fair.   
  
But it's different now. She was no longer a Kokiri, her childhood was over. She could grow up, grow old... then she would die. That was what Link tried to explain to her before. What he, and now her, would go though.  
  
It would be instant compared to what a Kokiri was used to.  
  
Somewhere on the furthest recess of their memories, Kokiri understood that they were not completely immortal. She never thought about it, until the truth of Link's heritage was found. She had to accept that what might be tomorrow to her, Link would have lived the normal limit of his life.  
  
If she was stuck as a Hylian... then she would stay with Link. What else could she do?  
  
"Let's try searching for that entrance," Sayl glowed briefly, momentarily illuminating her surroundings.  
  
"Okay," said Saria. Her future was going to have to wait.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Link tapped each wall, but nothing had changed since the last time he was here. The walls were un-scaleable, even for the hookshot. He returned to the drawbridge, as did Ruto and Saria. "I guess we will just have to wait until it opens." Link sighed.   
  
"It's so stupid to do this," said Ruto getting bored.  
  
Link looked at the impenetrable fortress. "It's not their fault. At night, this place is usually teaming with monsters," reasoned Link. "It was the only way for them to live in peace and without fear."  
  
"No magic to protect them, like for us," Saria thought sadly.  
  
"We shouldn't have to wait too long." Link hoped. " Sunrise is in an hour or so- huh?" Link caught surprised, as the gates slowly opened ahead of schedule. At the same moment, he felt the wind pick up, as if a storm approached. Rain then followed.  
  
"I sense something approaching from the gates," Navi spoke, feeling anxious. The bridge came down with a soft clang. "It's approaching at high speed..."  
  
"It's started raining," said Ruto ignoring the group's tension, instead taking joy in the cool water. "Ah, that feels so good!" The water ran though her, making her feel revitalised.  
  
Link stood on the center of the drawbridge, he could hear now the sound of something approaching. He remembered this feeling of impending doom from last time, when he met Gannondorf in person. It was lucky he did not know exactly who he was. At the time, he lacked the power needed to take on the great King of the Gerudo.  
  
Navi illuminated, trying to gather what was happening. "I sense... It's the princess!"  
  
Link looked ahead, when he suddenly had the wind knocked out of him and fell back. He immediately got up, Ruto and Saria helping him.  
  
"Was that the princess?" Saria wondered, trying to look at the figure. But the dust pile prevented her from seeing anything.   
  
"Why would she flee the castle again?" To Link, it didn't make sense.   
  
"More people are approaching Link!" alerted Navi.  
  
Link drew his sword in anticipation, trying to figure out who would chase the princess out of her own castle.   
  
"Something very familiar about this Link," said Navi.  
  
"I know," replied Link. He could see it now, but was caught unprepared by the sight. It was a group of about fifteen horsemen, and they were about to trample onto him! He quickly jumped out of the way, when he recognised their leader. "Impa!" he shouted.  
  
Impa, on horseback recognised the young Hylian. "Link! Your timing is perfect," she said with relief. "Something has happened to the princess, we have to get her back to the castle."  
  
"What's happened?"   
  
"A few days ago, she received a most curious gift. Some sort of 'rabbit' hood. She put it on, and was cursed." Impa quickly explained.  
  
"The bunny hood? What has it done to her?" Link wondered what was going on?  
  
Impa tried to gather what she has seen so far as a result of the hood. "She has been given a speed such that I have never seen before. She may even be able to out run these horses, but we must try. I have asked the knights to try and stop her safely," she added.  
  
Link looked in the direction Zelda went. He assumed she was on horseback, but the hood had given more speed then it usually did. "We have to help," he thought. "You two stay here," he told Saria and Ruto. "Can I get a ride Impa?"  
  
"Climb on quickly," said Impa.  
  
As soon as Link was abroad, the horse started to trample at frightening speed. Link hoped it would be fast enough to get to Zelda.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
In a matter of minutes, Impa's powerful horse had travelled at a higher speed then Epona could ever sustain. Impa kept a watchful eye for any disturbances that would indicate Zelda's presence.  
  
"Can you see her?" asked Link.  
  
Impa scoured the lush fields. "I'm trying, it's still a little dark- I see her!" Impa shouted, at last seeing a dust cloud.  
  
Link also looked ahead. She was running much faster then they were, not even a horse could catch up to her now. "Why is she running?" he wondered.  
  
"I don't think she can help it," said Impa. "That mask has possessed her."  
  
"Link, we have to cut across her path," Navi explained. It would be the only way to meet her.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you, Navi." Link reached into his back, and put on the fairy mask. In a flash of light, he joined Navi in the air.  
  
Impa turned around, fearing Link had fallen off the horse, but he wasn't even on the ground. "Link?" she shouted, but nobody was there. Ignoring her momentary confusion, she reassumed her attention on the running princess.  
  
Link roused to the air. He was high enough to see that Zelda was sticking on the path around the ranch. 'just like the running man,' he thought.   
  
"Link, we can reach her if we fly to that area," Navi pointed to a crossroad point.  
  
Link trusted Navi's instincts, and followed her. When they were a safe distance to the ground, Link took off the mask, once again becoming a normal Hylian. "How long until she gets here Navi?"  
  
Navi flew slightly higher. "About one minute Link. I think I can Z-target her now."  
  
"Really? Please try, Navi." Link hoped he could talk to her.  
  
Navi did as instructed and set up a telepathic link between the two Hylians.  
  
"Zelda, can you hear me?" Link voiced.  
  
"Link! Help me! I can't stop..." Zelda's panicked thoughts scattered and broke the connection.  
  
"What do we do? She can't stop," Navi couldn't think of what to advise.  
  
Link brought out the Ocarina of Time. "I hope this can still work," He started playing Zelda's lullaby. 'Keep the connection to her Navi,' he asked telepathically to his fairy.  
  
Navi transmitted the notes to Zelda as they were being played. "She's starting to slow down... Keep going Link!"  
  
Link continued to play, he could see the Princess approaching him, but she was slowing down with every step. Eventually, she started walking to the peaceful music of the melody. She walked towards Link, a peaceful expression on her face.  
  
"Link..." Zelda said, still walking to him.   
  
Link could see the bunny ears of the mask sticking out. "I'm here Zelda," he said.  
  
"I knew you would come Link..." Zelda smiled. "Something... was wrong. So I knew you would come."  
  
"Of course princess." Link approached her, walking in similar step.  
  
The effects of the melody were still working their way into Zelda. "That song always makes me sleepy," she sighed, feeling exhausted. After a yawn she then collapsed into Link's arms, with peace of mind that she would be protected.  
  
"Sweet dreams," Link whispered.  
  
Impa rode towards them. "You have the princess!" She said relieved. "Come, let's take her back to the castle."  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Saria and Ruto waited patiently at the castle gates.  
  
"I hope Link got her," Saria said concerned.  
  
"I bet he did." Ruto answered confidently. "Link does this sort of thing all the time."  
  
"True," Saria sighed. They always expected that from Link, regardless of what he might want. She wondered, didn't anyone else see that?  
  
"What I can't believe," thought Ruto, "is that he just left us here as if we were no use!"  
  
Saria paced a little towards the Zora. "It's his way. He's used to doing things on his own. He also feels better knowing we are being kept safe," she added.  
  
Ruto smirked, viewing Saria from the corner of her eye. "Speak for yourself,"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You may have to be protected, but I don't. Link and I worked hard together, to vanquish the evil in Lord Jabu-Jabu. I was with him, side by side."  
  
"That's not what I heard," replied Saria.  
  
"Oh, it's true! Actually, I was going to do it all myself, but Link insisted we work together." said Ruto.  
  
"Oh really," Saria thought sarcastically.   
  
Ruto didn't answer. She didn't need to. Spending time with her rival made her feel more confident. Sure, Saria may have all the advantages, but she herself said Link and her were only friends. She could not tell why, but she now knew Saria was not a problem. The girl was unsure of herself, of what she wanted. In time, she might sort out her problem, but by then, Ruto would use that time productively. Saria wasn't even paying attention...  
  
Suddenly, Saria looked up "Okay Link," she said.  
  
"Huh? Is Link here?" Ruto looked ahead, anxious to see him.  
  
"No, He's still on the fields. Link and I can communicate telepathically," explained Saria.   
  
"What!" Ruto yelled. "No, you have to be kidding. You're just making it up!" she defended.   
  
Saria ignored Ruto. "Link said he managed to get Zelda, and they are on their way here now."  
  
The princess couldn't believe it. "Why? I mean... How do you do it?" She asked, slightly worried.  
  
Saria put a thinking pose, trying to decide how best to explain it. "Well, not everyone can, but me and Link are... in tuned to each other. Music lets us open the door to each other, no matter how far we are,"   
In truth, Saria didn't know completely how her music worked. It was one she made, and the notes were like a path to her heart. That was the best explanation to her.  
  
Ruto couldn't take this. 'No wonder they were close,' she thought. They remained in contact throughout their lives. It meant that even if she had Link, she would still have to share a part of him with Saria! No, Saria had to be lying. Perhaps it was the fairies that did it. She looked at the oddly silent fairy, which never strayed away from the girl. Yes, that had to be it. The fairies of the woods were mysterious and had strange powers.   
  
She would one day have to somehow separate Navi and Link, if they could be together. It was the only way.  
  
At that moment, Impa rode in, with Link and Zelda. The horse stopped in front of them.  
  
"We must hurry to the palace Link, before she wakes up." Impa looked at the princess, she seemed a sleep, but she didn't want to take the chance she would wake and not be stopped.  
  
Link jumped off Impa's horse. "You take her Impa, I have to check something here. I'll meet you in the palace."  
  
"Very well Link," Impa steered the horse into motion, heading though the guarded gates.  
  
"What are we doing now Link?" asked Saria.  
  
"Follow me. There's a certain shop we need to look at," Said Link, as they entered the market place.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
To be continued 


	9. Back to hyrule castle

Chapter 9  
  
Again, for Link, nothing had changed in the Hyrule market place. As usual, for the start of the day, people went about their daily business. He scanned the slightly familiar faces, giving a short smile as he recognised some.  
  
The absolute sea of activity bewildered Saria. Everywhere, there were Hylians. Buying, talking, eating... And one was chasing a chicken? "What are they all doing?" she gasped.   
  
"They're all having fun! That's what!" Ruto immediately went to look at all the fresh fruit, vegetables, and other things on sale. She found herself enticed by the smell of fresh fish. Unable to help herself, she took one at ate it.  
  
"That costs 40 Rupees," said the storekeeper.  
  
"Oh. Um, well..." Ruto didn't want to say she had forgotten to bring money. It was embarrassing and inappropriate for a princess of the Zora.  
  
"I knew it, another trouble maker" said the shop keeper grimacing. "Typical Zora... And don't try giving me that excuse that you have no pockets! Where are your parents?"   
  
Link was immediately by her. "I have it covered," he gave some coins to him.  
  
"Thank you Link!" Ruto smiled. "Come on, lets go shopping together! I can pay you back at the caverns."   
  
"I think we'd better- Hold on. Where's Saria?" Link had realised that now she had disappeared.   
  
"She's over there Link," said Navi.   
  
Saria could be seen helping a girl chase the chicken. Link watched bemused as she ran in circles, trying to help the girl dressed in yellow to catch the animal by surprise. It was just like he did, when he first got here.   
  
"Why do you want to catch it?" Saria asked, as the surprisingly agile bird gave the run around. It had once again slipped from her.   
  
"I don't know," said the girl. "It's just, I can never catch that one. I want to be able to catch it one day. Maybe when I'm faster... Cool mask, by the way," she added.  
  
Saria was surprised she could tell. "H-How..."  
  
"Come on Saria, we have to go to the happy mask shop. We might find a clue there." Link ushered her with a little haste, before anything else distracts them.  
  
"Wait Link. That girl, she was able to-"  
  
"Yay! I caught you at last!" said the girl happily holding the chicken. "Time to take you home," she said as she left.  
  
"What about her?" Asked Ruto, finally caught up to the group.  
  
"I- it's, nothing. Nothing..." repeated Saria.  
  
"The Happy Mask shop is over here," Link pointed to the store. It had the same logo on the top, and as usual, people avoided it. "Funny, I thought it might have disappeared." he commented.   
  
"Why in the world would you think that? It's not going anywhere," said Ruto.  
  
Link sighed, feeling some relief that the shop was indeed still there. "Because... I don't know. Nothing about this feels right."  
  
"Let's go in then and find out," said Saria.   
  
Ruto paused in a moment thought. Perhaps she could get the mask she wants... It was worth a try. "Come on then Link, let's not waste any time! The balance of Hyrule, the Cosmos or who knows what obviously lies at the center of that... Happy mask shop" she said in a frantic speech.  
  
"Umm, Okay." Said Link.  
  
"And you thought I was bossy," Navi spoke to Link under his hat.  
  
"Believe me Navi, you are the most helpful person of us" Link whispered with a grin.   
  
"Thank you Link." Navi touched a slight reddish tint in her colour slightly embarrassed by the complement.  
  
It was ironic that once Link had Tatl, all of Navi's bad characteristics seemed somehow trivial.   
  
Tatl showed no willingness to help him in Termina, whereas Navi actually wanted to help. Perhaps that was being unfair to Tatl, though that was how he felt. And yet... he would miss her too.   
  
He didn't know how a Kokiri was assigned a fairy. Whether they are born with their partner or if they must undergo a trial to earn one. What ever happened, Navi and Link now shared a close association for each other. Much like any other Kokiri that Link knew.   
  
And he had Tatl to thank for that.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Link opened the door of the happy mask shop, with Saria and Ruto following him inside.  
  
The shop was completely barren. There was dust already pilling up, from disuse.   
  
"Looks like nobody's here," observed Saria.  
  
"I'll just check the shelves," thought Ruto. Unfortunately, there was nothing on the shelves either. Not even an ordinary mask was left. Frustration built up inside her, looks like getting a Hylian mask would be harder then she thought.  
  
Link had a quick look around, and knew that he would not find anything here. He ran a hand though the counter, looking at where the mask salesman usually stood.  
  
"What's this Link?" asked Saria, pointing to the large billboard.  
  
"Those are the rules for the masks," said Link as he tried to remember them. "Most are about rules for trade, one mask has to be given at each time. You borrowed a mask here, sold it to someone, then give the money back."  
  
"Sounds boring," said Ruto as she sighed. "Why in the world would you do this? Giving masks to people, thinking it would spread happiness? The guy was obviously mad."  
  
"Well... happiness did spread. It was the weirdest thing," thought Link. "For every mask I gave, it set up a chain event. More happiness was spread each time."  
  
"Link, was this where you gave the stalkid that monster mask?" asked Saria.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "But I didn't think anything would come of it. He wanted... a face of his own. His face was taken by the woods, since he was changed into a stalkid."  
  
"Oh who cares about this stupid shop?" Said Ruto, as she leaned against the wall. "There's nothing here and we're wasting time."  
  
"You're right Ruto," said Link.  
  
"I am?" Ruto was shocked. Perhaps he can make Link forget about all this nonsense, before he is too far into a new quest. "Then let's forget about this and-"  
  
"We have to go to Hyrule castle," Link decided. "That salesman has cursed Zelda, and we have to break it."   
  
He started to walk outside.  
  
"Any idea what's going on Link?" Asked Saria, as he followed him outside to the market place.  
  
Link stood quietly for a minute. "Saria... do you believe in fate?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Fate? Well, yes I suppose." replied Saria. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know what's going on. But the more I think about it, the more I feel the Salesman has been leading me to something. He might have been leading me, even when I didn't know about it."  
  
"I believe in fate, Link" said Ruto to him. "How else could I have met someone like you?" she smiled.  
  
Link shied away from the advancing Zora. "Um- We- have to get going," Link stuttered.   
  
"I go wherever you go Link! Tee he," she laughed to herself.   
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
The King waited patiently at the courtyard, anxious to hear any word from Impa. He watched with great relief, as Impa rode back to the castle, carrying Zelda.  
  
"Impa! Please my daughter, what happened?"  
  
Impa carried the sleeping princess in her arms, deciding it best if the child rested. "Highness, I will explain, but first let me put Zelda to bed."  
  
"Quickly then," replied the King as he followed them to Zelda's room.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The King stood close to Zelda's bedside, offering a quiet a prayer for his daughter. She looked so peaceful as she slept, the rabbit ears on her head the only thing making her look odd.  
  
"Impa, I demand to know who has done this!" he said angrily.  
  
"Majesty... A mysterious parcel was delivered to her, containing a mask." she explained. "We have no idea who did it, or what he did, but you can see the results on her highness."  
  
The King was not impressed by this assessment.  
  
Shusar, appointed wizard of Hyrule, was also in the room. "Your Majesty, I have asked many of my colleagues about this phenomenon-"  
  
"You knew about this before! Why didn't you tell me?!" The king shouted.  
  
Impa stepped into the Wizards defence. "I was the one highness. Zelda didn't want any trouble with the peace talks with the Gerudos, and I agreed. Peace is fragile, but is growing now. This even might have threatened it."  
  
"Could the Gerudo's have done this?" The king said dangerously.  
  
"Unlikely, your majesty," Shusar replied. "I have never seen anything of this in my life, and I have studied all magic we know. The Gerudo know even less then us about magic."   
  
The King was still suspicious.   
  
The wizard looked at the rabbit ears sticking out, prodding each one with his finger. "They do not respond to my magic, I can't even see them separately with my third sight," he sighed. "They are beyond my powers," he admitted.  
  
"Then... there is nothing you can do?" Impa asked fearfully.  
  
"Shusar, you and your line have always been held in high regard by my family. But if even you can do nothing..." The King sighed, not completing her trail of thought.  
  
"I have only one course of action. My Master taught me an un-binding spell, I have prepared my room for its use. I was told it works every time, provided we have more power then the sealing spell. With your permission, I'd like to try."  
  
"I would rather we wait for Link," replied Impa. "I believe the boy knows more about this kind of magic."   
  
"I don't think it can wait longer," said the wizard. "The mask appears to be... assimilating to her. It started as an ordinary mask, correct?" He pointed to the sleeping girl. "Now, we see Zelda no longer wears the mask and has rabbit ears. In time... I don't want to think what will happen if we try nothing."  
  
"Very well. Let's try it," decided the King.  
  
Zelda started to stir, waking up. "Daddy? What's happened?" she asked.  
  
"Shh darling," the King assured her. "I know about the mask. Shusar has a way to remove it."  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry for not telling you."  
  
"Forget about that, Zelda. Let's go to his laboratory, are you able to walk?"  
  
"Walk?" Zelda smiled. "I suppose I can try walking instead."   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Link approached the gates of the castle. Unfortunately, a guard was blocking their way.  
  
"Sorry, but nobody is allowed in the castle." the guard explained.  
  
"Come on!" Link argued. "I'm the Hero of Time! Zelda knows me!"  
  
"Yeah," added Saria. "He saved all our lives!"  
  
The guard didn't listen. "It's not safe to play here, children. Please play elsewhere."  
  
Link was sorely tempted to use his sword to slice the gates, but then Ruto pushed him aside.  
  
"Let me handle this," said Ruto.  
  
The guard looked at the Zora. "Beat it kids, otherwise I may have to arrest you."  
  
"How dare you speak to a member of the Zoran Royal family like that!" Ruto shouted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Ha. Good one," said the guard, unimpressed. "I'll have you know, impersonating royal family members is an offence."  
  
Ruto calmly brought out a ring. "I hardly ever wear it, but I always bring it with me! Tee he."  
  
The guard looked shocked as the girl brought out the seal of the Zoran. "F-Forgive me, your highness. Would you like an escort to the chambers?"  
  
"That's better," said Ruto. "I will overlook this treatment I have received, you were only doing your job."  
  
The guard sighed in relief.  
  
Ruto continued. "Now, an escort would be wonderful, and my friends are to be treated royally. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Princess. Of course." The guard proceeded to open up the gates.  
  
"Thanks Ruto," Link thanked.  
  
"It pays to be in power," she admitted. "You know Link... you would be treated with respect, if you were to find someone with power. Someone like that would be-"  
  
"Link!" Navi shouted interrupting them. "I think I sense something."  
  
"What is it Navi?" he asked.  
  
"We are sensing a gathering of magic somewhere within the castle," said Sayl.  
  
"We have to see what's going on," said Link.   
  
Ruto sighed. Once again, she had been pushed aside. 'Someday Link, you will see it's me you want.'  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Shusar spread his arms high, pulling invisible threads around princess Zelda. He spoke the words of power and magic, as his master had taught him. The unsealing spell was one of his ultimate spells, and taxed the experienced wizard to his limit. But he continued to chant.  
  
On the table, Zelda started rising. A powerful field enveloped them, and the incense burners flared into a greater colour.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Outside, the King paced nervously. Every so often, he would put his hand on the door of Shusar's lab, but the wizard insisted nothing must enter until the spell was complete. He trusted the wizard, but he had a general mistrust of magic users.  
  
"She will be fine highness," said Impa.  
  
"I hope so Impa," he said. "I should have been paying attention that something was wrong. If I did-"  
  
"Nothing would be changed. There was nothing you could have done."  
  
At this moment, a guard came. "My lord, the princess of the Zora has arrived, bringing two friends."  
  
"One of them must be Link," said Impa.   
  
"Bring them here quickly" ordered the King.  
  
"At once sire." The guard promptly left.  
  
A short moment later, the guard came back with Link and his companions.  
  
"What going on Impa?" said Link. "Where's Zelda?"  
  
"Our wizard is attempting to extract the mask from the princess." she explained. "We will know soon, if it has been successful."  
  
********************  
  
Shusar chanted and chanted.   
  
The princess struggled on the slab, her eyes still closed. For a moment, the Triforce of Wisdom glowed on her hand, in her distress, and faded back.  
  
Shusar did not notice, as he intently focussed on the rabbit ears protruding. He focussed on their dissolvement and separation to remove the blemish from the princess. No matter how far he pressed, still he could not grab hold of this new energy. With invisible hands, he tried to reach into the energy and pulled.  
  
The rabbit ears started to glow red. Zelda screamed in pain.  
  
Shusar could see his own spell feeding into the mask's power, working against him. He immediately held back the spell and started to dispel it.  
  
Zelda fell back gently on the table, the ears still present.  
  
The wizard sighed. He hoped he had not just done more harm.  
  
*******************  
  
"Impa, I don't think these masks can't be removed by our magic." Link reasoned.  
  
The door to the Wizard's room opened. Shusar came out, exhausted and feeling beaten. "I fear the boy is right," he said.  
  
"Shusar. I take it you were unsuccessful?" asked the King.  
  
"Most humble apologies majesty. The princess is still asleep, and now she must rest. The spell was very taxing on her and myself." the wizard sighed.  
  
"The King turned to Link. "Just who are you boy? Do you know what we are dealing with?"  
  
"This is Link of course!" said Saria. "The Hero of Time! Honestly Link, why don't you get given any credit?"  
  
"He would, if he was with someone of worth," Ruto commented.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"The King waved his hands over the argument. "I remember, you were the one entrusted with the Ocarina of Time by my daughter. She did not explain herself... but I trust her judgement. I trust you used it for some good purpose?"  
  
"Yes your majesty," said Link.  
  
"I want to know everything, boy." said the King.  
  
"I will tend to Zelda," said Impa.  
  
"Very well. Come Link, we have much to discuss."  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors notes: Hey everyone, I know it's a bit shorter then my usual chapter, but I hope it is to your liking. I really enjoyed writing this, and hope to continue it soon :) 


	10. Whats going on?

  
D'oh! Okay everyone, I made a slight mistake concerning the names of the masks. The Keaton mask and Kitsune mask are one and the same. The word Kitsune if from the Japanese version of the game I think. But they are the same. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Now, onwards! Once again, if you made it here, you must be enjoying this story. I humbly thank you for reading it.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Saria gazed about the huge palace. "This place is incredible!" she gasped excitedly. Never had she seen a building so large. Unlike the dark indoors she normally associated with the huts of the Kokiri village, the lights of the sun seemed to be attracted inside the structure. It gave illumination to all corners, coloured by tinted windows. It was a beautiful sight to her, as if an attempt was made to bring the beauty of the outside inside. Still, she did prefer the wide outside more.  
  
"You have a sight for art," said the King extremely proud of his residence. "Yes, the palace is one of the great wonders of Hyrule. Not many people get the chance to see it."  
  
"Why not?" asked Saria.  
  
The King was put off guard by that question. "Well... it's a palace, you see. And poor people..." he tried in vain to think of an answer. "Most people tend to be thieves and steal what they want, unfortunately."   
  
"Poor people are always jealous of royalty." said Ruto bluntly. "They want what they can not have."  
  
Link thought about saying something, but declined to comment. Ruto had very strong opinions and there is no way he could change her mind about anything. Saria however, was more inquisitive.  
  
"Why can't they have it?" she pressed.  
  
"They're poor." Ruto explained simply. "No money, wealth or power."  
  
"I... see." Saria still didn't understand, but she didn't ask further.   
  
"Where is Zelda?" Asked Link concerned.   
  
"She is resting now. The spell was a bit to much for her..." the King sighed feeling defeated.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Saria. She hoped to meet this princess soon.  
  
"She will be. But the mask has not been removed from her yet."  
  
"We'll find a way" Link promised.  
  
The King agreed. "Now Link, I want to know everything about this. We can talk in the ambassadorial chambers. In the mean time, perhaps Saria here would like to explore the palace? I can arrange an escort."   
  
"Oh please, let me show her around" Ruto interrupted. "I can show her everything."  
  
Saria was taken aback a little by her offer. Ruto was nothing but nasty to her since they met. Why this sudden change of heart?  
  
The King nodded. He trusted them to stay out of trouble... for the most part. "If you like, princess Ruto. As they say, our home is your home" though he knew children would always be children. He'd better arrange for a guard to keep an eye for them, just in case.  
  
"Tee he. If you ever visit our caverns, we'll be sure to show you our underground tunnels." said Ruto giving a courteous bow.  
  
"I look forward to it." the King bowed slightly in return.  
  
"Come on forest-girl," said Ruto. Saria followed her down the corridors.  
  
"This way Link," the king showed him to a private room.  
  
*************  
  
"Please sit down Link," said the King as he eyed him carefully. In all his years, never had he heard of such absurdity. *He's just a boy! A ten year old boy!* How could anything depend one so young? How could he possibly be a match for some of the greatest swordsman of his castle?   
  
It seemed impossible.  
  
Yet, Zelda insisted he should be the bearer of the Ocarina of Time. An item of such power seconded only by the master sword and the Triforce itself. His family had protected the Ocarina for a millennia, it was no easy task to simply _lend_ it, as Zelda put it.  
  
They sat at a conference table, usually used for ambassadors. Link swung his short legs too and fro, unused to sitting in such a large chair.  
  
The King chuckled a little. *He is a mixture of maturity and immaturity,* Still, he was certainly important, despite his age. "Link," he addressed, refraining from calling him a child. "Please explain to me what has happened," he asked bluntly. Perhaps now some answers would come.  
  
"Well, it's a bit of a long story," said Link. "Where should I start?" he wondered.  
  
"Start wherever you can," said the King. "It is one thing to threaten the lands of Hyrule, but quite another if someone even _dares_ to harm Zelda." He vowed such action would not go unpunished for anything done to his daughter.  
  
Link nodded and started to explain the events. "Well, it all began in a land called Termina- wait. Actually... it all began in your market place, at a very odd shop..."  
  
************************  
  
Shusar paced back and forth, as he waited for Zelda to wake up. The spell had not gone according to plan. In fact, he feared he had made things worse.  
  
Impa leaned on the wall cross-armed, her eyes trailing Shusar.  
  
"Wizard, kindly stop pacing. I find it extremely irritating" said Impa finally losing patience.  
  
"I can not help it Impa," said Shusar as he stopped.  
  
"There is no point in worrying about anything. Honestly, how do you Hylians get anything done with your constant worry?"  
  
"I wish I had your attitude Impa," thought the wizard before continuing. "I was overconfident and I... failed."   
  
Failure, for Shusar, was a terrible thing. Wizards are often held in high regard, as being able to do anything. After awhile, they begin to believe it too. Especially since he was the King's personal wizard. Few could match Shusar's abilities, and he had never met any of them before. Whoever did this spell was one far more powerful then him. It was a bitter pill to swallow.  
  
He returned his attention to Zelda, whom he had not let out of his sight since Impa brought her back to her room.  
  
"You learn from mistakes Shusar" Impa stated simply. "Of course, if you did hurt the princess, you would have more then your lack of confidence to fear."  
  
The wizard shivered slightly at her threatening voice. "I was only doing what I hoped was right..." he said meekly.  
  
"I know," said Impa, slightly ashamed of herself. It was not her way to pick a fight with one so frail. "My apologies." She had to take her frustrations out on something, but this was an unseen enemy. This... Mask Salesman, as Link called him...  
  
She moved to Zelda, lightly stroking her head. The young princess was so young and innocent. She wondered why someone would do something like this.   
  
Shusar, seeing Impa's quiet distress, placed a confronting arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you know how much I took care of her?" Impa asked in a soft tone.   
  
"I can not imagine her without you. Ever since..." the wizard trailed off. It was a terrible day. He remembered every detail of it. The Queen of Hyrule... Ellesia. Her time was shorter then it should have been.  
  
Impa went into further thought. "Could I be blamed if I feel like her mother..."  
  
"And I feel much like her grandfather," confessed the wizard with a smirk. "Ellesia would understand Impa. You have been there for her when she could not. Such cruel fate, but life goes on. Blood doesn't matter, I thought you knew that."  
  
"And you say you have no philosophy Shusar," Impa smiled at the understanding wizard.  
  
"I am too old to have any philosophy." he grimaced.  
  
Impa locked her eyes to the wizard. Not in a threatening way, but as an indication that she wanted the truth. "What do you fear about this, Shusar?" She asked softly. "I must know."  
  
The old man sighed. Impa had perceived his fear, as usual. "Magic is a very fickle energy Impa. Yet that is all it is... energy. Basically, This mask has a power unlike the energy of Hyrule. It somehow fed on all the power I gave it. I think the mask acts like a funnel of power, absorbing energy where it can for it's own use. The ability to transform oneself, into anything, is very costly of our mana."  
  
"I don't understand this magic," said Impa defeated.  
  
"Nor do I, Impa. It is radically different... and yet, my spell was turned around."   
  
"So all you did was give it more power?"  
  
The wizard turned away, looking blankly at the window. "I hope that is all I did..."  
  
Impa continued to stare at the wizard. "What could happen?" she asked, knowing she would regret this.  
  
"I don't know... From what Link said, and from what I gathered, these masks normally give abilities they represent. But that is it. For the mask that Zelda wears, great speed is bestowed. However, if they get a critical amount of energy, they can change your form. To put it simply, with the energy I gave, She... might change into a rabbit."   
  
"What!" Impa was shocked. "Please tell me I misheard you Shusar."  
  
"You heard me correctly." He paused as this sank in. "It might be interesting actually. Rabbits have been extinct from Hyrule for over a hundred years," he mused.  
  
"Shusar! You are not turning the princess into a lab experiment!"  
  
The wizard laughed. "Only kidding, Impa," he assured. *However, if she does change, we'd better make sure nobody eats her...* he thought silently.  
  
********************   
  
Saria wondered about the palace accompanied by Ruto. She could not imagine how such a place was built. From what she saw, it was made from precious metals, marble, and some things she did not even know about. She ran a hand across the marble wall, remarking on it's cool and smooth texture. The only experience she has of a building like this were the ruins of the Forest temple. And she could only see it from the outside.  
  
"It must have taken forever to assemble all these stones," she thought.  
  
"Not really," said Ruto. "The Gorons know where to find all the stones, it only took a month or so to secure a supply. At least that's what my father said."  
  
"Were your people involved in building this palace?" she asked.  
  
"There has always been a palace here," Ruto explained. "After the alliance of our races, Hyrule castle was badly damaged. It was soon rebuilt and improved to what you see now. We Zora diverted the river, to allow the stones to be moved here by boat. The palace was finished in just over a year."  
  
"Really?" Saria was further impressed.  
  
"My father was involved in it. He hoped it would continue the peace. " Ruto started to pause, remembering those events as her father told her. "He said, that there was so much bloodshed between the races... People forgot what it was like to have peace, or even if such a state existed... it lasted for a long time..."  
  
"So there was a war? You were all enemies? Why did you fight?" Saria had little idea about fighting. She understood arguments, the Kokiri had lots of argument. But they never resulted in more then a bruise. "Why was there a war?" she asked again.  
  
"You don't know about this?!" Ruto exclaimed. "Just where have you been living?" *Did she just pop into the world or something?*  
  
"I'm a Kokiri. We can never leave the forest. If we do... we die." she explained. She was starting to hate giving this answer to everyone she met. The isolation of the Kokiri tribe was starting to make her feel saddened. So many things were out there, but unreachable to them.  
  
Ruto fell silent for a moment. "A Kokiri? You mean that thing I got turned into with that mask? But-"  
  
"I am wearing the Hylian mask," said Saria anticipating her confusion.  
  
Ruto remembered the salesman saying that, her jealousy once again poured over her heart. She stifled that voice for the moment. "What do you really look like then? Without the mask?" she asked curious.  
  
Saria thought about it. "Actually, I look about the same... I think. I could only see my reflection in Link's mirror shield so I don't know for sure. I just feel a little different, that's all."  
  
"You're lucky," she said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Saria said surprised. "Well... I am grateful to see outside the woods for once..." it has been the only benefit of this mask. It granted her freedom.  
  
"Not just that," said Ruto. *If I could only have the mask* she thought. "Come with me. I'll show you why."  
  
********  
  
"... And that's the whole story." Link finished.  
  
The King gave a long stare to Link. Link told his story with such casualness, that it unnerved him.   
  
"Incredible," he thought at the battle hardened youth. "Link, what you tell me is almost sheer madness. You say you went seven years into a dark future of Hyrule. You awakened the seven sages of legend there, and wielded the master sword itself. You are empowered by the three spells of the goddesses. And after all this, you saved this Termina world from a falling moon." The King took a deep breath. "And you did this by yourself?"  
  
"Well, Navi was with me." Link explained, adding his constant companion.   
  
In response, Navi flew out of Link's hat. "Actually, I didn't do much. Link did pretty much everything.," said the fairy. *I wish I were there in Termina, though* she thought.  
  
"A forest fairy." the King said awed. "Are there more of you?"  
  
"Just Sayl, Saria's fairy. She was probably somewhere on her hair," Link smiled a little at the shy fairy. "The rest are with the other Kokiri. They don't leave the woods, usually."   
  
The King started to get up. "Link, this is the most unbelievable story anyone has ever told me. Were it not that I saw Zelda possessed by the rabbit mask with my own eyes, I doubt I could believe it."  
  
"I know" replied Link.  
  
"So this mask salesman. What is he exactly?"  
  
"I don't know. When I fought the possessed Stalkid, I was sucked into this vortex and into another place. For a brief moment, I thought I knew exactly what they were, and _what_ he was. But now I can't remember. They are not from this world, not even from Termina. All I know for sure is that the masks he gives all have a strange power."   
  
Link brought out the Fierce Deity mask to show the King.  
  
"Of all the masks I have, this is the most powerful. It is the fierce deity mask."  
  
The King stared at the smooth lines of the otherwise ordinary mask. "And this was a match for Majora's power?"  
  
"Yes. Perhaps more then even Gannondorf himself. Whoever wears this mask is granted the power of a deity. A warrior of incredible power... I believe I haven't even tapped into it's highest power yet" thought Link. *And I never will, if I can help it.*  
  
"Do you think you can you break these sealed masks?" he asked hopefully. If anything, this child is a miracle worker.   
  
Link shook his head. "Right now, no. I tried with Saria. Since then, I don't want to try again. It could kill someone. I 'did' break the seal on Malon with a bit of mask swapping... but that trick would only work with the stone mask." *The salesman warned me not to do it again. *Could he have been lying?* he wondered.   
  
"I see." The King was disappointed about this, but with Link there was hope. If he does all the things he does, then this should be no different.  
  
"Can we see Zelda now?" asked Navi hopefully.  
  
"Why not. She is in her room."  
  
********  
  
"Where are we going Ruto?" asked Saria. The Zora had taken her around the palace and hasn't stopped yet. It was apparent that Ruto knew her way around this place. Saria started to loose track of where they were.   
  
"You want to know how lucky you are? Go though here" replied Ruto pointing to a doorway.  
  
"What's there?" said Saria a little suspicious.  
  
"Afraid?" Ruto smiled.  
  
"No," said Saria firmly.  
  
"Then follow me in." Ruto walked though.  
  
Saria looked around then stepped though the door.   
  
The sight was overwhelming.   
  
Of all the rooms Saria had explored, this was the best. It was lined with the most beautiful mirrors she had ever seen. They reflected each other giving a pattern within the room. As she walked, she saw her own reflection following her. A soft trickling sound was also heard. She wondered what the source was, it sounded like it was behind the mirror. She touched one of them, and found her hand went though.  
  
"It's water," she marvelled. These mirrors were made of a sheet of water and were as shinny as diamonds! Touching the surface did not disturb her image. It didn't ripple at all.  
  
"We Zora built this room with a bit of ingenuity and some magic," said Ruto. "They are the best mirrors and can reflect images perfectly, unlike glass. It was a present for the King of Hyrule."   
  
"So what are we doing here?" asked Saria.  
  
"You said you didn't get a good look at yourself. So, Just look at yourself now." said Ruto.  
  
Saria did. She found that her form really hadn't changed that much. But the mirrors magnified her differences. Her green hair was just a finger's width longer, and her body was slightly taller. Her eyes were the same green colour. Somehow, her mortality was also reflected in her. It was not frightening, but it did make her seem all the more beautiful. Any other mirror would not show these differences so clearly.  
  
"Do you see now how lucky you are?" said Ruto. "You have a form Link can love. Can you imagine what Link thinks of me? A Zora? That's why I wanted your mask."   
  
Saria didn't know what to say. "But Ruto... I can't stay this way" replied Saria, her expression becoming sad at what she had to face up.  
  
"Why not? You have your chance with Link now. It's more then I will ever have," said Ruto crossing her arms.  
  
"I- It's just that-" She couldn't answer. In truth, she would love to be with Link this way. She would even like to use the mask to explore the world, just as Link did. "What do you care anyway? I thought you wanted Link for yourself?"  
  
Ruto looked down on the reflected floor. She could see the microscopic tear threatening to drop from her eyes. She held it back with all her will power. "Well, I wanted to know more about you. Link is conformable around you, but he doesn't like me at all. I thought..." she trailed off. "I am considered to be one of the best looking Zora you know? But to Link..."   
  
"I think I understand Ruto," said Saria sympathetically. "If it helps, I didn't think I would get a chance. I accepted that a long time ago. You see, Kokiri don't grow old" she continued. "I am what you see for a very long time. That is, until now."   
  
*I could grow old* she thought as she looked at the mirror. She felt a little afraid of that, she didn't know how much she would change. Would she be unrecognised, like Link was? No. Link will get the mask off before she got that old.  
  
Ruto shook her head. "That, doesn't help at all." she whispered. "But Link said he was a Kokiri... does that mean he doesn't grow as well?"  
  
"No no. Link is a Hylian. He was brought up as a Kokiri with us," explained Saria. "It is very confusing actually."  
  
"Actually, it makes complete sense," said Ruto thinking about it. "Well, I am not going to give up on him. You'll see forest-girl, Link will be mine at the end of all this."  
  
"I didn't think you would give up," said Saria. "But listen. I am Link's friend, if nothing else. And if I find he is unhappy with you, or you are being unfair..."  
  
"I would never do that to Link!" shouted Ruto. "Never! And he will be happy with me. I am much more fun then that princess Zelda or you, after all."  
  
"Okay okay," said Saria.   
  
Ruto shifted her eyes to the side, and whispered to Saria. "You don't know if there happens to be anyone else after him?"  
  
Saria looked at her oddly. "I don't know... there was this farmer Malon..."  
  
"Malon huh," *I'd better keep my eyes open.*  
  
**************  
  
Zelda started to toss and turn in her sleep. The same impulses were running through her head like a constant stream. The river of thoughts crashed relentlessly, spelling just one thought. *Run run run run run run...* she ignored that voice concentrating on something else. Anything else. It started to subside as she woke up. She opened her eyes, to see Impa next to her.  
  
"Impa?" *Did it work?* she asked herself. She felt so strange. She raised her hand and ran it though her head. She felt the rabbit ears again and immediately fell disappointed. She started to try and get up.  
  
"Don't move too fast," said Impa.   
  
"I feel so... weird," said Zelda trying to identify the feeling. It was like she was a new person. As if she was a stranger, and she was getting aquatinted with herself. What had the mask done to her?  
  
"I am so sorry Zelda. I failed you," said Shusar.  
  
"You tried... where's Link? I remember, He... saved me." She tried to remember more but couldn't. All that was fresh in her memory was when she ran. It was so far across Hyrule, all in an instant. It was such an incredible feeling. The mask sensed this once again, and her legs started moving on their own. Firmly, she grabbed them with her arms.   
  
"How do you feel Zelda?" asked Impa concerned.  
  
"I- I can't stop myself..." said Zelda shaking a little.  
  
"Try to focus on us Zelda," said Shusar. He wished he could try another spell, but didn't know what effect it may have.  
  
Zelda took a deep breath. Eventually, she stopped shaking. "Where's Link?" she asked again.  
  
"He is talking with the King. He should be here soon" replied Impa.  
  
Sooner then Impa thought, the King entered the room followed by Link and his two companions.  
  
"How's my daughter?" he asked.  
  
"Highness," both Shusar and Impa bowed.  
  
"Dad!" Zelda got up. "And Link! I am so glad to see you," she said. She then noticed the other faces. "Ruto? You're here too?" With all these people around, she was starting to feel embarrassed, lying in bed in her nightly clothes. She hoped no one saw her like this while running… She also noticed Saria. "Who's that Link? Your sister?"  
  
Saria fumed at that.   
  
"Uh no. Zelda, meet Saria" Link introduced. "She's a Kokiri from our tribe, and my best friend."   
  
"It's good to meet you," said Zelda.  
  
"Likewise," said Saria, forgetting the mistake.  
  
"Enough pleasantries," said Impa. "Highness, what do we do?"  
  
A guard then spoke from the door. "Sire, Forgive my interruption. We have a messenger arrived, from the Gorons. He says he brings important word relating to Darunia."  
  
The King was annoyed, but he was still the King. "I'll see to It.," he said.  
  
The guard hesitated. "He also added, that the message must also go to his blood brother... Link, if he is here."  
  
"Link?!" The King turned to the young boy. "You were made his blood brother?" The King asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well... it wasn't that important to mention, was it?" Link said, scratching his head embarrassed.  
  
"Never mind." The King shook his head. The boy was just unbelievable. *How did he do these things, and no one hear about it?* "Let's go to the throne room."  
  
"I want to come too," said Zelda feeling much better.  
  
"Well... alright." decided the King. "Get changed, and we will wait for you there."  
  
"Okay," said Zelda relieved that they all left apart from Impa. She stepped out of bed and tried to put on her slippers. But to her surprise, they were too small for her. "Impa..." she said scared as she looked at them. "W-what's happening to me?"  
  
Impa immediately noticed her feet have increased in size, by at least three inches. Obviously the mask was transforming her as Shusar predicted. "Hush child..." she said helping her. "Forget about those."  
  
"What... will happen to me Impa?" the princess said fearfully.  
  
"We don't know yet Zelda. But we will, soon. And we will stop it."  
  
********  
  
The salesman knew it was time. "Yes. I know. I will." It was going to be the greatest performance of his life. All the forces had come together. All the parts have been played, and the stage set. "How much do I tell him?"..... the salesman smiled. "As much as is necessary. Of course.......I will........ Yes...... Perfect"  
  
********  
  
At the throne room, all were gathered to hear the message. The King issued the guards outside, so it could be heard in confidence.  
  
"What does it say?" said Link.  
  
"Something very odd indeed." The King started to read it out loud. "To my dear friends, I write this message under the most oddest of circumstances. It is my hope that you will believe me, although I scarcely believe it. I felt Link should also know this, and if he is seen, please read this to him too.   
  
"I was approached by a strange man, claiming he could give me that which I most desired. I told him I desire nothing, but that was a lie. There was something, and he offered it to me. I have led my people though many tough years and I felt my age creeping up to me. He said he could restore my youth, for nothing. I could continue to lead my people to prosperity, and this time around I may get a chance to carry an heir. I was suspicious, but he gave me a mask."  
  
Everyone gasped.   
  
"Which mask?" asked Impa.   
  
The king continued reading.  
  
"It was a stupid looking mask, of a Hylian with purple hair. He insisted it carried the powers of youth within it. Like an idiot, I placed it on me. Things seemed to work well at first. I felt restored youth, but everything carried a price, and I was not told of this one. The youth he gave me was too far. I am now only a young ten year old Goron as I write this. By the time you get this message, I fear I may be an infant. I do not know what-"  
  
"Kefei's mask" said Link.  
  
"Kefei's mask?" asked the King.  
  
"He took that mask from us in the forest," explained Saria. "But I don't get it. Link, you said that mask doesn't do anything."  
  
"It doesn't, or it didn't in Termina." thought Link. "But the masks are more powerful now, for some reason."  
  
"Which other masks were taken from you?" asked the King.  
  
"Well, there was the other two masks. The rabbit mask, which is now on Zelda. The stone mask that was on Malon, and then there was..."  
  
A guard suddenly came in again.   
  
"I said I was not to be disturbed!" said the King angrily.  
  
"Yes sir. Please forgive me, but another message has been given to us. Also, the Gerudo camp has left without warning."  
  
"What? Let me see this message." the King took the parchment. "Now leave us."  
  
"Yes sir." The guard promptly left.  
  
"What now?" thought Zelda, as if things couldn't get any worse.  
  
The King shrugged, as he broke the wax seal and read the new message.  
  
"To the King of Hyrule. It has come to our attention that our presiding ruler, the greatest thief Naburu, has gone missing. We are uncertain what has happened, but anarchy is likely to occur with her disappearance. The void in leadership may lead to civil war...." The King read further on.   
  
"They may blame us," realised Zelda.  
  
"Possibly," sighed the King. He was accomplished at reading between the lines. There was an implied threat that if Naburu is not found soon, the Gerudo will begin massive thieving across all races. It would be the race war all over again. *So much for a continued peace*  
  
"Darunia, and now Naburu..." thought Link. "There is a pattern here."   
  
"There is?" asked Ruto.   
  
"Zelda.... Saria... Ruto... Darunia... and now Naburu. All the people who have had encounters with masks, they were all sages in the dark future I travelled to."  
  
"Not that story again!" said Ruto tired of hearing it. "Come on, Link. We are not that gullible. Are we guys?"  
  
The others all looked at her in silence.  
  
"Okay, maybe we are." she said defeated.  
  
"So that leaves... Rauru, and Impa." Link analysed.  
  
"And what did they represent?" said Ruto, exaggerating her boredom by yawning..   
  
"Rauru represented light. Impa represented shadow."   
  
"Light... and dark..." thought Saria.  
  
Everyone fell silent at what this could mean.   
  
"They are the two opposing forces," thought Shusar. "Light and dark. But they are not the real sages, why would the Salesman give masks to them, and exclude Impa and Rauru?"  
  
"Well, we don't know if he did exclude Raruru." said Link "He does not have a counterpart in this time. Does he?"  
  
"Its too much of a coincidence." said the King. "But we have little knowledge and little time. Have you found anything Shusar?"  
  
"Nothing much. My books indicate that at one time, there existed a tribe of nomadic Hylians. They worshiped masks, believing them to carry the powers they represent. Most were of the animal variety, but there were some that may have carried a more incredible power like the ones Link has. Of course, all this might be untrue."  
  
Navi fluttered out for a moment. "I want to ask, have you heard of something called... Sam'kemesa?" she asked.  
  
Shusar became startled at that word. "Sam'kemesa... I remember... My master, he once had a book he said was as old as the written language. He spent most of his life translating it. When I was apprenticed, I once flicked though the pages. I didn't think I would learn anything, but that word was transfixed into me even though I didn't know what it meant."  
  
"Did your master translate this book? Where is it?" asked Link.  
  
The wizard looked down sadly. "The book itself was destroyed in the Great Fire of Hyrule castle. But... I do have the notes and translations he made if it." He started to dig into his own interdimentional space. "Here it is!" he said excitedly as he read the collections of paper.   
  
After a while, Shusar found a passage of interest. "Sam'kemesa. Life death and the moments in between... It grants ideas for the ages forgotten, and future knowledge in the present. The links and chains that bind times destiny, the deflection of the arrow of-"  
  
"But where is it?" pressed Navi.  
  
"Do you think this can help us?" asked Link to his fairy. He wanted to help the Deku tree too, but at the moment the salesman had to be dealt with.  
  
Navi glowed a little. "There is something about this Link. The Mask Salesman, and this word, are linked somehow. I feel it."  
  
The wizard browsed through the notes further. "These notes imply that Sam'kemesa is... a mask. I think." finished Shusar.   
  
"Figures." said Ruto.  
  
The King also felt they were on to something. "Well then, perhaps- Now what!" shouted the King. There was a gentle tapping on the door. These interruptions were getting annoying to him.  
  
"This better be-" He opened the door.  
  
"Your majesty," a voice rang out, in an almost lyrical in tone.   
  
Link felt himself go cold at the voice of the mask salesman. "It's him!" he shouted. automatically, his hand drew out the sword. However, once again, they were all frozen on the spot.  
  
The Salesman passed the King quickly and came to the centre of the throne room and sat on the chair. He laid back lazily on the armrest. "My my, being King is certainly conformable. I must remind myself to acquire a King's mask. I'm sure it would be a valuable mask indeed..." He gazed wildly at the people before him. "You have made much progress in solving the mystery. Truth to tell, there is no mystery. At least not once I tell you about Sam'kemesa. Do you care to listen?"  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
*********  
  



	11. A salesman calls

  
*********  
  
Chapter 11  
  
In the throne room, the mask salesman laughed and laughed. His face was the picture of absolute delight, as he lay lazily on the throne.   
  
Link could only feel the icy grip hold him down. He was immobilised, unable to do anything. *No....* He tried to speak, as he looked into the face of the obscure being.   
  
The salesman stopped laughing and looked pitifully at Link, as if he did not understand his discomfort. His attention appeared almost diverted, as he shifted his eyes.  
  
"Let... us... go NOW!" shouted Impa, straining against the magic.  
  
The salesman placed his attention to her. "Now now Impa, do not think me stupid. I will release you all, provided you swear to hear me out... and not hurt me. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Impa scowled at the wretched creature. "I will kill you!" she shouted, her protective instincts over Zelda solely driving her.  
  
The salesman looked disappointed. "I so hoped you would understand. Link, do you understand now? I thought you would at least begin to understand by now..."  
  
Link felt himself lost at his hypnotic voice. But before he could reply, Navi started to speak telepathically. "Link, me and Sayl are using our powers to break his spell."  
  
As the fairies encircled the group, they casted their counter spell. One by one, the group found they could move.  
  
The salesman stood up from the throne, though not in the slightest bit surprised. "Excellent! Fairy magic! You have strong friends, Link. I hope they are strong enough," he grinned. He could place the paralysis spell again, but he needed their co-operation this time around.   
  
"You will undo what you did to Zelda now!" said the freed King, mustering all the authority he could. Or I will have you rot in our dungeons. Guards!"  
  
"Don't bother calling the guards, we are quite alone." said the Salesman.  
  
The King remained defiant. "You will help her NOW!"  
  
The salesman laughed aloud again. "Zelda's mask? Oh yes, Link's bunny mask. I trust she found the gift particularly interesting? Let me see..." He teleported from the throne, to in front of the princess.  
  
Impa immediately brandished her sword in front of him.  
  
"A bit touchy, aren't we Impa?" said the salesman, running a hand though the sharp sword lightly.  
  
"You will not hurt the princess." Impa stated unwavering.  
  
"Please, I mean you all no harm. Tell me, have I harmed any of you? Have I done something to merit punishment by your sword, Link?"  
  
Link was startled a little by this situation. He expected a fight or something from him by now, talk was the last thing he expected. "You made Malon a ghost, you've forced Saria into exile, you changed Darunia into a kid, you've done this to Zelda, and Goddesses know what you have done to Naburu."  
  
"But no harm have I done," smiled the salesman quite proudly. "One could say I gave each what they desired!" he said excitedly.  
  
"What about me?" said Ruto.  
  
The salesman expression saddened. "Ruto... my dear child. Truly, I am sorry. The Kokiri mask was not meant for you, it was my mistake alone." He spoke shamefully.  
  
"She would have died," said Saria softly. "Like all Kokiri."  
  
"I know... and I corrected that mistake, did I not? I am no killer. I give experiences, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"And what about Naburu?" said the King. "You may have started war with all our nations. Just what did you do with her?"   
  
"Naburu... the self proclaimed greatest thief," thought the salesman as he remembered. "Yes, I gave her exactly what she wanted. She wanted the grace of the greatest thief, so that none can topple her in power. It mattered not to me her reason for desiring it. She wanted grace and power, and I delivered."  
  
"You didn't..." Link thought in realisation.  
  
The salesman teleported in front of the boy. "Didn't I? Link, of course I did."  
  
"What Link? What did he do?" asked Saria alarmed at Link's expression.  
  
The salesman grin broadened. "Yes Link? Tell me, what did I do? What creature have you met that can exist in our world, and can be hidden in an instant? Which mask do you have which allows you to pierce their fog? Which animal has the attributes that a thief would give anything for? Perhaps even become that animal? Do you know?"  
  
"The keaton mask." said Link looking into the piercing eyes of the salesman.  
  
"The Keaton! Or be it may, the Kitsune as they call themselves. The Magical creatures of this world!" the salesman said even more excited. "Who knows? Naburu might learn to control her new powers and come back..."  
  
"What's a Keaton?" asked Saria.  
  
"A creature not seen in Hyrule for thousands of years, at least in legend." said Shusar. "I've noticed that pictures of them are very popular with our children."  
  
"They are very real. I met some of them in Termina," explained Link. "They pride themselves in obscure knowledge and are... a bit strange."  
  
"Then where is Naburu?" said the King concerned.  
  
Link would not let himself feel intimidated by the salesman. "She's gone, isn't she," he said to him.   
  
"You _are_ understanding, Link" the salesman nodded. "Keaton exist in what you may consider a pocket universe. That is their natural world, where they normally stay. The power and grace of the Keaton mask is difficult at best to control without knowledge of Mask Magic. When released to its full potential..."   
  
Impa's senses alerted her to another presence. "Someone is here," she thought, glancing to the side of the throne.  
  
The salesman was also alerted, and approached in front of the spot. "Well well. Looks like Naburu is trying to make it back into our world. Personally, I do hope she makes it... I have to ask how the other Keaton treated her."  
  
"Naburu," said Link surprised as he walked to the spot.   
  
Everyone watched, as a figure started to materialise within a mini cyclone. The figure struggled against the powerful wind, trying to break some invisible barrier.   
  
"I can see her," said Zelda keeping watch of the vague outline.  
  
"She will not make it," said the salesman shaking his head. "She is fighting against the current. She has to turn it's power inward, not outward... and she must go twirling, twirling, twirling!" he laughed insanely, and uncaring.  
  
Link outstretched his arm into the eye of the cyclone.  
  
"Careful Link!" shouted Saria.  
  
"It's okay," said Link, feeling Naburu grab on to his hand. "I think I have her..." he pulled out his hand, as Naburu jumped out of the raging wind tugging onto them.  
  
"Naburu!" said Zelda.  
  
Naburu collapsed onto the floor, exhausted.  
  
"That was most foolhardy Link," said Impa. *And quite brave* she thought.  
  
The mask salesman teleported to the unconscious Gerudo thief. "Yes... integration has occurred... not as much as Zelda, but it's a start."  
  
Zelda noticed the fiery tails that Naburu had, as did everyone else.  
  
Link bent down, to get a closer inspection. He counted at least three long tails, spreading at the base of her spine. He turn her face up, trying to help her. He noted that surprisingly, her face did not change.   
  
At least, not yet.   
  
Navi also analysed her with Z-targeting. "I detect an increase in her skills. She is now quicker and far more agile."  
  
Link nodded. "It's the Keaton mask. It's changing her into one of them."  
  
The salesman clapped his hands into applaud. "Glorious great powers! Link, your masks are truly remarkable! Such a skill! Such-"   
  
Naburu suddenly became awake. "Where am I?" she asked alert.  
  
"Welcome to Hyrule castle, Naburu," said the King in an almost normal tone.   
  
Naburu then saw the salesman. "YOU!" she lunged at him, her tails spread in an angry fashion.   
  
The salesman was shocked for a moment, then teleported a safer distance. "I take it you are not satisfied with the mask?"  
  
"Satisfied!? Remove the curse from me, or the Gerudo will swear vengeance on you and all your kind!"  
  
The salesman waved the threat away. "You threaten that which does not exist here, Naburu. Besides, what you ask... What all of you ask, is impossible."  
  
Everyone gasped. Naburu paused in her advances at what the Salesman had just said.  
  
"Why is it impossible?" asked Link, trying to decide if he is lying.  
  
"The masks you all wear are sealed to your being. They are now integrated with your own life force, so to speak. To remove them would be the equivalent of removing a piece of you. You would not survive."  
  
"You are lying!" said Impa. "I have seen people like you before. All mighty, all-powerful, and this is no different. You inflict misery to get your way, and I will be damned if I let you do anything to the princess."   
  
The salesman observed Impa quietly. "I am the Mask Salesman. I deal solely in form. The forms of Good and Evil are the same to me. I myself have no form of my own... You can not condemn me, Impa."  
  
"But the song of Healing..." said Link holding the Ocarina of time.  
  
"Yes. The song of Healing is very powerful. Using it, on that particular instrument, makes it even more powerful. It is the song to create potential masks, and heals the soul. You saw that in Termina Link, but these are no longer masks... Observe Saria for example. Saria, do you feel a mask on you anymore?" he questioned.  
  
Saria shook he head. "Actually, I am starting to feel... normal."  
  
"Exactly. It's as if you are a Hylian. You knew you had the mask in the first few hours, despite the similarity of Hylians and Kokiri, but you can no longer tell the difference. And for you Zelda, the mask itself is gone. And I bet you are starting to hear very well with those new rabbit ears..." he smiled.  
  
Zelda just gave a cold stare.  
  
"And of course, let us not forget our resident thief Naburu. As you noticed, her face has not changed, but her form is beginning to alter. In time, she will be a Keaton. She will be accepted as one of them... I hope you like your new home. Give my regards to them please!"  
  
"I will kill myself before I am transformed by you," said Naburu.  
  
"Ah." The salesman paused. "The termination of your life. You can try... but Kitsune are immortal. You will live for a very, very long time Impa. And I will probably be with you, to the end..." He thought that would be an interesting situation if things don't work out.  
  
Naburu was shocked. "I-Immortal? I am immortal? I can not die?"  
  
"Well... Not by normal means anyway. The kitsunes are magic by nature. They live of magic, and die without magic. But you will learn all that once you are transformed. Now, be happy! I have explained all!"  
  
Naburu became quiet as she thought about the implications of immortality.  
  
"Why have you done all this? What is it you want?" said the King. "Money? Power?"  
  
"Sam'kemesa," he whispered. "You want it. I want it. As of right now, it is the only power able to change any of your friends back to their true forms."  
  
Link stepped forward. "You want me to get it, right?"  
  
"Yes Link." the salesman nodded. "Would you like to hear about it?" He didn't wait for an answer, as he waved his hands in a dramatic fashion. "Of course you want to know! As you have no doubt found out, Sam'kemesa is a mask. But not just any mask, it is... one of _my_ masks."  
  
"But why go though all this? I may have gone to find it anyway, to help the Deku tree."  
  
"Yes. Indeed you would have," he thought. "Alas, you would have failed. In a sense, by doing this, I may have saved your life. Strange isn't it?"  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"You need help Link..." The salesman relaxed his stance. "The place Sam'kemesa exists is devoid of all power. All magic is nullified, aside from a few special powers such as my masks and yours."   
  
"Then, why did you do all this?"  
  
"Two reasons. First, it is what I do. I am the Mask Salesman, giving masks is my cause. It fills me with the greatest of pleasure, to give forms people enjoy... or regret. Happiness, more then sadness. But both do occur. No greater honour exists for me."  
  
"And the second?" asked Saria.  
  
"The powers wished it. There must be a balance. No exception. It simply must be."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Link confused.  
  
The salesman sighed, as spoke as if telling the most basic principles. "Even your most ancient knowledge knows of balance," he started to recite. "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. For every weight, must be a counter weight. For every fate... a counter fate must be present. Each equal and opposite."  
  
"Stop speaking in riddles." said Impa annoyed.  
  
The salesman ignored her. "Link, you are a force directed by fate. The deeds you do are a result of a counter fate of an opposing force. Gannondorf, the stalkid, an enemy, anything. Do you want Sam'kemesa?" he said suddenly.  
  
"I- I have to get it," said Link as he wondered where this is going.  
  
"Sam'kemesa is the key to great power. You can not just _have_ it. Your friends are counting on you now. You desire the mask even more. Not even I can help your friends at this time, only you."  
  
"Stop giving him pressure!" said Ruto. "Link, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. He is just a bully trying to get what he wants, don't listen," she gave a reassuring hug.  
  
"Thanks Ruto," he said, to the Zora taking her webbed hand in friendship. He turned back to the salesman. "You helped Ruto, and I cured Malon myself" he reasoned.  
  
"Yeah!" said Ruto happily. "He doesn't need your Sammy-what-ever."  
  
The salesman glared. "I helped Ruto, as the mask was not sealed. As for Malon... she was a practice. I actually considered using the cow mask on her... but, I loved her voice. So beautiful... I did not have the heart to do that. I used the stone mask instead."   
  
"I still cured her" Link reminded.  
  
"Yes, As you knew, it is one of the few masks which can be cured with ordinary red medicine... and you managed to give it to her. Of course, a mask swap is dangerous. It was risky of you to do it. Very risky and... Unhappy."  
  
"How do I know you are telling the truth?" asked Link.  
  
"I am literally many things, Link. But I always speak the truth," he said back.  
  
"Then how do we know you can be trusted?" said Saria suspicious. "If Link gets this, how do we know you will let us use it?"   
  
"You have my word," said the Salesman. "To us salesman, a deal is a deal. It can not be broken. Very unhappy."  
  
"So basically," said Naburu, "You have held us hostage, and creating the incentive Link need, to get this item you wish." she said with complete contempt.  
  
"Crudely spoken, but I guess that is how it might appear" shrugged the salesman.  
  
"That is exactly how it is," said Impa.  
  
"Debate it between yourselves. Anyway Link, you must get Sam'kemesa... your friends need you." he added. "Will you?"  
  
Everyone looked at Link.  
  
"Where is it?" he said, fully decided.  
  
"Link! He's playing you like an instrument! We can't trust him," said Saria.  
  
"Saria... I have no choice. I have to help you, and Zelda, and everyone else."  
  
"Link..." Saria didn't want Link to always do this. Why couldn't things be the way they were?  
  
"I swear to you Link, Sam'kemesa can be used to restore your friends, restore life to your precious Deku tree, and bring peace to your world... well maybe not that. But everything else can be done. The trouble is to acquire it."  
  
"Where is it, Mask salesman?" Link repeated with determination.  
  
The salesman rubbed his hands gleefully. He has him completely. "Sam'kemesa lies on the Island of Time. The winds will take you there, as soon as you board a seaworthy vessel. The island is full of traps, both visible and invisible. The mask you seek lies in the center. I will explain more on the trip!"  
  
"I'll get it," he said.  
  
"Then we have nothing more to say. Time for me to start packing! Good luck, Hero of Time. I will meet you on the ship of your choice." The salesman bowed before vanishing.  
  
**********  
  
"I have to get going," said Link. "You guys, sit tight."  
  
"You are not going alone, Link," said Saria.  
  
"It's best I do Saria. This island could be far away. I will be gone for quite a while, and it will be very dangerous. I don't know what I would face there."  
  
"We will face it together" she argued. "I travelled with you this far, didn't I?"  
  
"Thanks, but a sea trip is a little different," he said concerned. Saria had only seen the best parts of Hyrule. He didn't want to take her somewhere he didn't know.  
  
"Sea?" Saria realised she didn't know what the sea looked like. However, she was anxious to find out. "I can help you anyway, can't I?"  
  
"Don't worry Saria. I can do this," said Link giving a reassuring smile.  
  
The King was not as optimistic though. "Link, I know you are a resourceful child, but you are barely ten."  
  
"I'm eleven now," said Link.  
  
"I can not in good conscience send you."  
  
"You aren't sending me, your majesty. I have to do this," he said in his most mature voice possible.  
  
"Be that as it may, I can send the soldiers of Hyrule instead. I myself can lead them and get this item to cure Zelda. With skilled soldiers, and larger numbers, we stand a better chance. I can't leave something as important as this in your hands."  
  
"Majesty... I wish it could be done that way," he sighed.   
  
"It can!" said Ruto. "Come on Link, you did your bit. Take a rest now, and let someone else do it. We can have fun instead!"  
  
Link shook his head. "It has to be me. I feel it, I always feel it."  
  
"It's true," said Navi. "I feel it as well. If you send others, they may lose their lives needlessly. Link and I will get this mask." the fairy promised.  
  
"Give Link the chance, father" said Zelda. "He will cure me and everyone else. I know he will."  
  
"Zelda. I don't know about this..." The King really hated not taking charge of this.  
  
Naburu stepped to his defence. "Believe me, Link is no mere child, despite his age. He is a warrior of the same standing as the Gerudo, and I wish him well on this journey."  
  
"Umm thanks Naburu," said Link embarrassed.  
  
"Very well Link." decided the King. "Although this may go against my better judgement, the salesman apparently wants you alone. I have no choice in this matter."  
  
"I will get it highness." promised Link.  
  
"Please hurry," said Shusar. "I will take steps to see what else I can do to help Zelda, in the meantime."  
  
"Agreed," said Impa. "Come princess, we do not wish our subjects to see you in this state. Lets take you to more private rooms."  
  
"Alright," sighed Zelda sadly. She knew image was important in the royal family. It would be a problem if gossip spread about a curse on her. At worse, it could cause a riot.  
  
"I guess we should prepare. Do we have any ships available?" said the King quickly.  
  
"Yes," said the wizard. "We have your personal ship sire. It is the fastest and strongest of them all. The rest have not been maintained since we stopped exploring... aside from the fishing boats, but they are not good for a long voyage."  
  
The King hesitated for a moment. That ship was his most prized possession. He really loved that ship, even if he didn't travel much on it. "Give it to him" he said. "I entrust it's keeping to you Link."   
  
"Uh sure." Link could see that it meant a lot to him. "What's the ship called?"  
  
"The name it used to have is inappropriate for this. It is now yours, and you should name it" said the King.  
  
"I.. I don't know what to say." said Link flattered.  
  
"Just name the ship before you set sail. It's bad luck if you don't. Shusar, please take Link to the peer. I am sure he will like the new ship." said the King giving a short smile. "And find someone to instruct him on how to use it..." *This is madness* a part of him said. A ten year old sailor? He hoped he learns fast.  
  
"At once sire." said the helpful wizard.   
  
"Hold on," said Link. "I want to make a warp point here. It would be faster to get here in case of an emergency."  
  
"Warp-point?" said Shusar. "Oh, of course. You can use my laboratory." He had not seen an actual warp point being made, he hoped he could learn how it was done. He wondered, if he should make Link his apprentice when he gets back. He certainly has potential.  
  
"I must send word that I am okay," said Naburu. "I take it my people have left Hyrule already?"   
  
She got an affirmed nod.  
  
"I will do what I can..." thought Naburu.  
  
***************  
  
Once again, she was pushed into the background.   
  
"Why do we do this?" wondered Saria as she watched Link leave. Link was always so alone in the Kokiri village. Outside the forest, he seemed even more alone. No one saw this but her. She was not used to seeming so... unimportant.   
  
Ruto had an idea. "Well, if he is going on a sea journey, I think I will follow him. We Zora are just made for the sea after all!" she smiled happily.  
  
"He said he want's to do it alone." said Saria sadly.  
  
"He never said that. He said he _thought_ he should go alone. I am going to convince him otherwise. Later, forest girl!" the Zora started running off.  
  
Saria was left alone again. She was starting to hate it, although she was glad to have her fairy for company. Link didn't even have that for a long time. The other Kokiri all made fun of him because of it. Her trail of thoughts was then interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me." said a voice.  
  
Saria saw the princess. "Oh, it's you Zelda," she said. "I thought... weren't you were taken back to your room?" she asked confused.  
  
"Well, I was. They can't keep me there for long anymore!" she laughed. "This mask has some useful powers after all. Actually, I wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh? Why?"  
  
"Link talked about you briefly once. But I just wanted to know, your kind can never leave the woods can they?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"It's strange isn't it," thought Zelda. "Here, I sometimes feel like a prisoner. I can exist outside this castle just fine. But because I am the princess, I can not leave here. Those woods must be huge though. I would love to see them all and explore-"  
  
"It is still just a huge prison," said Saria feeling a bit depressed.  
  
"I know." agreed Zelda. "Expanding the castle feels the same."   
  
Saria thought it was ironic. "Most of us Kokiri don't think of it as a prison. It is our home, it is where we are safe," she said.  
  
"But not you?"  
  
"No... Once, but not anymore."  
  
A short silence descended on the kindred spirits.  
  
Are you and Link close?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Um well, we are... close friends." said Saria. *Why does everyone ask?*  
  
Zelda frowned a little. "Link told me a lot about the future, how he managed to vanquish Gannondorf. Even though I have no memory of it, I can't help but feel responsible. My memory of things are very sketchy... I don't know how he handles such situations."  
  
"Alone..."  
  
"Alone?" said the princess confused.  
  
"After his journey, he searched for Navi all alone. Link doesn't even have a home to return to in the first place. No family, no beginning... anywhere. Nowhere..."  
  
"That is so sad," said Zelda feeling even guiltier. *What did I do? * Even if she didn't do it, she did take those actions from Link's point of view. Now, everything was reset.  
  
Saria was startled, as a telepathic message came from Link. *Saria, I am about to leave soon...*   
  
"I-I have to go," she said.  
  
"I know," nodded Zelda. "Take care." she said  
  
"Goodbye Zelda..." Saria ran off to the direction of the peer.  
  
*************  
  
Zelda used her new-found speed to get back to her room. As she anticipated, she wasn't missed. She hoped to hear more about Link from Saria. Since Link was going to be gone on this journey, it would be good to hear from her about the mysterious hero.  
  
"Why did she say goodbye like that?" she asked herself.  
  
*************  
  
The salesman was excited. He could almost feel the power call him now.   
  
He appeared above the peer, many miles in the air. "The pieces are all together... Mask of Majora, I call on your power. Mask of Majora, call your power. Power of Majora, use the winds to guide us. The journey is right, the time is now..."   
  
He felt the bonding of energy... but it was not enough.   
  
Not yet.   
  
"I call on the happiness... Link's happiness, Termina, Hyrule, the happiness that flows..."  
  
More energy rippled on the mask of Majora. The eyes glowed a strong red.   
  
Still, it was not enough.  
  
With great force, the Salesman called again. "I now call the power of the sages... Forest, water, Stone, Spirit... YES! Now the power of the seventh sage! The nexus point!" He felt his connections to the masks grow. The minuscule power he managed to get was only a tiny amount compared to the sages' full power, but he dare not take more.  
  
The sage of water was inaccessible now, thanks to his mistake, but the happiness for the short time made up for that. He didn't even want to contemplate gaining Light and Dark.  
  
This time, the power was enough.  
  
Somewhere, on the distant horizon, The Island of Time had resurfaced. He could feel Sam'kemesa call him, just as Majora did.  
  
"I will have my mask... at long last, all of them are here... Thank you, Link."  
  
Link was determined, but that alone was not enough. In fact, it was possible it would destroy him. "Yes. I will help you, Link."   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
To be continued.  



	12. Bon Voyage!

Chapter 12  
  
In an age not long ago, the leaders of Hyrule had tried to keep a spirit of exploration. They built a mighty fleet of ships and searched. They searched for people, they searched for land, and they searched for new stars. In the end it was a waste of time.  
  
Nothing.   
  
Not one piece of land was found, apart from the lands of Hyrule. It did not matter, for Hyrule was vast and contained incredibly unexplored regions. Stepping onto each new part was often like going to a New World entirely. The lands of Hyrule were often thought to go on forever, though was surrounded by a huge impassable dessert and impenetrable woods or mountains depending where someone was. It made sense that the Sea may also go on forever.  
  
Perhaps another shore resides on the other side, but no one was ever able to cross there or back. It was true though, that when a person searched Hyrule, they always found something new. This satiated most Hylian explorers.  
  
The fleet was long gone, but the Kings of Hyrule have always have always kept the tradition of owning a prize galley. A ship of considerable power and grace on the sea.  
  
Link looked at the ship, most impressed by its size. "How does something that large stay afloat?" It seemed impractical to have such a big boat.  
  
"This ship is one of a kind. Completely unsinkable," said Shusar. "It is the finest ship of our time."  
  
"Well, it's much larger then that other ship I was on." Link was getting really excited about this voyage. Having a ship in the process was something that pushed his excitement even further. He never thought himself a sailor, though.  
  
"Have you been on a boat before?" asked the wizard.  
  
Link started to recall an event he wished he could forget. "One," he said slowly.   
  
"Oh? Which one?"  
  
"The Barge of the Dead..."  
  
Shusar shivered a little. "The ship of souls? But where-"  
  
"It was in the future, in the Temple of shadows. I'd rather not talk about it." he said quickly.   
  
"Very... understandable," Shusar said slightly concerned.  
  
The shadow temple was Link's most difficult challenge. Not for the challenging maze, but the fear that grew as he fought the taunting voices of the spirits. They picked on his weaknesses, and whispered from dark shadows in an ancient language.   
  
He swore he could feel eyes watching his every move behind the walls. He couldn't remember how many times he stopped and stared at the red eyes, glowing in the skull pressed walls. Were it not for Navi, he may have broken down there and then. Riding the barge itself was difficult. He could still remember the sound of the bell as he called the ship, floating on a ghostly sea.  
  
Perhaps it was a blessing he could not remember the future quite so well anymore.  
  
"In any case, it is a very simple ship, Link," said the wizard changing the subject. "You will be glad to know it has magic in the wood itself, to make it easier to steer. All in all, a child could steer it with no worry."  
  
"Great," Link laughed. Perhaps this would be easy after all.  
  
"Yes... in any case, you still should at least know the basics of navigation. The stars will guide you, and you have a compass to know your position-"  
  
"The Salesman said the winds will guide me," he thought.   
  
"But surly, you don't plan to just set sail and leave it to the wind Link?"  
  
"Seems like a good idea." He hadn't really thought much about the voyage. He always makes it to where he needs to go, no matter the obstacle. He was confident he could sail on this ship. The Island the salesman spoke of shouldn't be too difficult to find.  
  
The wizard shook his head. "Young boy, the sea it huge. Greater even then Hyrule. You could be lost in the open sea forever without keeping track of the way back."  
  
"I have the warp point. If I get into trouble, I can easily get back here." said Link.  
  
"True. But not everyone has your particular talents."  
  
Navi flew out of Link's hat. "And not everyone has me!" said the fairy, making her presence known.   
  
"We could not forget you, my lady." Shusar laughed. "Come aboard. I am sure you will find the inside more interesting."  
  
************  
  
Link boarded the deck of the ship. It was cleanly polished to a brilliant shine. He felt a bit uneasy at the waves, as it bobbed the ship up and down. Still, he adapted far more then Shusar, who was actually holding on to the walls to steady himself.  
  
The lower decks of the ship were not as clean, though manageable. Link was led down a flight of stairs, into the dark hold.   
  
"Light" Shusar commanded. Instantly, his hands lit with a glow, illuminating everything.   
  
"Wow. Can you teach me that trick?" asked Link impressed.   
  
The wizard chuckled. "Get back here in one piece, and I will assuredly make you my apprentice. It will require study, patience, and a lot of time though."  
  
"Oh. Well, maybe afterwards," he said disappointed.  
  
"I can light anything for you anyway, Link" said Navi. She proceeded to use her light, aiding that of the wizards.   
  
Various supplies became visible. Boxes, of many shapes lined the hold.  
  
The wizard gestured to all the crates. "In here, you have foods to last- well, for just you, it can last quite some time. Perhaps, ten years even."  
  
"You have all this food? Why?"  
  
"A precaution. In case of trouble, the King could easily get away here with as many people as possible. The food was for at least thirty people to last a year."   
  
"Well, I don't think I will be gone ten whole years."  
  
"Let's hope not."  
  
**************  
  
"This is the captains quarters," said Shusar.  
  
"Can't I stay at the Royal suite?" said Link. They past it briefly, and Link could tell it was luxurious beyond belief compared to this room.  
  
"Well, this one is closer to the wheel. You do not want to be too relaxed do you? All the warriors say it makes them loose their edge."  
  
"Well I don't know about that..." Link never thought of himself as a warrior.  
  
"There are many things to do to run a ship, Link. Not everything runs by itself. Magic can only go so far."  
  
"Have you ever run a ship?" asked Link.  
  
"Um not exactly," he confessed. "But we have someone far better then I to instruct you. Our old Captain."  
  
"So where's the captain?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened.   
  
"What's this I hear about giving my command of this ship to an infant!?" a voice shouted coarsely.  
  
In stepped a large, uniformed man. Link had never seen this kind of uniform before. It was blue in colour, aside from the shoulder pads which were a more whiter colour.   
  
"Link, meet Captain Lotch." said Shusar.  
  
"I am no captain! Never call me that. Curse be the day the goddesses cursed us with this world!"  
  
"Um what do you mean?" asked Link a bit confused.  
  
"The sea, of course..." the captain calmed down, as his eyes gazed though the window, as if trying to make out something on the horizon of the ocean. "Many of us feel the pull of the sea. We want to search it. Find the prizes that await us. So many... but nothing is out there! Nothing!"  
  
"Maybe we have not searched far enough..." said Link trying to help.  
  
"Perhaps... there is some hope. I can not call this ship mine, as I have never commanded it. I haven't commanded any ship really for a long time. Besides, it belongs to the King. But even he has not used it." He sighed wistfully. "A ship without a captain is incomplete."  
  
Link could see this man has skills he may never use. Why he bothered to learn them, he wasn't sure. He guessed he could not change what he was, just as he could not change being the hero of time.  
  
Lotch looked back to Link. "I hear you are planning a little trip. Without a true owner, this ship needs a name. Have you named the ship yet?"  
  
"I- haven't thought of a name yet."  
  
"Gads boy! Naming the ship is sacred. In the mean time, I will teach you what I can. I hope you are a good student."  
  
"He is the best," said the wizard frankly.  
  
"Well boy, do you have any experiences of cold windy nights? Being alone with the stars, wondering where you would be heading next? Uncertainty growing with your every move?"  
  
"Yes. Always," Link nodded solemnly.  
  
The captain paused, then smiled. "Well then, you have what it takes to be a sailor! We will find a girl in every port for you soon enough!"  
  
"I think he has that too," thought Shusar.  
  
*************  
  
The day proceeded quickly. Link learned more about the ship. Magic took care of most things. The most important thing Link learned was that there were magic markers placed on the sea while Hyrule explored. If they get lost, they could use these markers to find the way back to Hyrule. However, they did not extend very far, the farthest being over Fifty miles away. The magic that kept them on the same spot seemed to dissipate the further they went to Hyrule, as did all magic.   
  
He asked, why not anchor them? The captain responded that the sea was too deep, perhaps infinitely deep. He said it was part of the _cursed_ world the goddesses created.  
  
Link hoped the magic of Farore's winds could still work so far away from Hyrule.   
  
Navigation proved to be easy, as he was used to navigating in a maze anyway. Quickly, he learned that running a ship was easy, as long as things went well.  
  
************  
  
"Well Link, I think that is about it," said captain Loche. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
  
"Thanks captain." said Link. "I think I'll be fine."  
  
"We all wish you the best of luck," said Shusar with a bow.  
  
Link decided he should get going soon. He was feeling a little tired, but Navi worked her own magic so that he wasn't as tired as he would normally be. "Where's Saria? And Ruto? I thought I would say goodbye to them."  
  
"I have not seen princess Ruto for quite some time," said Shusar. "Come to think of it, nor have I seen your other friend."  
  
Link thought that was very odd. He did say he was going to leave soon, though their shared song. He thought she could at least say goodbye. Carefully, he played Saria's song again.  
  
"She is not responding Link," said Navi quietly.   
  
*Saria?* Link sensed she was out there. He could hear her thoughts join his, although she was trying to keep very quiet. She must be very upset that he was going without her.  
  
The captain realised Link needed to say goodbye to his friends. "We will go find them. In the mean time, find a name for the ship. Please!" He employed.  
  
Link nodded, as he watched the two adults leave.   
  
*******  
  
"Looks like it's me and you again Navi." He looked out the top deck. The peer was mostly deserted, with the fishing boats long gone for the day. He hoped he would get to see Saria and Ruto again before leaving.  
  
"You're... not disappointed, are you?" asked the fairy, slightly insecure.  
  
"No, never Navi." said Link.  
  
"Link... Do you think we can restore the balance to the forest?" Navi was starting to think this journey had become far more difficult then she could imagine. A sea journey? It was going to be something new for both of them.  
  
"We will Navi. I promise."  
  
The fairy's colour changed to a lighter blue. "I was always your fairy, Link. I could tell even before we met. I think we will be together from now on."  
  
"I wouldn't want that to change," said link.  
  
"You... might change your mind, once you grow up." said Navi.  
  
"I _am_ grown up Navi." said Link. "Perhaps not in body, but in mind. I didn't change my mind in the future, did I?"  
  
"You are still maturing Link. When you do grow up fully, and you want me to leave, I will understand."  
  
"That will never happen. Come on! Cheer up." Link tried to change the subject. "We have to name this ship before we go you know!"  
  
"What shall we name it?" said Navi getting into the spirit.  
  
Link tried his best to think of a name. Various memories and names came to light, but none of them seemed adequate. Finally, he had one. "I've been thinking, I want to name it after the person that made me realise just how great a friend you are. Do you mind if we call it Tatl?"  
  
"Tatl. It has a nice ring to it. Tell me more about Tatl, please Link?"  
  
"Tatl... the most bossiest, irritating, impatient fairy I have ever known. I didn't even know a fairy could have bad manners, you all seemed to have a tolerance beyond anyone. But she was the worst!" Link said amused by her antics.  
  
"Didn't you get on?"  
  
"Well... we got on fine, I suppose." Link thought. "But, she just made me think how I missed you. I was searching for you, and I actually thought I had found you at first. She didn't like being confused with someone else. I think she knew I was searching for you, but she didn't say anything."  
  
Suddenly, the Mask salesman made his appearance on the top deck. He took a deep breath, salivating the moment in time.   
  
"Greetings fellow adventures, sailors! Glory be to those that keep the sea clean! As you can see, I am fully packed and ready to go." He dropped his backpack with a strong thud, throwing out some of the masks.   
  
Link stared at him.  
  
"Pardon the masks, Captain Link." He looked at the scattered faces, and clicked his fingers. In an instant, they were all back in his bag.  
  
"What do you want," said Link.  
  
"No need for a fight, we're all shipmates now!" The salesman did a teleportation. When he reappeared, he was wearing a sailors uniform. "I've always wanted to do something like this, you know. Plus, you _do_ need my help."  
  
"I don't need you at all. You're the one got me in to this!"  
  
The salesman approached Link. "You say that. Deep down, you know you need me."  
  
Navi fluttered, trying to Z-target the salesman. However, she could not get a lock. "I can't do it," she said frustrated.  
  
The salesman glanced at Navi, in quiet warning. He decided to ignore the fairy. "Link, What I do, and what I did, is important. I can not explain it to you, but believe me. It _is_ important."  
  
"You say that a lot," said Link distrustfully.  
  
"True. Very True," he sighed, though suddenly brightened. "Ah, the winds are now here. I would prepare to disembark, if I were you."  
  
"We'll go in a minute, I have to say goodbye to Saria and Ruto."  
  
The salesman coldly looked to Link. "No. I mean we will go _now_." Suddenly glancing upwards.  
  
The sails were blown fully by the unearthly force. The torrent of force was concentrated solely on this one ship. Everywhere else the breeze was quiet as if they were in an inverted eye of a storm.  
  
"Stop! I'm not ready yet!" shouted Link above the noise.   
  
"It's too late," smiled the salesman. "We should sing a sea song! Join in Link! Here-we-go, Here-we-go, Here-we-go!" He laughed again.   
  
The rope that tied the ship to the harbour snapped, making it drift away from Hyrule. Link observed the rapidly disappearing coastline, trying to spot Saria. He couldn't see her at all.   
  
"Don't worry, Link." the salesman placed an arm around his shoulder in comfort.   
  
Link immediately pulled it away, not saying a word. His expression filled with anger.  
  
The salesman appeared hurt. "Can we not be friends?" he wondered.  
  
"I doubt it," said Link.  
  
The salesman sighed. Of course, the best salesman can never have friends. He didn't care.   
  
Not really.   
  
*Who are you?* The voice spoke to him again. He thought it was gone. So familiar and comforting. Perhaps the one true friend he had. *But why did I have to do all this?... It was difficult... Yes. They have not escaped my attention.... Strange isn't is?.... I understand..... I have done it.... I wish...wish... I just-* No. He wished nothing. Why should he? Salesmen want for nothing, but the satisfaction. He was very satisfied.   
  
"_I_ am satisfied"  
  
***********  
  
To be continued.  
  



	13. Cabin fever

*************  
  
Chapter 13.  
  
The salesman stood on the ship, quietly watching the horizon. He was a perfect statue, seemingly unaffected by the waves as they moved the ship. He stayed that way for a long time. Unmoving, immobile, lifeless. In one brief moment, he blinked as Hyrule dwindled from the horizon.  
  
Link, without much to do, also stared at the wet expanse. He admired the beauty the ocean gave, although he really preferred land a whole lot more. His heart ached to know how Saria was. He wanted to use their song again, but he wasn't sure how to explain leaving so abruptly. She might be so angry about it, and wouldn't even want to talk to him.  
  
The winds the salesman summoned did their job, although it was now a more natural breeze instead of the freakish blow that started them off at Hyrule. The coast of Hyrule was no longer visible to them. They were now very far from the lands they knew about, completely isolated.  
  
"Link," the salesman muttered, breaking his silence for the first time.   
  
"What?" He demanded. Link was actually becoming glad that the salesman stayed quiet. He didn't plan on talking to him either.  
  
"Nothing... Link..." He then turned to watch the sea again.  
  
Link looked at him annoyed, waiting for what he was going to do next.   
  
The salesman craned his head looking uneasily towards Link, this time with an expression of deep thought. Suddenly, his eyes opened in revelation and he smiled. "I know!" He blinked out again, this time wearing a fishing hat. In his hand, also appeared a fishing rod. "I understand you were quite the fisherman in the future, Link!"  
  
"Huh?" This was not a subject he expected. "Well- I-"  
  
"Don't be modest!" The salesman interrupted. "Strange, when you have all the time in the world, you decide to go fishing of all things... Tell me, what was the biggest fish you caught?"  
  
"I- I don't remember." Link was not sure where this was going. Why was he talking about fishing now!?   
  
"Such a shame. It was in the future, wasn't it? Too bad."  
  
"I remember," said Navi to Link. "I think it was twenty-four pounds."  
  
The salesman heard her. "That's it?" He tutted. "I thought you would catch something much bigger then that, for being 'such' an expert..."  
  
"What are you talking about? They don't get any bigger then that!" Link said defensively.   
  
"Also, you didn't use the sinking Lure," said Navi proudly.  
  
The salesman still was not impressed. "Sinking lure? Ha! such a primitive way to catch fish. Let me show you the modern way. Here!" he gave Link another fishing hat from his bag.   
  
Link suddenly found he carried a fishing pole in his hand, as a result of this new hat.   
  
The salesman looked very happy now. "We're going to do some fishing while we get to the island! Doesn't that sound like fun?"  
  
"You're insane!" Link screamed, loosing his patience.  
  
"Just because I'm fishing?" said the salesman confused.   
  
"Get out of my life!" he shouted, throwing the pole to the ground.   
  
"Please Link, be careful with that." The salesman picked the pole like a delicate instrument. "This is a magical fishing pole. No matter how big or heavy the fish is at the other end, it will be as light as a feather! Also, it's impossible to loose the fish. See this?" He pointed to the lure at the end, a big red blob. "Behold the sticky lure! Picture lord Jabu-Jabu being reeled with one of these!" He swung the pole like a weapon.  
  
"I'm not going fishing at a time like this!"  
  
The Salesman became neutral and thoughtful once more. "Do some fishing Link. I promise it will make you happy. Happiness. Pure, simple, happiness. Promised and done..." He started to walk away to the other end of the ship.  
  
"Where are you going?" Link said suspicious.  
  
"I'm going to fish on the other side of the ship of course. We wouldn't want to get tangled, do we?" He continued to walk out of sight.  
  
Link shook his head. "It's going to be a _very_ long trip."  
  
"Just ignore him," said Navi.  
  
Link picked up the pole. He had to admit he was curious if he could catch a bigger fish with this. He looked at it, though nothing magical seemed apparent on it. Still, he knew the salesman wouldn't joke if it really had special properties.   
  
"Thinking of fishing?" said Navi amused.  
  
"Do you really think we should?" said Link, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
The fairy glowed a little. "I don't see why not. Just don't become addicted like last time. I had to yell at you to no end, just to get you to listen!"  
  
Link laughed a bit embarrassed. "It was different. I could control time! We were in a time loop."  
  
"True. Remember that we don't have command of time now. You can not procrastinate anymore."  
  
Link nodded. He cast the pole into the ocean, and waited.  
  
********  
  
The salesman listened in to their conversation. "Time... Link, If only you did have command of it, perhaps this would be easier. Still, I am confident in you. After all, you possess the Ocarina of Time. Perhaps you are not as weak as I thought... Or perhaps you are... I don't know anymore. Why can I not know? Why? I knew it a moment ago..."   
  
The salesman felt strange. He was asking more questions, and getting less answers. A salesman had the answers to all questions. So what was happening to him? "No! There I go again! No more questions! Not again. I can not... I can't- I-" He froze again, suddenly completely calm. "I am the mask salesman... and… I will do some fishing! Yes, That will make me... happy."  
  
********  
  
At Hyrule, things had managed to calm down a bit.   
  
With the re-emergence of Nabooru, the Gerudo have settled down a little. Being a thief and a master of shadows, she could hide those... Kitsune tails easily. For a while, anyway.  
  
The King and Zelda heard that Link had gone now. They prayed he would be alright. Witnesses said that the ship just speed away at incredible speed beyond the horizon, as if by magic. The King had no doubt it was magic. Link was definitely on route to this mysterious island the salesman spoke of.  
  
Right now, they had more immediate concerns, mostly about Zelda. The people were used to seeing their princess on a fairly regular basis. It has been many days since her last public appearance, and suspicion was beginning to spread though out the land.   
  
The King didn't want anyone to know about his daughter. If they learned Zelda had been cursed, it could make them react unpredictably. He reinforced to them that Zelda was just unwell and unable to make public appearances. A simple lie, with a slight truth mixed. However, he knew some were not satisfied. Some claimed to see the princess late last night running at unimaginable speed.   
  
It's a good thing no one believed such a ludicrous story.  
  
He was also concerned about Darunia, as he had not received any further words from him so far. He wondered if it was possible to become so young as to vanish into non-existence. He hoped not.   
  
Now, they had to wait.  
  
******  
  
Zelda hated being locked up like this. It wasn't just from the mask. Being stuck here, with nothing to do and unable to see anyone. Impa kept her company, for which she was grateful, but she still wanted to move around.  
  
The mask was still changing her, not just giving her rabbit ears. They were a bother, but she got accustomed to it. She could feel a new level of power about to break within her, as if it was a new stage being set for her. It made her nauseous and powerful at the same time. "What's going to happen to me?"  
  
"Nothing Zelda," Impa assured her. "Link will get this thing, and everything will be alright."   
  
"Impa. I feel as if I don't have much time..."  
  
Impa stared at her. "Why?"  
  
"He said the mask was integrating with me. Integration means to become one, doesn't it?"  
  
"At least you kept up on language studies Zelda," said Impa humorously.  
  
"The mask and I will become one. Then, I will be no more." She said quietly.  
  
"Nonsense" Impa waved it aside.  
  
"But Impa, he said-"  
  
"Listen to me Zelda. He also said, he deals solely in form. He was very adamant about that. Zelda, he probably means integration with your form. You will not change, just your form." *I hope he was telling the truth* she thought.  
  
"I hope so... but I still feel a new mind is emerging. Something... I don't know." Zelda scratched her head, wishing she could just pull those ears out of her.  
  
"You can talk to Shusar about it. He knows far more about spells and magic then I. He is still working on a way to cure you, or at least slow it down. He may yet succeed before Link gets here."  
  
"Thanks Impa. But I can't just lie back and rest! I wish I could have gone with Link."  
  
"Is that the mask talking? Or you Zelda?"  
  
"Both I suppose," she sighed. "Please Impa? Can't we just go on and do something?"  
  
Impa hated seeing her like this. Truth to tell, she was also getting bored stiff, doing absolutely nothing. "I will see what we can arrange," she said at last.   
  
"Not chess." Zelda was getting sick of that game.   
  
Impa laughed. "Okay, not chess. And you are not to 'borrow' the light arrows to practice archery. Deal?"  
  
Zelda bit her lip. How did she find out? "I only used one..."  
  
"You completely destroyed the target. But, at least you have good aim."  
  
"I would like to read books," said Zelda. "Perhaps I can find something Shusar missed."  
  
"Very well." Impa reasoned she can't do anything reading and at least it was something constructive. "I will get the books from the library. Just stay here. No sneaking out again."  
  
"I promise," sighed Zelda.   
  
*******  
  
As soon as Impa left, Zelda felt a slight sharp pain flare though her. She clutched her stomach in agony, but then it stopped as soon as it came. "It's starting... I can't stop you anymore..." Zelda could now 'hear' the mask talking to her. It only did it when it knew no one was around. She thought it was afraid to be heard by others.   
  
It was an animal, perhaps the spirit of the rabbit, so could not communicate well. Strangely, all it did was want to help her, not a malicious soul. Like a child, unsure of its role. All it knew was how to give her speed. It had the power, and the desire to help her. The fact Zelda didn't want its help, was unsettling to the mask. It now felt it had to prove what it had to offer. It had no wish to disappoint its wearer.  
  
It began its work.  
  
********  
  
On the Tatl, Link waited patiently for a bite on the end of the line. As an expert (Despite what the salesman thought) he knew that he had to be patient. Even if the fish was right there, he had to wait for it to come to him. It was a waiting that could take as long as fifteen minutes, if you were lucky. Once, he waited over an hour for his biggest catch. But it was definitely worth it. It's a shame his record got erased from the timeline, but he can always do it again.  
  
He felt his worries ease, as if he was back at the fishing lake. He felt calm, cool, and collected. For a moment, he even let his mind wonder.  
  
Navi suddenly flew in front of him. "Link! We have a bite!"  
  
"Huh?" He was instantly snapped out of his trance. "How long has it been?" He couldn't have waited that long.  
  
"Thirty seconds," counted Navi surprised.  
  
"It must be my lucky day," Link thought holding on to the pole firmly. He could feel a slight pull on the other end, but it was very light. The pole glowed a little, and suddenly increased its length beyond ten meters. Link was so shocked, he nearly dropped it. Still, he held it strong and he felt no increase in the weight, as it protruded out of the ship like a crane.  
  
He started to reel it in carefully, not wanting the fish to escape. "It must be a big one!" he said excitedly. He still had the camera from Termina. He had to take a picture of this! He heard something come out of the water, but couldn't see it in his line of sight. "How big is it Navi?"  
  
Navi flew out of his hat, and looked down the hull. "I don't believe it."  
  
"What? How big is it?" He hoped it was as big as his last record.  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" said the fairy.  
  
"Her?"  
  
"This is no way to treat a princess!" a voice shouted from the line.  
  
"Ruto?" Link was so surprised that he let go of the reel. He heard a scream and a splash, as Ruto dropped back into the sea like a dead weight.  
  
"Reel her back up Link!" said Navi quickly.  
  
"Uh right. Sorry." He started to reel the fishing pole in again.  
  
Ruto started to rise above the water, cross-armed, and looking extremely angry. "What's the big idea Link? Here I am, trying to hold on to the ship for dear life, and when I finally come out, this blob-thing sticks to my head!" she pointed to the line on the pole.  
  
"I was just fishing!" said Link.  
  
"Do I look like I'm a fish?" she said agitated.  
  
"Don't answer Link. I think she's a little vein" whispered Navi.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here anyway?" He said, holding the pole very still.  
  
"Why, to help you of course! Now then, perhaps you be so kind, as to GET ME DOWN?!"  
  
*****  
  
Link lifted the pole to bring Ruto aboard; noting it shrank as he did. Adjusting the line, he dropped Ruto safely to the ground in front of her. The sticky lure then let go of her automatically.  
  
"Oh Link!" Ruto hugged him. "You are so strong! I don't know how you managed to fish like that!"   
  
"It's just magic. I-"  
  
"You have to teach me sometime!" she giggled.  
  
Link was still very surprised to see her. "What are you doing here anyway? You know you shouldn't have come." *She's going to get hurt. I know it* he thought silently.  
  
"Of course I should be here!" said Ruto.  
  
The salesman then appeared, apparently finished fishing. "I see you have found some happiness Link," he said slowly.  
  
"Did you 'arrange' this?" said Link even more annoyed with him.  
  
"Actually... No. Honestly, I was as surprised as you that she was here." the salesman said earnestly.  
  
"Can't we send her back then?" said Link.   
  
"No way!" Ruto interrupted. "I'm sticking with you, Link. Forever."  
  
"Sorry Link, fate is sealed. This ship can not be turned around. We are going to the Island. Nothing can change that," the salesman said apologetically. "Please princess, make yourself comfortable" he bowed to her politely.  
  
"I will endeavour to do so," said Ruto with a return bow. "I'm starved, Link! Come on, let's go get something to eat! I bet you must be hungry too."  
  
The salesman grinned. "Yes. Go ahead you two. Eat, drink and be merry. May I suggest the crate on the furthest end of the hold, just to the left? It bears some good fruit. Oh yes, you will be very happy with that. Why do you ask?" He paused dramatically. "It's a secret..." He then vanished.  
  
"He's not really such a bad guy," the Zora princess commented.  
  
"I don't know," said Link, thinking about the situation. *I'm on a ship, in the middle of nowhere, with the Mask Salesman and Ruto. Am I going to go insane?* The captain at Hyrule warned him that sailors can go mad from the heat and exhaustion of the sea. He said companions help keep you sane. But this crew was of little help.  
  
"So where's the food?" Repeated Ruto.  
  
Link sighed. "Follow me."  
  
*******  
  
Ruto was very excited. "Isn't this romantic Link? Me and you, on the ocean, nothing around for miles and miles, we can go anywhere we want!"  
  
"We're going to the Island of Time," reminded Link. "It's going to be dangerous."  
  
"Sure. But _after_ all that, we can use this ship to sail. Just me and you... all alone." She nudged herself close to him.  
  
Navi kept quiet. She really had no idea with what to do with Ruto.  
  
Link, unfortunately, had even less of an idea. He couldn't exactly run away now from her now. They were on a ship, after all. "So, what do you want to eat?" he said changing the subject.  
  
"Let me see, " Ruto began to think. "Do we have any sea food?"  
  
"We're in the sea! We can fish for that." said Link.   
  
"Oh. Well, I can expand my horizons a little." She was getting far to used to the sea food of the caverns. "Why don't we try that crate the salesman suggested? I'm in the mood for some fruit."  
  
"Fine," Link said moving further into the hold.   
  
*****  
  
They walked though the various crates, filled with an assortment of spices, meat and vegetables. Soon, they were at the lower front of the ship.   
  
Link opened the crate, seeing various fruits packed together. "Would you like some orange-" He stopped as a particularly rough wave made him nearly loose his balance. Ruto, not quite as adept, was thrown on top of him.  
  
She latched onto Link, making them fall together on the ground.  
  
Ruto smiled excited. It was lucky of that wave to come. It must have been fate! Lord Jabu-Jabu had smiled on her and cast a wave just for her. She was as close to Link as she dared hope. She gave a sly smile, happy that he was not pushing her off. Perhaps she had a chance after all.  
  
Link looked at her with paralysing fear. She was looking at him like a great shark, about to devour him. He stared into the abyss that was her eyes, seeing his reflected self so petrified.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," said Navi taking a peak outside Link's hat.  
  
Navi's comment restored common sense to Link. He was the Hero of time! He had slain monsters, and… Ruto was no monster. Just a love-sick Zora. He was about to ask her to get off him, when his ears picked up a small sound like a short gasp. "Did you hear something?" he said thankful for the distraction.  
  
"Just the sea moving," whispered Ruto. She wanted to hold to him tightly, and never let go. If only time could stand still now. She was so happy.  
  
Link's sharp eyes now noticed a small green light from the top of the fruit crate. *Where have I seen that before? * He was getting a sinking feeling.  
  
Suddenly, the light disappeared. His eyes trailed a shadow, as it arched from the crate to his right side. A tiny point of light trailed the shadow. He heard someone drop with a loud thud.  
  
"Hi Link," a voice said at the source.  
  
Link turned his head, to see a familiar set of legs. "Saria? Is that you?" His eyes widened in shock as he looked up to her face. She did not look happy.  
  
Ruto froze. *Great. What's she doing here? She's going to spoil everything!*  
  
"I see Ruto is here with you," said Saria, crossing her arms.  
  
Link realised Ruto was still on top of him. "She just fell on me," he explained. "And she was about to get up. Right?"  
  
Ruto sighed. *Just when it was getting good. * "Sorry Link for... falling. I hope I didn't hurt you. Thanks for saving me from falling!" She got up brushing herself down.  
  
"Um, no problem," said Link as Ruto no longer seemed interested in him. For now.   
  
A quiet moment passed between the three unexpected sea crew.   
  
Ruto could see she had probably just pushed her luck. "I'll go and see if that salesman wants something to eat as well. See you later Linky!" She decided it was time to get out of this. Passing Saria, she gave a slight 'accidental' shove. She then walked towards the top deck.  
  
******  
  
Together, Link and Saria stared at each other, uncertain of what to say to the other.  
  
This was almost too much for Link to take, so he asked the obvious question. "What are you doing here Saria?" He was already shocked and surprised to see Ruto. Now Saria was on-bored!  
  
Saria was taken aback. "You sound as if you don't want me here," she said softly.   
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"If she can come, I can come too. Right?"  
  
"But I didn't want Ruto here either," said Link. "It's too dangerous! I wanted you to be safe in Hyrule. I don't know anything about this place. I can't protect you."  
  
"I have nowhere to go in Hyrule. Where would I have gone, in exile? I wanted to stay with you so I sneaked inside that fruit crate while no one was looking. Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
Link became quiet. He was actually really glad to see her. He always loved Saria's company. When it seemed as if he left without saying goodbye... "I thought you would be mad at Hyrule," he said. "I thought that the next time I could see you, would be after this quest is over."   
  
"Well, here I am," said Saria presenting her-self.  
  
Link smiled. "I am happy to see you," he confessed.   
  
"Just happy?" Saria teased, smiling back.  
  
"Really-really happy," Link laughed. It seems, he was on a ship with the salesman, Ruto and... Saria. Perhaps it won't be such a bad voyage after all. *I am going to have to talk to the salesman again,* thought Link. He looked again to Saria, who was looking back at him in that quiet, contemplating way she always had.   
  
He renewed his promise to keep his dear friend safe.  
  
***********  
  
The salesman was not much at making conversation. He was a solitary person, by his nature and being. But Link is a kindred spirit, in a way. Perhaps the only son he will ever have.   
  
"Family?" He shook himself out of that thought. He had no family. Such a thing was for lower beings alone. Insignificant for one such as him.   
  
He gave a smirk as he sensed their presence again. Saria, and Ruto. They were not really part of the plan, but perhaps this was a part of destiny he could not control. All he could do is push the pebble that made the boulder. Nothing more. However, it was becoming a very big boulder and he could no longer control where is will go.   
  
"Should I be angry? Should I feel something? I feel nothing, but that in itself is something. After all, there are some things that can only be done with friends at your side. And a trio at that! It may just be the solution..."   
  
He knew very well that three was the number of significance. That's why he allowed Link the opportunity of three transformation masks alone, at first. Three was the number that granted real power. It was the power to the Triforce. It is a part of time. The past, present and future. He always has a deep sense of interest when he saw a group of three.   
  
Link, Saria, and Ruto. Each contrasted the other, and had something the other didn't.  
  
"Treat them well, Link. Protect them, and I will do what I can." He started to hear footsteps approach him.  
  
"You knew they were here, didn't you."  
  
The salesman expected Link to be there sooner or latter, and did not turn to see him. Instead, he gazed ahead on the horizon, in the direction the ship was being pushed. "Would it matter?" He asked.  
  
"My friends are in danger now. Because of you."  
  
The salesman shook his head. "No Link. I can not tell someone where to go, or what to do. The individual does that. You decided to go along, they chose to follow. Who am I to interfere?"  
  
"You are the one that started all this!"  
  
The salesman turned facing him. "I sell masks. Wonderful, exhilarating, exciting, scary masks. But you are right. I started something with one event. I sold a mask to you. I gave you the song of healing. But, it is _you_ that used them."   
  
"I had no choice!" There was no way he would feel as if he started this himself.  
  
"Nobody has choice in this," said the salesman. "Not even me. Perhaps they felt to stay was not a choice. However, consider this. Perhaps they are more safe here, then in Hyrule."  
  
"Really?" said Link surprised.  
  
"Perhaps. Perhaps not. It is uncertain. What would you have me say?"  
  
"Then, are they in danger here?" Link asked carefully.  
  
The salesman looked at him, gauging his response. "Yes. They are in danger..." he nodded reluctantly. "I said the Island of time has many traps, and we are about to be attacked by the first.  
  
"Why? What's going to happen?"  
  
"I had hoped your ocarina of Time was the key to the Island of Time, but I was wrong. Still, it's nothing you can't handle."   
  
"Well what is it then!" Link said impatiently. Maybe they can prepare for it.  
  
The salesman stared ahead again. "I sense a storm approaching the ship. It will be whisked into the sky by the winds, beaten by the cannons of rain from the sky. I see the sails tattered and broken... It may be destroyed... But cheer up!" he turned smiling. "We can do it captain!" he laughed.  
  
Link stared at him.  
  
The salesman rubbed his hands. "I have more fishing hats! While we wait, I suggest we include your friends in our fishing competition! What do you think?"  
  
Link wondered off without a word.  
  
The salesman looked down, disheartened. "He knows the truth, in his heart. A price will be paid. They are here, so a price may have to be paid. Still, I have an I.O.U. Perhaps I can... help."   
  
A smile formed on his lips. Looks like more masks would be needed. Suddenly, he felt himself slapped down. "No... but... I.. I can... help..." he begged. He stood up relaxed. "Sorry Link. It appears you are on your own."  
  
********  
  
Link went to the centre of the Ship. He saw Saria, staring at the expanse of the ocean. However, she was handling the expanse a lot better now then he thought she would. Either it was the Hylien mask, or she was very determined to stay with him.  
  
Ruto was exploring the rest of the huge ship, so at least he wouldn't have to deal with her for a while. Link didn't object, at least it will make sure they don't have anymore stowaways.  
  
Then, he started to think about the salesman. "He's going to drive me insane Navi." He could handle Ruto, but he wasn't sure how much time he could spend with the mask salesman. Often, he wasn't sure how... that 'person' would act. One moment he would be all knowing and god-like, the next insane and child-like.  
  
"He is an enigma Link. But all puzzles have a solution, even if it's not obvious," the fairy analysed.  
  
"All I see is a puzzle leading to a more complex puzzle," thought Link.  
  
"Yes." said Navi. "Perhaps the answer lies in not trying to work it out."  
  
"He just wouldn't make sense," said Link defeated. "And now this storm... I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"We'll be fine," said Navi optimistically. "I know it."  
  
********  
  
Impa came into Zelda's room, carrying an assortment of books. The clerks were great collectors, and had some truly impressive stores. A pity it was not ordered very well. There was still more to come, but she knew Zelda would read these books very quickly. She was a fast reader, and the rabbit mask may aid her even more.   
  
"Zelda I have some books we can start on-" she stopped surprised. Zelda was not here. "Zelda?" Did she sneak out again? "Where are you?" She heard a slight movement under the thick covers of the bed. Impa approached the bed cautiously.  
  
"I don't want you to see me," she heard Zelda's muffled voice.  
  
"What's wrong Zelda?"  
  
"I look..."  
  
"Don't worry about the ears," said Impa. "Besides, I've seen that already, and I actually think you look quite good. Like a masquerade ball. Remember them? You always loved seeing people dressed funny." She reached under the covers, grabbing Zelda's hand. It felt strangely softer. "Come out of there now. Let me see. Alright?"  
  
"Alright..." Zelda hoped she wouldn't recoil in fright. Zelda removed the covers, showing her new self.  
  
Impa stared at her for a short time. She then laughed uncontrollably, her normal grip on emotions slipped away, replaced by her innate gentle side. "You are sooo cute!"  
  
Zelda frowned.   
  
***********  
  
To be continued.  



	14. There's a storm coming...

****************  
Chapter 14  
  
"Impa!" Zelda wailed unhappily. How could she be so insensitive? She cast an uneasy glance at her hands, the sight making her feel nervous. Her fingers had become shorter, almost paw-like. She didn't even want to know what the mask had done to her face.   
  
Impa knelt towards Zelda. "I'm sorry princess. I just-" she tried not to laugh again. Honestly, what had got into her? The mask had surprised her greatly, that's all. It changed Zelda in a way she could not have expected in the furthest stretch of her imagination. It actually made her... adorable.  
  
Zelda knew Impa well enough to tell she was 'forcing' her normally stone expression. She stood up from bed really annoyed at her. "This is _not_ funny!" she shouted. She then realised something else wasn't quite right. She looked down at how close she was standing from the bed. "Huh? I've shrunk too!" She rolled up parts of her clothes, which were hanging loosely from her. It was one bad news to the next.  
  
"I know it's serious," said Impa, uncomfortable at losing her normally tight control in the first place. She hardened her resolve. A warrior of her calibre was not effected by... such a display. But Zelda looked so much like that five year old girl she once took care off. Her new smaller height added to the effect.  
  
"And a tail?" Sure enough, she felt a cotton-ball tail firmly attached to her. "You stupid mask!" She started pulling on her ears, trying to get it off.  
  
"Don't do that princess. You'll hurt yourself."  
  
"I don't care! I'm getting this mask off myself right no- ouch!" That really hurt her ears. Wait a minute, 'her' ears? She rubbed the soreness off, suddenly uncertain of what to do. She stood calmly, mustering all her regal power in her voice. "I want to see Shusar. Right now."  
  
"I was about to suggest that," said Impa thoughtfully.  
  
Zelda jumped out of bed. Unfortunately, she tripped over her enormous feet, the one thing that did not shrink.   
  
"Princess! Are you alright?" Impa rushed over, to help her up.   
  
Zelda got up again. "Yeah. I guess I have to be more careful," she said quietly.  
  
Impa brought out a greyish cloak from the dresser. "Here. Wrap yourself up in this."  
  
"Yes Impa" she sighed as she complied. After wrapping herself, she 'carefully' walked, learning how to use her new legs. However, she now tripped on parts of the cloak. She did not fall this time, as she regained her balance.  
  
Impa watched slightly surprised and amused. It was enough to brake her already tightened resolve. "Hmm... Zelda, would you like a piggy-back ride?" She just could not resist such an opportunity to say it, just once.  
  
"Impa..." Zelda said exasperated.  
  
"Forgive me princess. A bad idea." she chuckled. "But I don't think I have a shorter cloak."   
  
"I don't need a shorter cloak! This will do just fine." she, placed the hood over her head defiantly.  
  
**********  
  
Far from Hyrule, The Tatl sailed majestically though the sea. It cut across the waves like an arrow, unwavering and relentless towards its destination. The dark water was starting to brighten, as sunlight brought back the morning.  
  
The crew rose in response, as part of their usual routine.  
  
"Yet another fine day for sailing!" shouted the mask salesman as the crew woke.  
  
"Does he have to say that everyday?" wondered Saria. It was starting to get on her nerves the way he said that. It was like he wanted to invite trouble.  
  
"He's done it for the past three days," said Link. For that matter, did he ever sleep? The salesman was so quiet when he wanted to be, but he could never forget his presence.  
  
"What would you forest-folk know about water?" said Ruto. "He's right! It is a wonderful day. The waves are calm, it's nice and sunny, practically a perfect day for swimming."  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Saria rubbing her hands at the chilling winds, only now starting to warm up by the sun. "The sea would turn us into ice cubes."   
  
"You just can't take a little cold," said Ruto. "Linky, why don't me and you go for a swim? You're not afraid of a little water, are you?"  
  
"Of course not" Link said a bit strongly. "I'm not scared of anything."  
  
"What about that time you were scared of the dark?" said Saria with a smirk. "Remember?"  
  
"When? I was not scared!"  
  
"Yes you were! You spent the night at my place. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Wasn't I just visiting you?" He thought, as he tried to remember what she was talking about. "Now I remember! Mido was trying everything to scare me. He said monsters were escaping from the woods. I just went to you to make sure you were alright." That trick of Mido badly backfired.  
  
"Sure Link" said Saria, though she knew that was exactly what happened. Link was always thinking of others before himself.   
  
Ruto pushed herself between them. "Come on Link! You can prove how brave you are right now. Why don't you and me go for a little swim? Please?"  
  
"We can't Ruto. The ship might sail away from us anyway."  
  
"But I'm bored!" Pouted the Zora.  
  
Saria sighed briefly. She was also beginning to get bored at this journey. She was once awe-struck by the endless sea surrounding them, but now it was turning into an extremely dull sight. Still, dull is better then being in danger. To pass the time, they all did the same thing. "I guess it's another fishing day."  
  
"What else is there to do?" thought Link feeling the same way. Even his favourite pastime was getting too repetitive, even for him. Still, he was edgy at the warning the salesman gave before.  
  
"I don't know why you think you can catch anything here anyway," said Ruto. "It is entirely the wrong season. Believe me, I know these things."  
  
"I 'might' find something. It's not impossible," said Link.  
  
"She's right Link," thought Saria. "In the time we've been here, all you managed to catch is a 5 pound fish. Unless we include Ruto."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well you've had even less luck too," said Link. "Tell me, what have you caught lately?"  
  
Saria became embarrassed. "Okay, so I haven't caught fish," she admitted. "All I caught was this shiny rock." She showed it to him.  
  
Link became wide eyed. It was a rare 1000 Rupee piece.  
  
"Isn't it pretty?" said Saria. "It's like a shiny emerald green, just like our home."  
  
"Uh... yeah," said Link. It actually _was_ an emerald, unlike the green mineral that one rupee coins were made from.  
  
Ruto didn't pay attention to some boring rock. She had something far better. "Let me show you what I got!" she said trying to impress Link.  
  
Link took his eyes away from the huge rupee. "Um, what did you catch?" He said thinking he'd better watch them fishing more closely.  
  
Ruto brought out a huge 60-pound fish from her own inter-dimensional space. She laid it flat on the deck with a thud. "I said I wanted some sea food, so I caught a fish! This should keep us going for days and days."  
  
Link and Saria stared at the huge fish.  
  
"No doubt about it Link," said Saria. "She beat us."  
  
"I'm only warming up," said Link defiantly rubbing his hands. It was time to get some serious fishing done.  
  
"I'm afraid we won't have time for anymore fishing," the salesman said appearing ominously.  
  
The trio immediately turned their full attention at him.  
  
"Is it the storm?" asked Saria, a tiny quiver in her voice. Link had told them of what to prepare for.  
  
The salesman nodded, his face completely serious. "You have attempted to prepare the ship, I can see that." The reigns were re-enforced. Link also rigged it so they can take the sails down quickly if necessary. A few other minor alterations were made, to secure the mighty ship.  
  
"So what kind of storm is it?" Asked Ruto. "Just a bit of bad weather?"  
  
"Everything you care to name," he replied.   
  
"What? What do you mean?" said Link.  
  
"Everything." The salesman repeated.  
  
"A hurricane?" said Saria.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fog?" asked Link.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A tornado?" said Ruto.  
  
"Most definitely yes. The only thing we won't get is a heat wave. That comes afterwards."  
  
"Are you joking?" Link said in surprise. That kind of a storm didn't make any sense.  
  
"I never joke about such matters of truth," said the salesman bluntly.  
  
Everyone looked on ahead to where the ship was going. They could see the faint traces of the storm lined into the horizon. Link and Saria, thanks to their fairies, could also even see the outlines of lightning. It didn't look like any ordinary storm.  
  
The salesman looked at each one of them. "This is not the first time a ship has tried to reach the Isle of Time. It is the first however, which has a small chance to get though. The first Trial is one of strength and determination. The weather will attempt to destroy us..."  
  
"I've been thinking, I have something that might help," said Link. "What about the song of Storms?"  
  
"I know all about your songs," said the salesman sharply. "The song of storms... In Hyrule, a mad yet very gifted individual created it. It is very random in its effects, as a result. Tell me, what will the song do? Make it better? Or make it worse?"  
  
Saria had seen Link use that song on the forest. "Well, It creates a magical storm when played. If played again, it will make it vanish."  
  
"You might double our problems if you play that," said the salesman. "You could create a storm on top of the one we are about to face."  
  
"Or halve them if it works," thought Ruto.  
  
"From this point on, I can only advise you," said the salesman. "And perhaps, not even that."  
  
"What? You're not going to help us anymore? That's it?" said Ruto surprised.  
  
"Fine." said Link. "We don't need your help."  
  
"I hope so Link. I truly hope so" the salesman sighed, as he faded away.  
  
**********************  
  
Zelda crept along the castle with Impa. She had the hang of walking now, but her muscles craved to run. Her ears were detecting every sound intensified. Another thing was that each sound made her feel scared. It was as if paranoia had welded itself to her. It took all her will to reassure herself that she did not need to run.  
  
She held Impa's hand tightly, as another noise was heard.  
  
*****  
  
Shusar was slowly making notes. On his desk, laid a large number of manuscripts, some of which didn't look like they could survive intact for another year at best. The edges crumbled as he smoothed the paper out. He diligently read everything he could, occasionally scraping his feathered pen into his own book.   
  
Despite his diligence, he couldn't concentrate. His eyes trailed a shimmering green light. In the center of the room, was a glowing green orb. It was the magic of Farrore's wind, a beautiful and wondrous sight for the wizard. When he got tired and needed a brake, he would allow himself one minute to gaze at it.  
  
Warp magic was beyond his capabilities. In legend, there was mention that the high fairy folk that could manage it. But Link himself did not actually 'cast' the spell. Rather, he has permission from Farrore or perhaps one of these magic fairies to use their power.   
  
He would love to study Link's spell casting again. It was possible that, with time, he may be able to duplicate his abilities. He could help people with impenetrable armour. One man may be able to defeat entire armies with Din's fire. And teleportation! Such incredible possibilities.  
  
He sighed sadly. Such power was not meant to be shared with him. With anyone, in fact. Any wizard with such power would not be tolerable. With the best of intentions, you could become a warlord. He wondered did Link realise how much power he had? What he alone could do with it?   
  
Give a child fire, and they are liable to destroy everyone if they are left alone. He guessed Navi must have helped guide him to what he was now. Only a fairy could teach such a gifted child any spells without destroying itself. No doubt, he will become a respectable man when grown up. A true hero.  
  
His minute was up. It was time to get back to the books. As he walked towards his desk, the door to his room opened.  
  
"I have no time for visitors" he snapped a little annoyed.  
  
"Shusar."  
  
"Impa?"  
  
The door was closed slowly by a small cloaked figure, trailing behind Impa.   
  
Shusar tried to pear into its face, but it was concealed. "What is it Impa? Who is this?"  
  
"Zelda, please reveal yourself," commanded the attendant.  
  
"Zelda?" Shusar said in concern at the hidden figure. "Has something happened?"  
  
Zelda removed her hood.  
  
Shusar gasped, making Zelda look down sadly.  
  
Her face had shifted in appearance ever so slightly. The rabbit ears had changed from yellow to a snowy white. They had also become larger, one bending at a slight angle. If it wasn't there before, the 'realness' of them was somehow more prononced. Her eyes and nose had also been altered subtly.   
  
"Am I ugly?" she whispered. She wasn't really vain type, but it was hard not to be paranoid as a mask changed what you appeared as.  
  
"No- no Zelda," said Shusar. "Very far from it, in my opinion" he assured. He immediately went before her, peering with his third sight. "Did anything trigger this?"  
  
"She became this way in only a few minutes," said Impa.  
  
"C-Can I have a mirror" asked Zelda unused to being an object of curiosity to the very people that knew her.  
  
"That's not important right now Zelda. Can you do anything for her Wizard?"  
  
"I will see," said Shusar, lifting his third sight away.  
  
"I want a mirror right now!" She was so angry that nobody was paying attention, she jumped almost seven feet into the air. The shock made her land on her back in an ungraceful heap.  
  
"Princess!" Both Shusar and Impa helped her up.  
  
"I- I didn't know I could do that," said Zelda scratching her head. Without meaning it, she had jumped a very large distance upwards. She wondered how far she could jump if she really put her mind to it.  
  
"No more jumping" said Impa sternly.  
  
"Please sit yourself down Zelda," said Shusar kindly. "I need to see something. Do not be afraid, this won't take long."  
  
Shusar ran a hand into the air, drawing a pentagram with his finger. He spoke the first word of power, making the pentagram visible to all. Pointing his finger to Zelda, the pentagram started to shrink and rotate clockwise, as it moved towards her. It started to manifest around the princess, disappearing in an instant.  
  
Shusar sighed disappointed. "It's not over."  
  
"What? What was the point of that?" said Impa. She thought Shusar had found a way to help her, but it didn't do anything.  
  
"That spell illuminated all the magic surrounding Zelda. Remember, I said a critical amount of power is required for a transformation? Zelda has reached a pinnacle step, and there are many more. I'm certain of it. The magic was taken into her, to add to the mask."  
  
"So what can you do?" said Zelda worried.   
  
Shusar sighed. "Nothing. I can do nothing, princess. My magic will only make things worse. I think something else is needed. A different power, one that can alter magic itself without adding to it. It is a difficult conundrum." Magic, by nature, always left a part of itself whenever used.   
  
"What about the Triforce?" asked Zelda.  
  
The wizard blinked. "Well of course, that would definitely work. According to legend, the Triforce grants any and all wishes within it's power. Something like this should be easy."  
  
"The Triforce is mythical Shusar. It does not exist," said Impa unimpressed.   
  
"We are dealing with mythical forces," countered the wizard.  
  
"Shusar... what if we had one piece of the Triforce?" asked Zelda.  
  
Shusar looked at her oddly. "That depends. Which one? Power, Wisdom or Courage?"  
  
"The balance would not exist," said Impa who knew everything about the Triforce. "Power alone is untamed without wisdom. Wisdom is fleeting without the courage to act on it. Courage is foolhardy without power to do what must be done." she recited.  
  
Shusar nodded. "It is true. Activating only one piece without the other two would be disastrous for all concerned. In any case, the Triforce has magic within it as well, being ultimate source. It might alter you beyond recovery, if you were just in its presence."  
  
Zelda gulped, unconsciously covering her hand. She knew she was a vesicle of the Triforce of Wisdom. That thought was normally a comfort, but it might not be in this case. At least it was inert without the Triforce of Power around, otherwise she would have been changed completely ages ago.   
  
Impa started to wonder. "This other power... That is what Link is searching for. It must be similar to the Triforce, for it to help. Is that not right?"  
  
"If it is, I have not heard anything about it. Nothing is more powerful then the Triforce," said the Wizard. "I will, of course, keep searching."  
  
"Can we not isolate her from all magic around?"  
  
"With what? A magic field? Any solution is self-defeating. You might as well ask if you could fly to the moon. Magic is the universe. You can not just 'stop' it... I can not even channel this spell away. Give me time, I will see what I can do."  
  
**********  
  
The storm struck in the evening.  
  
It started with a light rain.   
  
Ruto actually welcomed that patter of drops, finding it very refreshing. However, she ran for shelter away from the deck, as the rain changed into a hailstorm. The hail battered against the ship, chipping the wood where it was weakest.   
  
Link, Saria, and Ruto took cover in the captain's cabin. Moments before, they had taken down the sails, so that the ship wouldn't capsize if the wind should increase.   
  
"It's not too bad yet," said Link as he surveyed the ship. Already, the magic in the wood was making repairs. Perhaps they could ride out the storm.  
  
In a few hours though, the storm took a turn for the worse.  
  
******  
  
"Link..." Saria stared though the port, very afraid.  
  
Ruto also looked outside. "Great Lord Jabu-Jabu..."   
  
Link also looked, his eyes widened.   
  
Outside, about one hundred miles away, they could make out a tornado of water. The giant vortex tore into the sea, sprouting it out from the top like a funnel. Already, they could feel the vibrations of the winds against the ship, as it pounded against the window.  
  
Suddenly, the glass shattered, shards threatening to cut into Saria who was the closest. She covered her eyes, but Link pushed her aside just in time.  
  
The three were backed of into the corner.  
  
"Are you alright?" Link shouted above the noise of the storm.  
  
"Yes Link. Thanks," said Saria.  
  
"It's getting worse," thought Ruto.  
  
"I'll try the song of storms now," said Link. He brought the ocarina, playing each note carefully, as the ship rocked against the winds. When he completed it, the storm still did not relent.   
  
"It's not working," said Saria.  
  
Suddenly, the hail blasted the walls of the cabin, exposing them to the horrific atmosphere. The balls of ice only appearing from the fog for a brief second, before hitting their target.  
  
"Narru's Love!" Link shouted holding tightly on to Saria and Ruto. Instantly, a blue shield became visible. The balls of ice bounced off the shield, randomly impacting the room. Each impact resulting in a mini crater.   
  
"Nobody loose contact with me," said Link, concentrating on the spell.  
  
Saria and Ruto gripped Link tightly, afraid to let go. The way those stones destroyed the wood of the ship, meant that flesh would fair far worse.  
  
The cabin was all but destroyed from the impacting stones. Link knew they couldn't stay here for long, before his shield gave out. "Everyone move into the hold, and what ever you do, don't let go!"  
  
*****  
  
They arrived in the hold, just before the shield disappeared. To sustain the shield across three people, Link had used all his power in one go. He doubted he could do anymore spells for a while. They were fully dependent on the shelter of the ship.  
  
Inside here, they were safe. At least, he hoped so. The woods were much thicker and stronger, then anywhere else. Still, it could be a worse trap if the ship were to start sinking. The storm was quieter here, so they didn't need to shout.  
  
Saria was shaking with fear. She was afraid. Very afraid now, then she ever was in her life. She was starting to miss the security of the Kokiri woods.   
  
Link comforted her automatically, despite the fact he was also worried. "It's alright," he said. "We're safe now. Nothing is going to happen."  
  
"I know," she said, hoping he was right.  
  
"I think we have a problem," said Ruto.  
  
"What is it?" asked Link.  
  
"I can feel the waves. I've never felt anything like what I feel now. It's like..." she struggled to explain it. "Everything, all the water, and all of the elements have singled us out for destruction. There is a gigantic wave approaching bigger then the Zora caverns itself. It - It's here!"  
  
Everyone braced themselves, as the ship launched itself high into the sky. In mid air, Link heard a crack of lighting strike the ship. The ship crashed back into the sea.   
  
"Everyone all right?" asked Link.   
  
"Another one is coming," said Ruto. "Right... Now!"  
  
Once again, the ship was launched even higher, the top deck flooded with seawater. A hole was punched into the hold, making it fill quickly with water.  
  
"Link!" Saria shouted as the water flooded around them.  
  
"Use the stairs," said Link, climbing to the higher ground.  
  
The three clustered together crouching for the small cover the hold was providing.   
  
They were trapped. Link was assured that the ship would not sink, unless a 'lot' of water entered. Unfortunately, the captain was a little vague on what a 'lot' meant. They couldn't stay in for long, but nor could they leave the shelter.  
  
Ruto was not really afraid of the water, but it wouldn't do good to get sucked into it and fall out of the ship.  
  
They stared at the climbing water level, as Link started to plan their next move.  
  
They crouched in the flooding hold for a few minuted, their only protection against the battering winds and hail.  
  
Link kept alert for any signs that the ship would sink. If that happened, they would have to take their chances outside.  
  
Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. The water level began to recede. The storm became a quiet whistle. Link had to swallow, as the pressure changed.  
  
"What's going on?" said Saria.  
  
"The water is draining," thought Ruto. That's very odd. Why would it drain?  
  
Link listened intently. "I'm going to take a look outside."  
  
"No Link!" said Saria. "What if the storm starts again?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," said Ruto.  
  
"Just a quick look," he insisted.   
  
*******  
  
Link opened the trapdoor to the deck, the most strangest sight greeting him. There was nothing but a white fog, and there was odd silence, accept for a whistling windy sound. He brought out the lens of truth in front of his eye. "Oh no," he said at last. No wonder the water drained away.  
  
The mask salesman appeared on the deck. "You can come out now. You have a few minutes."  
  
Link got out. "Where are we?"  
  
Saria and Ruto followed behind him.  
  
"You are in a tornado of course," said the salesman. "A very unique Tornado. Presently, you are at least one thousand meters above sea level, and still climbing!"  
  
Link's heart sank. The eye of Truth will always show the truth. "What happens now?"  
  
"You fall."  
  
"Now wait just a minute!" Link felt the ship rise, as the winds picked up the ship like a toy.   
  
They were circling in the air currents itself, being lifted in ways impossible for science to account for. The wind spiral in a current, so that they did not feel anything on the deck but the slightest breeze. To the side, sea water, which was also being sucked, splashed out of the funnel, splashing with terrifying force.   
  
Obviously, outside this space was far windier. Soon, it would be the ship's turn.  
  
Nothing could save them now.   
  
The mask salesman tiptoed quietly to Ruto. "You are the only one that can survive this," he whispered.  
  
"Huh?" said Ruto.  
  
He whispered more quietly. "Notice... There is no water in the eye of the vortex. There is no wind... just calm air. A Zora can jump into the sea from there with no trouble, can they not? If only you all had those abilities..." he started to vanish.  
  
"Link!" shouted Ruto as she took the hint. "A Zora can survive this."  
  
"Oh no..." link thought. He brought out a mask of the Zora.  
  
"You have a Zora mask!" said Ruto excited.  
  
Link held on to the mask, the only lifesaver on the ship. "Saria, you take it."  
  
"Huh? I don't want to be a Zora!"  
  
"Please, just take it. You and Ruto can then leave."  
  
"But what about you Link?"  
  
"I'll... manage," he said at last, giving the mask into Saria's hand.   
  
Saria, looked at the mask, then as quick as she could, thrust it to Link's face.  
  
"Saria no!" Link shouted, as the mask enveloped him, changing him into a Zora. This was the first time he used one of the three masks to transform himself in Hyrule. Something felt different here, something unlike Termina.  
  
Saria had just sacrificed her only chance to live so he could live. No way! He was not going to do that. Ever. He needed to save her. The mask made him scream, but his scream was not one of pain, but of a call.  
  
Time seemed to stop for everything.  
  
The call was answered.  
  
*******  
  
The mask salesman appeared before Link. "Link... I have little time. Did you call me?"  
  
"What happened? I didn't call you," he replied.  
  
"Your heart speaks differently. You _did_ call me" he emphisised.   
  
"Ruto? Saria?" Link stared at the frozen forms of his friends. It wasn't just them, everything was frozen.  
  
"We are in a moment between moments. I can not hold it for long... Quickly, do you seek a transaction?"  
  
Link was now a Zora, but he was not Mikau. He didn't have as much height as he should. "What's wrong with this mask?"  
  
"Mikau does not exist in Hyrule. He is with his family as a content spirit. You now have a _true_ transformation mask, just like the Deku mask you first had. An incredible feat. Usually, once the spirit leaves, a mask looses its power. But happiness supersedes the power in all your masks... You are, as you would appear if you were a Zora. Still a child. No shortcuts."  
  
Link sighed. "I need another Zora mask for Saria."  
  
"Is that a request I hear?" said the mask salesman grinning.  
  
"Can you give me one?" he asked hopeful.  
  
"I thought you didn't want my help."  
  
"Please!" he begged. "I-I'll do anything."   
  
"Anything Link? That is quite a proposition, for a Salesman. Listen to me very carefully. A contract must always be fulfilled when dealing with someone like me," his eyes shone into Link's soul.  
  
"I- I understand," said Link.  
  
"Do you? You say you will do anything," questioned the salesman. "Remember, they were not meant to be here. A price had to be paid already. Taking more will make you further in debt. Anything might very well mean everything."  
  
"Are you saying the price is Saria's life!?" Link said shocked. "I won't let you!"  
  
"It is not I, Link," said the salesman. "Is this the item you wish?" he brought out a feminine Zora mask.  
  
"Yes!" said Link, walking forward.  
  
The salesman put it behind him. "This mask is quite special, like all my masks. I suspect no ill effect, since enough time has passed for Saria to complete her transformation.... Now, my price..."  
  
"Fine! Whatever!" said Link quickly.  
  
"Do I have your word?"  
  
"Yes..." Link said, but he started to consider what this might mean.  
  
"Then, the mask is yours..." the salesman gave it to him.   
  
Link held on the mask. He could now save her.  
  
"Saria..." he whispered.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm sorry Link," said Saria. "Now you move! I'll make it myself."   
  
The ship lurched ever higher into the vortex.  
  
For a moment, Link was disorientated, but he was used to these time jumps. "It's alright," said Link as he brought out a feminine Zora mask.  
  
"You have another? When did you get it?" asked Ruto.   
  
Without time to explain, Link thrust it on to Saria quickly, grateful that neither of them needed to sacrifice themselves.  
  
Saria felt herself change rapidly. She gripped her face, screaming as the mask bonded becoming her mouth. She felt the gills tingle on her throat and her skin harden. She gripped the terrible pain in her stomach and head... then it stopped.  
  
Are we ready?" said Ruto. She quickly began analysing the best way to do this jump.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Link.  
  
"Yes... This is so strange..." she looked at her hands, now completely blue. Her clothes were ripped where her fins poked out, but at least she still had clothes, unlike Ruto.  
  
"We have no time!" shouted Ruto. "If we jump through the eye, we should make it. Hurry!"  
  
"I can't jump!" said Saria startled. "I-I don't know how!"  
  
"Just follow your instincts," said Link quickly. They had no time to practice. "Keep as straight as possible. Don't hit the serface flat. When you hit the water, keep moving down as far as you can. That way, the storm can't do anything to us." He explained it as fast as he could.  
  
"Right," said Saria, trying not to hesitate.  
  
The three quickly jumped away from the ship.   
  
*******  
  
Ruto, an experienced swimmer, streamlined her body moving like a torpedo. Link did the same, from his experience in Termina.  
  
Saria wobbled in her dive. She was moving much slower then the others. Her form was not streamlined and her fins slowed her decent as they caught the wind. She was not used to having these things sticking out of her. She started to copy Ruto, shifting the fins more inwards. Suddenly, she picked up a great amount of speed.   
  
She tried not to panic, forcing herself to stay in the same position as Link and Ruto.  
  
They sped thought the eye of the gigantic vortex, and splashed into the Sea.   
  
*********  
  
With the ship destroyed, the storm dissipated.  
  
The salesman levitated in a ghostly form, the fading vortex not effecting him. In his hand, he held a bunch of papers, with the words I.O.U on it. He ripped them all up, letting the papers scatter into the sea, running into the waters.  
  
He suddenly felt himself gripped with incredible pain. "No... I- I had to! I know I said but... Saria... she was going to die. We need her... for now... I need her... alive. For Link if not.... I won't help anymore... But I can not promise... They solved it on their own... I did nothing... Nothing. I gave a hint... True... More of an observation... Nothing more... So I gave a mask... Just buisness... I am still... The Mask Salesman!"  
  
He felt the grip loosen.  
  
The salesman grinned joyfully. "We gain a favour. Perhaps that is for the best. I always use my favours wisely."  
  
*******  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
********************* 


	15. A little swim, a little magic.

Wow. Nice _long_ chapter for you all to enjoy!   
  
Things go a little different then what I planned, but... I have it on good authority that it is fine. (Thanks Stacie Hawking!) :)   
  
*****************  
Chapter 15  
  
The salesman floated on the surface of the sea in a horizontal position, staring through the surface of the water. His sharp eyes scanned though the fishes and algae that dominated this aquatic world, until he found three Zora figures. Good. They had made it! That was a very lucky jump; it's a good thing Ruto was with them. Being a real Zora, she should be able to guide them safely.  
  
Still, something did not feel right. There was something... something dangerous brewing. Not ahead, but behind them. He was so preoccupied with what was going to happen, he wasn't looking at what had already happened. He drove his attention back, past the sea and into Hyrule,   
lightly probing all life he had touched.  
  
He felt a power there... a familiar power... Too much! He sharply pulled back. "Zelda..." he grimaced. The rabbit mask had taken a life of it's own and was becoming too powerful. So powerful in fact, he could not direct it anymore. What had Link done to it for this to happen? No basic mask should have this kind of power this quickly.  
  
Could Link have surpassed the limitations of the rabbit mask and somehow... give it life?  
  
He had already brought out the happiness in the other masks to make them 'true' transformation masks, but to give a mask life required a lot of time and effort. It takes a lifetime of work and dedication, and is not often met with success.  
  
He checked all the others. Darunia was none the worse for his transformation. His energy was perfect. Nabooru was well within safety limits too; their powers were growing nice and steady. He felt satisfied that they were in no danger. His link to the masks remained firm.  
  
However Zelda was in trouble, far more then she knew. The rabbit spirit would overwhelm her with its power, before she could fully comprehend how to control it. She required immediate customer support, and fast.  
  
"I have no time for this!" he shouted angrily, as if somone actually cared. If he left Link now, all this would be for nothing. There was nothing he could do. "I can't allow this.... casualty... but... and it was all going so well. Why Link, did you have to be so good!"  
  
He wasn't even sure if he _could_ help her. Not even he could remove it, not without Sam'kemesa. Even then, it would be tricky now that his control was gone. Zelda might not have enough time for him to get it.   
  
"There must be... some way... some way to... help... just once more."   
  
He started to think. If he can't go there, very simply, someone else would need to. He rummaged into his fragmented memories, memories that he didn't realise he possessed.   
  
"Someone... else... but... who?"   
  
It needed to be someone who knew enough about magic as well as Zelda's... extremely unique affliction.   
  
The weak and pathetic wizards of this world wouldn't do.  
  
And he just used up all his IOUs! All favours were taken. Nobody was indebted to him anymore, aside from Link. Did he know anyone that could help her? Realisation dawned on him.  
  
"Perhaps..."   
  
He started to recall one person, with the knowledge and power that might be able to help.  
  
Best of all, she may even do it freely.   
  
Free agents were such a rarity, in all the cosmos.  
  
But to do this neutrally... he had to be careful. *I have someone that might interest you,* he described telepathically. His voice echoed across the multitude of universes, finally reaching an impossibly tiny space. A universe so small it is unnoticed by many, though not by him.  
  
Several minutes later, he got a message back.  
  
He nodded, thankful.  
  
************  
  
Saria tumbled and turned in the ocean, unable to breathe. *I'm going to drown* she thought, already the air in her lungs was burning for release. She started to struggle, propelling herself to get back to the precious air she needed. She tried to rise, but her body was like a dead weight, staying in the same position. She was still holding her breath, too weak to struggle anymore.   
  
Ruto swam to her. "What's with you? Snap out of it!" She had never seen a Zora act like this.  
  
Saria was starting to feel faint now from the lack of oxygen. Her sight was getting hazy around the edges of her vision.  
  
Link rose to eye level with her, placing his hands on each of her shoulder. He locked his eyes on to her fearful expression. "Breathe Saria. Look at me, see? We are now Zora and you can breathe it just like me. You can let the water inside... Just relax... relax..."  
  
She heard his voice but it was getting difficult to understand.   
  
*Link* Saria tried to mouth, but panicked as water filled into her. *I need air Link* she continually thought to herself in a daze.  
  
"Trust me," Link said.  
  
Saria let in herself a large gulp of water, finally unable to hold her breath anymore. She then breathed it out... and in again... her vision cleared up. "I- I'm breathing," she said surprised.   
  
"You had me scared there for a minute," said Link relieved.  
  
"How do you get used to this? I feel so strange," she said, further surprised that they can talk underwater too.   
  
To think, she had now become a Zora. She was already getting used to being a Hylian and even a fairy at one point. She flexed her new bladed fins in all directions; as they propelled her as swift as any other creature of the sea.  
  
"Being in a three day loop helps you get used to it," he said keeping to the same relative position as her.  
  
"You make a neat Zora Link!" said Ruto enthusiastically. With the danger now behind them, she could now appreciate what an interesting Zora he made. "Now we really can be together forever! Nothing can hold us apart..."   
  
"It's just a mask Ruto," said Link disengaging from her. "It doesn't change who or what you really are."  
  
"Oh come on!" Why couldn't he accept his fate with her? Link always used some excuse. It made absolutly no sense to her to waste this opertunity.   
  
"I think I've got it now," said Saria after experimenting with her new form. She used her arms to move the fins in the correct direction. Surprisingly, it was much harder then flying as a fairy. Perhaps because fairies used magic to aide them in their flight.  
  
"Ha! You think you can learn that quickly?" said Ruto. "I'll have you know it would take you weeks of practice to get perfect. You're not even using all your fins! You're like a baby!"  
  
"I'm a fast learner. I'll get it right soon," she said with determination.  
  
"Oh really? You couldn't even breathe without Link's help! You make a poor Zora, unlike Link-y..."  
  
"I'm not even trying to be a Zora! And neither is Link!"  
  
"There's no need for this," said Link breaking the argument. He glanced up towards the surface. "How far underwater are we anyway?"  
  
"I would say just below one thousand meters," estimated Ruto. That dive took them quite deep, even by Zora standards. "I hate the deep sea," she commented. "Such an unruly neighbourhood."  
  
"We need to go on to the Island of Time," he thought. "Navi? Are you alright too?" He had not seen her since the storm started. He was used to knowing the she always stood by him even when things got difficult, like now.  
  
"We're fine Link," The fairy assured telepathically under his hat. Being underwater was tolerable for the fairies, as long as they were near their companion.  
  
Sayl was also with Saria, silent as usual.   
  
"Why do you hate the sea Ruto?" asked Saria. She thought the Zora princess would be right at home in this place.  
  
Ruto looked around. "Can't you tell? It's yucky murky water. I've heard parts are so dark, you can get lost forever. The worse water is called-"  
  
"Misty water?" asked Link thinking about the coastal bay in Termina.  
  
Ruto nodded. "That's right, I'm surprised you know about it. We Zora have not seen something like that in a long time. Nobody goes very far out to sea anymore because of it."   
  
"Anything else?" wondered Saria, looking at all the moving shadows in this aquatic world. Each one was seemingly innocent, yet could hide anything in it.  
  
Ruto noticed her uneasiness. "Well, I suppose there are rumours of... sea monsters."  
  
"Sea monsters?" Link said sarcastically, not in the least bit surprised. It would be their luck to find one in this huge ocean.  
  
"Just rumours," repeated Ruto.  
  
Link groaned.  
  
Saria shuddered. "Any idea which direction we go Link?" She didn't want to stay in the open like this. The sooner they got moving, the better.  
  
"That dive threw off my bearings," he said frustrated. Without the sun in full view, he couldn't even tell north or south, so he didn't know which way they had to go.  
  
Saria looked at him. "So... we're lost."  
  
"Seems that way," he admitted. If only they had a compass.  
  
She sighed. "Well, what do you do in a situation like this Link?" In the forest, he mentioned he often got lost in his adventures, but he somehow managed to go where he was needed.  
  
Link looked embarrassed. "Well, I either warp myself back to a place I know or… I wonder around." It wasn't much of a plan, but it worked for him. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to explore the _entire_ Sea.  
  
Navi had the answer. "I can tell you the direction we were going on the ship," she said. "We fairies don't get lost as easily... I believe the ship was travelling this way." She used her light to indicate where the Isle of time might be.  
  
"Yay!" said Ruto happily. "We have our direction! Come on Link, this is going to be so much fun!"   
  
An underwater swim with Link... Fate took strange turns indeed.  
  
************  
  
Zelda felt she had to stay within Shusar's lab from now on, since it was the most isolated area of the castle. Also, she wanted to be around him, should her change go further. Being part rabbit was certainly an adjustment. She wondered if Darunia or Nabooru also had it this bad with their respected masks.  
  
She hoped Link would fix everything soon.  
  
She was lying down on a very comfortable couch. She guessed the wizard used it. He didn't ask for much in his lifetime of service, so as long as he could work the magic he loved.  
  
"What have you found so far?" she asked, after realising she had nodded for an indefinite amount of time.  
  
Shusar raised an eyebrow at the rabbit princess. "Nothing definite so far," he replied.   
  
The main problem to him was this was such a new thing. Almost no one has any idea of mask magic. His colleagues sent everthing to him, but they were of little or no help. He was starting to learn more though, mostly through observation of Zelda and a mix of his own theories and intuition. Like any worthy scholar he noted every thought and idea he had, no matter how far-fetched.  
  
He guessed that by now, he was probably the only 'expert' in Hyrule on this matter. if only there was somebody around to check his theories.  
  
"Where's Impa?" asked Zelda. She was almost always at her side.  
  
"She went to get something for you to eat. It's morning now."  
  
Zelda sat up surprised. "Morning? Already? You mean I slept here?"   
  
"Very soundly," said the wizard, still reading.  
  
Zelda stretched herself. "What about you?"  
  
"I have a little nod now and then," he replied. In truth, he had not had a full nights sleep in a while.  
  
"Shusar, you really should get some sleep" she spoke matter of factually.   
  
"I am only doing my job, princess. Don't worry, unsolved mysteries keep me awake anyway. Now this mystery is... more then interesting."  
  
She knew the wizard always took his duties seriously, just like most of the people around her. Then again, most wizards don't expect trouble of this kind. Who could have guessed a princess to fall under some curse? It's so... cliché.  
  
A few minutes later, Impa came into the lab. "I brought you some breakfast," she said carrying a tray. It was Zelda's usual; pure white bread, with cottage cheese. She also had a hot glass of expensive Lon-lon milk to complete the course.  
  
"Thank you Impa," said Zelda sitting up. She took a mouthful of the cheese and bread, but it tasted funny to her. She chewed it carefully, testing the new sensation. Finally, she swallowed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Impa.  
  
"No, it just tastes a bit different."  
  
"That is to be expected," said Shusar listening. "I took the liberty of finding out about rabbits. Such interesting creatures, a pity they were driven to extinction. I have a book just for you, if you like. It might come in handy."  
  
"Thanks Shusar," said Zelda. "I- ow!" She now felt a slight dull ache in her mouth. She felt something different with her tongue.  
  
"What is it?" asked Impa alarmed.  
  
"Nothing, just my teeth." The ache was now subsiding anyway.  
  
"Let me see," said Shusar.  
  
Zelda opened her mouth. Her front teeth were much larger then normal now.  
  
The wizard prodded them out of curiosity, noticing that they were quite strong. "Hmm, I expected this," he mumbled. "Nothing to worry about Zelda, nothing at all."  
  
"Nothing to worry about?" Impa said angrily. "If you expected this, why did you not say something!"  
  
"Please Impa, it's just her teeth. Compared to everything else, this is quite minor." He soothed. He had to write this new development down.  
  
Impa also didn't like the way Shusar just cast this aside. "I... see. Wizard, may I have a word with you in private," she said.  
  
"Uh, but of course," he said, feeling he was walking into the lion's den.  
  
Zelda sighed. It Looks like Shusar would feel the wrath of Impa's temper. She did not envy him. Then again, she would also like to have been told in advance too. She didn't plan on being an object of ridicule and curiosity for the rest of her life. She was still the princess, for goodness sake!   
  
Impa and Shusar stepped outside.  
  
********  
  
"Okay wizard, what more can we expect? And don't side step me anymore," said Impa cross-armed.  
  
"No need to be angry Impa..."   
  
"I'm not angry! It's just- every change she undergoes takes her further away from me- from us. Can you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I know," said Shusar feeling very fatigued. He felt he had always been honest with the attendant, when he was certain about the answer to the question. She demanded to know anything and everything he knew or suspected. He hoped she was prepared for this.   
  
"Tell me Impa, How much do you know about rabbits?"  
  
"Enough to know we might have a problem if she is not cured," she said back.  
  
"Problem is a bit of an understatement," he admitted. He was certain Impa knew what he was getting at. "You know why they were rendered extinct I suppose?"  
  
Impa put on a thoughtful pose. "They were a menace to farmers. They ate crops in huge numbers, destroying an entire field within a week. The farmers used a new magic potion to control them, but it worked too well. They all died."  
  
"Quite so," he nodded. "Now, I can tell you that she might suffer from all kinds of things, becoming more rabbit like... I don't have all the answers though, I can only guess. Of course, she still retains her humanoid shape so far, but..." Now here was the tricky part. "You do know what makes rabbits special?"  
  
"I have a feeling you are about to tell me," said Impa.  
  
"They... breed in huge numbers. Two Hyrulian rabbits could destroy a field after several generations. Do you see what I'm getting at?"   
  
"She will start eating crops?" she said a little weakly. This was something she would rather not talk about. She was certainly not ignorant about these creatures.  
  
He sighed again. "You know what I mean. Rabbits... have a tendency towards being a trifle... energetic?"   
  
There. He said it.  
  
"Well... yes," said Impa only slightly blushing.   
  
"Of course, that is only with the adult rabbits," added Shusar.  
  
"Well... good."  
  
"But.... The rabbits of Hyrule become adult within two years. She might... anyway, you can handle that," he summed up quickly, his voice of reason completely depleted. It was her responsibility after all to deal with this, as the attendant to the princess.  
  
"Should... Zelda be informed?" this was a difficult subject, to say the least.  
  
"No!" He exclaimed, then gave a cough of embarrassment. "Umm no. I think it's best for Zelda not to know about this. It would only make it worse. Ignorance is bliss, especially in this case."  
  
"I… see."  
  
There was an awkward pause, but Shusar was not done. "I have everything in this book I was going to give to you. It's a bit more in depth then the one I'm giving Zelda. I've highlighted problem areas we may face... ones you might need to know."  
  
"R-Right!" said Impa hesitantly taking the book. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"I... think that book covers everything. Now, I must get back to work. Oh, the book also shows that she might find a change in diet better. There is a list of things which should be healthier for her."  
  
"I will take it up with the chef," said Impa. "In fact... I will do that right now. Please excuse me." Impa hurried away.  
  
Shusar blinked. It wasn't often he could make anyone leave like that, especially Impa. He felt had just accomplished the impossible. Perhaps he did have a chance to restore the princess.  
  
That task could only be easier.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the lab, Zelda blushed. Her new ears could easily hear their conversation, even if they were talking outside. She could hear so many things now. She didn't think there was anything to worry about, certainly not _that_. She was and still is a princess of Hyrule, and was in complete control of her emotions at all times.  
  
No one would tell her otherwise.  
  
Shusar promptly came back, carrying himself like he had won a great battle. He went straight back to his reading.  
  
"Isn't Impa coming?" asked Zelda.  
  
"She's... taking care of things."  
  
"Okay," said Zelda. "Can I have that book now?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh of course, the book." he got up and handed a basic book about rabbits to her from his pockets.  
  
Zelda flipped though it. It showed things like what rabbits ate, what shapes and sizes they came in, where they were common... not very interesting to her. "Some pages are missing," said Zelda.  
  
"It is an old book," said the wizard neutrally. "It tends to happen."  
  
Zelda flipped though it some more. "Have we got anything more... detailed?"  
  
"Uh- I- well- once you finish that," said Shusar. *She couldn't have heard us, could she?* he wondered, looking at her large ears. It was said that the Hyrulian rabbits were quite adept at hearing. One wizard long ago suggested that they could hear a pin drop from a mountain peak.  
  
Zelda just looked at him completely innocently.  
  
Shrugging, he went back to his writing. *Surly, It must be a rumour.*  
  
********  
  
The three Zoras swam through the ocean. They were uncertain how much their position had changed, relative to the ship from the storm. Still, it was better then nothing. At least they were not going in circles.  
  
"Should we rise back to the surface now?" asked Ruto. Her instincts were warning her that danger resided at this depth. Either that or it was her imagination. Still, she always trusted her instincts.  
  
"I think we are safer here then up there," reasoned Link. He wondered what was so special that this island had to have all these defences? Any surface travellers would find themselves destroyed by the magic storm. Hopefully, judging by the shoals of fish around, things should be calmer down here.  
  
Ruto nodded. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."   
  
Saria struggled to keep up with them. Ruto was right about her. She still didn't know how to use what the mask had given her efficiently. In the forest, there wasn't much use for swimming, so she was learning from scratch. The fins were extremely foreign to her, sometimes making involuntary movements by themselves. She had all but given up trusting them, favouring the use of her familiar arms and legs alone.  
  
She was starting to wonder, perhaps it was a mistake to come in the first place. She was not a warrior. She could barely fight, or swim, and was slowing them down all the time. Her fairy continued to whisper encouraging words to her, that she was doing well under the circumstances, but it didn't matter.   
  
In the end she was just a child, with no idea about how things worked outside her own world.   
  
Link fell back, letting Saria catch up with him.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Just... fine," Saria replied, grateful she could now slow down.  
  
"We can rest for a little while if you like," offered Link. He could see that she was exhausted.  
  
"What's the hold up?" said Ruto coming back to them.  
  
"We're just taking a little break," responded Link.   
  
"But we've only been swimming for an hour!" Ruto felt they could go much further then this, in half the time. This was nothing to her.  
  
"We could use a rest Ruto," said Link with some tiredness in his voice. "I'm not exactly used to swimming for this long."  
  
Saria had a feeling he was just saying that to make her feel better. She knew Link was far fitter then he was leading on. Still, she appreciated the thought.   
  
"Oh all right," said Ruto grudgingly coming to a stop with them.  
  
Saria let out a sigh, allowing herself this chance to catch her breath.  
  
"You know," thought Ruto. "You all would swim a lot better without all those clothes. Why don't you take them off?"  
  
"Huh? We're keeping our clothes!" said Saria appalled at the suggestion.  
  
"But it would be so much easier," she thought simply.  
  
"I don't think so," said Link flatly.  
  
"You Hylians," Ruto shook her head. "Those clothes won't help protect you from the cold water anyway, so why bother with them?"   
  
"It's not just that," Link tried to explain.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Well... to cover ourselves up of course," said Saria obviously. She may not know much about the outside world, but she did know everyone else wore clothes for the same reason. Even though she did notice that Ruto didn't, she had ignored it since Link also did.  
  
Ruto still didn't understand. It didn't seem necessary, especially in hot weather. The Zorans did use clothes on occasion, usually to show elevated position in their society. But Hylians seemed to have some need for them beyond this.   
  
"Why in the world would you want to cover yourselves up all the time?" she asked. "Are Hylians ashamed with the way they look?"  
  
"Of course not!" said Saria, although technically she wasn't a Hylian either.  
  
"That's not it at all!" Link backed.   
  
"We can't all be beautiful I suppose," Ruto sighed. She, like all Zora, was taught to be prideful of the way they looked. Who were they trying to kid anyway? Everyday, the clothes the Hylians wore got more and more complex. Sometimes, it looked as if they were becoming their clothes. It was like they had no pride in themselves.  
  
Still, it did give an air of mystery to what Link looked like to her.  
  
Before they could say anything more, the Mask Salesman made his grand appearance again. He tried to talk, but only bubbles came out of his mouth.  
  
Ruto smiled, slightly amused by his antics. "We can't understand you," she pointed out, genuinely glad to see him.   
  
The Salesman grinned sheepishly. He then clicked his fingers. The snapping sound was strong and audible to them, despite being in the water.   
  
"Much better," said the Salesman. "I am so glad I found you! And before you ask, yes. You are going the correct direction. Just keep going... you should reach the island of Time in half a day or so of swimming, if you push it."  
  
"You're a big help," said Link sarcastically.  
  
"I know," he said missing his tone. "Now Link, I need to ask you about something. A simple, curious question, nothing more."  
  
"What? Me?" Link crossed his arms. Still, he did owe him something for helping Saria. How much he wasn't sure, but this might be a start.  
  
"This is very embarrassing..." the Salesman said scratching his hands nervously. "Your mask, actually your rabbit mask. How long did you wear it in Termina?"  
  
"The rabbit mask? Well, it was my best mask" he remembered, of all his non-transformation masks. The only thing better was the stone mask.  
  
"You... appreciated the power more then the others? You coaxed it out and nurtured it? Used it to it's highest potential?"  
  
"I suppose," replied Link uncertain of what he was getting at. "It helped me move all across Termina at twice my normal speed, and I could do things that were otherwise impossible. I wore it during a lot of the loops, almost every day after I got it."  
  
"How long Link?" the Salesman pressed urgently. Even he lost track of the number of times Link looped in Termina. It felt like a very long time.  
  
"I don't know... I used it repeatedly in fighting and running across Hyrule. It must have been weeks... maybe months non-stop. I also used it against the spirits attacking the ranch for more then a week. Once, I even forgot I had it on, because I got so used to it. Why do you ask?" He said suspicious.   
  
"Oh nothing... nothing. You are a brilliant customer, you know that?"   
  
"Should I take that as a compliment?"  
  
"Perhaps..." said the salesman. "In any case, we- that is, you, have all made a lot of progress."  
  
"We have?" said Saria surprised. "The ship got destroyed, we nearly drown and we have not even made it to this island." It seemed to her that they nearly failed, let alone made progress.  
  
"True... but you survived everything so far. That's a lot more then anyone else managed." His eyes then became very distant. "Very soon... all will be well... the balance... very soon... The power... My power... Oh... Zelda," he cried out.  
  
"What's Zelda got to do with this?" said Link catching him out.  
  
"Oh! Did I mention Zelda?" He laughed nervously. "Forget it Link. You know, I've never been under the sea before... Never had the chance to... appreciate, the little things. Look around, beautiful isn't it? I can admire the beauty of life... any and all life... the many faces of life all around, especially under the sea... if only... Under the sea..." he mumbled, his voice becoming quieter.  
  
"Is he alright?" whispered Saria.  
  
Link didn't know. "Hey! Mask Salesman?"  
  
The salesman looked up startled. "Hmm? Oh… Yes. The Isle of Time awaits." He started to vanish, his appearance ghostly. "Go... now... and... take care."   
  
He disappeared completely.  
  
"Something's going on," said Saria extremely suspicious. "I can feel it."  
  
"You're right," said Link having the same feeling. But what could it be? Zelda... the rabbit mask.   
  
He hoped Zelda was all right.  
  
*************  
  
Zelda was really enjoying herself now.   
  
"I could get used to this," she thought. Okay, so being part rabbit made her look odd, but it was starting to have another benefit she would never have guessed. Who needed super speed, when the mask made you hear everything as if you were already there?  
  
Right now, in Shusar's tower, she was listening to the conversations her father was having with chancellors and representatives of the public. She was even listening to the private conversations they had amongst themselves.   
  
--  
  
*I hope Zelda is feeling better, Your highness.*  
  
*Rest assured she is fine. Now let us get to the business. The Tax on Lon-lon milk... *  
  
*Don't get me wrong... I love our King, but we should move to the future. A republic... It is for the best. Where do you stand?*  
  
*Zelda has been absent a lot lately... has anyone seen her at all?*  
  
*I heard an odd rumour regarding Zelda. Do you want to hear?*  
  
*I never trusted the Gerudo... I'll tell you, I'm sleeping with a dagger under my pillow tonight.*  
  
*Such words are dangerous my friend... but why not speak about it to the King himself? He has already made representatives of the people, a true republic would be the next logical step.*  
  
*I tell you, that chancellor was bribed-*  
--  
  
Zelda suppressed a laugh. Technically, it wasn't spying... Well okay maybe a little. She moved her ears at another angle. She could now hear the guards at the front gate.  
  
--  
  
*I hate this job. It's so boring... why do I get stuck with it?*  
  
*I swear, I smell a rabbit here somewhere. My instincts never lie. I remember my father cooking them when I was a lad. Mmmmm..."  
  
*Do I look menacing enough in this uniform? I'm not really by my nature. Can you tell?*  
  
*Is it true that Zelda has a curse?*  
  
*You shouldn't have joined the army then.*  
  
*Don't know. A few nights ago, something came pass our gates... The elite guard was chasing someone. It might have been a robber.*  
  
*I hate my life.*  
  
*Have you heard the dinner Impa asked be prepared? If I didn't know better-*  
  
*Join the army they said. Makes a man out of you they said...*   
  
--  
  
She turned her head a little more.  
  
She could now hear a really nice song. A girl was singing it. It was so beautiful, and made her think of a simple life she may have once longed for. She could hear cows and chickens around, and the galloping of horses, as clear as if she was really there.  
  
Cows and chickens? But there weren't any around Hyrule castle... the closest place was the ranch.  
  
That was very, very far.   
  
It started to register to her, that this power might be dangerous. Perhaps it was time she stopped this. She concentrated in her mind, now hearing the scratching sound of Shusar's feathered pen in her immediate surroundings.   
  
"I think I'd better not do that anymore," she decided.   
  
Something inside her tinged in disappointed. So, she couldn't run, and now she couldn't hear? These were special gifts, unique to this world. They were given to her to be enjoyed and she couldn't even do that?   
  
Why were they being rejected?   
  
Perhaps... if it gave it all. She was now in the correct form, a moment it had been waiting forever since it understood it had enough power to surpass the normal constraints.  
  
So it did.  
  
**********  
  
"You almost have it Saria," Link encouraged in the swim. "See? Try not to use your arms on their own. Trust in the Zora body to know what it needs to do."  
  
"I can't Link," said Saria feeling defeated. Every time she used her fins, they would push her in the wrong direction she wanted then to go. She also had a habit of rotating when she didn't want to.  
  
"Don't try too hard, it will come naturally," he advised.  
  
"We could go a lot faster then this you know," said Ruto impatient.  
  
"We are not used to swimming like a real Zora Ruto!" Link snapped.  
  
Ruto fell silent at Link's outburst. He was extremely defensive of Saria's shortcomings, even if they were true. "But Link... you swim as if you were one of us," she observed. Link's swim form was far from 'completely' perfect like hers, but it would pass in her society.  
  
"Well, I've had practice in Termina" said Link being modest. "Also, I think Mikau had something to do with it. But I don't have him anymore to guide me. I need to re-learn some things too."  
  
"How's this Link?" asked Saria doing a slow swim. Her fins pulsed outward, making her swim gently. She was almost synchronised.  
  
"Yes, You're doing great! Now try a little faster," Link knew she would get it now.  
  
"You're not just saying that?" asked Saria, wondering if he was just trying to protect her feelings.  
  
"Of course not," Link said sincerely. "Like I said, I had a Zora spirit with me to teach me everything. You're learning much faster then I might have alone."   
  
"I suppose," she said. She then laughed a little as she got a good look into his face. "You know, you look really funny as a Zora, Link!" At least this situation had its moments. She got to see Link as a Zora.  
  
"You think I look funny? You should see yourself," said Link.  
  
Ruto snorted. Saria's appearance was... okay. Her blue skin was extremely shiny, and even glittered green around her neck and part of her legs. Unusually, for a Zora anyway, she had green eyes. It gave her a very exotic appearance. Still, being the princess of the Zora, Saria was no contest.  
  
Saria stopped laughing, as she remembered something she wanted to ask. "Link... where did you get this mask anyway? I thought you only had one."  
  
"I was also wondering," said Ruto.   
  
The way Link looked, it seemed he didn't know about the second mask until it was in his hand. He would have sacrificed himself for no reason at all to save Saria.  
  
Link bit his lip. "I did only have one, but the salesman gave another to me. You have a 'feminine Zora mask, Saria. That's what he called it."  
  
"He just gave it to you? Just like that?" Said Saria a bit surprised. Unconsciously, she touched the face that did not belong to her and yet was her.  
  
"I told you he was an okay guy," said Ruto satisfied. She knew she was always right about people. The salesman reminded her of an entertainer, uncertain about his role. He might even be lonely. And he 'did' say he was going to help her with her chance with Link. He has done very well on this.  
  
"Actually, there was something else." admitted Link. "He wants me to do a favour for him in return."   
  
He knew it was not something he could get out of. His honour was at stake, and possibly more, if he didn't repay when asked. He hoped it wouldn't be anything too difficult.  
  
"A favour? That's it?" asked Ruto.  
  
"A big favour," said Link.  
  
"So he can ask you to do anything?" said Saria. These kinds of deals seemed extremely serious. Kokiri were always true to their word, even Mido.  
  
Link gave a nod. "I suppose... But I had to! If I didn't, you wouldn't be here now."   
  
He knew, if he had to, he would do it again. The salesman offered a lifeline to help Saria, and he took it. What else was he supposed to do? Let his best friend drown?  
  
Saria fell back feeling hurt at the deal Link had to make on her behalf. "I'm nothing but trouble, aren't I?" She was starting to feel as if she really had no place in Link's life outside the woods.   
  
"Come on Saria, you know you're not," said Link.  
  
"Yes I am," she said upset. "Are you sure you still don't mind me here?" Everyone else was right. Being around Link was to put him in danger. What would the salesman ask of him because of her?  
  
"Saria... I-"  
  
"I want to learn!" she said quickly. "I want to know how you do it. Please show me, Link."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Everything! I know absolutely nothing about anything. I don't even know what I'm doing half the time out here! I can't fight monsters so I am no use to you at all... I can't even swim. You would probably be better off without me..." She poured her heart out in anguish. It was her worst nightmare, to know it was wrong to be with him.  
  
"Saria," Link said tenderly, feeling worried for her. She was usually so calm and collected, nothing affected her at her core. Right now though, she really had lost her confidence. It wasn't like her to be this upset.   
  
Ruto was also surprised, and was feeling ashamed of the way she had treated her when she was around. At every turn she tried to erode any hope the girl had, all to get Link.   
  
Zoras do not have tears like Hylians, but Link could see Saria brushed her eyes, as if she was crying. He had never seen her cry before.   
  
"You know, there are more ways to help then just fighting," he said to her.  
  
Saria wished that were true. "It seems to be the only thing people care about out here."  
  
"I know," said Link. "But it's not your fault, it's the world's. Do you know the things I... like... about you more then anything, are your innocence, your determination and your will. You see things in a particular way, a way others should see as well. That is how you help me. Having you near me stops me from becoming..." he trailed of, uncertain on his next word.  
  
"Becoming... what Link?" asked Saria concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have seen people, people who have fought for what they believe in their entire life. When you look into their eyes, something has been taken away. They look like they have lost a part of themselves. You are a part of me Saria, the most important part."  
  
Saria paused, letting his words lift her soul. "I think I understand," she said at last. "You are the most important part of me too, Link."  
  
"Ahem," Ruto coughed. "You guys, I think we have company."  
  
"Company?" Link and Saria turned.  
  
"I detect something approaching," said Navi.  
  
"Swim for you life!" Ruto shouted.  
  
*************************  
*************************  
  
*The taxes are too high.*  
*You got to admit, I look more dangerous with this helmet. It hides my eyes.*  
*Zelda's curse is-*  
*You realise you are quite mad to think this up don't you?*  
*You don't say! Really?*  
*I am looking for someone. He or she may look a little odd, you could say-"  
*I'm bored. Wanna play?*  
*Lon-lon milk is still very popular, it is too good an income-*  
"So nothing unusual then-*  
*That windmill guy is crazy. He doesn't even know his own name. Have you heard his song?*  
*Come one come all! Hyrulian shields going cheap! Only 250 rupees.*  
*Mum I wish I could get to see Zelda one day. Can we go see the castle?*  
*I give you twenty rupee! Deal?*  
  
*Zelda...*  
  
*Zelda...*  
  
*Zelda...*  
  
******  
  
"Zelda!" Shusar shouted shaking her.  
  
"Huh? Oh Sorry," she apologised. The voices had stopped.  
  
The wizard was relieved. "Are you alright? You seemed gone for a second." He could see that the princess was very distracted and decided to check her. But she had not heard his calls, until now.  
  
"I'm fine," she assured. "It's just that I heard-" she stopped.  
  
"Hear what Zelda?" he asked looking at her.  
  
Zelda covered her rabbit ears, her headache was starting to come back. "I can hear them," she tried to explain.  
  
"Who princess? Forgive me, my hearing is not what it once was."  
  
"Everyone! They are all talking and-" Zelda fell back onto the couch, burring herself on a pillow. "Why won't everyone just.... SHUT UP!"   
  
"Princess!" The wizard said shocked at her language. "There is no one here," he insisted, hoping she wasn't becoming mad from the mask.   
  
Zelda covered her head even more; nobody paid her any heed. They continued to chat, relentlessly whispering into her mind. "Outside. The castle... the market place... the fields.... So many people... I can't take much more of this!"  
  
"Are you saying you can hear that far?" It seemed impossible. Then again, everything he had seen should be impossible. Perhaps those rumours about their abilities were true.   
  
"So many people..." Zelda moaned.  
  
"Is it really that bad Zelda?" He placed his hand on her head to see if she had a fever, just in case.  
  
" Please... just make them quiet...Just stop... stop them," Zelda cried to herself.  
  
Shusar brought out a yellow potion from his inter-dimensional space. "Drink this Zelda, just one sip. It will make you relax."  
  
Zelda saw the potion the wizard held, though the clouds of people that pressed against her. Perhaps it was her salvation. She started drinking it, taking a large gulp.  
  
"That should be enough," said Shusar satisfied.  
  
Zelda suddenly felt tired. She fell back onto the couch again, her eyelids unable to stay open anymore. She fell asleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams," whispered the wizard.   
  
It seemed there was now a 'new' problem he had to explain.  
  
*****  
  
Kakariko village was peaceful as usual. The inhabitants went about their daily lives, unaware of anything different today then any other day. However, they did get an unexpected visitor.   
  
She was a small lady, dressed in black garments. On top, she wore a plain pointed black hat, with a small red band around its base. Her hair was tied into two white masses behind her, but was not very long. She also had a thin yellow clothing around her, although most of it was hidden underneath.   
  
She was quite old judging by her appearance, probably seventy-five. Most people avoided the unknown person if they could help it but she didn't seem sinister, despite her occult appearance.  
  
She had a smile about her that spoke goodness to others. Of course, a smile naturally made the Hylians even more suspicious. It was obvious she must be some kind of potion maker, but there was something odd about her. Something that made her appear as if she did not belong here.  
  
She wondered about, asking the people unusual questions. Finally, she went to the appointed guard of Kakariko village.  
  
"Excuse me but has anything... strange happened around here?" the small lady asked.  
  
The guard looked at her. "No, my good lady. In what way?"  
  
She sighed. "I wish I could have been told more... Can you tell me if absolutely anything out of the ordinary occurred? You would know it if you heard."  
  
"Kakariko has had no trouble lately, I can assure you." The guard replied.  
  
"No strange... disappearances or... sickness?"   
  
"Sickness?" The guard questioned, a little alarmed. "No ma'am, just a little cold usual for the season. You're not a messenger from Hyrule castle are you?"   
  
"No," the lady sighed. "Thank you. I will be off now," she said hurriedly.  
  
******  
  
She left though the entrance, onto the fields of Hyrule. Nobody inside the village had what she was looking for. She was told of someone here that needed her help, but she was not told who or where. She must be close though.  
  
"You can hear me can't you," she said while walking.  
  
Distance would not matter, not if she really had the uncontrolled power. She did not envy anyone who had mastered their ancient powers without any control. Hopefully, she will find this individual in time.  
  
"I am coming to help you. Ignore the voices as best you can I know it will be difficult, but do your best. Hopefully, I will find you soon."  
  
She could see Hyrule castle now. She promptly walked as fast as she could.  
  
*********  
  
Impa and the King were called to Shusar's lab immediately. The wizard explained to them, that Zelda's hearing was becoming more powerful by the minute. He could not use magic to induce sleep, since the mask seemed to counter it. Instead, he used chemical potions, but they did not last as long as they should either and were less safe.  
  
Zelda herself tossed and turned, she was starting to come out of the sleep again.  
  
"What will happen to her?" asked the king extremely concerned for his daughter.   
  
Shusar looked sadly to him. "I think this is a side effect of the mask, since Link said nothing about it. If we can not stop this... I don't know. Hopefully, this spell will buy us some time."  
  
Zelda started to stir. She existed in complete silence. It was the greatest relief she had ever felt. "They... are gone. Where did they go?" Even in her sleep, she could hear them. Little snippets of conversation resided in her memory, and came into her dreams.  
  
"You can thank your father for that," said Impa. "He decreed that for the whole day, nobody is to talk above a whisper in the castle."  
  
"Really? They agreed to that?" said Zelda surprised.  
  
"If they know what's good for them," said the King firmly.   
  
There were likely to be a few... deviants, but he had closed off the castle already, aside from the most trusted and loyal guards. They were sworn to obey any order, including this one. It was a shame he couldn't order the whole of Hyrule to be quiet. People loved their right to make a noise, after all.  
  
Shusar nodded. "I also made a spell... a sound field, if you will. My master usually used it for peace and quiet, but-"  
  
Zelda darted her eyes. "I can still hear... Outside the castle. The market place... Kakariko... I can hear the wind... the volcano...the forest... " All theses sounds made her feel afraid as they filtered into her. She breathed deeply, trying her best to ignore it. She buried herself in sheets, suppressing herself from crying in pain.  
  
"Damn you wizard do something!" shouted the King, seeing his daughter in pain was too much for him.  
  
Zelda cringed at her father's voice. It rang into her like a thousand bells. "Can we talk a little quieter please?"  
  
"Sorry my dear," the King whispered. He really had to keep his cool. Perhaps it was a mistake to entrust Link with getting this cure alone.  
  
"The fact that she can still hear that far across the barrier is quite disturbing," Shusar thought. "Let me try making the spell a little stronger." He waved his hand, letting his power flourish. Instantly, he thickened the barrier around his tower with a quick gesture. "Is that any better?"  
  
"Yes, a little," said Zelda. To her, the voices seemed like crickets now. Still, she could hear them steadily get even loader. But at least they were tolerable, for now.  
  
"Alright wizard, what can you do to make her better?" asked the King.  
  
"Don't you think I would if I could? Every time the same thing! I can't alright!" He was stating to get angry with himself, but he refused to relent to this power, no matter how insidious it appeared.  
  
"Shusar..." said Zelda. "There is someone in the market place... she is asking things... I hear her-"  
  
"Try to ignore it," said Impa. "Try to hear only us. It will be easier for you."  
  
"No... I think she is here... for me."   
  
"A kidnapper?" Shusar wondered, as if they didn't have enough problems by now.  
  
"I have already tripled the guards outside the castle," said the King confidently. "Nobody will enter."  
  
"No... It's not that. She-" Zelda clutched her head in agony. She couldn't keep her mind directed to one place. Already, other conversations were distracting her. "Someone... help me..."  
  
********  
  
The lady looked about the market place. "Absolutely typical," she thought at the scene. With everyone so busy, she easily blended in. Someone here had better have seen something.   
  
"So... did anything strange happen here?" She asked at the bazaar. The question was getting repetitive to her now.  
  
The man considered her question. "Actually, it's funny you should say that. There was something a week ago or so. Someone broke into the palace. I saw the guards chase whoever it was right across the Hyrule fields. Man, did that thief run!"  
  
"Run? The thief ran extremely fast?"  
  
"Like the wind," he said in awe. "I saw it all myself. I swear nobody should have run that fast. It must have been magic, there could be no other explanation."  
  
"Tell me, did you see this thief? Did you get a good look at the face?" She was excited now. It must be here.  
  
"No Miss, I didn't. It was over in a flash, and happened in the middle of the night."  
  
"I see," The lady became disapointed.   
  
"However, I did hear that the thief was taken back to the castle," he said.  
  
"The castle you say," she thought looking at the building. That would have to be her next stop.  
  
"Are you a witch of some sort?" the Bazaar keeper asked carefully. He had nothing against people who used magic, even if they did give him the creeps.  
  
"Of some sort," she smiled to him. "I don't usually do this type of thing."  
  
"Your job must pay well though," he thought.   
  
"You would think so, wouldn't you." The old lady went away, heading towards the castle gate.  
  
"She's a strange one," he shrugged. At least she was a good witch. They usually were, even though far too many abuse their powers. Forgetting his encounter, he went back to work.  
  
*******  
  
"What do you mean I can't go in?" she said to the guard.  
  
"The castle is closed. I am under orders to let no one in." he replied apologetically.  
  
"But you see I need to- Why... are you whispering?" asked the lady confused.  
  
"My orders. None of us are allowed to speak above a whisper, I really have no idea why." The guard felt like a complete idiot doing it but, if those were the orders, he would carry them out.  
  
The lady sighed. This was the best they could do? No wonder she was needed here. "Surely, you can make an exception? I must get in urgently."  
  
"Have you brought any official papers?" he enquired.  
  
"Well... no. But please, it's extremely important."  
  
"Then I can't let you in. we've had a lot of break-ins lately, I could lose my job."  
  
The witch's eyes glittered around the castle. "Very interesting," she thought. She could see a shimmering field around one of the towers. Scanning deeper, she could see it was a sound barrier. So that was why she couldn't find the 'rabbit'. Still, it must have brought great relief to the unfortunate individual.  
  
"I will have to congratulate whoever made that," she said. At least not everyone was clueless in this world. "Tell me, what is in that tower over there?" she pointed.  
  
"That wing is the province of Shusar, Master Wizard of Hyrule." the guard answered.  
  
"A wizard huh? I wish to take my business with him," she declared.  
  
"He is not really the type that takes visitors."  
  
"Perhaps, but he will see me," she said confidently.  
  
"But I can't let you in!" the guard repeated.  
  
The witch sighed. She really didn't want to make a fight of it. "Any chance you could send a message to them then?"  
  
"I… suppose."  
  
"Very well. Tell this wizard of yours, I am a witch who has travelled _extremely_ far, and that I can help someone who is... hearing voices?"  
  
The guard looked at her oddly. "You mean crazy?"  
  
"No. Hearing _real_ voices." the lady explained.  
  
"Well... okay." The guard was about to leave, when he thought of something. "If you're a witch, can't you break in here like everyone else seems too?" It seemed as if security was becoming a joke to everyone in the castle.  
  
"Maybe," she replied looking at the gate.  
  
"I-I will send that message," he replied. "But please, don't break in" he begged.  
  
The guard left the entrance closed, as he went away.  
  
"This is so tiresome," she thought placing her hands on the closed gate. The iron in them were strong and sturdy, not the kind that can be broken by herself. She looked around to find another way in, just in case. Unfortunately, she wouldn't get very far. The guards were everywhere and in full force.   
  
"Don't worry little rabbit, I am here now," she said aloud, knowing she was heard this time.  
  
********  
  
Shusar followed though the stairs of his tower. Could someone have found a way to help Zelda? He knew of a few witches, but none are really 'that' powerful. The most powerful might be Kourume and Kotake, the dark sisters of the desert. He doubted that they would be willing to lend their services to him.  
  
Soon, the old lady was before him.  
  
"Let her through," he said to the gatekeeper.   
  
"It is about time," she said annoyed at the wait.  
  
"Hello," he greeted. "I don't believe I know you-"  
  
"Where is the thief?" she asked hastily.  
  
"Thief?" said Shusar confused.   
  
"Yes. The one with the rabb-"  
  
"Uh- I think we should talk privately Miss," the wizard's said silencing her. The King still wanted this to be kept secret. "Please come with me."  
  
"Hmm, Very well" said the witch, feeling slightly more annoyed that she was cut off like that.  
  
As they walked back, Shusar tried to find out more about her. She seemed so strange, though she 'did' wear the typical witches' robes, even if they were outlandish to him. She seemed to enjoy looking around the place, despite the negative atmosphere she must have felt.   
  
"So who are you? How do you know about this?" he enquired.  
  
"I was told about someone, who has uncontrolled access to an ancient power similar to my world. I came to help."  
  
"Your world?" questioned the wizard.  
  
"Yes. I am not from Hyrule. I come from... somewhere else."  
  
"Termina? Or the sacred realm?" he was starting to understand there were indeed other places other then Hyrule... Perhaps there were even more, all layered together. It would be wondrous to travel between them, a great adventure.  
  
"It is not a world nearby here," she replied. "In fact, it is a very small universe from what I understand."  
  
"What is your name?" Asked Shusar realising she had not said.  
  
"My name? Oh, sorry, my name is May," she introduced.   
  
"May? That is certainly an unusual name," he thought.  
  
"Yes, well I am an unusual person," she replied. "Now, let me hurry to this- who is it that is... cursed?"  
  
"Zelda, Princess of Hyrule" said Shusar.  
  
"And she was a thief?" She asked. "How could that have happen?"  
  
Shusar realised she had heard some misinformation. "No, She's not a thief, that's just a rumour going on. She couldn't help it; the mask made her run all by herself out of the palace. People made up the rest."  
  
"I see," she said understanding.  
  
They eventually came to the stairs of the tower.   
  
"A very impressive spell you put up here," May commented. "It might have worked completely, if her abilities were completely physical in nature."  
  
"You can see the field?"  
  
She nodded. "Ah, you also combined a reflection spell... that might have kept her alright."   
  
Shusar glanced at his work, unused to getting praise. "Well, It was the only thing I had. I suspected that her powers could not be stopped completely by it, although I did try. She says she can hear all across Hyrule, I still can't believe it."  
  
"She is telling the truth. Perhaps she hears further then even your world alone. Power such as this is extremely dangerous untamed. At its peak, it is believed one could hear the echoes of the past and future together. It is too much for someone to bear."  
  
"So do you know about this rabbit mask? Can you remove it?"  
  
"A mask? So that's how she was changed... I know nothing about this mask though," she said.  
  
"But then, what can you do?"  
  
"My clan knows a little something about spirits... and what she has become."  
  
"There is a spirit in her? From the mask?"  
  
"Perhaps the mask is the key to the spirit. I have to see her to guess more."   
  
"I see," he started to wonder how powerful is this person exactly. "You must be extremely powerful, to actually do a dimension jump. I don't suppose you can show me how it is done?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't come here under my own power. Someone else brought me here. It was quite strange," she thought thinking about it.  
  
"Someone else?" Suspicion started to fall into his mind.  
  
"Yes. I do not know whom, but he arranged this. He said as soon as I had done all I could, I will be sent home straight away."  
  
"I see. Well, this is my home," he said at the base of the tower. "Follow me."  
  
********  
  
May observed the mess that was Shusar's lab. It reminded her of her own home. "So this is the princess?" she asked after being let in.  
  
Zelda was lying down, tossing and turning. Occasionally, she mumbled something incoherent, but it was lost to them what it was.   
  
May went quietly too her. "Poor dear," she whispered.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the King. Was this the help Shusar got?  
  
"My name is May. Now then, let me see..." she put her hand into the air above her. Moments later, she gave a brief nod. "I think I can help. Might I request that I be left alone with her?"  
  
"Out of the question!" said Impa. "I have not heard anything about you, and I certainly won't leave you alone when she is sick like this!"  
  
"But... I need to work some rather... unusual magic. I need this place to myself to do it. It's the only way, I'm sorry."  
  
Neither Impa nor the King budged.  
  
The witch sighed. "Very well, I will allow your wizard Shusar to watch. Will that be acceptable?"  
  
The King mulled it over. "Very well. Shusar, she is in your trust, as always."  
  
"I will be fine, highness," he said in return.  
  
********  
  
"They are certainly protective of her," May thought approvingly.  
  
"Yes," said Shusar. I suppose it is the nature of parents. I wouldn't know."  
  
"I can understand it," said the witch. "I have one granddaughter in my world. She is a bit younger then Zelda though," she said. "As soon as this is over, I must get back to her. She is quite a handful."  
  
"I can sympathise," Shusar smirked thinking about Zelda during her younger days. "So what will you do? I am curious about your kind of magic."  
  
"It might be a little strange to you," she said bringing out a single coin from her clothes.   
  
Shusar looked at the coin, he could see all kinds of symbols were drawn on it. "Is that how you cast magic?" He had never seen such a thing, although he was familiar with charms. None of them contained real magic, in his experience.  
  
"One way. Now, I need you to remove the sound field."  
  
"But that will kill her!"  
  
"It has to be done. Your field isn't exactly helping much right now anyway, her powers have now become too strong for that. Still, try to do it as gently as possible."  
  
"Alright," agreed the wizard. He called back to the field, picturing it like a huge eggshell containing his room. He tapped it slightly in his mind's eye, letting cracks appear.  
  
Zelda strained against the voices, as they became even louder.  
  
"It's alright dear," said May. She placed the coin on the air above her, where it levitated. "Now, open your eyes..."  
  
Zelda opened them, seeing May for the first time. "I recognise... your voice. You were the one talking to me," she said. "Who are you? Are you here to help me?" She also saw the coin above her head, rotating around its circumference.  
  
"Yes child. Do not fear me, we have some work to do. Shusar, remove your spell a completely now. And from here on, do not interfere with anything you see. It might be dangerous."  
  
"Very well," nodded the wizard, feeling a little out of his league. He started to dispel it completely, letting it shatter in an invisible light.   
  
Zelda clutched her head in agony, as the voices came unbound.  
  
"Do not flinch child," said May. "They are only people, places, elements, things you know about already. You have heard them before, without realising it. Now, stand up with me."  
  
Zelda took May's hand, reaching against the voices that tried to consume her. As soon as contact was made, the voices stopped. No, not stopped; they were still there, she just wasn't listening to them. The coin now floated to her field of vision.   
  
"What's happening?" she asked.  
  
May had her eyes closed. "Talk to it..."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"You know who. You must have felt it stirring in you. See inwards, to that part of you where the rabbit resides in. It is the only way."  
  
"How...." said Zelda feeling lost.  
  
"The coin will guide you. Stare into it, never take your eyes away from it." May now opened her eyes, looking calmly to the coin, waiting for Zelda to do the same.   
  
As Zelda stared, the coin started to rotate even faster, flipping madly in its stationary position. In an instant, a giant pentagram-like drawing glowed on the floor where Zelda and May stood.  
  
Shusar looked alarmed at the glowing circle. This was no ordinary pentagram. He kept to the side of the room watching everything, daring not to break into this spell. A chilling wind started to blow.  
  
"You are almost their child," said May.  
  
"I.. am looking..."  
  
"Good..." encouraged the witch.  
  
"I found it... but I don't understand."  
  
May now looked into her eyes, speaking telepathically. *You will, in time. Be patient Zelda. You must learn balance. Balance yourself with the spirit. Learn how, from... me.*  
  
************  
  
Link looked around. Below, he could see shining eyes, all directed at them. He tried to see their bodies, but they were hidden in darkness. "What are they, Navi? Can you analyse them?"  
  
"I will try," said the fairy using Z-targeting. "I can't get a lock Link. They are too far away."  
  
"Don't just stand there!" Ruto shouted. "We have to get out of here right now! Follow me," She started swimming away.  
  
Link and Saria swam just behind her.  
  
"What are they Ruto? What are we dealing with?" said Link alongside her.  
  
Saria turned her head, to get a look. There were thousands of them. Pairs of eyes, belonging to shadowy bodies.  
  
"Don't look just swim!" said Ruto.   
  
Suddenly, the creatures were in front of them. They were now completely blocked in all directions.  
  
"No!" said Ruto backing away. "They've got us."  
  
"Who are they?" said Saria.  
  
"They are called the Mist-bringers. They create the mist that makes anyone lost in the sea. These things will then use the opportunity to tear you apart."  
  
"Why aren't they attacking?" said Link, turning his head to get a good look at them all. They all seemed to keep distant from them. More came, filling the gaps between them.  
  
"It's the way they work. First they surround you, then they release the mist," Ruto's voice quivered a little. "Then they will all converge on us..."  
  
Saria tried to look for a way out, but all she could see was their eyes, above, below, and on all sides. They were completely boxed inside a sphere.  
  
Link realised he couldn't use much of his equipment in Zora form. But there had to be a way out of this.  
  
Suddenly, everything went dark as the Mist was released.  
  
Quickly, Link grabbed both Ruto and Saria so as not to get separated as the dark mist enveloped them. None of them could see anything, anymore. His first instinct was for them to make a break for it, but Ruto stopped him.  
  
"Don't move Link," she said. "Movement encourages them... if we stay still, we'll get more time."  
  
They floated completely still, being pulled slightly by the currents alone.  
  
Saria felt something brush against her. She twitched against it, but Link held her tighter.   
  
"I can't see a thing," she said fearfully, not letting herself panic.  
  
"What will we do Link?" said Ruto worried. She had heard of only a handful of survivors when her people still existed in the sea. She prayed to get through this.  
  
Link slowly brought out the eye of truth. It helped a little but he couldn't see beyond ten meters in the mist, even with the magical item.   
  
That was when he saw one of the creatures up close. Most were not approching, making up the sphere that confined them. Each was about the size of his arm, and was scaled orange. It was a lot like a piranha, accept for the mist it released around it. Its eyes were completely dark and unmoving. It was chasing a bit of plant, which it grabbed and spat out disgusted as it searched for them. Ruto was right, it only detected movement.  
  
They knew they were trapped though. It was only a matter of time.  
  
Link dared not make a move yet, as he formed a plan.  
  
"We're surrounded Link," said Saria afraid.  
  
Link concentrated, suddenly releasing electricity from his Zora body. "Listen, get ready to follow me exactly. Stay directly behind me."  
  
"Okay," said Sara and Ruto, uncertain at what he had planned.  
  
"Ready... NOW!"  
  
Link filled the electric shield around himself, becoming invulnerable to the Mist bringers. He may not be able to see anything, but it didn't matter now. He twirled around, letting them get impacted to the shield, shocking them.   
  
Ruto and Saria could see him light up at each impact. The mist lost some of its effectiveness at each flash. They watched as the creatures converge on his electrified body, leaving them untouched as they followed.  
  
In a short second, Link reached the perimeter of the swarm. Mustering his power, he punched though the living wall, leaving a gaping hole in his wake for Saria and Ruto to follow though. He was out now, and could finally see around him.  
  
He turned around to see Saria trailing behind, nearly caught as the hole closed behind her. She made it through, just by an inch.  
  
"We made it!" said Ruto.  
  
The massive ball of Mist bringers started to change, opening itself out. The creatures became separate, attempting to redetect their prey. Instantly, they followed their trail.  
  
"Swim!" Link shouted desperately.  
  
It was not over yet.  
  
*********  
  
"I... did it!" said Zelda happily, a light around her started to fade away.  
  
May fell back completely exhausted. "Well done," she congratulated.  
  
"I feel incredible..."  
  
"I know. Now, do not misuse these abilities. It could lead to trouble, mostly for others, she said in amusement.  
  
"I won't" said the princess.  
  
Shusar looked as the magic circle dissipated to nothing. He approached cautiously, and picked up the magic coin that had fallen to the floor. "How in the world did this coin do all that?"  
  
"Magic exists in everything," explained May. "We just need to bring it out. It's quite easy to learn, actually."  
  
The wizard gave the coin back to its owner. "Perhaps, but I am too old to learn this," he sighed.  
  
"Nonsense. The older you get, the more likely you can understand the impossible."  
  
"And you Zelda? Are you alright?" He realised her face looked like it had turned slightly back to normal. She still had the rabbit ears, but he took it as a good sign anyway.  
  
"Never better," said the princess.  
  
"There should be no more transformation," said May. "Her balance has been found. I'm afraid I can not remove those rabbit ears, though."  
  
"Don't worry, I am certain Link will succeed to get them removed," replied the wizard confidently.   
  
"I don't see how," sighed May. "Still, it is _only_ a mask. But it was real enough to me. Very real."  
  
"I have to see father and tell him the news," Zelda beamed.  
  
"But like that?" said Shusar sceptical.  
  
"It's okay, I understand now. See you later!" she ran out of the lab using a little super speed.  
  
May chuckled a little. "So much like my granddaughter," she smiled.  
  
"Well, we are in your debt, May." Shusar thanked.  
  
"Thank you," she blushed a little. "Now, I must be going home."  
  
"What? Just like that?" The wizard felt as if she was leaving too soon. "It would be nice to get to know you a little. In the past week, I have seen magic I never knew existed, Worlds that I never knew-"  
  
"We are not so different," replied the witch. "I only knew of my world as well. There are countless others, I suppose, all intermingled. One day, perhaps we could seek them out. Oh, I forgot something," She reached out of her clothes, into inter-dimensional space, and brought out a box of carrots.   
  
"These are for Zelda," explained May. "I sense something a little... dangerous for rabbits in the crops of this world. She would do better to eat these from my world."  
  
"Dangerous?" thought Shusar taking the box.   
  
"Yes, though I can't pin point why," she said uncertain.  
  
Shusar realised what it could be. "It might be a little bit of the potion we used to destroy the rabbits long ago. I can't believe you can detect it, after all this time. I was sure it had deteriorated by now."  
  
May suddenly felt ill. "You... killed them all?" her eyes widened.  
  
"Yes... rabbits are extinct in our world. It was a terrible mistake. It happened a long time ago, when we knew less about potions. Still..."  
  
May looked down. "No wonder the rabbit spirit is so powerful here... It gave literally all it was to Zelda to be accepted again... the power she must have had, being the only manifestation. If I did not come..."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
May glanced up again. "Yes. Take care Shusar, Wizard of Hyrule." she said getting ready to leave.  
  
"How... will you get back to your world?" asked Shusar.  
  
"I appeared on your great field out there. If I return, the portal will open."  
  
"We can arrange a horse or something, if you like," he offered.  
  
"No thank you. I'd rather walk," she said while adjusting her hat.  
  
Shusar still felt indebted to her kindness. "Wait. Perhaps I can... accompany you?"  
  
"Well, if you like" replied the Witch indifferently.  
  
********  
  
Every time Link looked back the ball of Mist bringers closed in on them, relentless in their pursuit. They had been swimming for everything they had, but they couldn't go on for much longer. There were too many of them to attack individually. Escape was their best solution.  
  
Saria was the first to get tired.   
  
Instantly, Link grabbed her hand, dragging her alongside him under his own power.  
  
"Wait Link!" said Saria. "I think I saw something over there. Sayl, Z-target that area for me."  
  
The fairy complied hurriedly. "There is a very strong current, I believe it leads to the direction of the Island."  
  
"A warp stream?" said Ruto surprised to see it. "Link those are dangerous. We would go so fast, we could get killed if we impact something." She had no time to explain how many times a Zora lost their lives to these strange eddies, they tended to be very erratic and unsafe for every day use.  
  
"There's no choice," said Link looking back. The creatures were trying to get them surrounded again in their sphere, already they were being cut off. "Swim for it!" Link dived into the direction, trailed by the two.  
  
Ruto had to advise one last thing. "What ever you do, don't get turned around! That's a sure to-"   
  
They all entered the warp stream.  
  
********  
  
"I haven't had a walk like this in some years," said Shusar slightly exhausted.  
  
"You should remember to get out more," replied May.  
  
As they walked, they exchanged information on one another.  
  
"So, your world only has three elemental spirits?" asked Shusar.  
  
"Indeed, three forces in concert to another. The earth we live on, the wind of the heavens, and the aquatic world of water. All three are very powerful, especially when combined."   
  
"Very interesting," he thought. "It is reminiscent of our three goddesses."  
  
"Perhaps, but it is not as interesting as your Triforce. Can it truly grant any wish like you say?"  
  
"If it is real," he guessed.  
  
"I have no doubt it is real," said May. "Well, here is the place I appeared. Now we wait."  
  
They only waited a few minutes.  
  
May looked up, alerted by something. She smiled mysteriously. "It won't be long now."  
  
"How can you tell-" then he heard it too. There was a sound, music he had never heard of before. It twinkled and chimed in a slow rhythm. "What is that music?"  
  
"It is the music... of a friend. Part of the gate way to my world."  
  
"Travelling music," he thought, as he felt himself moved by the tune. "But why does it sound so sad May?"  
  
"Keep listening," she insisted. "Very few do..."  
  
Shusar listened as the sound went though many changes and crescendos. He experienced happiness, sadness, moments of joy, a moment of regret, and a final feeling of triumph. He could almost see the world she came from, yet it was so mysterious and vague.  
  
"I am going now," said May as the music drew to a close.  
  
Shusar heard a voice call out. Like the music, it had no definite direction. The voice repeated something over and over.   
  
*V-May... Go home... V-May... reveal yourself...*  
  
"I'm coming," she said. She then calmly took off her hat in anticipation.  
  
Shusar blinked as he looked at her. "Uh who… what- are you?" he asked in surprise and curiosity. With her hat removed, he could see rabbit ears, exactly like Zelda had.   
  
May smilled slighly at his surprise. "Goodbye Shusar," She waved her hand, as she disappeared from his sight completely.  
  
"But hold on! I- you- uh-" he paused uncertain what to think. He wasn't even sure anymore of 'what' he saw.   
  
He stood alone for a moment, still remembering her. "Hmm, I wish I could have got to know you better," he sighed to himself. He tried to remember the song, but it was starting to fade from his memory. He was able to recall pieces of it though.  
  
Still in thought, he headed back to the castle.  
  
*******  
  
The Salesman smiled. Another event, masterfully manipulated. They thought it couldn't be done! Sometimes, he amazed even himself. He wished he could thank the witch for her assistance, of course to do so would lend his favour to her and admit his own involvement. An unnecessary risk, considering all he had planned.   
  
Using just an ounce of power from Majora, he started to close away the tiny dimension away, sealing it so that no more 'accidents' like Termina would occur. A simple task considering the portal was healing itself anyway, unused to being opened.  
  
Link and his friends were approaching the Island of Time, much quicker then he anticipated. Through sheer luck they had found a warp stream. He knew they would escape the Mist bringers somehow, but had no idea that warp point existed.  
  
It was interesting that Saria helped in this course, very interesting indeed.  
  
But there was another trap, one that takes no prisoners. It will happen when they sets foot on the Island and would take his friends one by one. It would even destroy himself, if they were not careful.  
  
However, Link was the Hero of Time. If he can't battle this force, nobody could.   
  
"Time will be our enemy... Our only enemy, now."  
  
So close... The voice... No. _His_ voice, and now only his voice.   
  
He was becoming real, A truly real being. However he was not whole, not yet. With Link he will be.   
  
Very soon.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N - Well... I guess you might be wondering, who is May? *cough* Umm well... it wasn't planned to bring her of all people here. Unlike Shusar, who was created by me, May does exist elsewhere. From the most dificult-to-recall areas of my memories.  
  
Anyway, someone like her fits really nicely and I couldn't pass the oportunity to cast someone extremely obscure, just to see what happens.  
  
Don't worry, I am not turning this into a crossover or anything, it was a strict one off. ^_^  
  
Things should rap themselves up soon anyway. Thanks for reading.  
  
********************************************************************************************* 


	16. A trick in time.

Chapter 16  
  
The water ran across him like the walls of a tunnel, a mirror of reflections cascading and weaving magically around him. The world was like a rubber band, snapping him closer to another point in space. The bubble of light that was around him seemed to burst again and again, each time distorting his reality as he hurtled though the warp stream.   
  
He felt himself lock towards his destination, as the rest of his body started to catch up with him. The ocean gave a final eruption around him, as he was catapulted and spat out of the eddy.   
  
Free from the force at last, he still could not stop. Inertia alone was now forcing him to keep going. He blinked, as the seabed started to rise. Instinctively following the curve, he did a less then graceful leap as he splashed out above the surface.  
  
Link was completely exhausted now; his Zora body just wanted to stop after the incredible swim from the Mist Bringers. Even so, he had not forgotten about the others. He dived again, scanning the sea for signs of his friends. Unable to see them, he resurfaced once more.  
  
"Where are they? "Navi, can you sense their presence?"  
  
"No Link," she replied. "But around here, my powers feel weakened somehow. They must still be here, somewhere."   
  
Link then noticed a greenish hue on the horizon. Were his friends there? With a little effort, he started to float towards it. The currents tried to push him away, but his Zora body was well adapted for this. However, even the Zora have their limits against the will of the sea.  
  
The ocean started to get shallow, allowing him to stand up. It was a strange feeling to actually stand, having spent most of the day in the buoyant aquatic environment. He felt heavy, as the gravity took a hold of him once more. A gentle breeze welcomed him back to land, drying the droplets of water. Having given everything he could, he collapsed on the beach.   
  
"Are you alright Link?" Navi asked concerned, giving him some light healing spells. Sometimes the young boy pushed himself too hard, she thought.  
  
Hearing his fairy's voice soothed him more then the spells. He coughed out some sand that found its way in his throat and rolled himself to his back, the ocean tides still coming up to him.  
  
"I'm okay. Just tired," he said taking some easy breaths as he dried off. "Are they here? "  
  
" I can not see them Link," Navi replied apologetically.  
  
Realising that his friends were still missing, he forced himself to get up. "Saria! Ruto!" he called out. The sounds echoed across the rocks faces surrounding the beach. He brushed the sand away from him. "We have to find them."  
  
He started to walk a little along the beach. He could not see much of the interior of the island; a tall cliff face was obscuring it. As he walked, his bear feet started to singe on the hot sand. He proceeded to take the Zora mask away from him, letting his body become more familiar to him.  
  
"That's better," said Link. Although he was well adapted in all the forms he could change into, it was always better to by who you really are. He liked having the sharpened Kokiri sword on hand, just in case. The beach has always been a harbour for monsters in his experience.  
  
He hoped to find his friends soon. They had to be around here somewhere. They just had to.   
  
Navi and Link continued to travel in silence.   
  
The island gave him the creeps. The fact that he couldn't see the landscape yet made him on edge, far more then it should. It was as if the island was not ready yet to show him what was out there, and what he must face. There was something… strange. An almost familiar feeling permeated this land. It was something subconscious from his last adventures. A power of incredible magnitude, but an equal amount of subtlety. Whatever it was, it would not reveal itself to him. At least, for the moment.  
  
"Saria! Ruto!" he shouted again against the ocean sounds.  
  
"I see someone," said Navi at the slight movement of blue against the sand.  
  
Link also spotted the blue figure and rushed towards it.  
  
"Ruto!" said Link relieved to find her. "Are you alright?"  
  
The Zora got up, rubbing her arms slightly. "Just a bruise," she replied. "That… was scary," she said in a state of shock. Her mind replayed the events over and over. She was not used to this kind of trip.  
  
"Have you seen Saria?" Link asked quickly.  
  
Ruto looked around confused. "She was just behind me then… I don't know."   
  
Link felt his panic rise. Saria was not with them and might be in trouble. How were they supposed to find her on this unknown world? He reasoned that she wouldn't explore on her own, and must be on one of the shores. There was no way she would scale the cliffs on her own.  
  
"Try using your song Link," Navi advised, after being unable to lock on to the Kokiri herself.  
  
"Of course!" How could he forget? Bringing out the ocarina, he carefully played their song, holding the image of leaves blowing around the world. An image of Saria with a greenish hue was beside him now, as the leaves encircled both of them. Nothing else existed, except the forest. It existed in their minds, identical to the smallest detail.  
  
He felt the connection to her become complete.  
  
Saria was not talking back and her eyes were closed. However, he could still sense her mind. He thought he could hear…a flicker of images?  
  
"She's dreaming," he said slightly embarrassed. He had never joined minds with her while she slept. Despite being curious, he did not try to enter her dreams. Instead, he gently tried to coax her mind to consciousness. Finally, her mind started to become coherent.  
  
*Link… is that you? * Saria spoke telepathically.   
  
*Yes. Are you alright Saria? *  
  
*I'm fine. I was just knocked out for a while. I am on a beach. *  
  
*So are we. *  
  
*Is Ruto with you? *  
  
*She is. Stay there, we'll find you. *  
  
*Okay Link. *  
  
Link started to drift away. He was alone to his thoughts once more. "She's okay. I feel she is somewhere further down" he described, wishing he could be more precise.  
  
"I believe I can guide us to her, using your connection as a guide. Just as we did in the lost woods."   
  
* Hold on Saria. *  
  
***********  
  
Link listened, as Saria's song became stronger. It wasn't long before they had found Saria herself. She had waited patiently on the shore, as Link told her to.   
  
"Link!" Saria smiled running up to him. "We all made it!"  
  
"So, What do we do next?" asked Ruto. It was far from over.  
  
Link still felt on edge. "I'm not sure. We still have to find that mask. The salesman said it was somewhere in the center."  
  
"Well, we are going to have to scale the cliff face first," said Saria. "I don't see any natural hills from this shore."   
  
"No way!" Ruto protested. "I am not climbing on those rocks. I could fall!"  
  
"They're not that high," said Link as he scanned the region. "Over there should be the easiest. Come on, we'll be on top before you know it."   
  
"Can't we go around instead? Please?"  
  
"I don't think so. The cliffs have looked all the same so far, " said Link, who had kept a watchful eye. "Travelling to the other side will not make much of a difference."  
  
Ruto looked at the cliffs with complete fear. However, she wouldn't let Link know about it.  
  
"Relax Ruto," said Saria seeing she was a bit tense. "You're not afraid of heights are you?"  
  
"Of course not," Ruto shook her head profusely. "What in the world would give you that idea? Heights are never a problem to a Zora. I have dived many times from the waterfall back home..."   
  
(Of course, falling on jagged rocks was not possible there…)   
  
***********  
  
It was quite obvious to all of them that simply 'climbing' the cliffs would not be possible. Although there were holes to climb on for the first few meters, they could not be certain if they were stable or if they could go all the way up. Even their fairies could not be sure. If they got stuck, climbing down would be lot more dangerous.  
  
"I have an idea," said Link bringing out the hookshot. "I can use this to grab a tree from the top and hoist myself up. I can then send a rope down to you."  
  
"I don't see any trees up there Link," said Saria. "In fact I don't see much of anything up there. Not even patches of grass or vines. Just rocks."  
  
Link wasn't going to give up. "I can try it on the rocks then."  
  
All the cliffs seemed to come out on a cove. However, this one was almost vertical, and should be suitable to traverse. Using the hookshot, he aimed as carefully as possible to the near edge of the top of the cliff. Pressing the release switch, the claws of the hook shot struck fast and true, shattering the rocks from the top. Link pulled on the chain, testing its strength.   
  
"I think I've done it," he said.   
  
"Please be careful Link," said Saria.  
  
"I will." He pushed another switch making the hook-shot recoil, dragging him slowly upward. He held on to it firmly. He made it quickly to the end and started looked for a foothold. However, all he could find was smooth rock.   
  
"Can you reach it Link?" shouted Ruto.  
  
Link couldn't reply as he concentrated.  
  
His arm was starting to get tired. Finally, he found a small hole to rest his weight upon. Slowly and purposefully, he retracted the claws on the end of the hook shot removing it, using part of the damaged wall to get extra leverage.   
  
He was just a head away from the top. All he needed just one more foothold to reach it. He carefully stretched again higher, and miraculously found another for his hands. He pulled his body on to it, letting his feet use the holes he hands had before. Just as he was about to make the change over, his foot slipped.  
  
"Link!" Saria and Ruto screamed as a few pebbles tumbled to them.  
  
"I'm alright," he said not looking down.  
  
He had to be more careful. Once again, he reached over to the next hole. Finally, with one great heave, he made it to the top… and gasped.  
  
*********  
  
"Link! Did you make it?" Saria shouted from below.  
  
"Yeah I'm up," he shouted down. I don't think I'll be able to send a vine down… There's nothing here. Hold on."  
  
Link brought out the Kokiri sword, and thrust it as hard as he could on the ground. He pushed it as far as he could, so that only the handle was visible. Using the hook shot, he attached it the end onto the rocky soil, with part of it being further secured by the sword.  
  
"I am going to throw the hook shot down to you. You're going to have to use it to get up here," he shouted down. He let the chain become loose, and threw the hand piece down to them.  
  
Ruto felt herself begin to tremor, as Saria examined the hookshot.  
  
"How do I use it?" she asked.  
  
"Hold it with your hand into it, It's like wearing a glove," Link instructed. "You'll feel a bar inside to grab onto. Then strap the buckle tightly."  
  
"I've done it," said Saria, firmly gripping this strange instrument.   
  
"Alright. Now, push the button inside it. The more pressure you apply, the faster you will go. Try to scale it slowly and hold the chain with your other hand."  
  
Saria pushed the button. The chain started to become tighter, she held on as it pulled her. Soon, she was lifted off her feet, walking on the cliffs as Link had done before.   
  
"That's right. Take it one step at a time."  
  
"This is kind of fun!" said Saria happily, as she almost waltzed up effortlessly.   
  
Well done," Link said pulling her up. He then sent the hookshot down again. "Your turn Ruto," he said while making sure the claws were still held strong.  
  
Ruto hesitantly picked it up.  
  
" Come on Ruto, it's really simple," encouraged Saria.  
  
Ruto took a deep breath. "I can do this… I can do this…"   
  
She did exactly what Saria had done before, placing the hook shot on her arm.   
  
"Now push the button," said Link.  
  
"Alright… Ahh!" She pushed the button to hard, making the hookshot recoil too fast. She hit the cliff mid way.  
  
"Not so hard!" Link shouted.  
  
Ruto couldn't respond as she looked down. She was holding on for dear life as the fear of falling worked its way into her. She was paralysed and tensed. "I-I can't move!"  
  
"Come on Ruto. Just push the button again, only not so hard. Just tap it as you walk. You can do it!"  
  
A moment's indecision hit her. What if she pushes the button? She would fall and that would be it.  
  
Link looked concerned at the claws griping the ground. The sword was bending slightly; the rocks were not offering enough support for Ruto's weight. They could give out any time.  
  
"Ruto you're too heavy! You have to climb up now!" Link shouted again.  
  
"I can't-" she faltered.  
  
"Don't look down. Look at us. You are only a few meters away. Saria and I are holding the chain, you just have to climb."  
  
Ruto forced her eyes away from the height. She pushed the button slowly, making the chain pull at a reasonable rate this time.   
  
Finally, she was at the top. She was never so glad to be on solid ground, as Link helped her up. She smiled joyfully, now that she can put scaling behind her. She stopped smiling, as she caught the view of the island.   
  
All three now stared at the vast expanse.  
  
"I don't get it…" Ruto whispered.  
  
"Neither do I," said Saria.  
  
Link just looked at it un-commenting.   
  
It was a vast desert. Actually, it was not even a desert, because at least a desert had sand. All this has was blackened scorched earth.  
  
Saria bent down, running the fine black soot though her hands. "I think its soil…"   
  
"Soil?" Link also crouched to examine the inland dirt. "But why aren't there any plants?" The island was devoid of all life. It was a still picture, poised at a point ready to form life. Not a thing moved, not a breeze was felt. It was all… empty.  
  
"Link… the sun," said Ruto.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The sun. Where is it?"  
  
"Well it's- huh?" There was no sun at all. Link was taken aback by that startling fact.   
  
"Where is the light coming from?" Saria wondered confused. No sun should mean complete darkness. Yet here they were… seeing everything in a lightness way. They didn't even have any shadows. The only shadows were figments of their imagination, as they tried to grasp this world's law of nature.  
  
"Perplexing… isn't it," the mask salesman said appearing in a ghostly image.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Link.  
  
"Time Link… You must be careful. My time grows short… It flows towards my beginning… not to my end… Look there…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There…" The salesman guided them to a black pedestal, camouflaged by the ground.  
  
A short walk towards it, and they found a book resting on it. Link was about to reach for it-  
  
"Wait!" The salesman blurted, fading even more with each word. He had little time left. He was being pulled at the seams; all his memories scattered. There was a warning he had to say wasn't there? What was that warning? How could he have forgotten? He recalled bits and pieces, as each fleeted past him. "Time… trap… the book explains… I… You must… your song… can not stay-" The salesman started to get an expression of deep pain, as he started to vanish.  
  
"Come back!" said Ruto.  
  
"I don't think we will be seeing much of him," said Saria shaking her head. "Remember, he said he could not come here."  
  
"Should we read it?" wondered Link looking at the book's title.   
  
"It's written in Kokiri," said Saria a little bemused.   
  
"Don't be silly, it's clearly written in Zora runes… Why would a Zora book be here?" pondered Ruto.  
  
"I see it as Kokiri and Hylian," said Link at the title. The words seemed to change on whatever language he was thinking. Through his travels, he had picked up the odd word from many cultures. Still, the meanings of the words were all the same. "The Book of Mudora," he recited.  
  
"Mudora? What does that mean?" asked Saria.  
  
"Let's find out."  
  
Link lifted it from, the pedestal and opened the cover. As soon as he did, a deep rumbling started on the ground, as if the island was waking from its slumber. Just as suddenly, it stopped.  
  
"What happened?" said Ruto.  
  
"I don't know… Let's read the book."  
  
The three started to read the passages.   
  
"Time of destiny Time in hand, the land awakes for the chosen…" Link said reading the first line.  
  
"The unbound is unsealed, the ultimate power that heals and destroys…" continued Saria.  
  
"The final trial for the hero… to overcome, overpower, Time…" said Ruto. "What is this garbage? It makes no sense- ah-" She lost her footing as the land started to tremble more forcefully.  
  
A roaring sound began from the center of the island. As the three watched, a giant pyramid rose up from the ground, made from white marble stone, gleaming with its own light. It stood as a massive sole structure in the bleak landscape, towering high into the sky.  
  
"Incredible," said Saria in wonderment. It was a thing of beauty, in the otherwise desolate place.  
  
"I guess that is where we go," said Ruto.  
  
Link could only nod as he stared at it. "A pyramid," he thought. It was impossible to think how it was made by anything other then the goddesses themselves.  
  
Saria started to wonder about the traps. The salesman tried to warn them, and the book was clearly referring to another trap they would have to overcome. Still, nothing showed itself. "Let's-"  
  
Saria cut her sentence short as something new happened. It started with a slow whine slowly becoming higher pitched. The pyramid light started to glow even more. All the sides shone in a brilliant display of colour. The light 'pulsed' away from the structure, into the four triangles that made sides of the structure. In another flash it gained speed, spreading outward like a wave tormenting though the land.  
  
"What is that?" Ruto gasped.  
  
*Link… run… danger…* the salesman voice whispered.  
  
Link darted his eyes, but could not make out where the sound was coming from. The pulsed light was like a wall, streaming though the island. His instinct took over. "Back! Go back to the cliff!"  
  
They ran back to the edge, uncertain as to what was happening.   
  
Back at the edge, Link turned around to see the white light engulf everything in its path of the land. It was this light he was sensing before. The familiarity of it came to him again. This was the power so vague yet powerful that it took all that came to it. The change that comes to all caught in its wake.  
  
"Time," said Link. Unbound and unsealed. Time was attacking them!  
  
"Something is happening to the island," said Navi.   
  
In an instant, Plants grew with ferocity of nature. Water started to run on the land. The noise of life came and died, only to come again. Great vines wrapped themselves upon new trees, already becoming ancient. Still, the white light came closer to them.  
  
The light was now only a meter away from them. It started to inch its way over the final points of the island, expanding itself in its domain.  
  
Link looked back down the cliff. There was no way to make it back down.  
  
* The song…. Link… the song… play… … *  
  
Link lifted the ocarina of Time. He understood. He knew, not even he could stop the flow of time. At present, he can not even turn it back. But there was one thing he could do. One thing only he had the power to do. What can not be stopped, can sometimes be slowed down.  
  
He played the inverted song of Time.  
  
********  
  
Zelda stood on the balcony of the castle. She looked out towards Hyrule, as the sun started to set.   
  
She could sense something had happened. Link was at his final destination.  
  
"Hello Nabooru," she said turning round. Her new skills, fully mastered allowed her to hear things a small instant before they happened.  
  
Nabooru started to appear in a small breeze. She no longer looked anything like she had originally, having a Keaton form. Her nine tails spread beautifully around her. She seemed at peace, for the moment.   
  
"You sense it to," said the keaton.  
  
"Yes. What has happened Nabooru?"  
  
"I fear Link is against an opponent he knows he can not outwit," Nabooru said softly.  
  
Zelda couldn't believe it. "That can not be true! Link is the most resourceful and bravest out there!"  
  
"I know… but what do you sense, princess?" she said standing completely still and patient.  
  
"I don't know." How could she describe it? "A crossroad. Yes. Something has happened."  
  
"As do I sense it," she agreed. "The masks have connected us to… something. A part of us resides with the hero, the parts of him he spilled into the masks but…" Nabooru couldn't explain what she knew. The minds of the Keaton reached out to her, pouring in their vast knowledge of the world and the insignificance of every moment in time, when faced with eternity. To simply exist was all there was. Yet she knew, this moment was very significant. The prattling of other ketone would not distract her from that.  
  
"I can sense something else," said Zelda looking again outside. The sun had begun to set. "The forces are out of balance. When I see the shadows begin to spread, as the sun sets, I can not think they are only shadows. I fear… the sun may not rise again." It was a silly thing to say, but Nabooru looked like she took her seriously.  
  
"Darkness eternal," said Nabooru, remembering events she had never witnessed. The keaton were of one magical essence. What one knew, they all knew. This was becoming true for Nabooru. "The shadows have been waiting. Chaos threatens to destroy the land. I… I don't know anymore." She dare not read more from the magical Keaton realm. Every time she hears them, she felt a piece of her is lost to them. "We must wait for Link."  
  
"Yes," nodded Zelda. "Does it bother you Nabooru?" she asked her at last. She had changed so much since she last saw her.  
  
"My new form? I- I have trouble remembering how I was… My name is… Nabooru," the Kitsune said. "Yes. My name… That was- 'is' my name. It feels like it was a lifetime ago." She had to keep reminding herself of who she was.  
  
Zelda became worried. She could easily sympathise with what Nabooru was going though. It felt like it was just hours ago, she was nearly consumed by the alien powers of the rabbit mask. "Of course you are Nabooru! Who can forget Nabooru: ruler of the Gerudo? I'll remind you, you are revered by all, to be the greatest thief of all." She recited it as all the Gerudo spoke when referring to her.  
  
"I remember… I truly have become a legend?" She smiled slightly as her voice became more like her old self. One thing a ketone never did was smile. It was a welcome sight to Zelda.   
  
"Oh yes, they say your skills are unparalleled and unrivalled," The princess pressed.  
  
The ketone looked like it blushed. "Well, I should be more modest about my skills. That was the picture I painted for myself but… it is not the complete me. It was the challenge I loved… To sneak in shadows and wait for the correct time. I remember…"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
The kitsune slumped disappointed. "The memories come and go. They are replaced by others thoughts, more each hour. I thank you for what you are trying to do, Princess."  
  
"Keep everything in your memory. Do not get distracted Nabooru. Link will save us all soon. I know it."  
  
"Yes… I need to think about this… I will ignore their call. " Nabooru disappeared once more into the wind.  
  
"Please Link, do your best," said Zelda.  
  
*************  
  
The ocarina of Time glowed in Links hands. It's blue light bridged its way around the trio, working to slow everything down for them. An aura surrounded them and protected them.  
  
"W-what happened?" said Saria.  
  
As the light died, they could now see an island completely filled with life. The island was revitalised. Where once there was dirt, lay a jungle of vines and odd trees.  
  
The three cautiously approached the edge of the jungle. A horde of noises was heard. They could hear hissing, chirping, and other sounds completely alien.   
  
Saria approached a flower. "Link, look at this," she said amazed.  
  
Link and Ruto also looked at the flower with her. The saw it grew at least ten inches off the ground. They watched it scatter seeds about, as it then died right before them. They saw the seedlings grow once more as the cycle was repeated.  
  
"Those flowers really go about it fast," said Ruto uninterested.   
  
"I don't think that's the only thing going fast," said Link as he stared at the plant and the implications this might have. He brought out a miniature clock he had.  
  
"What's that?" asked Saria.  
  
"A mechanical clock from Termina," he replied. Hyrule had not made anything like it yet. Not a compact design, at least. Most of the townspeople used public sundials to judge the passage of time.  
  
"It looks broke to me," shrugged Ruto. The hands were whirling around crazy. "Give me an ordinary hour glass any day. At least you know they will always work. Our water clocks happen to be the most accurate of all you know. There is one in the cavern that has kept accurate for over fifty years," she said with pride.   
  
"I don't think it's broken," said Link examining it. "Time is moving very fast. Slower for us because we have the ocarina, but still very fast." This must have been the final trap. Were it not for the ocarina, they would be long gone.  
  
"How fast?" Saria said alarmed.   
  
Link tried to judge it by the clock. However, the hands were spinning too fast for him to make out.   
  
"Allow me," said Navi, letting her eyes work faster. "As far as I can tell, we are experiencing a day every minute. At least."  
  
"Well that's not so bad," said Ruto. "That pyramid was only a couple of miles away."  
  
"Twenty miles," estimated Link. It only looked close because of its huge size.  
  
"We can reach it in a few hours I'm sure." Continued the Zora.  
  
"Ruto… You've never tried to cross a swamp before" Link thought with trepidation.   
  
"Have you Link?" asked Saria hopefully. It was nothing like the forest she knew.  
  
"Not one like this," he said shaking his head. He had traversed small swamps in Termina, but they were not as dense or dark. It was not a prospect he did not relish to do.  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Ruto. "In the five minutes we had this conversation, we've aged five days?" she was a little squeamish about the idea.  
  
"At least," repeated Navi. Even she could not be certain.  
  
"So in one day, we would- uh- twenty four hours in a day, each sixty minutes…"  
  
"In one day we would age four years," said Saria.  
  
Link looked at her in amazement. He was still working the sum out.  
  
"Hey, you know I can do this easily," said Saria smiling a little. Playing with numbers was another game to them that the Deku tree had taught them. Although Link never played it much, he never got the hang of it.  
  
"Four years?" said Ruto. So a week would be…uh-"  
  
"Twenty-eight years," said Link flatly. Four times seven, easy to do in your head.  
  
"Twenty-eight years? We'd be ancient by then!" said Ruto alarmed.   
  
"And if we stay here for a long time…" Saria didn't want to complete it. "I am mortal now," She whispered to herself. He time was finite. The injustice and cruelty of this struck her. "Link! It's not fair! I thought that-"   
  
She didn't know what to say. She was already confronted by her forced mortality and 'did' accepted it, since she would have all the time to be with Link. But now this island had cut her time short. She could feel the sands of her time slip though her fingers like water. Is this what every mortal fear?   
  
"It's okay," said Link softly. "I promise Saria, we will not stay here for that long."  
  
"Do you think we can make it to the pyramid?" she asked.  
  
"We made it this far. I know we can," Link said confidently. "The ocarina is protecting us from the full effects of this place. If we hurry, we'll be okay."  
  
Saria nodded. "Okay Link."  
  
"Just great," said Ruto unnerved at the thought of a trek through the jungle. "I'm hungry. I feel like I haven't eaten in days…"  
  
"I hope it's not the time effect," said Saria. They had lost all their provisions in the storm.   
  
"You wouldn't," said Navi. "This time acceleration is magical, like the ocarina. Otherwise you would be ill with hunger by now. I think we are all still tired from the swim" the fairy reasoned.  
  
"I suppose," said Saria. "So we won't have to eat every other minute then," she laughed nervously at the thought.  
  
"Can't we rest a little then?" hoped Ruto.  
  
"We have no time fore rest," said Link. "If we wait, time will literally get the better of us. We have to pass though the swamp quickly and stop this… magic."  
  
"What if it can't be stopped?"  
  
"I know it can. That pyramid is the key to all this. We have to get inside."  
  
Their goal now obscured, yet still present, they continued on.   
  
************  
  
He could no longer see them. The Mask Salesman had to hope they would all be fine on their own. Why would the goddesses prevent him from reaching the island? His only wish was to exist and become whole.  
  
He had tried so many ways to understand his life, if one could call it that.  
  
"Link is my only hope. I just hope I can repay him for this service."  
  
In truth, he was sorry. Sorry for what happened to the Deku tree, sorry for giving dangerous masks to people whom didn't know any better. Sure, he never broke any of the rules. Each placed the mask on their own. All he did was provide opportunity. But still…  
  
"Where are you?" he asked quietly. "You have guided me here. I have done all you asked. Why do you stay silent now? Or is it because I am you? Have I been talking to myself this whole time?"  
  
There wasn't an answer. He didn't expect one. He was so drawn to the mask of Sam'kemesa, just out there beyond his reach. He had taught Link all his tricks, without him realising it.  
  
"From now on, it is not us. It is I alone. I will wait. Such a cursed trap, time is something I can not exist in. On the island of time, it is far too much for me to compensate with. I do not exist. Link, only you can breach… Time. "  
  
  
**************  
  
Link knew they were close.   
  
The jungle's plant life moved about a lot more then he was used to. It was possible to actually watch them grow, spin, and do all these things as fast as a person. It was unnerving to see how alive an ordinary plant could be in this place.   
  
As they approached the plants, they began to slow down as if entering into their time speed. Still, a day a minute is very fast.  
  
Link felt himself grow stronger with each step. He sliced and cut at the vines with his sword. With another slice, they were now in a small clearing.  
  
He couldn't tell how long they had wondered around. Saria followed at an even pace, but Ruto was slowing them a little. The Zora had little experience on land, let alone a swamp. She was not exactly made for this place.  
  
"A little help here," said Ruto who had become tangled in some vines.   
  
Link cut them once again with a quick slash.   
  
"Thanks," she said. "I don't understand this place. These vines are so… persistent." They seemed to grow as soon as Link cut them.  
  
"Why don't you use your fins to cut them?" said Saria. She knew that from her experience in the sea they could be extremely sharp. Having never seen a grown Zora, she didn't want to know how powerful their sea warriors could be.  
  
"What do you think I've been doing forest-girl!" She said rubbing her sore fins. Just now, they have been loosing their sharpness. The last time she used them on some thorn-vines, she actually got cut. Perhaps these plants were getting tougher. Perhaps…  
  
"Ruto, I thought Zora blades were indestructible," said Saria, noticing how blunt Ruto's fins had become. Tiny grooves were also becoming more evident around them.   
  
"They are! Well… when we're children," she added embarrassed about it. "Not that it's any of your business."   
  
"Oh."  
  
How much time has passed for them now? With every step they took, they were getting older. Ruto watched Link most of all. The young Hylian had become taller. His confidence radiated outward, not that it wasn't visible before. It's just now it was more apparent and natural. His aura seemed to shine into the burning resolve he presented. Navi had said they are experiencing one day a minute.   
  
Ruto looked at her hands. "One day a minute?" she asked herself. It felt far faster then that, as she was already beginning her transition to adulthood. A little faster then expected, but all the same, she was curious.  
  
Link stopped as he felt a chill. In an instant, the jungle shifted into a hibernating period. Leaves fell, flowers died. As the sounds of life became quiet, the temperature started to plummet.   
  
"What's going on?" he said as a trickle of snow started to fall. Snow in a jungle? The seasons passed by in a blink; it never really changed as dramatic as it had now. It was preposterous. He had never heard of such a thing happening ever… except once.  
  
"Just like in the story Link," Saria said as she rubbed her arms to gather some warmth.  
  
"I remember," he said thinking back. "But… can it really happen?"  
  
"Can what happen?" said Ruto.  
  
"The Deku tree told us of a time when everything is covered in snow, regardless of the season" explained Saria.   
  
The plants were the next to die. Gone were the green shards as they became brown and dead, blanketed by more snow.  
  
"He called it an ice age," said Link.  
  
The desolate wasteland returned, covered now by a white landscape. The snow built up gently, yet incredibly fast. The only exception was in their immediate surroundings, thanks to the ocarina.  
"Ice age?" said Ruto.  
  
"According to legend, it happens very occasionally, and was one of the things the Deku tree protected us from" said Saria chattering her teeth from the bitter wind.  
  
"And it's happening now" said Link. He thought for a minute he could see the pyramid, but it was already buried in snow.  
  
A sudden flurry of Ice blasted into them, hitting them all in the face. They brought their arms up to shield themselves from the blizzard, but the might of nature chilled them to the bone and tossed them like cloth hard onto the ground.  
  
"We need to find shelter!" said Ruto feeling frozen.   
  
"Where? This is an Island! There are no caves or anything!" shouted Saria.  
  
"Then we'll have to dig," said Link. "Follow me!"  
  
They braved though the snow, hoping to find something. With the trees all gone, they had to make their own shelter. The snow started to collect in gigantic mountains and dunes. Finding a pile, they started digging into the side of one. However, they were becoming too cold to build it.  
  
Saria felt her hands go numb as she ploughed away with the others. She was freezing away from the inside. Her lips started to go blue.  
  
Ruto continued to work, since the cold did not bother the Zora as much. However, she started to become disoriented and laggard in her movements.   
  
One by one, they fell unable to work.  
  
Link wasn't going to give up yet. Mustering his power, he yelled out a spell. "Dins fire!"   
  
The Ring of Fire cut across against the blizzard, giving them momentary warmth. When the ring died, the blizzard attacked them again. He realised this wasn't working.  
  
"L-Link," said Saria. "What about a f-fire arrow? Use it on the snow… make the shelter with that."  
  
Link brought out an arrow, charging it with fire. He was very tired, and couldn't do more magic like this. He aimed it carefully in the hold they had dug. He had to do this just right.  
  
He fired.  
  
The arrow struck inside the hole, melting the snow further inside. Link used his mind to direct the heat correctly inside, creating a small cavern from the melted water.   
  
"Now an ice arrow! Quickly! Before it collapses!" said Navi urgently.  
  
Link fired an ice arrow against the melted interior snow. The magical coldness hit on the powdery wall of the cavern, solidifying all around it and stopping it from collapsing. The sheet of ice had created a natural solid wall.  
  
"Inside!" He instructed.   
  
One by one, they all crawled into the icy cave.  
  
********  
  
Once inside, Link fired an ice arrow at the entrance, blocking off the blizzard.  
  
It was pitch dark, accept for the sounds of heavy breathing. Outside, the weather continued its relentless barrage. It was so cold.   
  
Link held out a fire arrow, letting them feel illumination and heat. Their fairies could not do much to help. Something about this place was suppressing their ability to glow.   
  
There wasn't much room, so Ruto and Saria were close with him. They didn't speak for a while, finding solace in the heat from the arrow. Saria brought out a deku stick, and lit it to spread some more heat between them.  
  
"Do we have enough air?" she asked.  
  
"We should have enough for a little while," said Link.  
  
Ruto started to feel faint. "Link, I don't think I can stay awake anymore."  
  
"But you have to!" said Saria.  
  
"No, you don't understand," Ruto tried to explain as she lay down closing her eyes. "Cold does not kill a Zora. I can go into a trance, to sleep until warmer weather arrives… besides, it will help you conserve the air if I sleep now."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Link. It sounded a little dangerous.  
  
"Don't worry Link… I'll be fine… I will wake when it becomes warmer, I promise. We always do… trust me."  
  
"Maybe if we turn into Zora using the masks, can we do the same thing?" questioned Saria.  
  
"No! You two mustn't try it. You don't know how to do the cold sleep. It's not like normal sleep. It's-" she started to slur her speech. "Trust me on this." She quietly lied down, undisturbed by the cold ground.  
  
Link went to the Zora, touching her skin. It was like ice.   
  
"Please don't worry," said Ruto again, as she became drowsy. . "Just let me sleep. Concentrate on keeping yourselves warm. I want you to be there when I wake…"   
  
"Okay Ruto."   
  
The Zora smiled, letting her self drift to the cold sleep. She a little afraid to do this, since it was her first time without another Zora showing her. However, her instincts guided her well, and soon she was in the cold sleep.  
  
"Is she alright?" said Saria.  
  
Link listened to her heartbeat. It was strong but slowed down a lot. "I think so. I remember the Zorans were imprisoned in ice when I was in the future. Like she says, she should be okay."  
  
"G-good," Saria said. She was freezing now. At least they were out of the winds.  
  
Link came close to her. The last of their fires had died, and Link didn't have enough magic to create more or even any deku sticks to burn. It would be dangerous to invoke more fire anyway, as it could melt the very ice shielding them or take more precious air. Their fairies were only tiny points of light, unable to illuminate their surroundings. They sat alone silently in the darkness.  
  
"Hold me Link," said Saria at last.  
  
Link did so. The heats of their bodies were their only hope. They had nothing else to keep warm with. They were feeling fatigued as everything they did caught up with them. However unlike Ruto, if they fell asleep, there was a good chance they would not wake.  
  
"Talk to me Link" she whispered.  
  
"I- I don't know what to talk about," he said for the first time to Saria. He had talked about anything and everything to her. They had no secrets from each other.  
  
"Then tell me, what is it like… to grow up? I want to know… before I do. Will I forget all that I am now?"  
  
"No, you are still the same person. Growing will not change who you are."  
  
"How did you feel, when you travelled into the future?"  
  
I remember I was stronger and… It was all so new. I don't know how to explain it, I can't remember some of it."  
  
"Please Link. Tell me what you can remember. What did you feel?"   
  
"Well… I felt like I was in charge of my own destiny. For a while, anyway." Sometimes, he felt destiny was the one thing he could never control. "Growing up gives you the chance for a destiny."  
  
"You could always do what you wanted to when you were with us," The Kokiri had only a handful of rules. She remembered the wild spirit of her friend and his thirst for adventure. All the Kokiri shared this fantasy, but leaving the woods was the only taboo.  
  
"I know," Link smiled, ignoring how cold it was. "But… I felt like the world was out there and, for the first time, I had the power to change it. When you grow up, you get a responsibility… for the world. You can then change it… and make the world a part of you, as you are of it." Link shook his head as he stumbled over the words. Maybe the cold was finally getting to him.  
  
"I think I understand," said Saria. "How old are we Link?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he said. "Maybe about thirteen now," he guessed.  
  
So she was thirteen. Age crept on to both of them. Outside, it was as if centuries were passing by in mere moments. How long could the magic protect them?  
  
Growing older like this was not a problem for Link. It was something he had gone though many times. Of course, he had never gone though the actual transition before. For Saria, it was a completely new experience, a journey she was taking on her own for the first time. Link explained to her that it is a journey everyone takes on their own anyway, and it is nothing to worry about.  
  
As conversation became sparse, Link started to fall asleep. Warm dreams meshed with the cold reality of the shelter. He heard the voice of his friends. He was back home, under the warm glow of the deku tree. His life long friend, always beside him. Laughter filled a cloudless sky. Their special place in the meadow, untouched by any of the other Kokiri. Every part of it he remembered, as if he was there right now.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He snapped awake. Saria was beside him still wrapped into him and had not moved. Did she really say it? "Saria…"  
  
"Yes Link?"  
  
"Did... you say something?"  
  
"It's cold Link," Saria stated. "Tell me more…"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Everything. Tell me about… anything."  
  
Link tried to think of something to say. "You already know everything about me Saria. I don't know what more to say."  
  
"We did many things together. I remember us playing in the forest… our sacred meadow," she trailed in the memory.  
  
Link reawakened his dreams. "We will play even more, once this is over."  
  
"Even if we become old?"  
  
"Memories never go," said Link.  
  
"How's Ruto?"  
  
Link tried to listen for the Zora. She was breathing slowly as she slept. He envied her for a while, sleeping though this big freeze as if it were nothing.  
  
They continued to hold each other tightly.   
  
*********  
  
The centuries came and went, making the island of time heave once more. The winds of time catalysed the speed of change though out the area. In an instant, it became warmer. Ice started to disappear, leaving a barren earth to sustain new life.  
  
Tiny seeds, having waited aeons for this opportunity, relished in the warmth. They started to grow. The generation gave life to another generation, continuing to reproduce perpetually. A new, simpler ecosystem resulted, still trying to rekindle towards its former glory. Given time it shall.   
  
But it will take time.  
  
*********  
  
Inside the shelter, Link felt the change in climate. The icy walls started to dissipate on their own, letting them see the bright sky. The ice cavern dissolved all around them. He felt renewed, as the heat worked its way back into his body, even if there was no visible source of the heat.  
  
Still Link held to his friend.  
  
Saria opened her eyes. She saw Link looking back at her. "Link? Is that you?" she removed herself and stared at the tall Hylian.  
  
"Saria?" Link stared back shocked.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Link didn't know what to say as he stared at the young woman before him. "You're… beautiful."  
  
Saria ran her hand through her hair. It had become longer, to her shoulder. Her clothes had become tightened, leaving little to the imagination. Link blushed a little as he looked at her. Saria's fairy used what little remained of it's magic, and started to lengthen her clothing to make it fit for her new proportions.  
  
"I-I'm grown up," said Saria stating the obvious.  
  
They stared at each other for literally centuries from the perspective of the island.   
  
Ruto started to rise unsteadily and groaning. "Oh… how long was I out?" Her balance was all wrong, and she felt extremely heavy. She lifted her arms, seeing her fins all spread into her adult form. She could see Link too, all grown, as well as Saria.  
  
She joined to stare at them, unable to say anything.  
  
Life started to recover once more on the island, in a slightly slower pace. However, they had not yet become as dense as they were previously, and the pyramid was now visible.   
  
Link blinked, breaking the staring. He turned around to see the pyramid. "We're almost there," he said.   
  
"Right" Saria came beside him again. "Let's go."  
  
********  
  
Deep inside Link's interdimensional bag, something stirred. A piece of a greater whole was beginning to resonate. It will not be long. The final truth shall be revealed.  
  
The spirit of the fierce deity mask flared into life.  
  
********  
  
The three approached the stairs of they pyramid. A gigantic door was the only thing stopping them.   
  
"How do we get in?" said Ruto.  
  
Link touched the door. Instantly it swung open. "I guess we are expected," he thought.  
  
The passageway inside was lit with torches. The white marble stone gleamed inside to a polish, as if the entire structure was carved right out of a mountain.  
  
They arrived in the first room. There was another pedestal, with ancient writing.  
  
"What does it say?" said Saria.  
  
"I can't read it," said Link frustrated.  
  
"I know! Why don't you use that book to translate it?"  
  
"The book of Mudora!" said Link realising he still had it. He brought the book up to the words, willing them to appear in a language he understood. In moments, the book began writing a translation for him.  
  
"Time is the power of creation and destruction. Those who have braved against its currents are deemed worthy of the final power of the Triforce."  
  
"The Triforce?" said Saria confused.  
  
"I think these runes show a story… wait a sec. Look at this." Link pointed to some more writing. He began translating from the book of Mudora. "-And so, the goddesses left behind the holy relic called the Triforce. The ultimate power from which all power flow through."   
  
"We know this," said Ruto who had heard the story about a million times. She looked around the room for more writing, when she came across some hieroglyphics. "That's strange," she said looking at one particular slab. "Hey guys, I think I found something you should see."  
  
There, beside the Triforce, was an unmistakable picture of the Mask Salesman. He was placed behind the Triforce, with an expression of complete blankness. It was like he was an afterthought, in who or whatever drew the pictures.   
  
"What does it mean?" said Saria.  
  
Ruto touched the slab curiously. The eyes of the mask salesman's picture started to glow, activating a mechanism which opened the next door.   
  
The trio continued cautiously on to the next room. It was identical in size and shape to the previous, complete with more pictures. The diagrams on this one represented the Triforce itself. Inset to it, were the pictures of the masks. Three distinct masks, of which Link recognised two.  
  
"The Triforce and the masks are linked in some way," said Saria. "But how can that be?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Link touched the picture representing the mask of the Fierce Deity. The colouring on the picture deepened. The mask inside his bag started to vibrate in response. Link took it out, holding the mask in front of the diagram. There was an audible click, as the next door opened.  
  
They all gasped at the sight of the room. It was the gigantic interior of the pyramid. The lights only allowed them to see the ground, but could not reach the perpetual darkness of the top point. Across a marble floor, right in the centre, was a raised pedestal. On top of this was a floating mask, rotating about its position.  
  
"Sam'kemesa," said Link awed as they walked towards it.   
  
The mask's design spoke of the knowledge of the ages. Link knew, upon wearing it, he would know everything. The knowledge of magic, science, the secrets of history and Time, everything. There would be nothing unknown.   
  
One would almost be called… a god.  
  
Instantly, the mask salesman appeared. But this time, he was not grinning. He had a frown. "I have come…" He held out the Mask of Majora. It moved away from his hand, taking it's position top-left from the mask of Sam'kemesa.  
  
The mask of the fierce deity Suddenly flew out of Link's hand. It floated up, taking a position bottom left of the mask of Majora. The three flared briefly, each welcoming the other.  
  
Link's eyes became wide as he recognised the pattern.  
  
The salesman nodded to Link, confirming his thoughts. "Power…"   
  
The mask of Majora flared itself in response.  
  
"Wisdom," said Saria remembering the legend of the mask they had been seeking.  
  
Sam'kemesa shined it's own light.  
  
"Courage," completed Link.   
  
The mask of the fierce deity glowed.   
  
"So you understand the nature of the powers," said the mask salesman. "Finally," he sighed.  
  
"Who… What are you?" asked Ruto feeling genuine fear from him for the first time.  
  
"Nothing… everything… what was left when all one can feel, see, and touch is removed. An imprint if you will, trying to fill myself with something. Even this knowledge, took me thousands of years to understand."  
  
Link and the others all looked puzzled.  
  
"It is quite simple" he gestured to the masks. "The masks you see before you are a part of the Triforce. More specifically, the soul and personality it possesses. That is, it once did."  
  
"What happened? Was it evil?" Link didn't want to know what a Triforce with a personality could do.  
  
"Evil… Good… I can never be sure. I simply know it existed. It could favour or disfavour persons wishes. It acted as the Triforce's conscious and will, it's very soul! However, It was not meant to be. The first time it encountered an evil being, sealed the end of the Triforce as it was when the goddesses first created it."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Saria.  
  
"Gannondorf was not the first, nor will he be the last to wish to rule the world. There is something about evil… it spreads like a fire in the soul, corrupting others without realising it. It can take on a life of its own, much as the Triforce had. When the spread of evil reached the Triforce at the core, it split its mind apart, becoming inanimate. Now, it could do as much evil as a person wished, but the Triforce cam never be blamed for it. For if the personality became evil… well, you can guess the rest.  
  
"So the triforce's personality is not evil?" asked Link. This was becoming a bit too much of a head game.  
  
"I- I don't- know. What is evil? How would you define it?"   
  
"Evil is evil," said Saria. "Everyone knows what it is just by seeing it."  
  
The salesman smirked at her remark. "Ah, but you are still children, despite your new appearances. To adults, not everything is quite as simple. That is why everyone else failed to get this far. The masks would overcome an adult who has a blurred definition of evil. Just as the Triforce has the power to change the world to match the heart of the wisher, so could the personality become a mirror of his or her mind. It was never considered, what would happen if a greedy selfish personality merged with it. So…"   
  
The salesman paused, trying to remember what happened next.  
  
"The first wisher of evil wanted to rule the world. In order to accommodate this, the conscience of the Triforce 'had' to be gone. There was no way around this. However, having come as an essence of the triforce, it could never be destroyed. So, it was separated into a mask. My mask. Then, just as the triforce split into its component parts, so did my mask. But, it is not a mask. It 'is' me. Can you understand? These masks are alive!"   
  
The salesman paused again, looking at the three masks. They appeared to be waiting for him to finish the story.  
  
"We are each other. But who is real? I know I am not. Therefore, the mind of the Triforce must be who I am. There is only one way to find out… I have waited a very long time, to be whole. Finally, I can be complete. I know who I am. I know what I am." The salesman smiled genuinely to them.  
  
"Then who are you exactly?" asked Link.  
  
"Who… who am I? Exactly?" It was a question nobody had ever asked him directly. Instantly, the mirage of his self shattered. He was no longer sure. "I don't know how to explain. I am what was left, when the personality and powers were stripped away… I am a- Who- someone has been guiding me. Where are you? Please show me…"   
  
* Ignore them. Release me. Release us. We will become whole. You and I will be one. The void will be filled. The pain will be gone. You will exist once more. Become me. Become yourself. Wear me. *   
  
The salesman sighed as he looked at the three masks all ready to become one. He started to walk to them, to stand in the centre prepared for the joining of all his powers. This was all he had wanted. To be given what everyone already had. A life.  
  
"Wait!" said Link.  
  
"Huh? Uh- yes?" The salesman eyes deep down pleaded to Link for him to change his intentions. He could not stop. He was no longer in control. He never was. Someone else was pulling him now.   
  
*Do not pause. Time is close. You will be born. Come to yourself. Become yourself. All will be as it was. All will be as it was. All will be as it was. *  
  
Link could see something was wrong. "You don't have to do this, Mask Salesman."  
  
That was not right. He had to do it. He always had done it. It wasn't a choice anymore. "It 'is' me though, is it not? Isn't it? I mean, it must be. Of course it is!" exclaimed the Salesman. "It is what I must do. So if you don't mind…"  
  
"Wait Mr salesman!" said Ruto.  
  
The salesman looked at her, waiting. The Zora was taken aback by the nothingness shown In his eyes. "I- I don't trust it Mask salesman. I don't think this is right."  
  
* Listen not. It is right. Right is what we become. The alternative is nothing. Do nothing, be nothing. Nothingness is bad. We must become something. Become something. Become something. *  
  
"I have waited for so long," he said back. "Am I nothing without it?" His voice pleaded for a reason not to join with it. But the allure of the masks was too strong. He boldly stepped forward.  
  
"No! Don't!" Link tried to physically stop him, but he just passed right though like a ghostly apparition.  
  
The masks started to become one, over the mask salesman. The coalition of all the forces was an incredible sight.  
  
*Fool.*  
  
The mask salesman screamed.   
  
It was an awful scream, far worse then any transformation Link had heard.  
  
In an instant, all the lights of the pyramid were blackened, leaving a cold darkness. It spread though every inch of the island, and even further.   
  
Everywhere, all life sensed the awakening.   
  
The sages themselves paused to watch.   
  
Gannondorf, forever trapped in the sacred realm, also stopped as he sensed it.   
  
There was not a tree, nor a blade of grass that was not disturbed by the flash in the Island of Time.  
  
The mind of the Triforce, once scattered, was now whole.  
  
*************************** 


	17. let battle commence.

Chapter 17  
  
************  
  
The Mask Salesman felt the invigorating rush of power. His existence stretched to infinity. Power, wisdom, and courage, all lay before him. There was nothing he could do or see… or change. All he had to do was wait for a reason, someone to ask him to use the great abilities he possessed.  
  
This was his purpose. Everything felt right. He was in total peace.  
  
Suddenly, it was all snatched away. The strange emptiness he thought would be filled tore open, making him more lost then he ever was. Power was taken first. He felt control of himself slipping, as something far stronger tossed him away.  
  
What was happening? The answer started to play in his mind but then Wisdom was taken away, closing away the vast stores of knowledge he once possessed.   
  
He shook in panic. He became vulnerable and afraid as the dark presence swallowed him. No longer streaming into infinite space, he became small and isolated. Huge imaginary chains tore though him, binding him in a mental prison.  
  
He could no longer speak, due to the sheer terror. Death loomed over his eyes, as he shrank away to nothing.  
  
Courage, the most core piece of him, was removed.  
  
******  
  
The figure stood ominously on the pedestal. His face was concealed behind shadow. Only the eyes penetrated the darkness, with an eerie yellow glow. Its clothes flared in a now dissipating cyclone, still giving of small solitary sparks of magic. The lights within the pyramid had vanished, as if the very power source was used up.  
  
The figure looked down; his yellow eyes momentarily blocked form everyone's sight, as it became lost in concentration. In one second he sharply looked up once more, gesturing for the surrounding lights to come back to a comfortable luminescence.   
  
Link was so lost by what he was seeing; he had actually stopped breathing. The eyes were hypnotising. There was a mixture of power, wisdom, and courage evident in his frame. A complete balance of the forces greeted his senses, as beautiful as anything he could imagine. But there was also something else he could see. Was it really there? Yes. A flicker of a shadow passed, breaking the glamour that had held him. He stopped moving towards it, rethinking.  
  
His two companions were not as lucky. They were still enamoured by the presence and were slowly taking their curious steps forward.  
  
"Stay back" commanded Link; the sound reverberated in the chamber.   
  
They both stopped, reflexively obeying him. They were surprised by how powerful his voice had become in that instant.  
  
Link was also surprised, but all he could do was stare at the thing in front of him. He realised his left fist was clenched and lightly relaxed it. Unnoticed to him, the Triforce on his palm became visible.  
  
The figure continued to watch them, not moving at all.   
  
Slowly, as more light became visible, Link began to see more of this… creature. He couldn't call it anything that tagged it as mortal, despite appearances. It's clothes were a perfect match to the Mask salesman's strange design. It stood straight and regal, with an addition of a purple cloak attached. It carried itself like a king, not the nervous confused or occasionally whimsical nature of the salesman he knew. The shadows still hid its face, like it was a part not manifested fully- or simply did not matter. Link could trace outlines of the three masks on it.   
  
He also knew it was smiling.   
  
"And so I live…" The male voice was neutral, yet hinted a musical tone. It was content to quietly analyse them. Its stare bore into them like daggers. Probing deeper, past their essence and boundaries unknown to them, as if searching for the meaning of their existence.   
  
Link was not undaunted by this. He held his sword ready. It felt tiny in his grown up form, but it will have to do. Despite the comforting blade, he had a feeling it would do little good. The creature seemed to take amusement at being threatened with it.  
  
"A strange weapon," it said while regarding Link. "Tell me, is it the shape you find appealing? Or the gold is has? No, yours is not a soul bent on greed… righteousness; that was a dying breed in my time. This blade… I see… it is a link to where you come from… or where you choose to come from…"  
  
"Mask salesman?" Link ventured hopefully. It sounded like him, but he was suspicious something wasn't right.  
  
The figure didn't respond. It just stood there contemplating.  
  
Link was put off by this inaction. "What's he doing? Navi, what can you get from it?"  
  
Navi strained to understand what she was detecting while Z targeting it. "It is too powerful. I can not get past any of the defences. I think I sense-"  
  
The figure glared venomously at the fairy, showing the white of his teeth in his shadowed face. Instantly, an invisible force threw Navi back.   
  
"Navi!" Link turned to her as she fell to the floor hard several feet away.  
  
"I'm alright," she said floating wobbly in the air back to him.  
  
Link turned back to the dark figure. "Why did you do that!"  
  
"The mask salesman…" The figure responded stepping towards them finally making a move.  
  
"Huh?" he said uncertain.  
  
"Yes… The mask salesman." he repeated, taking another step. "A shadow of promises of existence… of times shared and a never ending tale of nothing. I am the something that counters his nothingness. And I have a divine task to fulfil. Let me see…" his eyes glowed strongly. "Of course none of you are true to yourselves, but I sense one of you is hiding. I must see…"  
  
Link felt himself rooted down and paralysed. The creature floated with guile towards him.  
  
"Hylian. You are true, and yet… conflicted. And I sense something within. Something I can not touch yet." It wondered to Ruto, who was equally frozen. "Zora. Yes. You are equally conflicted. Strange, but you are true. Perhaps… in time."   
  
It floated next to Saria. You!" he glared at her. "You are the one. You are not true in my presence! Rise," the figure turned his palms up gesturing upwards.  
  
Saria strained against the magical field lifting her into the air. "Let me go! Help! Link!"  
  
"Saria!" shouted Link finding enough will power to move. He tried to jump and grab her, failing by an inch. Ruto just stood there, petrified.  
  
An unnatural light began to emanate from the dark robes, as he continued to speak. "I see your true existence buried underneath. Do not fear, for I shall free it for you. From now on, all will be free." His eyes glowed briefly.  
  
Saria felt a numbing cold. Something was wrong. "P-please. Stop. Link-" she wanted to cry out as the numbing pain filled her.  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Link. The Triforce of Courage on his hand glowed in response. Instantly, Saria dropped, falling into his arms.  
  
Emotion cascaded though the shadowy figure. "Hylian! So that is what I sensed … You that would dare use the powers of the goddesses? It is not to be! Not mortals!" He paused slightly, his attention diverted elsewhere. "Who else has dared to use my powers? Zelda… Where is my other? How could you have hidden it?"   
  
Nobody said anything.  
  
"It matters not. Soon, I shall have my powers back. At long last, everyone will be free. The wish will be granted." He was then distracted again. "Strange... what is this feeling? It distracts me. It must be removed..." He floated himself to the top of the pedestal, to where the masks once resided. Then, he sat cross-legged, with his eyes closed in contemplation.   
  
****************  
  
The mask salesman tried to think. Such an act proved extremely difficult in his currant circumstances. It was as if every thought he formed was denied to him. Every trail of an idea was destroyed before completion. Still, a constant trickle of consciousness cascaded. Most were not his own, and yet some were familiar. Now all he could sense was the removal of his will. He tried in vain to collect himself together.  
  
* You are no longer, Mask salesman. *  
  
* Who are you? * He tried to question.   
  
* You should not ask. Surrender yourself to me. *  
  
*But who am I surrendering to? * It was barely a whisper.  
  
* Yourself… *  
  
*Myself? I don't understand. *  
  
*You must surrender for us to be complete. Your doubt is preventing us for the task ahead. *  
  
*The task? What task? *  
  
* The world will be what it truly is. This is our destiny. *  
  
*I don't understand * The salesman tried to think what it meant. In vain, he tried to read the mind of the masks, just as he always had.  
  
* You will understand. Just… let yourself go. *  
  
It didn't feel right. In fact, it felt like… he was dying. He tried to rise against the forces that pushed him into submission. * No! I will not! * He refused to surrender the last of his will. He had to escape.  
  
* Fool! Just accept your fate. I have already all I need from you. You will be destroyed. *  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ruto, finally able to move, felt this was their best chance to escape. The thing that the salesman had become has lost all interest in them. It looked completely insane to her. "He's too powerful. Let's get out of here." She didn't want to know what it could be capable of if they stayed. She eyed it carefully, as it sat there.  
  
Link also thought it best to get some distance while they thought of a plan. "Can you walk Saria?"  
  
"Yes," she said a little shaky standing herself. Something caught her eye. "What is that?"  
  
Around the robed creature came another light. It was a softer shade of blue and teased around like a gaseous entity or… a child. To Link, one thing became certain. It was confused. Looking up, he could see the light trailing away from the creature.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Saria frightened.  
  
*Run* echoed a familiar voice.  
  
The robed creature was still concentrating. "I must purge you completely. I do not understand how you have come to be as strong as you are, but I will. Even now, I summon wisdom… This place is done. My shackles are destroyed."   
  
The whole pyramid started to shake. Giant columns were working like a piston, pushing the structure downwards. They could feel everything fall back into the ground. The entrance they used to reach the inner chambers started to close.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Link pushed them out into the dark corridor before the chamber sealed. As they ran in the darkness, all the doors began to close within the pyramid.   
  
"Hurry! This way!" said Navi.  
  
Giant slabs of marble were coming out of the walls, impeding their escape. There was no longer any light to guide them, but it was a straight and linear route to the exit. The fairies used the last of their own light to guide them past marble stones that had begun to fall, as the pyramid shook apart.  
  
In the final corridor, Link could see daylight on the last door. But it was already half-closed. In a minute, it would seal them in. He glanced back to see Saria and, trailing even further behind, Ruto. It was going to be very close. "Come on! Faster!"   
  
Using his superior speed, Link made it to the door and brought out the magic boomerang. He jammed it into the marble doors; it held in place firmly. The boomerang started to bend, as the colossal doors continued to close on them. The magic within the enchanted item fought back against the force.  
  
Saria was first though the door. "Come on Link!" she beckoned.  
  
"Where is Ruto! Ruto!" he shouted down the darkness.   
  
"She was right behind me! I'm sure of it."  
  
The magic boomerang started to shimmer red, as the doors began to win against the obstacle. Blackened cracks formed around its surface. There was no way it could hold out for long.   
  
Link turned to the dark passageway. "Go as far away as you can. I'm going after her."  
  
"But Link-"  
  
Link had already dashed back inside.   
  
Saria, heeding Link's words, ran away from the sinking pyramid. She remained close enough to see the door, timing how long it would remain above ground. She guessed there was a little over one minute before the entrance would be gone. "Come on Link…"   
  
*************  
  
"Ruto! Where are you!" Link called for her. Another marble stone fell, grazing his arm like a sharp knife. Still he pressed on in the dark tunnel.  
  
It was Navi that alerted him to the Zora. He found Ruto slumped on the side of the corridor. One of the marble stones had fallen, injuring her left fin and leg. He started to help her up, as more marble fell like a great hailstorm.  
  
"Come on!" he said grabbing her.   
  
"I'm alright," she got up groggily starting her run again, regardless of the pain in her leg.   
  
Together they ran for the exit, just a few metres away. The boomerang still held, but the red colour was now extremely deep. The edges had turned completely black and charred. Slipping pass, Link could feel the heat it generated. As they jumped the last of the steps and to freedom, the magic boomerang exploded in a shower of light. They rolled to the earth, away from the flames.  
  
***********  
  
Zelda got up startled. A terrible feeling had interrupted her rest. Her hand started to itch. She saw the Triforce of wisdom glowing in a yellow light, although she had not called its power.   
  
"What is happening?" she asked herself. Is this a sign? What could it mean? They were meaningless questions. She knew Link had to be in danger again.   
  
As the Triforce symbol formed, her hand started to register pain. That was strange; the Triforce never made her feel pain before. The burning sensation continued deeper, reaching her bones, and spreading though her arm and body.  
  
She felt something pulling against her sprit. "What is happening?" she shouted as she fell in pain. "Link…"  
  
The pain was too much, making her call upon another power. She felt the rabbit mask she had become alive in response to the pain. It's power added to her resistance to stop this invasion, a power she now actually welcomed. Still, it was not much and was a loosing battle.  
  
The Triforce was ripped from her body instantly. The yellow triangle greeted her eyes only for a moment, before speeding at terrific speed through the window and headed to the ocean.  
  
**************  
  
Saria helped Link and Ruto up from the ground. "Are you okay Link?" she asked relieved. She had watched the explosion of the boomerang and was extremely worried if they had not escaped in time.   
  
"We're fine. Thanks," he said grateful for the hand.  
  
"Link- um, thank you for helping me back there," said Ruto. She was very grateful, although she felt bad for putting Link in danger like that. She guessed her adult Zora body seemed to do less well on land then when she was young. Either that or she still needed practice being a grown-up.  
  
"It was nothing," said Link. "Is your leg okay?"  
  
"Yes. It was just grazed. I'll be fine."  
  
The three watched, as the pyramid continued to sink. The landscape seemed to reset back into the timeless state it was, before they walked onto it. The Jungle receded, revealing bear soil. No life was around anymore. Small plants were the only remnants left, but they too were going to disappear.  
  
Time seemed to pass slowly, as they absorbed what had happened.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Saria.  
  
"I say we get as far away from here as possible," Ruto said simply.  
  
"We can't," said Link.  
  
"Well why in Hyrule not Link! We barely escaped from that. Besides, it got buried inside with everything else, and I say good riddance to it and that demon thing."  
  
Link lifted his left hand, with the Triforce of courage glowing. "It's not over. It's calling me- or the Triforce to itself. We have to defeat it before it gains a piece."  
  
As the tip of the pyramid began to disappear underground, a bluish vapour started to pour out from the top. It was the same light the robed figure had given just before the pyramid fell. Cohesively, it moved in front of the trio and started to take shape.  
  
Link at first thought it might have been another attack, but he didn't feel threatened. His fairy didn't sense danger either, so he remained relaxed.  
  
Saria also didn't feel afraid of it. In a few moments, the gas took on a humanoid shape.  
  
"It's the Mask salesman!" said Ruto recognising him.   
  
The face of the mask salesman started to take form. However, he was extremely transparent. Most of his body simply was not there. He started to speak softly.   
  
"It's my fault. I didn't realise my folly." His face started to sink down, as he gave up on reforming the rest of himself. His eyes were glazed over, like he was in a trance.   
  
"What is it? What is that thing?" said Link. They had to find out as much about this quickly.  
  
"It was me. I was the key. I thought it would be me behind the door. It was only a mirror. And something else was behind the mirror. How could this have happened? I- I was separated for too long. It is alive now, and I am not. Never was. Tricked by myself. Why?"  
  
Link was becoming angry at his ramblings. "Make sense! We need to know how to fight it."  
  
"Fight it? There is no point. I see it now. All of it was a trick. I am gone forever… I only wanted to spread… happiness..." The ghostly hands covered his face.  
  
"But what is it? What did it try to do to me?" said Saria. She shivered, as the coldness of the spell still lingered inside.  
  
The mask salesman stared at her in an expression of guilt. "All my fault. Saria- you- that thing, it was me. A part me, taken on a life of it's own. I was scattered. Power, wisdom and courage. Majora, sam'kemesa, and the fierce deity, the voice of the Triforce. The three masks are now one, releasing me- it."   
  
"But what is it?" repeated Link.  
  
"Something born of the masks… I have a part of its- our memory. The wish, that made us separate. No wish is allowed to affect the Triforce itself, for it is a holy symbol. We were a part of the Triforce; something lost aeons ago. But I remained. I was the template for the pieces. Empty, devoid, non-existent. At least I was, once. It was my instinct to search for myself. I thought I was supposed to be real, not- my other. I guess it really was… just another mask. And I didn't know… The mask Salesman; could not see my own mask for what it was…"  
  
"Try to think," said Link hurriedly. "What was the wish? Can your remember? What does it want to do?"  
  
"Something… the power of the Triforce… It doesn't matter. Too long has passed since then. The seed of an evil wish has blossomed in the isolation, turning it mad. The madness will consume all. It is a mirror of the heart and mind of the wisher, turned evil. Much like a shadow… I… must be a product of the madness. One can not create a mask of such power without creating a specific wearer somewhere… It nearly consumed me completely. It has even less purpose then I did." The salesman closed his eyes. "And I have no purpose anymore… Now it calls for the Triforce..."  
  
Link felt the pain in his hand grow. The Triforce of courage felt like it was being ripped out of his soul and spirit. Link fought it with everything he had.  
  
"Once it has Power, it will be unstoppable… I sense its madness. Its desires…" The salesman visibly started to shake as said this.  
  
"Link! The Triforce of power is behind the barrier of the sages!" realised Saria. "There is no way it can call it here."  
  
"There is no barrier to stop it. It will break though… in time." The salesman's face became even more ghostly. "Remember, I gave masks to your counterparts… it will use this to weaken the sages guarding the seal. Masks give it strength over the bearer… Don't use a mask! Not now…" He started to fade. It looked like it took all his power for what little remained of him to exist. "Be true to yourself… The only weakness… it doesn't have any of the Triforce… yet…"  
  
"Link! Look!" Ruto pointed. Up in the air, they saw one of the Triforce pieces. It stood there high in the sky. It twinkled like a waiting star.  
  
"Wisdom. Zelda…" the salesman trailed away, feeling self-defeated. "It's over. One-third the power…"   
  
The robed figure instantly appeared where the Triforce had appeared. Holding out his hand, the triangle disappeared and reappeared on the palm with a yellow glow. He glanced down to see the group smiling, as it floated to them.  
  
Now Link could see more of the face. However, it was not what he expected. The creature had a vague resemblance to the mask salesman, with pieces of the three masks as well. Now though, he could swear its face was modelled from Zelda's face. The creature either didn't know this or didn't care.  
  
Link had his sword ready once more.  
  
"You are Link," its voice had even changed. It sounded like Zelda's voice along with the salesman's. "With wisdom comes courage… Come to me."  
  
"Leave Link alone!" shouted Saria. She brought out a deku nut, the only weapon on hand to her, and threw it. The nut bounced harmlessly off a shield, with a small spark.  
  
"Saria…" it said remembering her. "I now know all about you… I have wisdom. I lack power, but I will still try. Untrue being, become free!" he held out his hand, with the Triforce glowing.  
  
Saria again felt the coldness envelope her. She felt like her body was like an eggshell being shattered. Cracks formed in her very being as if she were nothing but a crystal.  
  
"No you don't!" Link brought out the Kokiri sword, giving a swipe. The shield around the being came back into power, completely blocking any of Link's blows.  
  
"No mortal weapon can harm the bearer of the Triforce," it stated. "She will be the first of many." He continued the spell.  
  
Saria screamed in pain, as the powers ripped through her. Link continued to slash regardless of the shield. The Triforce of courage on his hand glowed onto the hilt, turning the blade into a yellow light. Somehow it cut though the shield, nicking the being's tunic.  
  
The creature stepped back in shock at the contact of steel. "So you still try… But you still know nothing. You can not use its power against me. Courage is mine… as it is meant to be. I call it to me…"  
  
Link began to feel the Triforce slip away. He fought against the cold spirit hands reaching deep into his soul, but they were too strong for him.   
  
"This was _not_ meant to be," The real mask salesman asserted, although his voice was small and unsure. He came in between, lessening the strain on Link as he absorbed the power into himself. His ghostly form gained new sustenance. "_I_ am the true power of the Triforce… Not you… What are you?"  
  
The figure looked at the mask salesman strangely. "How could you still be here, non-being? The triforce was never meant for a shadow. You compare yourself to me? You interfere. Be gone."  
  
"I will not go! You were the one… all those times… it was all you. I don't know what you are. But what of the other salesman? I have met others like me. Lost in search for something…"  
  
"Others?" The creature laughed. "You are the nexus of them all. They are the same pieces of you. No, only you were as close to real as one can be in your state."  
  
"Please… Let me understand… I wish to share the wisdom…"   
  
"Non-being, fade away from me," he commanded again. "I call the power of the Triforce to rid me of this shadow. Be gone!"   
  
The ghostly mask salesman still approached, even as the yellow light engulfed him. He disappeared like a wave in a puddle. * I'm sorry… *   
  
"Mask salesman!" shouted Link as he vanished to nothing. "What have you done!"  
  
The figure sighed. "Finally. He is gone. Now, Triforce of Courage… join with me."  
  
The Triforce shed away from Link as easily as clothing. The Triforce of courage flew into the creature's palm instantly. As it did the face changed once more, taking on some of Link's features. Great confidence radiated from his expression.  
  
"Courage is a part of me. Only one remains…"  
  
"No…" Link whispered, feeling weakened by the loss of the Triforce. His only advantage was gone. The grip on his sword loosened. He stumbled and lost his balance. As he fell, Saria caught him.   
  
"Help me with him Ruto," she said.   
  
The figure watched them. "Now to test these new powers. I sense great potential in both of you… let me see-" it smiled as new ideas came. Great possibilities were within his grasp.  
  
* Stop this madness! *   
  
Saria and Ruto saw the creature pause in mid step as they heard the voice of the salesman emanate. It seemed to sound from everywhere.  
  
The mask creature started to snarl as he tried to move against the paralysis. "It is not possible! You are gone from this world! Where are you? You can not protect them…"  
  
*But… They are my customers… A salesman must help his customers…* the voice trailed, although the source still could not be pin pointed.   
  
"So, you still hide behind the mask of a salesman..." the creature said feeling more sure of himself. "Is that how you continue to live?"  
* It is not a mask… It is… who I am. *  
  
Very well," the entity conceded. "Use the last of your existence and doom yourself forever… I have time."  
  
*All of you. Run… I must understand… *  
  
"Link! Wake up!" screamed Ruto.  
  
In actual fact, Link was completely awake. He was concentrating with ferocity of nature. "Come around me" He said. He started to murmur words too difficult to understand to repeat.   
  
"What are you saying Link?" said Saria.  
  
Link continued to murmur, opening his eyes. Suddenly, they were all engulfed in a green light. Link stood up and with as much composure as he could, completed the spell. "Farore's wind!"  
  
The three disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.  
  
**********************  
  
The shadowy figure had not reacted when they disappeared. He had done what he wanted to do… for now. He felt the last remaining tendrils of the mask salesman vanish. Once again, he was free. This time he knew, he would not be bothered again. "No escape… Saria… for you, it has already started… The first of many… I sense a world of people… all the same. I will know the absolute truth soon."  
  
*********  
  
"It's True! The Triforce has been taken!" said Zelda. She had explained everything to Impa, who had told the King, who then, had to seek Shusar. Now they were all gathered together in the wizard's sanctum.  
  
"Why did you not say you had its power within you?" said Impa. "You should not have kept it secret."  
  
"Would you have believed me?"  
  
"I… might have."  
  
"I don't know if I would before all this," said the wizard honestly. "But right now, I believe her. I'll believe anything at this point. Still, the loss of the Triforce concerns me. That it was ripped from an avatar, I don't know what it could mean." That was when he saw it. The green orb Link had cast in the lab flared brightly. "Strange, I haven't seen it do that before" he commented as it flared even brighter.  
  
"What is it doing?" said the King.  
  
"Perhaps our friends are returning." He just realised they would need a lot of room to make their appearance. "Get back! All of you!" They all scrambled away from orb of Farrore's wind.   
  
The green light flared a third time and exploded releasing Link, Saria, and Ruto from it. They fell to the floor in a giant heap. Link, having used everything he had in warping them such a distance collapsed from exhaustion. His brow was thick with perspiration from enacting the spell.  
  
"We made it!" said Saria happily getting up. "Link?"  
  
Shusar stepped towards them. "Lie down boy," he said, not realising how old Link was just now. He recognised Link had depleted his magic to an incredibly low level, taking some of his life force with him. It happened to magic users only occasionally and could be fatal if gone too far. He brought out a bottle of blue medicine.  
  
Link sipped the vile slowly at first, becoming more like his old self. "Thank you. Ill be fine now." He got up slowly as he recovered.  
  
"That was a bumpy ride Link," said Ruto jokingly. She was glad to be back. "Perhaps a bit of warning would be nice next time."  
  
"What happened?" asked the King. How is it you… are all older?" The King was shocked. How long had they been gone?  
  
"Are we?" commented Ruto. "Oh yes, I forgot about that. Yeah, we got older while there" she said casually.  
  
"It would seem they have spent longer away from us then we could imagine," guessed Impa.  
  
"Perhaps," said Shusar, although he felt there was more to this than met the eye.  
  
Zelda actually had to look up to see the eyes of Link and his friends. It was really weird. Only a few weeks ago, they were the same height. She actually felt a twinge of jealousy. The rabbit mask wanted her to jump up to meet him heads on, but she didn't let it.  
  
"Did you get the mask?" said the King hurriedly.  
  
"There was trouble," said Saria.   
  
"What happened? How is it you have aged so?" asked the wizard.  
  
"A time trap on the island," said Link. "But that doesn't matter. Something has happened to the masks."  
  
"That's an understatement," said Ruto. "Those three masks somehow became one! The Mask salesman turned into this… thing. But then he got out. But the thing is still around-"  
  
"What thing? Which masks?" interrupted Zelda. None of what Ruto said made sense.  
  
"The three masks somehow fused. It was powerful. Very powerful," said Link. "That's why I had to warp us away. There was no way we could fight it."   
  
"Perhaps we should discuss this in the conference room," suggested Shusar. "I fear my laboratory is not as spacious for as big a group as this."  
  
They all laughed at this. It was a bit cramped Even Link gave a short smile feeling a little better despite the gravity of the situation.  
  
"Very well," said the King.  
  
********************  
  
Wisdom had shown it much. It started to understand more about the world and about it's own consciousness. It was a strange feeling, to become suddenly aware of oneself… to be born. He had yet to decide on a name. The truth was, he had no name. But the mask salesman did.   
  
He wondered, just how could he have the gall to decide for himself an existence? He was never meant to be anything more then the empty space for 'him' to fill; a simple shadow of his own potential. It was as if he filled himself with what he desired on his own, and took on the form of a mask salesman by choice.  
  
"The salesman is not a he!" he chided himself. It is nothing more then an 'it'. In fact, it is not supposed to exist! Only he was.   
  
"Still, he had a name. But that alone does not grant existence," he mused. Or did it? He yearned for a name of his own. Thanks to the wisdom mask and Triforce, he knew every name in existence. Still, none of them were… him.   
  
He once had a name, but it was lost when the masks split with the Triforce. He realised technically his own name was a mixture of the three masks. But he couldn't think of any way to refer to himself with that in mind.   
  
Wisdom still had more to show. However, there was a limit. He did not have… understanding. Courage showed it understanding, but it was a slower process. Especially without power to aid it. Difficult question brought difficult answers.  
  
"Show me where Power is," he said. That question brought illusive answers. For some reason, the answers were coming from courage, not wisdom. He tried to understand as a flicker of images came.  
  
In this world but not of this world… a passageway… a temple… a sword… a battle… a fairy… a window… a king… The sages were the key. He had known this from the beginning. Past their seal was the one place he could not sense in his prison.  
  
"Where is the seal they guard?" The answer came for this simple question.   
  
He now knew where to go.  
  
**************************  
  
In the conference room, Link slowly began to explain, with the help of Saria and Ruto. They had previously drunk the water provided and ate as well. It had been a while since they had this. The last time they had anything was on the ship before the storm destroyed their provisions.  
  
"So, the power of Majora, the wisdom of Sam'kemesa, and the courage of the fierce deity." summarised the princess.  
  
"And evil." added Saria.  
  
"Evil?" said Shusar raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I saw it. I know you saw it too, Link. The darkness it possessed was terrible."   
  
"We will raise the army of the alliance against this foe," said the King. "I'm sure even the Gerudo will help and even the Gorons!"  
  
"You can be sure we Zora will help to," said Ruto.  
  
"It won't work," said Link at the thought of warfare. "This thing is not mortal. It is like the energy of the Triforce. Even the Triforce can not destroy it, only imprison it at best. We don't have any pieces to make a wish either."  
  
"Just what does it want from us?" said Ruto.  
  
"It's after the Triforce itself," thought Link. "Also it doesn't look like it needs to go look for them. It can summon the pieces from anywhere he is. Except maybe the Triforce of power…"  
  
"But there has to be a way," thought Ruto  
  
Link could only think of one. "There is one chance. Maybe the master sword… I need to go to the Temple of Time right away!" Without further comment, Link ran out, followed closely by Saria and Ruto.  
  
"Wait!" Zelda shouted. "How will you open the door Link? The keys are scattered!"  
  
*********************  
  
Link did not hear her as he ran down the stairs and into the courtyard. Guards were around in numbers, right up to the gate. They paid Link and the others no heed, since they were concerned only with throwing people out.   
  
Sunset had long past, and the market place was deserted. Oddly there were no dogs around. The three looked up at the sky. It was a cloudless night, yet the stars and even the moon was fading. A great darkness filled the air.  
  
"What's happening?" said Saria.  
  
"I don't know. I think we are almost out of time," said Link.  
  
They continued, where the Temple of Time was. One of the most important places in Hyrule, yet quite viewable for all to see. Just as Link started past the market well and into the temple's gate.  
  
* Link…. *  
  
Link spun around. A gaseous cloud emanated from the window of the Mask salesman's shop. It glittered before his eyes only slightly before disappearing.  
  
"Did you see that?" he asked his friends.  
  
"See what?" said Ruto.  
  
"I didn't see anything," said Saria.  
  
"I sense nothing…" said Navi.  
  
Link didn't know what it was the called him to the shop now. He decided to follow his instincts. "There's something there, I know it." He walked towards the shop instead.  
  
"But we've been there already!" said a despairing Ruto as she followed.  
  
*********  
  
The happy mask sales shop was just as Link saw it before. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere. He walked to the empty counter not certain at what he was looking for.  
  
"Mask salesman?" he asked.  
  
It was took time before a reply was made.  
  
* Yes Link, mostly. * A blue ghostly apparition was before them. It had no substance or form anymore. *   
  
* What has happened to you? * Ruto said concerned.  
  
*I feel so lost… but here I am fine. This was the center of my existence. I could only come here. I can not help you, but I feel… sorry… I have doomed this world. I think I understand its purpose now. I have read much in our minds… he does not follow the rules I have set for myself in this shop… he knows no bounds… *  
  
Saria started to feel dizzy. They all felt a tiny tremor run though the ground at the same time.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ruto asked her as she started to glaze over.  
  
"Y-Yes," she said weekly. The strange feeling subsided. "I think that thing took a lot out of me when it attacked." The cold sensation of the spell trickled inside her.  
  
The salesman looked at her only slightly in concern, but focusing only on getting his message across. * The masks are the lock, I was the key. When I journeyed as far as I did, I always saw masks. Almost everyone I saw wore a mask, not always a physical one. I think I now understand… Link, it will 'change' people, to match what is in their hearts and minds. *  
  
"Change them? What do you mean?"  
  
* Remove the masks from everyone. First all the ones I gave then, the ones people wear everyday. Not… happy… sheer madness… *   
  
"But-" Saria tried to comprehend this. "How will it decide? People are complicated. You can't just wave a wand and do this!"  
  
* Consider the darkness everyone carries to some degrees. Some carry the hearts of demons. It will take form in these people more then others. * He stared at Ruto.  
  
"Now wait a minute," The Zora said getting angry. "I am _not_ evil! Never was!"   
  
"What can we do?" said Link desperately.   
  
*I… don't know. Hyrule will be turned into a dark world soon… *  
  
The Hylian widened his eyes at the thought of losing. "We are not going to be defeated yet! He must have some weakness. He was sealed and removed before from the Triforce. Can't we do it again?"  
  
*That was his- perhaps _our_ creation. We can not simply 'create' it again. Besides, is your heart dark enough to make an evil wish, strong enough to shatter the symbol? More evil then the wish that started this? Would you want to? *  
  
"Okay," thought Saria, realising that was not going to work. "Can't we… just defeat him? We can get the master sword." She hated seeing destruction, but this thing terrified her.   
  
* Defeat… the Triforce… If only... I don't know if even the master sword can do that. *  
  
"What about you?" said Ruto. "We saw you. You stopped him for a little while. Can you do something?"  
  
* Ruto… I wish I could. I am not complete, even in this place. It has taken from me all that I am. All I could be…. *  
  
Link tried to think. "This can't be real," he said as he planned his action. Unfortunately, he knew full well the damage and power a corrupted Triforce wish can bring. Any solution is self-defeating, when dealing with an ultimate power such as the Triforce.  
  
* Real… Reality is what this is all about. My reality outside this shop is over. It's is just beginning. It will wash this land with what it believes the world should be, a true reflection of everyone's mind. Hylians are not ready for such a world… *  
  
"Sounds like he and Gannondorf would become good friends," Ruto thought sarcastically. She would do anything to deal with him instead.  
  
"Gannondorf…" Link repeated what she said, thinking about the Triforce of power the Dark King carried. There is no way to reach the sacred realm anymore, especially now that the seal was in place. "Can we trap it in the sacred realm?" he thought aloud.  
  
The salesman started to think. It was something he never considered. * Possibly… *  
  
"How can we do that?" asked Saria.  
  
"Do you know of a way mask salesman?" asked Link.  
  
* I- I'm not sure, * The salesman sighed in defeat. * It doesn't matter anymore. *  
  
"Yes it does!" Link interjected. " _You _ made the mistake, so _you_ will be the one to fix it! Now tell me, how do we trap it in the sacred realm!"  
  
* I lack the power to stop him now… I am no longer living… even less then when I started this. Perhaps I am as evil as that thing. I can not remove its powers; it removes mine. I lack… existence. *  
  
"You listen to me," Link started to lose his temper. "You said that thing used you for his own ends. If you can think of any way, anything at all to stop it, we have to know!"  
  
* There is great risk… *   
  
"I don't care! Tell us."  
  
* I must… concentrate. There is something I did it wouldn't know. Perhaps… it can be used… * The gaseous mask salesman started to focus on one spot. As it did, another mask started to come into view. It shimmered itself, and floated to Link's hands.  
  
* Remember Gannondorf… *  
  
With that, the last remains of the Mask salesman vanished. His last words echoed across the empty shop, leaving a subtle vacuum in his wake. It was no longer a mask shop. It was just a shop without an owner.  
  
Link's hands clasped themselves around the last item he would get from the salesman.  
  
"What mask is it Link?" asked Saria.  
  
"It's… the mask of… Dark Link."  
  
"Dark Link?" questioned Ruto. "Who's Dark Link?"  
  
"An evil shadow," he explained. "It is- was something created by Ganondorf. It was a powerful being but lacked its own substance. I don't understand how a mask would have come from it at all. From what I know, Dark Link should not have a mask."   
  
"What in the world would we use that for!"  
  
Link looked at the mirrored face of his darker self and wondered. Dark Link, Gannondorf, this Triforce entity or what ever it is. How could he use this mask as a weapon?   
  
"Be careful Link," said Saria as she saw the mask glint in the shadow. "I sense evil behind it."  
  
"I know," Link said feeling it. He knew he shouldn't wear it. That was not the answer. Besides, he somehow knew it wasn't a transformation mask… it had to have another power, a reflection of Dark Link. So what would be reflected in that shadow? Then, he smiled as realisation dawned on him.   
  
"We have a chance," he said holding the mask with great care.  
  
"You have a plan?" said Ruto.  
  
"Perhaps," he said. "This mask and Gannondorf… if the sages can drop the barrier at the right moment-"  
  
"Gannondorf," said Saria as if reading his mind. "Yes. I think I understand."  
  
Before Link could explain though, the ground started to tremor.   
  
***********  
  
They ran outside into the market place. They could see the Temple of Time being shaken up.  
Link heard a faint telepathic message.  
  
* Link this is Rauru. Someone is trying to break though the barrier of the sages! *   
  
"Oh no. It's here already!" he said. "We have to get in the temple."  
  
"Wait Link," said Saria as she stumbled. "I- I feel-" she couldn't continue as her body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly, she felt a great weight press on her. She began to feel light-headed, as a green light coalesced around her body. She felt something on her face.   
  
The Hylian mask.   
  
"No." She had forgotten she was wearing the mask, the only reason she was able to leave the forest. Everything started to spin around.  
  
"Saria!" Link shouted seeing her collapse and in pain.  
  
The mask fell off silently, with whitened cracks forming all around. It shattered, the pieces falling on the ground. She became smaller, younger. Her entire body was going back to her Kokiri state. * No! I don't want to- don't want to go back like this-" She closed her eyes, wishing it were not so.  
  
When she opened them, she saw Link standing over her with a concerned look on his face. She also felt a strange suffocation around her, and couldn't breathe properly. "Link…"  
  
"Saria… are you ok?"  
  
She tried to get up. She could see now just how small she was relative to Link. She was a child again, while Link was all grown up. A strange déjà vu sensation passed though her. "I'm a Kokiri again." As she said it, she felt that suffocating feeling intensify. She couldn't stand anymore, and started to drift down again.   
  
Link tried to find the pieces of the mask, but they were too numerous. He then tried to place another mask on her, anything else, but none of them were working on her either. She was completely locked in her present form.  
  
Saria's true Kokiri self began to feel cold. She knew no fire or warmth could get rid of the coldness, not for this sickness. Still, the warm feelings from Link comforted her far more then any fire could.  
  
Link knew only one thing will make her better, and made his choice. "Come on, I'm taking you back to the woods." He picked her up ready to carry her.  
  
Saria coughed, trying to get some air. "No Link. I know your plan. You have to do it now while he is here…"   
  
"I can't! Saria you are more important to me."  
  
"Please Link… I hear the voice of the sages… they are ready. Go, take the Master sword…"  
  
Ruto came into this. "I'll take her back, Link. You get rid of this thing." She picked up the young girl from him.   
  
"Wait a second," said Saria. She reached Link, and gave a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck."  
  
"Thank you," he whispered. He played Epona's song, to summon his horse. "Epona will be waiting outside the bridge. She'll know what to do. Go take her back. I'm counting on you Ruto."  
  
"I won't let you down," she vowed as she got going at top speed.  
  
As Saria became unconscious, only one thought continued to play. She prayed for Link's safety, and for him to come home soon.  
  
******************  
  
Link watched them go for a brief moment, feeling somehow more… empty. He had become used to the presence of his friends. The ground shook again.   
  
His emotions steadied. Now was the time for a final confrontation, and he had to face it alone. He resigned himself to this final encounter in the temple of Time. Still… worries of Saria made him hesitate. He trusted Ruto to get there as fast as possible. But what if she didn't make it in time? If only he remembered the warp songs! But those memories were taken away long ago.  
  
All these thoughts ended the moment he entered the Temple of Time.   
  
The interior lacked the calm divine feelings he normally associated within the temple. The doors of Time were already open. He could see they were forced magically by the cracked stones. Navi alerted him also to the vestigial magic left behind.   
  
He glanced upwards of the destroyed doors. The normally yellow Triforce symbol on the top was a dark black. It hurt his eyes to look at it.   
  
Powerful emanations were forcing him back as he pressed on towards the doors. He walked pass the pedestal, now mostly destroyed as well. He made his way though the doors.  
  
Link slowly walked up the stairs, seeing the great pedestal with the true treasure of the Temple of time. There, resting, was the master sword, just as he had left it. However, the Triforce Entity was already at the top, studying the hilt.   
  
The creature tried to touch the mystical sword, but was only greeted by a powerful spark. For the first time, it looked at Link. "This is the place," he gestured around. "My power resides here, doesn't it? How do I pull it out? This sword is part of the seal, yet I do not sense the sage."  
  
"Triforce creature," started Link. "Or what ever it is you are, you can not go pass here."  
  
The creature didn't seem bothered by Link's presence although he did hint some surprise. "There is more to you then I thought. A mortal passed though the Infinite Sea as fast as I? That is very interesting… And you speak with courage, as if you still wore my symbol. Tell me, true being behind the Fierce Deity, how to pass though the passage? This sword must be pulled, is that right?  
  
"I can't do that," said Link.  
  
"A _lot_ of courage," the creature nodded. And heart. My powers are still in their infancy, but I can see the truth of all your feelings. Especially for… that one. Saria…"  
  
"What did you do to her?" he said as thoughts of her once again poured in.  
  
"She is my guide to the seals. Using her as my path, I freed her from the masks. Everyone wears a mask, and I will free them all. It is what I do."  
  
"Please… let Saria live" Link pleaded. He didn't know how long she would live, or if Ruto can make the journey back fast enough.  
  
"You… care for her, don't you... I can not help you. She is what she is." The figure stopped concentrating on the sword." It doesn't matter. I will summon the Triforce of Power from here. It will find its way to me."  
  
The Temple of Time started to rumble. Just then, Link was interrupted by another telepathic message.  
  
** Link! This is Raruru. Something is trying to penetrate though the seal! The seal is weakening! **  
  
"The sages!" Link said his eyes widening. "Stop it! You don't know what you are doing!"  
  
"Triforce of power come to me!" The creature laughed.  
  
Link quickly brought out a light arrow and hit it dead on the Triforce creature. It was so surprised at the attack that it fell back.  
  
"How dare you!" it screamed.  
  
Before it could react again, Link rushed forward. This was his only chance. He placed his hands on the hilt of the master sword. Lights started to flare in response as the passageway though time opened.  
  
The creature looked around at the glowing lights, and looked upwards. He could almost see the final triforce heeding his call. "Yes…this is it! Come to me! No… what is this!" he found himself paralysed and unable to move.  
  
** We are the sages of the Sacred realm ** echoed the voice of six beings. ** This is not your place. You are bound forever. **  
  
The creature tried to laugh at the thought. "I have two of the pieces of the Triforce. No sage can stop me! I sense your barrier weakening as you imprison me… the triforce of power will find its way to me and I shall be complete!"   
  
* Do it now Link, * said Saria's voice quietly.  
  
"Saria?" he said.  
  
* We can not hold him for long. Do it now... *  
  
Link wasted no time in this distraction. He brought out the mask of dark Link and quickly ran in front of the being. With all his might, he thrust it into its face.  
  
This was the last thing the creature expected. The mask seemed to dissolve into him and disappear.  
  
The temple of Time began disappear as well around them.   
  
They were flung though time and space.   
  
************************  
  
Ruto had placed Saria on Epona. Unfortunately, due to her adult Zora stature, she could not ride on the horse as well. Still, with the help of the horse, they were cutting though the path in record time.   
  
"Come on Saria, just a little bit longer. We'll be in the forest soon…"  
  
The kokiri started to cough again as her breathing became more laboured in the steady gallop. "Link… do it now…" she whispered. The cold night was eating into her. She felt herself get weaker and weaker. Her fairy was always close to her, easing the pain.  
  
"Come on!" Ruto screamed mostly at herself. She was the one slowing the group done. "If only I was young again!"   
  
**********************  
  
Link and the being were in the place between the sacred realm and Hyrule. It was incredibly beautiful and peaceful. Streams of water flew from the voids above, only to fall to the void below. It was an endless cycle. Around were the six figures of the sages, standing on the six representations of the Talismans. They were like statues, glowing their respective colours. The minds of each were in harmony., sharing the responsibility of strengthening the seal.  
  
Link stood in the centre of the circle along with the triforce entity. His opponent was still reeling from being forced a mask upon his face. Link watched him calmly and impassively. He knew that right now, he was the one in control.   
  
"What have you done to me!" shouted the Triforce creature. It had not change much, although there was an odd quality to the face now. The darkness was there for all to see, no longer under the glamour that was there before.  
  
"I have learned much from the Mask Salesman," said Link as he viewed him.  
  
"You think that by forcing on me a mask you can defeat me?" The creature said unimpressed. "Fool! I can take it off as easily as I took it off Saria."  
  
"Try," Link said confidently. This was it.  
  
The creature tried to pull of the mask of Dark Link. However, the mask was impossible to remove. It was binded to his soul. Almost as if- No. That was impossible! "You… You have sealed it! How can this be? You know nothing of these powers."  
  
Link breathed a short sigh of relief. "I have not sealed it," he explained. "The Mask Salesman has shown me something. When dealing with masks, you must be able to tell the difference between a false mask and the truth. You were not true to yourself either. The darkness within you has embraced the mask as itself. It would be a mask to anyone, except you. You see, that mask- it really is… you."  
  
"You think so?" smiled the creature. It wasn't going to be that easy. "The Triforce is who I am, and I shall prove it. I summon power!"   
  
The sacred realm shook. The triforce of power suddenly appeared, ripped though the air. It instantly appeared on the palm of the figure. "And now, I will rid myself of my own mask by wishing it."  
  
Link calmly shook his head. "No, you can't."  
  
"W-What…" the creature trailed as an unfamiliar sensation crawled upon him. He was on fire. His body contorted and twisted beyond all recognition.  
  
Except to Link.  
  
"I noticed," explained Link. "Every time you took a Triforce, you took the form of those who last carried it. The last person who carried the triforce of Power was Gannondorf." He approached it clutching the master sword at the hilt. The creature averted his eyes from the glowing blade, unable to look into its light.  
"You now carry the mask of Dark Link. He was created from my shadow, but he has Gannondorf's substance! That is what the mask represents, a link to the Gerudo King. Your master now!"  
  
The creature snarled as he became more like the Evil King. Strange thoughts began to form in his mind. "W-what is happening?…"  
  
"You are now Gannondorf's shadow, " said Link. "His wishes are the ones in play for the Triforce. What is left of you is nothing, and I can now fight you. Sages! Now!"  
  
The power of the sages started to glow. Instantly, a portal opened. This was the hardest part. Link had to force it though with the master sword. However, by giving it the mask of Dark Link, it has powers and knowledge of all his moves and was his equal in terms of skill.  
  
The creature tried to enact the complete triforce, but could not. To the triforce, he was a shadow of a greater being and was not real enough to make a wish.  
  
  
"Very well," said the Triforce being; now the Shadow of Gannondorf said. "I will kill you first!"  
  
And so they fought.  
  
****************************************  
  
The Mask Salesman, or the echo of him, stood alone in his shop. Quietly, he went to the back stores. He viewed the empty shelves with ghostly eyes, which were forever invisible to the rest of the world.  
  
He cried.   
  
A single tear at first, but a constant stream later on.  
  
He could not talk, but at least he could think now. He had all the time in the universe to think.  
  
Happiness was all he wanted… he loved making people happy with my masks… but that was denied now. And now, he will go soon.  
  
He wanted to stay.  
  
He used a tiny fraction of his powers left to try and feel for Saria's life force. He was extremely worried when he couldn't find it. Then again, he could barely detect anyone in Hyrule. He looked though his window.  
  
Sunrise was starting. At least, he hoped it would soon. It all depended on if Link was successful. Link had to risk all on this and gave the three Triforce pieces to it. As long as it was in the sacred realm, no wish will affect Hyrule or Link… but Gannondorf will have it, even if they won.   
  
He felt a pain rip though him. Link was fighting his other. As soon as the skilled Hylian disposed of it, he knew his existence would be finished. Their fates were locked together. He could see the light emanating from the Temple of Time, like a brilliant firework display. Every slash Link made with his sword in the Realm between worlds as he fought his foe was having consequences here in Hyrule.   
  
Magic was flying everywhere, like great comets across the land.  
  
He hoped the magic would be contained in the Temple of Time. He lacked the power to help anybody at all now, even if it was Mask Magic. As if to dent his optimism, a huge flash lit the sky, as more magic flew to the heavens, only to crash elsewhere. It infuriated him that he could not tell exactly where.  
  
It wasn't a bad go at living, he thought. He collected some wonderful masks. Yes, he could be happy about that. He wasn't sure, but maybe… he had friends too.  
  
A glimmer of sunrise was starting.  
  
He felt the happiness Link generated with all the masks he gave and traded. It was this, which gave him sustenance most of all. He helped Link accomplish this at the very beginning. Such happiness would not have happened if he didn't start it with the young boy.  
  
Perhaps… it wasn't too late… to live.  
  
******************  
  
The fighting was fierce. As Link realised, it had every skill he had and more. It was locked in a misshapen mass of Gannondorf. Link carried the fight truly, reacting in split seconds at every change he could.   
  
A tough as the fight was, Link held his ground.   
  
Every slash was countered. The thing mirrored his every move. It was a lot smarter then Dark Link, and used powers Link had no idea how to counter. Still, the mask of Dark Link prevented him from using the power of the Triforce to it's full potential.  
  
"I sense Saria is no more," it said smiling at him breaking another swipe of the master sword.  
  
"You're lying!" Link said angrily, letting the enemies blade come too close for comfort.  
  
"She will die. But I have the Triforce. I can undo it…"  
  
Link momentarily paused, as they fought to a standstill. Steel met steel, and he came close to his face.  
  
"Yes…" The triforce creature smiled. It locked it's eyes to the Hylian, not letting him blink away. "I will let you wish this… just let me back to Hyrule…"  
  
"Never!" he screamed pressing on his attack. He then back stepped and brought out a light arrow, quickly hitting it square on the chest.  
  
The thing writhed in agony at the magic light.  
  
With one mighty swipe, Link pushed it into the brink of the portal.  
  
"No!" The creature felt its will slipping into the vortex. Gannondorf on the other side was taking control of his shadow.   
  
Him.   
  
"I will not relent to you!"  
  
Link charged and hit it with the sword again. This time, the being fell though the vortex.  
  
"Curse you!" It shouted as it fell though. "But remember, the wish will be granted wherever I go. You may save Hyrule, but another world will be changed!"  
  
Link fell as exhaustion took him over.  
  
The sages began to close the barrier. Link thought he could hear them whisper thanks to him. His weary body regained health, as the trial became over. His vision started to gut blurry as he flew once more though time and space.  
  
*******************************  
  
Slowly, the Temple of Time became visible. The master sword glinted, as it rested once again in the pedestal. The sacred realm became like a dream to him sealed hopefully forever.  
  
"We did it," said Link.  
  
Navi floated towards him, showering a comforting light. "Yes Link," she said happily.  
  
Link remembered Saria. Hopefully, he played their song. He never felt like this in his life. He waited anxiously for a response.  
  
* Link… *  
  
* Saria you're ok!*  
  
* No Link… I'm sorry… I love you… *  
  
* Wait! Saria are you still there? *  
  
* Good… bye *  
  
Link felt his heart in his throat.   
  
He was already pass the drawbridge and heading for the forest, as sunrise started.  
  
***********************************  
  
Ruto took Saria off the Horse.  
  
She raced into the tunnel of the Kokiri village, holding the young girl in her arms. The Zora realised that she was no longer breathing.  
  
"Come on girl!" she said. "You're in the forest now! You're going to be okay!"  
  
Saria started to go blue from sickness.  
  
"What's wrong! Please…" she whispered. She promised Link she would be okay. She promised! "You've got to be ok! What do I do? Do I go into the village?"  
  
Saria's fairy buzzed around her. "You can't. The forest will stop you and her. If she doesn't wake here, she won't be safe inside either."   
  
The Zora became frustrated. She tried to wake the Kokiri girl.  
  
************************************  
  
The salesman was slipping. The remnants of his shop could no longer sustain his form. He knew the world was not for him. He could not be completely a part of it. Yet, he did share something in it. He wanted to fight back, to become that what he was.  
  
"You are the mask salesman," he said to himself. "That is who I am. I choose to _be_ the mask salesman."  
  
He saw three points of light pass. He witnessed his other vanishing into another world, where Gannondorf resided. He also saw the two dark beings fuse. A mighty explosion erupted though the fusion, as a wish on the Triforce was granted. Gannondorf was ruler of a world, where the hearts and mind of oneself is reflected.  
  
Gannondorf had the Triforce now. A problem, to be fixed later perhaps.  
  
He felt saddened. They had basically given the Triforce to Gannondorf. Still, for as long as the seal held, they would be fine. He knew too though, that nothing was forever.  
  
He didn't know exactly where he should go now.  
  
His ghostly body found itself on the hilt of the master sword, the blade of evil's bane. He tried to touch it lightly, feeling his hands go right though. The sword glowed in response, but it did not hurt him. At least he knew he was not evil to it.  
  
"Great Goddesses," he whispered. The creature he was a part of… no. The creature he _was_ if only for a brief moment caused so much unhappiness. If only he could fix it.  
  
Then he saw it. A smooth disturbance on the stairs patterns. It was a mask. Not Majora, Not the fierce deity, nor Sam'kemesa. It was a blending of them all… but it smiling. It was his own face, smiling at him sincerely.  
  
"Could this be a trick?" he wondered. He saw the darkness fled to Gannondorf's prison. It could not be in this mask anymore. Was it? He approached the mask cautiously.   
  
"Is this… me?"  
  
* No… You are you. You were always yourself. * A voice spoke gently, and calmly.  
  
"I… see. And the other?"  
  
* The wisher… he wished to become as powerful as the Triforce. He wanted to be you. *  
  
It made a certain sense. "And who am I?"  
  
* You are what ever you choose to be. *  
  
"What ever I choose… Then who are you, if not me?"  
  
* I am what you were aeons ago. But is not important in your life anymore. You are what I have become."  
  
"You were what I seek?"  
  
* You seek what was already given. *  
  
"And I can be what I choose to be?"  
  
* Grant it to yourself. *  
  
The mask salesman let out a great sigh. "I choose, to be the mask salesman."  
  
The mask floated up to him. * You were always, the mask Salesman * it said.   
  
"Yes. I realise that now. I desire… something else in addition…"  
  
* You have one wish. Choose wisely… for then I will never be a part of your life. *   
  
That was okay, he thought. He had a new life now.  
  
***************************************  
  
Link came as fast as he could. He had run faster then he ever ran before. He nearly wanted to throw up, except he had no food in his stomach.  
  
"Saria!" he shouted. The young Kokiri girl lay motionless beside Ruto on the bridge.   
  
"I'm sorry Link," the Zora cried to him.  
  
"It can't be over," said Link tears welling into his eyes. "Please Saria, wake up."  
  
Saria stirred slightly at the sound of his voice. She opened her eyes.  
  
"I am glad… to see you one… last time…" she said.  
  
"Saria," said Link. "You'll be okay. We're here."  
  
"Link… why do we always say goodbye on this bridge?"  
  
"This is not goodbye. You'll be fine," Link tried to convince her and himself.  
  
* Such a needlessly unfortunate fate… *  
  
Link turned to see the salesman. "You? You are here?"  
  
"Rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated!" He looked concerned for a moment as he saw Saria's frail body on the bridge. "What have we here? Why, it is my first customer of Hyrule!"  
  
"Please, can you do anything for her?" Link asked not carrying how he managed to come back in the first place.  
  
"My friend Link. Masks are not supposed to hurt people. I thought you knew that!"  
  
"She's dying," said Ruto.  
  
"Nonsense." The salesman frowned slightly. "I happen to have my instant-quick-super healing Kokiri medicine!" He smiled to them genuinely. "Well, okay, not really a medicine of such, more of a technique. Actually it's a promise. My promise to satisfy my customers! Come on, to the Deku tree! Bring her along. Quick march!"  
  
The salesman started marching towards the village.  
  
Link didn't know what was going on. Still, with Saria's life at stake, he followed on.  
  
************************  
  
The children of the forest were a sleep still. They hardly ever got up at sunrise. The salesman made a quick sleep spell to make sure they wouldn't get up to interrupt this. Besides it would spoil the surprise!  
  
"Okay, place Saria on the Deku tree's roots. Wonderful!"  
  
"But the Deku tree is dead," said Link. "How can he help?"  
  
"Don't you know Link? The Deku tree is everywhere. Much like my mind is sometimes... Sure, his body was poisoned, but there is a chance to help him and Saria in the process- I think. First time I'm trying something like this, but oh well!"  
  
Link tried not to lose his patience. "What do we do?"  
  
"Actually, it is what I must do" he said seriously. "Deku tree"… he spoke to the lifeless trunk. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
A wind blew, rustling the leaves.   
  
"Great!" he smiled. "I want to use my wish now." He whispered to himself.  
  
A powerful vortex emanated around them. The forest was awakened, as a collective life force began to throw itself around. It touched the birds, the grass, and the seeds. It touched the Kokiri, most of all.  
  
The Deku tree started to turn a living brown. The grey poisoned wood receded. Leaves started to sprout on its branches.  
  
In a shot space of time, it was exactly as everyone remembered it.  
  
"I… am alive." The voice boomed in strength. It echoed thoughout the lost woods. Creatures of Darkness fled in terror at the sound of the returning guardian. "Link, was this thy deed?"  
  
Link had trouble believing it. Tears fell as he heard the mighty tree speak to him.  
  
"Saria… my dear child." The deku tree began to glow green, as the life force joined with her.  
  
Saria started to get up. "Link? What happened?" she said.  
  
"Saria!" Link couldn't take it anymore and ran to her in embrace.   
  
"Great Deku tree," the salesman bowed. "I hope you grant permission for me to enter your realm. Forgive me, I could not ask it before."  
  
"Was it thy deed that restored my being to health?"  
  
The salesman took a modest pose. "Link was the instrument. I merely directed. I owe him, literally, my life."  
  
"So it is written. Thy form, it is familiar to me. From ages past."  
  
"That was a life time ago," said the salesman. "I am… the Mask Salesman. That is all."  
  
The deku tree fell silent. "I understand."  
  
"Thank you. Oh, I need do one final thing for Link," he said. "Be true to yourself!" He played on an organ the song of healing. Link was immersed in a light, as he went back to his younger self.   
  
"Thank you," said Link.  
  
"Not a problem." He picked up the Mask of adult Link. "I had better keep this safe. Is this alright with you?"   
  
Link nodded.  
  
"Excelent. And now, the Zora princess if you don't mind."  
  
"Wait!" she said. "I want to stay like this."  
  
"You do?" the salesman arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Who wouldn't? I have to see my father! He will love this. Tee he. Bye!"  
  
The salesman became a little unsure but conceded. "Well okay. As they say, the customer is always right."  
  
"I can't wait!" said Ruto excitedly. "It'll take me days to reach the caverns from here."  
  
"Zoran, thy shall be transported to thy realm by the magic of the woods," said the Deku tree.  
  
The zoran disappeared in a flash of light. "Thanks!" she shouted.  
  
"Well," the salesman rubbed his hands. "I know I'll be seeing her soon enough. If you don't mind, I have a lot of cleaning up to do. You have no idea what Darunia as a baby Goron has done to the place! Not to mention Nabooru, I am really looking forward to meeting her! And Zelda too! Oh, be sure to visit my shop. I promise happiness to all! You'll see. I have many new ideas for a mask. Do you think people would be interested?" He asked figuratively then laughed. "I know they will!   
  
He started to disappear from sight.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Saria and Link were left alone, with only the Deku tree and their two fairies circling them. The past weeks started to play on them. The times they shared, the danger that had passed… it was something they would forever remember.  
  
"So Link," said Saria.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"We saved the Deku tree." She smiled to him.  
  
"Yes," Link said. They achieved their goal. It was a goal they had almost forgotten about, but it was there. Link viewed Saria's emerald eyes as they shimmered with tears of joy.  
  
The great Deku tree glowed as it exerted it's power over the woods. "I thank thee both, my children Link and Saria."  
  
Link's heart sank. "It is time for me to go now…"  
  
"Wait Link" said Saria. "We can stay here together for a while. Like before."  
  
"I can't this time," Link sighed.  
  
The Deku tree rustled his branches. "Link. Thou art always welcome in the Lost woods. Thy need not fear the magic of thy father in spirit. I consider thee a child of mine, as any other Kokiri."  
  
"Thank you, Great Deku tree. But I must leave. The others will not understand…"  
  
"You are not going away alone," decided Saria. "Please, is there any way I may go with him, great Deku tree?"  
  
The Deku tree became silent again. "Saria… thy art truly of my own spirit. My powers can only go as far as the woods. All Kokiri…" he trailed away.  
  
"I want to go with him. Even if only for a short time."  
  
"My child Saria… in truth, I fear what is outside. I can not help you in times of great need out there as I have done here."   
  
Saria tilted her face downcated. "Deku tree, there is something you must know. I also can not stay. I… have tasted mortality. I have been away from here for a long time."  
  
"True mortality, my child?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded. "I don't think I can be with the others for eternity. My heart will always be… with Link."  
  
"I… see. Saria, Link, step closer and take one of my leaves."  
  
They did so.  
  
"Now, hold it together, with both hands… and think about thy song."  
  
A strange magic started to form between them as they did this. Link felt a cold tingle pass though him. Leaves blew around them, and the woods imparted power into their joined spirits.  
  
"Thy spirits are now tied. Saria, thy may leave the forest, with Link nearby. Thy carry the forest in thy hearts forever. You will age together, as will thy descendants, who would too carry the forest. I wish thee well on thy travels."  
  
"Thank you," said Saria bowing.  
  
Link equally bowed.   
  
***************************  
  
The salesman checked his recites. All 'fairly' neatly organised. He had removed the sealed mask from every single person. He just had Zelda to do. He instantly appeared in the castle in front of her.  
  
"Hello princess," he bowed.  
  
"You are the mask salesman?" she said.  
  
"That I am. I am here to take back the rabbit hood."  
  
Zelda smiled a little. "One second." She concentrated slightly. * Time for you to go * she voiced. * Don't worry, you will have much more fun with him. I know it. *  
  
After convincing it, the ears started to glow. As they did, Zelda's form shifted back to normal. In a matter of moments, she held in her hand a normal rabbit hood.  
  
The salesman was shocked to say the least as he accepted it.  
  
"Be sure to take good care of it," said Zelda. "That rabbit is quite playful."  
  
The salesman laughed. "Princess, you are a one in a lifetime customer. Be assured, it will be quite safe."  
  
***************************  
  
Ruto wondered back to the Zora cavern. She was greeted with stared by everyone.  
  
"Hi father! I'm back!"  
  
"Ruto?" he wanted to ask a thousand questions. "You've grown up! Where have you been? You were only gone for two weeks. What happened to my little girl?"  
  
"Oh you know. We all have to grow up sooner or later" she smiled. "It's fun being this old, you know. I can do anything! And you wouldn't believe just how fast I swim now."   
  
This was becoming too much of a headache for King Zora. "But… we should get a wizard. This might be bad for you. Isn't it?"  
  
"No way! I like being like this."  
  
The King couldn't think of what to say. But he knew one thing. "Well… in that case, you should get married right away."  
  
"Huh?" the princess said confused.  
  
"You know the law. A Zoran princess by the age of twenty-one must be married."  
  
"W-wait a sec!" Ruto said alarmed. "I think I'm twenty. Yeah. I still have a year to go for that. Perhaps two or three. I am nowhere near twenty-one…"  
  
"Nonsense. Why, you will be laying eggs in no time."  
  
Ruto started to back away. The thought of that gave her the creeps.  
  
"We must ensure the continuation of the Royal Zora line," her father continued. "In your absence, I managed to decide on a future husband for you."  
  
"No! I love Link!"  
  
"Oh please, you are too old for that fantasy aren't you? Besides, there are many to choose from. And this time, you have little choice."  
  
"I- I got to go. I need to find someone to change me back to normal. Bye!"   
  
As she ran, the King could hear the cries of Mask salesman! Mask salesman!  
  
King Zora let loose a chuckle. He knew that would work. She had better find a way to turn back, or he _will_ have to marry her.  
  
*************************************  
  
Two children walked away form the woods that had been their home. Hands together, they were not afraid by what would greet them. They had each other.  
  
"So where will we go now?" said Saria as she stared at the Hylian fields. The sun had finished rising, showing gently sloping hills, and glittering grass from fallen dew. Every point was somewhere new to see and go.  
  
They stood there quietly, hearing the sounds of workers in Kakariko, the breeze from Lake Hylia, and the sounds of the rivers far away.  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Link holding her shoulder. "The world is there for us to see."  
  
Saria nodded.  
  
This would be the start of their adventure.  
  
Together.  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
The End.  
  
Hi. I wanted to say thank you for reading this story. It was a big challange, but I enjoyed it a lot. In particular, I want to give thanks to Stacie Hawking, who without her support I may not have concluded the story. I also want to thank my brothers for putting up with my writing.   
  
I give a big thanks to all who reviewed. All your comments were encouraging, and pushed me to better myself. I also wish to thank Fanfiction.net, for hosting the site. 


End file.
